<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny Rebirth by TrevorHallett97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147632">Destiny Rebirth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrevorHallett97/pseuds/TrevorHallett97'>TrevorHallett97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lucario - Freeform, Mewtwo - Freeform, Pokemon, Tournaments, amourshipping, ashxserena, battles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrevorHallett97/pseuds/TrevorHallett97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remake of Mightyena's Shadow's Battles of the Past</p><p>5 years after Ash's death, the ultimate Pokémon tournament is being held. All the best trainers are competing in it. A mystery masked trainer suddenly appears and intense drama unfolds. He seems to have an interest in a certain blue-eyed performer, but why? Who's the masked trainer? What's his goal? And most importantly, who'll win the tournament?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eureka | Bonnie/Masato | Max, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beautiful Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>There was a time above. A time before. When dreams become our life goals. Dreams, goals, love, and friendship were all perfect things in our world. However, those perfect things, like pieces of glass, can become fragile.</b>
</p><p>A group of people, wearing black clothing, are headed towards the top of the hill, within the Pallet Town Cemetery. Behind them, there's a woman, named Delia, carrying a small box, which contains the ashes of a fallen hero.</p><p>
  <b>Things fall... into the deep dark abyss. And what falls... gets broken.</b>
</p><p>A young girl, named Serena, suddenly runs away from the group.</p><p>When she runs off, a young man yells out, "Serena, wait! Serena! Serena, it's alright! Serena, please!"</p><p>His voice faded away as Serena kept on running towards a forest nearby. As she runs, tears are flying off her face. After entering the forest, her mind starts playing a memory from her childhood.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>A shady forest in Kanto where a younger Serena is lost, looking for the rest of her group. She's suddenly scared by a rustling in the bushes, which causes her to trip and injure her leg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rustling Pokémon is only a Poliwag, which quickly runs away. Scared by her surroundings and wanting to go home, Serena begins to cry, while lamenting that she didn't even want to go to the camp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the height of her despair, she cries for her mother. She hears another rustling in the bushes and leans back, afraid of what it might be.</em>
</p><hr/><p>While running through the forest, Serena suddenly stops and stares at a tree. She pulls out a blue handkerchief. She held it very tightly, close to her chest. The tree symbolizes the spot where she met the boy of her dreams. The handkerchief is all she has left of him now.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Calling out for the Poliwag that ran by, just now, a younger boy emerges from the bushes and asks what Serena's doing. He introduces himself, as Ash, to put her at ease and asks her name in return, as well as to what the matter is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Serena sniffs and states that her leg hurts, to which the boy pulls out the same handkerchief. He ties it around Serena's leg as a bandage and calls it a good luck charm to put her further at ease. Serena whines that she still can't stand up.</em>
</p><p><em>Standing up himself, the young boy offers Serena his hand and tells her,</em> "Don't give up until it's over!"</p><hr/><p>Remembering those words, Serena begins to feel tears, welling up, in her eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>He takes her hand and pulls her to her feet, congratulating her on standing. Still holding her hand, he takes her back to the campsite, while Serena looks at him in awe and wonder.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Serena falls to her knees and cries uncontrollably. She's crying because the boy of her dreams is now gone forever. Today is his funeral. While she's crying, the young man catches up to her. He comforts her, and then, the two walked back to the funeral service.</p><p>
  <b>My dream was to become the very best like no one ever was. What a beautiful lie.</b>
</p><hr/><p>(5 years later...)</p><p>It's a calm, peaceful night, the stars and the moon shines brightly. Not a soul could tell though, as the lights of the bustling Saffron City outshine their magical magnificence. The city was more alive than ever before, as a year of preparation was finally about to give the inhabitants of the city their reward. In only a day's time, the first battle of the highly anticipated Pokémon Master's Challenge Tournament would begin.</p><p>Saffron's own Silph Corporation is sponsoring the tournament. The multi-billion-dollar corporation is using this tournament to unveil their newest technological breakthrough, the Master Ball, a Pokéball that can capture any wild Pokémon without fail. It's perfect if you want to capture a Legendary Pokémon, like Entei or Suicune. The tournament winner is promised the first-ever marketable prototype, along with a very handsome sum of cash, and the title of Pokémon Master.</p><p>The prizes were surely on all the competitor's minds, all except for one. Three figures stood upon one of the multitudes of skyscrapers that enhanced the city's landscape. They hid in the shadows, a place they had grown accustomed to the last five years. They looked to the outskirts of town that displayed where the tournament would be held.</p><p>"Silph Village", as the city's inhabitants affectionately called it, is, if anything, a symbol of the company's ego that built it. To the North, stood a gigantic hotel that's multi-stories high and what seemed like blocks wide. The lavish hotel was decorated with lights, showing off the sleek design that the company wanted.</p><p>To the East, West and South, stood three large battling arenas, each open-aired and capable of holding up to ten thousand occupants; but these three massive arenas paled in comparison to what stood in the middle of the 4 buildings: The Silph World Battling Arena. The arena could easily hold thousands upon thousands of spectators, while still having seats left over.</p><p>On the North end, towered a magnificent statue of a PokéBall with the company's seal where the button should have been resting. When fully lit, the bright lights even made the dazzling spectacle that was Saffron City seem like a flickering candle in an otherwise darkened room.</p><p>The three figures stood there in silence for a moment, taking in the sights and sounds of everything around them.</p><p>On the far left, was a tiny electric mouse; yellow fur covered its body except for three black stripes that crossed its back, two red spots that adorned each cheek, and a brown spot at the base of its lightning-shaped tale. Its name was Pikachu.</p><p>The one on the far right was a predominantly blue and black bipedal Pokémon although its belly did show a tan color of fur. This Pokémon is called Lucario.</p><p>Between these two creatures, they stood their master. He stood 6'2" with a black jacket that had a hood to cover his raven hair, the jacket itself was unzipped showing a black shirt and a necklace with Pikachu's PokéBall. Covering his face was a black mask, so only his auburn eyes are shown through. Along the left side of his face, was a scar that reached from the top of his ear, across his eyes, and past his lip. He wore jeans and black shoes to finish his wardrobe.</p><p>They looked on in silence until Lucario interrupted the silence.</p><p>"Everyone seems so excited for the tournament," Lucario said while communicating with his trainer through the power of aura.</p><p>"Indeed Lucario," his master responded. "They have been waiting for a year for this tournament to finally take place; but remember, we are not here to win, essentially."</p><p>"Pika pika," Pikachu spoke solemnly.</p><p>"I know buddy. I want it to be over too. We need to finish what we started five years ago. This time, we're taking him down and no one is going to stop us," the trainer said with a tinge of venom in his voice.</p><p>"Master, what about your friends? Are you not happy to finally see them again? It has been so long and they still think you're dead!" Lucario responded, with a sound of joy in his thoughts.</p><p>"You know they cannot find out, Lucario. As of right now, things must remain status quo," he explained with a cold look in his eyes. "He took my life away from me, and now I'm going to take it back." the trainer stated.</p><p>"Let's go." He said as the three vanished from the rooftop and into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Handkerchief Memento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rhythmical movement of the train put Serena into a trance. She has been gently transported to a whole new world, as the sound of her friends drifted off into a void. She rested her head on the palm of her hand, her honey blonde hair cascading from her pink hat, down her back to shoulders, which were ornamented with a black blouse that showed off her tiny physique. She wore her favorite red skirt with black socks that came to her knee and black shoes.</p><p>Serena let out a soft sigh. It wasn't that she didn't like her friends, but she didn't feel like she belonged with them. After all, the only thing that she really shared with them was gone, other than shopping, of course; but still, they are her friends. Although Serena knew that she didn't belong with them, she wanted to get out of Kalos and away from the media for a little rest and relaxation.</p><p>Ever since earning the title of the Kalos Queen, Serena's life had been turned into what appears to be like a giant photoshoot, which is her version of hell. With the media at every turn, fans constantly asking for autographs and pictures, and boys who drooled over her every day, Serena's mind is overwhelmed with receiving this much attention. And that was only three months ago; yet to her, it felt like a lifetime. When her friends offered her to join them on a trip to Kanto, she didn't hesitate and took their offer. Serena hopes that the people in Kanto would treat her like a normal person again.</p><p>She turned to view her traveling companions. The two trainers, who would be competing in the big tournament, we're talking battle strategies and possible matchups that they might face in different rounds. In the seat next to her, sat her longtime friend Bonnie. The blonde thirteen-year-old had quickly made a name for herself as a rising star as both a coordinator and trainer. She was known for her excellent battle strategies, a trait she had picked up from her brother after watching all of his gym battles against challengers back in Lumiose City.</p><p>Not to be outdone, the fifteen-year-old battling star of Hoenn sat right across from her. Max Maple was known for his varying battle styles and strategies and for his determination of never giving up. She thought they were cute together. Serena saw so much of <em>him</em> in Max. After all, he was Max's idol, while growing up, and his pieces of advice about determination made a lasting impact on the young trainer. She just laughed, as the discussion began to get more intense.</p><p>She looked across from her to another longtime friend, who was Clemont, Bonnie's older brother. The blonde gym leader wore the same blue jumpsuit and glasses that he had worn when they first met back in Santalune City. He was also beginning to get into the conversation since it was most of his battling strategies that Bonnie used to develop her own ideas for battling.</p><p>All of a sudden, Serena heard a burst of giggling. She looked at Bonnie and Max and saw the two coordinators sitting on the outside of the aisle. Seated next to Max, was his older sister, May, a beautiful brown haired girl about twenty years old. She wore an orange blouse with a green belt that accented the green bandanna she wore on her head. Black leggings could be seen from beneath her short white skirt.</p><p>Across from her, sat a girl with blue hair. Her name was Dawn, a nineteen-year-old coordinator who wears a white cap on her head, a black blouse with a pink skirt that's accompanied by pink boots and a pink scarf that she wears around her neck. A blue penguin Pokémon, named Piplup, sat on her lap.</p><p>Both girls were fun to talk to about shopping; but outside of that, Serena didn't share much else in common with the two coordinators. They were at the top of their profession, stars in their own right, but they looked upon her profession with strange wonderment. Serena could only smirk at this. It's true. She never really battled with her Pokémon, and yet, she would show them off as good as any appeal round in a Pokémon Contest.</p><p>Serena turned her head back to the window. She saw the moon high in the air and the stars dancing around it. The only reason that she had even met with everyone in the group was all because of <em>him. </em>It's been five years since his death. Every day that she didn't keep herself busy, her thoughts would slowly drift towards him. His auburn eyes that burned with passion, but also exposed a soft tender side. His jet-black hair that looks like a jungle sticking out from under his hat; but most of all, she missed his smile. His smile would light up any room that he walked into, which is usually accompanied by his sweet laugh.</p><p>Serena was startled back into reality, as she heard Bonnie shout right next to her ear. "There it is! Saffron City!" she squealed with glee.</p><p>"And look, you can see the stadiums and hotel right there," Max exclaimed while pointing towards the lighted battle stadiums and the sprawling hotel. "We would have been here sooner if we hadn't missed two different trains because of May's big stomach and shopping sprees."</p><p>All of a sudden, Max felt a slap on the back of his head, followed by the shouts of his sister. "Well excuse me; but if I remember correctly, you were enjoying the restaurant too. Sitting next to your girlfriend over there; and if you had just carried my bags like I asked you to, the shopping would have gone a lot faster," she explained. Max and Bonnie both blushed at her remark about them dating, which made Serena giggle.</p><p>"We are not dating!" Bonnie yelled in her defense.</p><p>"Calm down, there is no need to worry," Dawn said sweetly as she waved her hands in front of her while trying to avoid a fight breaking out in the middle of the train. "The opening ceremonies won't start until late afternoon tomorrow. Also, Brock said that he, Misty, and Trevor will be waiting for us at the hotel. Not only that, but you two have also already gotten plenty of training in the past few weeks."</p><p>"Dawn is right. Besides, it would be really difficult to train with all the media that has engulfed the city." Clemont explained with a smile on his face. Serena gulped and slowly felt her heart starting to pound at the thought of the media being there.</p><p><em>No! Not the media! Surely, there will be people from Kalos who know me. All I wanted was to just get away from them and relax. The media is like an annoying bug that just won't go away.</em> Serena thought.</p><p>"Hey Serena, are you alright?" Bonnie asked with a worried expression on her face.</p><p>"Yeah, of course! I am just nervous for you two." she lied while trying to prevent her friends from worrying.</p><p>"We are going to do great, Serena!" Bonnie said enthusiastically. "We have both been training non stop for a year since the day that we got our invites in the mail. We are ready for anything that this tournament could throw at us."</p><p>As Bonnie was finishing her statement, the train began to slow to a stop. A bell could be heard throughout the train and an announcer stating that the train had finally arrived at Saffron Station.</p><hr/><p>The group exited out of the train, gathered their bags, and started walking to the hotel, where Max and Bonnie could register and get a room. Before they could leave the station, a low rumble could be heard. May looked at the ground as her face began to grow a light red.</p><p>"I guess all that talk about shopping and food has gotten me a little hungry. Do you guys mind if we stop by a restaurant and get some food? I heard Saffron City has some amazing places to eat," May laughed as she put a hand on her stomach.</p><p>The rest of the group laughed and they began to head towards the nearest restaurant. They were all extremely hungry from their travels, all except for one.</p><p>"Hey guys," Serena said, "I think that Braixen and I will be heading to the park right there."</p><p>She pointed to a little park that was situated in the city with a few dirt paths running through it. Benches and lampposts were scattered on the paths throughout the park.</p><p>"Braixen hasn't been out of her Pokéball in a while, and also, I'm not really hungry right now," Serena said.</p><p>"Sure thing, Serena." May said turning to the performer, "We'll be back in a bit."</p><hr/><p>Serena head towards one of the benches that were under the light of a lamppost. She let out a soft sigh as she sat down and released her loyal Pokémon from its Pokéball. Braixen came out and gave its trainer a loving bark.</p><p>"Hey there Braixen. What would you say to a good brushing?" Serena asked while pulling a brush out from her backpack.</p><p>"Brai Braixen!" the fire Pokémon shouted with glee as it nodded its head. Getting brushed by her master was one of its favorite things, especially since Braixen always wanted to look its best.</p><p>After a while of brushing, Serena stopped and said, "All done! Now then, let's get you a yummy Poképuff. I baked them last night, just for you."</p><p>The fox-like Pokémon smiled and nodded. Serena reached down deep into her bag.</p><p><em>Where could that box of Poképuffs have gone? I swear I put it right at the top.</em> She thought as she's reaching down into her bag.</p><p>She kept digging until she felt a soft touch of the fabric against her fingers. She froze for a second before slowly grabbing hold of the fabric and pulling out a small blue handkerchief from her bag.</p><p>She does not say a word while looking warmly at the old handkerchief in her hands. Years of wear and tear had made the once vibrant blue handkerchief begin to fade; but to her, it was still the same vibrant blue as when she first saw it in the forest when her loved one rescued her. It was her most cherished possessions; but after Ash's death, she stuck it in the bottom of her bag and only occasionally taking it out. It was still difficult for her to talk about that day, and seeing the handkerchief, always made her emotional. As she gazes down upon the handkerchief in her hand, tears begin to well up in her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Forced Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three figures had gotten used to living in the shadows in the past five years. They felt like the shadows were their home, but walking in the light of day, giving them a little extra energy.</p><p>The lights of the city shine so brightly as Ash and his two Pokémon walk through the city. Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder while expressing joy to be in a big city again with Ash. Saffron City brings back memories of fighting Sabrina at the Saffron Gym and winning the Marsh Badge. Although they won it in a very unconventional way, they still have laughs about it from time to time. Ash turned to look at his second companion. He smirks as he saw the face on the Aura Pokémon.</p><p>Lucario gazed at the city in awe and wonderment. Even during their previous tournament, at the foot of Mt. Silver, they had never been in this big of a city before. The amazement and wonder were written in big, bold letters across his face.</p><p>"Like what you see, champ?" Ash asked amused.</p><p>"Yes, very much so, Master. The Orange Islands don't have anything compared to this! Let alone Shamouti Island!" he exclaimed, while his eyes were still fixed on the city's bright lights.</p><p>Ash chuckled a bit. Lucario had never really been anywhere else outside of the Orange Islands. Ash still remembers finding him as a scared, newly hatched Riolu, who was captured by Pokémon Poachers. It was after the incident that occurred five years ago. He and his Pokémon were stowaways on a freighter, heading towards the Orange Islands. Ash knew a place small enough that not many tourists come to, but it was big enough so that he could get some food and supplies.</p><p>He discovered the sacred Riolu, packed away in a cargo container in chains, and the terrified Pokémon trusted no one. It took a while; but luckily, Ash managed to get the Pokémon away from danger. They barely escaped the freighter and onto the islands, where they made their way to Shamouti Island.</p><p>Riolu decided to stay with Ash, and much like Pikachu, he hates being in a Pokéball. They had grown close in the five years that the trio was together; and now, he was one of Ash's go-to Pokémon. Riolu had grown and evolved into Lucario, and Ash did the same right along with him. Together, they learned how to use Aura. Although Ash could only communicate telepathically with Lucario, their bond grew even further.</p><p>Still, Lucario wanted to know all about the outside world, and more specifically, what his master's life was like before they first met. The stories that Ash told him filled the aura Pokémon with wonderment and awe. He would poke and prod, hell even beg, for his master to take them off the island and explore the world. At last, Lucario was finally getting what he so desperately wanted.</p><p>"Will we be able to continue traveling like this, after the tournament, Master?" Lucario asked as he turns his attention from the lights above to Ash.</p><p>"I hope so, Lucario. It would be really nice to visit cities, like Nimbasa, Vermilion, and Lumiose once again." Ash answered as they casually walk through the crowds. "However, that can't happen unless we put a stop to him and his sick obsession with world domination right here and now. Remember, that's why we're here, Lucario." Ash stated as a hateful look begins to appear on his face.</p><p>"What makes you sure that he is still alive? I saw the explosion in your memories, it was devastating." Lucario noted.</p><p>"Because I survived! It's a miracle that I did!" Ash shot back with anger in his voice. He then proposes, "If I survived that explosion, then so can he. No, I have to make sure that he is actually down for the count. I couldn't do that back in Kalos, but I'm sure as hell that I am going to do it now!" Ash's features begin to tense as flashbacks of the incident played through his mind.</p><p>Lucario could sense the emotions running through Ash's head: anger, hate, suffering, frustration, anxiety, and even sadness. "Master, do not trouble yourself," he stated calmly. "If he's out there, then we'll find him."</p><p>"Pika Pi, chu pika pika pi chu!" Pikachu chirped in agreement while trying to cheer his best friend up.</p><p>"I'm sorry, guys. I'm just nervous that's all." Ash apologized to his Pokémon. He knew that Lucario was only trying to support him.</p><p>"There is something more that's troubling you." Lucario could sense the aura that Ash was giving off. "You hide it, but you're anxious to see them again. To see your friends, hear their voices, their laughter. You're afraid that they may have moved on and forgotten all about you."</p><p>Ash looked at Lucario and just gives a tentative nod. Everything he just said was true. It has been five years since he last saw his friends in person. Sure, he had kept tabs on them from the island, but it just wasn't the same. He saw May and Dawn earn the title of Top Coordinator, seen videos of Gary giving speeches on Pokémon Research, Bonnie and Max competing in Pokémon League Conferences, and Trevor becoming a Pokémon Ranger. Finally, there was Serena. He had followed her the closest. He saw every Pokévision video that she made, and whenever a performance of hers was aired, he would make sure that he watches it. It hurts him to see them continue their lives as he was in limbo, while never knowing when he could return or if he could ever come back to his old life.</p><p>Ash gave a soft sigh, but then perked up, as he heard the voice of what sounded like an angel from his past, within the crowds. He stood there, frozen in place. Suddenly, he heard another voice from his past and quickly ran into a park, which was close by, to hide in the trees' shadows. Ash turned to look and his heart began to sink.</p><p>There, in front of him, stood six of his old friends: Bonnie, Clemont, Max, May, Dawn, and Serena. He was so close, yet he felt so far away. He notices them splitting up and he was feeling tense as Serena headed his way. He kept quiet and watched as Serena passed them and sat on a bench underneath the light of a lamppost. Ash sees her brushing her Braixen while never taking his eyes off of her. It was as if she had cast a spell that put him into a trance.</p><p>"Master," this woke Ash up. He looked over to Lucario. "That's her, isn't it? That's Serena!" There was a giddiness in his thoughts. "She's more beautiful than I could have imagined."</p><p>Ash just looked on before turning away. "Come on, guys. Let's get out of here." He muttered.</p><p>"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked curiously while reading Ash's face from his perch on his shoulder.</p><p>"Because she has long forgotten about me. Just let it be, guys. We have a mission to do, anyway," he said deadpanned.</p><p>"Just go talk to her," Lucario insisted.</p><p>"No, Lucario. We have a mission here, remember? And besides, talking to her will only get in the way." Ash countered with a look of pain in his eyes.</p><p>Lucario studied Ash for a bit and then turned to Serena. He notices the object that she held. It looked like a handkerchief.</p><p><em>That handkerchief clearly means something to her. I wonder if it has anything to do with Ash. </em>Lucario thought while observing Serena holding it.</p><p>An idea went off in his head. He then stated, "Well then, if you won't do anything, Master, then I will!"</p><p>And with that, Lucario jumps from their position and proceed to run towards Serena.</p><p>Ash responded, "Lucario! Wait! Come back here!"</p><p>Unfortunately, he couldn't stop the Aura Pokémon.</p><hr/><p>Serena sat there and could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. But before they could escape, a Pokémon suddenly appeared in front of her. She gasped at the speed at which it had appeared, but it just knelt there with its head held down. It began to slowly rise. Braixen let out a low growl. She wasn't trusting it. The Pokémon rose and met the gaze of the young performer; Serena saw peace in its eyes. However, that peace was quickly replaced with determination. The Pokémon snatched the handkerchief from her, and with its free hand, blasted Braixen with an Aura Sphere before fleeing the scene.</p><p>The action was too fast for Serena to process, but when she realized what just occurred, she screamed loudly and started to chase after the aura Pokémon with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Please, don't take that! Take anything else, but please, not that! Give it back!" She shouted as she runs after the Pokémon.</p><p>All of a sudden, a figure appears in the path of her attacker. He tackles and brings it down onto the ground. As Serena approaches the scene, she could begin to see the figure before her. He wore a black jacket with blue jeans and black shoes. The figure pulled the handkerchief from Lucario, rose, and turned to her. She now can see the muscular figure he possessed and the Pokéball around his neck. But what really caught her attention, were his eyes. She hadn't seen eyes shine like that since Ash. Her cheeks began to turn red.</p><p><em>Who is this guy? And why am I feeling this way towards him? </em>Serena wondered.</p><p>The figure slowly walked towards her and handed the handkerchief back to her. "I apologized for my Lucario's actions. He sometimes likes to pick fights when they aren't necessary," the man said.</p><p>Serena's heart skipped a beat as she heard the deep velvet sound of his voice. "Th-thank you," she stuttered.</p><p>"You're welcome," he said. "Again I am very sorry. If I had trained my Lucario better, this incident wouldn't have happened."</p><p>After saying that, a gruff sound could be heard from the Aura Pokémon, as it started to rise up. Lucario didn't appreciate the figure's comments.</p><p>"It's, it's alright," she stated while trying to collect her thoughts. "After all, I got to meet..." Serena began to panic.</p><p><em>No! No! Stop this! You are going to sound like an idiot! </em>she shouted in her thoughts. Serena quickly corrects herself by stating, "I mean, at least I got my handkerchief back."</p><p><em>Nice save. </em>She complimented herself.</p><p>"Well, I better be off then." The dark figure said as he begins to turn away.</p><p>"Wait! I never got your-" but before she could finish, she heard her friends running towards them.</p><p>"Hey, Serena! What's wrong?" Bonnie shouted as they rushed over to them from the strange figure's side. "We heard you scream. Is everything alright?" Bonnie asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Everything's alright, thanks to this man." Serena said as she points to the strange trainer in front of the group.</p><p>"Hmmmm..... You look familiar," said Dawn. She put her fingers to her chin, as she slowly studying the trainer up and down.</p><p>Ash could feel his heart begin to race. In his thoughts, Ash was freaking out. <em>No way could Dawn know that it's me! All my features, except for my eyes, are well hidden! Also, there's no way that could she know me by my Pokémon. Hell, she hasn't even seen Pikachu!</em></p><p>"I got it!" she exclaimed. "You're Iris' first-round opponent! You're also one of the two wild cards from those tournaments that were held, a month ago, at Mt. Silver and Mt. Coronet. You're the one that won the Mt. Silver tournament. I saw your picture while the various networks were analyzing the first round match-ups. I hope you know that Iris is going to be tough to beat."</p><p>Ash sighed in relief and nodded his head. He said to himself, <em>That was a close one.</em></p><p>"Can you tell us your name, please?" Serena asked softly while looking at the mysterious trainer in front of them.</p><p>Ash looked at her and smiled, "I'm Aaron Tajiri and I'm from Shamouti Island." His voice was gentle and kind, which causes Serena to notice something.</p><p><em>I know that I heard that voice before. I just now picked up on it, but I know it from somewhere. </em>She thought.</p><p>She watches the figure walk off into the darkness of the forest with his Lucario, and then, vanishes. She stood there with both hands around the handkerchief, pressed against her chest. <em>Could he be...? No. No way! Just let it go, Serena. Just let it go! </em>She said to herself.</p><hr/><p>Ash walked into the shadows, with an extra pep in his step. Once he entered, Pikachu then joined him. Before long, he started to notice Lucario by his side. He shot a glance towards the Aura Pokémon.</p><p>"What the hell were you thinking, Lucario?! Pulling a stunt like that was completely out of line!" Ash said while trying to sound upset towards the Aura Pokémon.</p><p>"You needed an excuse just to talk to her," Lucario said with a smile on his face. "So I gave you the extra push that you were seeking for."</p><p>After listening to Lucario's reason behind his little stunt, Ash just shook his head and chuckled. Lucario was right, he desperately wanted to talk to her, and now that he did, he felt like he could take on the whole world. Ash hadn't felt like that in years. To him, it was amazing. He continued to walk with his companions to the hotel, so they could register and get a room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Opening Ceremonies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun slowly started to shine through Serena's hotel window, as her eyes opened to first the rays of sunlight. She let out a soft groan and rolled over to face the darkest part of her room. She had gotten in late last night with her friends. After an eventful night out in Saffron City, the eyes of the mysterious Aaron are still dancing in her head.</p><p>She felt herself slowly begin to drift back to sleep before she noticed a faint sound out in the hallway. It was beautiful, yet terrifying at the same time. The sound originated from what seemed to be a flute.</p><p>She slowly begins to rise, as she comes to a sitting position, before noticing that one of the beds, next to her, was empty.</p><p>She sighed and chuckled, as she thought about Bonnie running around doing who knows what. <em>Probably out doing some early morning training with Max again.</em></p><p>As for the music, she was curious about where was it coming from. She rose from her bed and slowly made her way into the hallway while trying to be as quiet as possible so that she doesn't wake either May or Dawn. She opens the door and the music started to get louder. She looked across the hall to the door on the opposite side.</p><p>With her curiosity peaked, she made her way to the door and was about to knock until the music stopped. She let out a little gasp as she heard footsteps begin to walk towards the door. She ran back into her room and closed the door. She began to breathe slowly again before she heard the opposite door begin to open. She couldn't take it; she had to know who it was playing that beautiful music.</p><p>She slowly opened the door and peeked her head out. Serena then saw Aaron walking down the hallway with his back turned to her and two Pokémon accompanying him. <em>This guy just keeps getting stranger and stranger. I have to talk to him again.</em></p><p>"Um Serena, what are you doing?"</p><p>While Serena was deep in thought, she hadn't noticed Bonnie walking down the opposite end of the hallway to their door. She squeaked and turned to her friend.</p><p>"Oh who me?" Serena asked while giving a nervous laugh. "I was going to head out and grab something to eat. That's all."</p><p>"Oh ok. Cool. Max and I were going to wake you girls up pretty soon anyway, to see if you wanted breakfast as well." she stated with a smile. "Although I suggest changing, as media members are already downstairs wanting to interview the trainers competing in the tournament."</p><p>Serena nodded before entering the room again. She took a shower and changed. She walked out of the bathroom dressed to see Bonnie doing everything in her power to get the two coordinators out of bed, but they weren't moving a muscle.</p><p>Serena laughed and looked at Bonnie, "Come on, Bonnie. You're wasting your time. Let them sleep in and get some rest."</p><p>They exited out of the room and walked down the hall, to meet up with Max and Clemont.</p><hr/><p>Lucario woke to a very familiar sound. It was Ash playing a song on an ocarina, which he had gotten during their time on Shamouti Island. Ash only plays it whenever he was nervous or his Pokémon couldn't sleep. Lucario looked at Ash up and down and then notices Pikachu asleep on his lap.</p><p>"Master, was Pikachu unable to sleep?" he asked with a confused look.</p><p>"No, Lucario. The song was for me, this time," Ash spoke in a soft tone. "Just something to get my day started right. You know, before things get chaotic out there during the tournament."</p><p>He continues playing the song. It wasn't as sad as it had been in the past, whenever Ash played it for himself. The song had a certain mood change to it. This particular melody didn't carry pain or anxiety, but rather power and bravado. Lucario smiled as the song came to end.</p><p>"That was gorgeous, master. I have never heard you play the song like that ever in my life," he praised Ash.</p><p>"Thank you, Lucario. Now then, how about we wake up Pikachu and head out to get some food in us?" the thought of food makes Ash's stomach growl.</p><p>They woke up the slumbering Pokémon and left the room heading towards the food court, which was at the top of the hotel with a view of all of Silph Village and the surrounding area.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the day had gone off without anything else exciting going on. Serena had eaten her breakfast in one of the cafes, on the outskirts of town, and has done a good job of avoiding the media. She returned to find May and Dawn talking with three more of her friends, Misty, Brock, and Trevor, in the hotel lobby.</p><p>Misty was one of the strongest gym leaders in the Kanto Region. She manages to obtain the highest win rate of all gym leaders, thanks to her Gyarados. Brock was a Pokémon Doctor straight out of med school. He had gotten a job at the tournament and was thankful for the opportunity to once again see his old friends.</p><p>As for Trevor, he was a very talented and powerful trainer. He stood 5'10" with short brown hair and his eyes were hazel. He wore a red plaid shirt, blue skinny jeans, black ankle socks, and black sneakers. He was twenty-two years old. Trevor was competing in the tournament too. Like Ash, Trevor was also from Pallet Town. His mother raised him throughout his childhood. His father died when Trevor was only three years old. The cause of death remains a mystery, to this day.</p><p>When he was 10 years old, Trevor started his Pokémon journey. His first Pokémon was a Charmander, which is now a Charizard. Trevor's Charizard is his ace Pokémon. Although his Charizard is strong, Trevor's most powerful Pokémon is his Mewtwo, who he nicknamed Gregor. Trevor caught Gregor during his travels in the Kanto Region. His friends don't know how he caught him because they never asked him before. With Gregor by his side, Trevor was able to win the Indigo Plateau Conference, which Ash also competed around that time. After winning, Trevor was given an opportunity to challenge the Kanto Elite Four; however, he decided to not challenge them right away because he wanted to visit other regions, in order to obtain new experiences. Since the offer did not have an expiration date, he can challenge Kanto's Elite trainers and champion at any time.</p><p>For 5 years, he traveled and competed in the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos Leagues, before Ash had gone to those regions, and won all of them.</p><p>Trevor was good friends with Ash. Trevor first met Ash, after his Johto journey. Their first battle was a one-on-one battle. It was Ash's Pikachu vs. Trevor's Charizard. Trevor won that battle. After the battle, Trevor recommended Ash to visit Hoenn. After Ash's Unova adventures, Trevor meets up with Ash again in Pallet Town, at Professor Oak's lab. When Trevor heard that Ash was going to Kalos, he decided to travel with Ash. Trevor wanted to know what it's like to be traveling with a group of friends, as he hadn't done it before in all his travels. Trevor's role in the group was helping Ash train for Gym Battles and the Lumiose Conference, which paid off as Ash won.</p><p>When Ash died, Trevor stopped traveling in other regions and decided to become a Pokémon Ranger. For 5 years, he hasn't competed in another tournament, as if Ash's death affected Trevor's passion for battling. His friends didn't know Trevor's reason why he suddenly decided to compete in this tournament; but they weren't worried, as it was great to see him compete in a tournament once again.</p><p>They talked and walked around before going to a press conference, for Max, Bonnie, and Trevor. The conferences, for Bonnie and Max, were rather short, as the media didn't have any questions for them, especially since their battles wouldn't take place for two more days. As for Trevor, the size of the line was medium because it has been a long time since Trevor last competed in a tournament, so the media wanted to ask him what he has been doing in the last five years. Unfortunately for the media, Trevor didn't want to answer any questions, regarding his personal life, especially since he likes to keep that stuff private to himself.</p><p>The biggest lines were in front of Tyson and Iris, as they were preparing to face the two wild-card entries, who had won their way into the tournament, a month ago, at Mt. Silver and Mt. Coronet. Serena noticed that Aaron didn't show up for his press conference, and neither did the other wild card winner. She sighed, but at least she would be able to see him battling later.</p><hr/><p>They finally arrived at the opening ceremonies. They watched all the contestants entering the stadium, except for the four that would be battling tonight. It was part of the prize that the two wild-card winners received for their victories. The ceremony went by quickly. Bonnie, Max, and Trevor were up in the stands with the group.</p><p>"Isn't this exciting?" May squealed in excitement. "Iris will be battling shortly, and after that, Tyson will be up!"</p><p>"Yeah, I am interested in seeing their battle strategies," Max said with a look of enthusiasm on his face. "After all, they're some of the favorites to win the tournament. Tyson, in particular."</p><p>"Yeah, a dragon master will be tough to beat in this tournament," a deep voice, which came from behind them, said.</p><p>The group whipped around and noticed a man with short, curly brown hair and a tropical shirt that covered a large midsection. Sunglasses covered his eyes, but a wide smile covered his face.</p><p>"Hey there Scott. How have you been?" Brock asked the talent scout.</p><p>"I've been good. The Battle Frontiers have been keeping me busy lately. And how are the three tournament participants fairing?" He asked turning to Bonnie, Max, and Trevor. "I hope the accommodations are to your liking."</p><p>"They're awesome, Scott!" Max said enthusiastically.</p><p>"They're much better than the ones I had during the League Conferences that I competed in," Trevor said with a satisfied look on his face. "Boy, Silph had really pulled out all the stops for this one. I've heard that they even invited all the Champions, from various regions, to watch. Is that true, Scott?"</p><p>"That's correct, Trevor. In fact, I am sitting with them up in a box," Scott said pointing to a large suite, located up from where the group was sitting. "I saw you guys down here, so I decided to pop by and say hi. Say, would you all like to come by and watch the first two matches with us? There is plenty of room."</p><p>They all agreed. They eagerly got up and headed towards the box.</p><p>As they walked up, Scott asked Trevor, "So after 5 years of not competing in tournaments, what made you decide to finally compete again?"</p><p>Trevor answered, "Well Scott, at first, I didn't want to compete because of personal reasons, but one day, a child came up to me and told me that it would be nice to see me battling in a competition once again. So I decided to compete for one last time, before I finally retire from battling, for good."</p><p>Scott was interested to know the identity of this child that convinced a retired trainer to compete in one more tournament.</p><p>"So who was this child?" asked Scott.</p><p>"I don't know. She never told me her name." Trevor calmly answered.</p><p>"Oh, that's alright. It's great to see you competing again. It's been five years since your friend, Ash, passed away." Scott said as Trevor gave a soft sigh.</p><p>"Yea. I only regret not having a full battle against him before his death." Trevor said to Scott, who nodded back as he continues walking up to the box, leaving Trevor behind. As he remembers his one and only battle against Ash, Trevor wonders, "<em>Why, Ash? Why did you have to leave us so soon?"</em></p><hr/><p>In the suite, stood five champions towards the back. While two figures, in lab coats, sat near the railing, as they eagerly wait for the first battle to begin.</p><p>"So which region do you think will take home the trophy?" a man with red hair and black cape asked. Lance was the champion of both the Johto and Kanto regions. He's well-known for his use of Dragon Pokémon, with his ace being Dragonite. His work with the G-men is also well-known across the world.</p><p>"Who knows, we'll just have to wait and see the drama unfold before us." A beautiful woman in a white jacket with a white shirt and shorts underneath stated. She's Diantha, a famous actress and the champion of the Kalos region.</p><p>The champions saw the tournament, as a way to one-up each other. To have a trainer defeat the best that the other regions had to offer, would certainly make the champion, from that region, look good. They all considered the top choices that they handpicked.</p><p>Alder picked the newly minted dragon master, Iris. He has complete confidence that her fierce dragons wouldn't be a match for anyone in this tournament.</p><p>Diantha looked to Bonnie, as her top pick. While it was true that the coordinator/trainer didn't have as much experience as the others in the tournament, few have the strategy that Bonnie possessed and that could aid her in the later rounds when there's little time between matches.</p><p>Cynthia felt as if she had an overabundance of choices, but her thoughts came to rest on Paul and Tobias. Both trainers had won the Lily of the Valley Conference and only gotten stronger. They were now able to stand up against the Elite Four.</p><p>Wallace didn't have to think too hard about his selection. Tyson and Max Maple were the perfect choices for him. Tyson had won multiple Conferences and Frontiers and seemed to be one of the favorites to win since he had the most experience. As for Max, he was proving that his strategies cannot easily be beaten.</p><p>Finally, it was Lance who found a wide range from which to choose. He could go with either Ritchie, who had surged to the top of the charts in the last two years, Jon Dickson, who always pushed the Johto Elite Four and him to the limit each battle, or Trevor, who had defeated Lance before and won the Conferences in other regions. Any competitor, who goes up against Trevor, would be overwhelmed by his powerful team of Pokémon, especially his Mewtwo, who has never been defeated in battle before. Trevor was another favorite to win.</p><p>The five champions were deep in thought when they heard a door open and saw the final 'champion' walk in. He's a champion by title, but they all looked down their noses at the leader of the Orange Island Crew, Drake.</p><p>The calm man walked in with a black, sleeveless jacket unzipped to show off his Pokéball necklace. His black hair was spiked every which way. The rest of the group looked on with smirks across their faces.</p><p>"Well well well. Nice of the great Drake, of the Orange Islands, to finally bless us with his company," Wallace sarcastically said while gesturing with a wide sweeping bow to Drake as he passed him.</p><p>"Can it, Wallace! I'm just here to watch the trainer, from my region, battle," he said while keeping his eyes on the arena below, ignoring the stares he was getting from the rest of the champions.</p><p>"You're lucky to even be here," Cynthia commented. "Initially, no one, from the Orange Islands, even made the first cut to be chosen for the tournament. You should be glad that one trainer, from your region, actually made it through the wild card tournament."</p><p>"Lucky me," Drake said dryly, even though he knew that they were right.</p><p>The Orange Islands were more of a tourist destination than an actual region to train for battle. He and the Orange Crew worked hard to promote Pokémon training on the islands. When it came time for challenges, they found most of them came from people, who were passing through, on their way to one of the six major regions. Still, he had held his spot longer than anyone else in the room, only losing to one challenger.</p><p>"If I remember correctly, haven't you lost to a challenger before? That, in itself, should prove that you don't belong here," Lance pointed out. The comment made Drake shiver and tense up. He gritted his teeth, as he chose his next words very carefully.</p><p>"You're right, I did lose to a worthy challenger," he slowly spat out. But with a smug look on his face, he finished his thoughts. "One Ash Ketchum."</p><p>The mention of Ash's name made the group fell silent. Each felt a tinge of regret for pushing Drake too far. Each one of them reflected on their past experiences and the many adventures they had with Ash.</p><p>Cynthia finally spoke up, ending the silence. "He would have made a great champion."</p><p>"Indeed," said Wallace as he looked towards Drake. "At least one of us wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for that tragedy 5 years ago. I'm certain of this."</p><p>"You're right. That Ash sure had some guts, now didn't he?" Alder said with his eyes to the ground.</p><p>"Yeah, that Ash always had some plan up his sleeve," this was followed by a laugh from the doorway. The group turned to see Scott, who's accompanied by Ash's friends.</p><p>"Ah Scott, good to see you!" the voice came from the older of the two figures in lab coats. The voice came from the great Professor Samuel Oak with his grandson, Gary Oak, sitting next to him. "Please come in. The first battle is about to begin."</p><p>The mass of people, who had crowned in the suite, ran over to their seats. They looked towards the field, as the announcer beginning to speak across the speakers.</p><p>"Welcome one and all to the Pokémon Master's Challenge Tournament!" The crowd roared with excitement. "And now, introducing the first competitors..."</p><hr/><p>The sound of music could be heard throughout the halls of the lower section of the stadium. The assistant ran to where the music was coming from. Once he arrived at the door, he gave a hesitant knock. "Aaron Tajiri, your battle is about to begin," the man said, as he noticed that the music didn't stop. He continued, "Please! The higher-ups wouldn't be happy if the first battle were to start late! It's already dark out, for Pete's sake!"</p><p>Inside, sat Ash with his two Pokémon. He paid no attention to the knocks. He knew what they were about, but he continued to play the song. Once he was finished, he slowly rose. He felt a burning fire in his gut that slowly spread across the rest of his body. Ash was ready to battle. Without saying a word, he stepped out of the room and walked towards the platform that would take him up to the arena above.</p><p>Ash took a quick look around and lowered his head, as the platform raises him up to the battlefield. The first battle is about to begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Round One Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now, presenting the first wild card winner from the Mt. Silver Tournament. From Shamouti Island, in the Orange Islands, Aaron Tajiri!" the announcer exclaimed.</p><p>Ash could hear the crowd roaring, as his platform rose. The bright lights of the stadium caught his eyes, but he doesn't flinch or even squint. The same could be said for Pikachu, who sat firmly on his shoulder. They had been there before, as they both have battled in front of massive crowds in high tense situations. They were calm and relaxed. Unfortunately, Lucario is feeling the exact opposite.</p><p>Ash noticed Lucario shaking. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Lucario. We have prepared five years for this. I know you can do it," Ash communicated with him through the aura.</p><p>Lucario took his eyes off the stands and focused them back onto Ash. "Thank you, master. I will not disappoint you."</p><p>Ash smiled and nodded at his faithful friend, before turning his head to where his opponent would be presented.</p><p>"And now, give a warm welcome for the 'Dragon Queen of Unova', the Dragon Master from the Village of Dragons, Iris!" the announcer yelled out with bravado. It was clear to Ash who the crowd favorite was, but he couldn't blame them. Iris had accomplished quite a lot since their travels through Unova.</p><p>Ash held a cold stare, as he saw her rise from the ground. She kept many of the same features she had since their travels. The same bushy purple hair, the same long-sleeved yellow shirt with the pink trimmings and the white leggings. What had changed was the Pokémon that was standing next to her.</p><p>The once small Axew was now a mighty Haxorus. The ax jaw Pokémon roared when the platform stopped. The tan armor-like scales that adorned its back and tail were a stunning contrast with the black that was on its stomach and nose. What really stood out was the ax-like appendages that came from the dragon Pokémon's mouth.</p><hr/><p>The group looked on in awe. "Wow. Iris sure has done a great job raising her Haxorus." Max said hesitantly as he observed the awe jaw Pokémon.</p><p>Gary Oak didn't hear the commotion that the rest of the group was making about Iris, as his eyes were focused on Aaron. Trevor wasn't part of the commotion because he was in deep thought as his eyes were fixed on Aaron. <em>Time to see how good this Aaron guy is and what I might be up against.</em></p><p>As for Gary, his eyes were still fixed on the dark figure with the Pikachu. <em>So, you finally came out of the shadows. What are you planning?</em> He thought as his body tensed up from the tender touch of his grandfather.</p><p>Professor Oak laughed at his grandson. "My, my, if I didn't know any better, I guessed that you wanted to be out there. I see that you haven't lost that battling spirit after all these years," he stated with a chuckle.</p><hr/><p>Ash couldn't wait anymore. He was ready to get this battle underway. He could feel the heat of the moment coming on. But it wasn't nerves, it was pure excitement that was coursing through his veins. Ash waited five years for this moment, and now, it was finally here. He paused for a second, as his eyes made their way to the box. He saw her standing there.</p><p>The group gasped as Ash's eyes fell onto Serena, who was standing towards the back of the group. She froze. Their eyes met for just a brief moment, but it was as if time stood still. Serena could see an ever so minor relaxation in his posture. His shoulders hung a little lower and his clenched fists loosened their grip.</p><p>Ash had seen what he needed to see. He remembered all his Kalos Gym Battles and Lumiose Conference battles. During each one, Serena was there to cheer him on, and she always had the same effect on him. He would look to her before every match, and now, he was able to do it again.</p><hr/><p>That brief moment, between Aaron and Serena, clicked something in Trevor's head.</p><p><em>Where I have seen that happen before</em>? He pondered.</p><p>However, he didn't have enough time to think about it deeply, as the battle was about to begin.</p><hr/><p>Ash turned when the referee started to call out the battle.</p><p>"This first-round matchup between Aaron, of Shamouti Island, and Iris, of the Village of Dragons, is about to begin! It'll be a 3-on-3 battle!" the referee said as he raised his flags in the air. "The trainers will be able to substitute their Pokémon at any time, after the first battle! The trainers have already selected their first Pokémon before entering the field and cannot change until one of the Pokémon is unable to battle! Is that understood?" Both trainers nodded their heads in agreement.</p><hr/><p>"Hey Brock," Dawn asked, "What's with the new tournament rules? I have never heard of the tournament where the first Pokémon was pre-chosen."</p><p>"It's to give the person, who came prepared for the round, a better advantage," he stated calmly. "This way, a trainer can't keep substituting Pokémon for a better type matchup. That way, it sort of gives the trainer, who's ready, has already thought ahead, and done research, the upper hand."</p><p>Trevor, who was listening to Brock's explanation of the new tournament rules, responded, "Geez, thanks for explaining that new tournament rule to us, Brock. Now I know not to switch out my first Pokémon during the first round of the battle."</p><p>"You're welcome, Trev. Everyone needs a refresher course in learning about the rules, especially those who decided to come out of retirement and compete in a tournament once again." Brock said while turning to see his friend, sitting behind him.</p><p>"Yea. Five years can do that to anyone, even well-seasoned battlers." Trevor joked.</p><p>Brock chuckled at Trevor's comment, and then, turns back to watch the battle that will begin, real soon.</p><hr/><p>The referee continued, "The winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle! Trainers, present your first Pokémon!"</p><p>With that, Iris took the first move. "Aaron, allow me to introduce you to the only Pokémon that you'll be seeing in this tournament. Haxorus, I choose you!" With that declaration, Haxorus jumped out. It took a battle stance and let out a mighty roar.</p><p>Ash didn't even flinch at the sight of the awe jaw Pokémon. He reached to his belt and selected his Pokémon. He knew she would start off with her trusted partner.</p><p><em>Predictable.</em>He thought as he tossed his Pokéball in the air. When the ball opened, a light flashed. When the light dimmed, an otter-looking Pokémon stood in front of him. The Pokémon was predominantly orange with a tan front section, hands, and tips of his two tails. Bluefins could be seen on the sides of his arms and a yellow collar-like feature that wrapped around its body.</p><p>The Pokémon came up and shouted, "Zel zel Floatzel!" The Pokémon crossed its arms in front of him and looked at his opponent with no fear in its eyes.</p><p>The referee looked at both Pokémon, confirming that they were the ones that had been pre-chosen. Satisfied with what he sees, he raised the flags and yelled, "Let the battle begin!"</p><p>"I'll take the first move," Iris shouted. "Haxorus use Dragon Rage!" Haxorus could be seen beginning to glow, as he concentrated energy in his chest before unleashing a glowing blue ball from his mouth.</p><p><em>Predictable, as usual. </em>Ash smirked, before calling out a counterattack, "Floatzel, use Ice Beam!" Floatzel responded by firing a light blue beam from its mouth.</p><p>The two attacks speeded towards each other until they met head-on, but to the shock of the crowd, the blue sphere of Haxorus exploded and the beam, from Floatzel, continued its course as if it hit nothing at all.</p><p>Iris gasp in horror. "Haxorus, get out of there!" she shouted. Haxorus barely evaded the attack. Before Iris could stop to think, she saw her opponent jump into the air. "Ha! Big mistake Aaron! Haxorus, go after Floatzel with Dragon Rush!" A blue aura surrounded Haxorus, as it sent itself flying through the air towards his opponent.</p><p>Ash's smirk got bigger. "Quick Floatzel, use Ice Punch!" the sea weasel Pokémon's fist began to glow a light blue. Floatzel hurled the punch right as Haxorus got to him. The two attacks clashed in mid-air causing an explosion. From the cloud of smoke, came to the awe jaw Pokémon, as it was sent cascading towards the ground while making contact with the floor of the field with a hard thud. Floatzel; however, gently landed in front of Ash, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>Haxorus was desperately trying to get up. Iris was about to call out a command, but she was too late, Ash beat her to it.</p><p>"Floatzel, finish this with Hydro Pump!" he said flatly. The water Pokémon leaned back, and then, threw his head forward and powerful stream of water came out of its mouth. The jet of water made its way over to Haxorus, slamming the already weak Pokémon into the wall, behind Iris. When the dust settled, the entire stadium could see that Haxorus wasn't getting up anytime soon.</p><p>"Haxorus is unable to battle, Floatzel is the winner!" the referee announced.</p><p>Iris was shocked at what just happened. Her plan was to intimidate Aaron, but it didn't work. Hell, he didn't even flinch. His Floatzel appeared as if it had just come out of its Pokéball; no strain on the water Pokémon's face could be seen. She sighed and returns Haxorus back into its Pokéball, before retrieving her second Pokémon.</p><hr/><p>Ash's friends sat in shock. "Wow, that Floatzel is strong. It doesn't even look like it broke a sweat out there." Misty said in admiration of the water Pokémon.</p><p>"Yeah, and Haxorus was one of her strongest Pokémon," Dawn stated. "What is she going to do now?"</p><p>"Well for one, she shouldn't panic. She needs to remain calm if she wants to take down his Pokémon." Trevor answered.</p><p>Bonnie turned towards Serena who had been silent throughout the battle. As she looked at the performer, Bonnie saw a look that she hadn't seen since Ash's battle with Grant at the Cyllage Gym. Serena watched on with complete distress in her eyes and her hands held tightly together, pressed against her chest.</p><p>"Serena, are you ok? Don't worry, Iris will be fine! She's got this!" Bonnie said to comfort her friend.</p><p>Serena just looked at Bonnie and nodded. Actually, she was more worried about Aaron. She knew that Iris had more powerful Pokémon up her sleeves and was hoping that he can pull out a win.</p><p><em>Don't get cocky, Aaron! Stay on your toes!</em>Serena said in her thoughts.</p><hr/><p>Iris looked over to her opponent before enlarging the Pokéball in her hand and smiling, "I have to give you credit, Aaron, you're better than I expected. But that's the last time that I underestimate you! Go Emolga!" With that, she tossed her Pokéball in the air and produced a black and white Pokémon that resembled a flying squirrel with yellow underneath its wings.</p><p>This time, Ash took the first move, "Floatzel, let's end this quickly. Use Aqua Jet!" The water Pokémon became entrenched in water before launching itself towards its opponent.</p><p>"Looks like you are the one who got cocky, this time!" Iris responded. "Emolga use Thunderbolt." Emolga flew into the air before curling its body and letting loose a powerful lightning attack.</p><p>"Floatzel, spin and use Hydro Pump," Ash responded calmly to the incoming electrical attack. Floatzel maintained the aqua jet but began to spin and releasing a strong jet of water, which created a barrier of spinning water around it.</p><p>The two attacks collided, resulting in an explosion, in the middle of the battlefield. Iris looked over to her opponent, with pride in her eyes, only to see him stand where he was, with no fear visible upon his features.</p><p>"Floatzel, Ice Punch into a Sonic Boom!" Iris' eyes shot up when she heard Ash, giving the command, only to see Floatzel flying through the smoke and towards Emolga with the same speed that it was traveling with before the explosion. She looked on in horror as the combination hits home.</p><p>Floatzel used the momentum, gained from spinning to power up the Ice Punch that hit Emolga square in the chest, sending the sky squirrel Pokémon flying toward the wall. Not fighting his momentum, Floatzel's tail began to glow white, its body twisted and a powerful wave of air burst from its tail hurling the electric Pokémon into the wall. Emolga smashed into the wall and fell unconscious onto the ground.</p><p>"Emolga is unable to battle, Floatzel wins!" the referee called out.</p><p>Iris was silent. She knew that she was down to her last Pokémon. It seemed a part of her had been broken, after already losing two of her Pokémon, while Aaron still has all of his. Hell, she didn't even look at Emolga, as she returned it to its Pokéball. Her eyes were squarely set on her opponent across from her. She studied the Floatzel and began to notice that sparks were flying around the Pokémon every so often. She slowly began to gain hope.</p><p><em>Ok, Emolga's Thunderbolt didn't have the effect that I wanted, but his Pokémon is paralyzed at least. This gives me a fighting chance</em>! As she was finishing her thoughts, she witnessed the water Pokémon vanishing back to its Pokéball. <em>Crap! Aaron noticed it too!</em></p><hr/><p>Dawn turned to Brock with a look of shock in her eyes, "Brock. . . . that strategy. . . the combination, it looks so similar to. . . ."</p><p>"I know, Dawn. I know. We'll talk about it later," Brock said quietly as he looked on the strange trainer below.</p><p><em>Who the hell is this guy? </em>He pondered.</p><p>Trevor, also shocked about what Dawn noticed, said to himself, <em>I thought Ash and Dawn were the only ones that knew how to do that strategy and combination in battle. How does Aaron know how to do them? Unless maybe... No, it can't be him! That would be impossible! Or is it?</em></p><p>Trevor then started towards the mask that Aaron was wearing on his face.</p><p><em>What are you hiding underneath that mask, Aaron? </em>Trevor pondered.</p><p>Gary noticed the look on Dawn, Brock, and Trevor's faces, and he smirked inside. <em>They're beginning to recognize him too. I'm surprised that Dawn didn't even recognize his Floatzel, especially since she was the one who originally captured it when it was just a Buizel. No matter, I will get to the bottom of this either way.</em></p><p>Gary's eyes turned to Serena. He noticed a slight bit of joy beginning to radiate in her eyes. <em>She's starting to recognize him too, whether she knows it or not. </em>Gary thought, as his eyes returned to the rout that was unfolding below.</p><hr/><p>Iris took a deep breath and looked at her Pokéball. "Ok, time to kick it up a notch!" With those words, she threw the Pokéball in the air, and out came her most powerful Pokémon. The dragon-type Pokémon had become nearly legendary since the six years that Ash had left Iris, but he still recognizes the fighting spirit that was in the Dragonite's eyes. The Pokémon stood tall with a mostly orange body, antennas, and a horn protruding from its head and green wings that formed from its back. It roared its challenge to Ash.</p><p>The masked trainer then turned to Lucario.</p><p>"You ready?" He asks the Aura Pokemon.</p><p>Lucario didn't take his eyes off Dragonite. Ash could sense that Lucario was up for the challenge.</p><p>"I will not disappoint you, master," he responded.</p><p>With that, Lucario rushed out onto the field. He assumed a battle pose, while his eyes never leaving Dragonite.</p><hr/><p>Trevor felt something, on his belt, shaking. He looked down to see the Pokéball, containing his Mewtwo, begin to shake viciously. Trevor took a quick look at Aaron's Lucario, and then back to Mewtwo's Pokéball.</p><p><em>What the hell? Something about that Lucario seems to be troubling Mewtwo. But why? </em>Trevor pondered, as he resumes watching the battle below.</p><hr/><p>The battle between Dragonite and Lucario has started. Before Iris could even say a word, Ash commanded his first attack. "Extreme Speed, Lucario!" The steel and fighting type Pokémon vanished, but only to reappear underneath the Dragonite's chin. "Now Aura Sphere!" Ash shouted. Lucario created an Aura Sphere and smashed it under its opponent's chin, sending it flying into the air.</p><p>Iris tried to respond but to no avail. She felt like the dark figure across from her was suffocating her with the constant pressure he applied.</p><p>"Close Combat!" Ash commanded, to which Lucario responded with a barrage of kicks, jabs, and knees to the stunned Dragonite.</p><p>Iris was stunned. She was watching her most powerful Pokémon getting tossed around like a ragdoll by fighting moves, and then, it hit her.</p><p><em>Fighting moves don't do much to Dragonite. He hasn't taken that much damage. We can still win this, but we'll have to go for broke here. </em>Iris thought.</p><p>"Dragonite," she commanded, "focus and use Hyper Beam!"</p><p><em>Got ya! </em>Ash smirked, then yelled his counter, "Lucario dodge, and then, get behind it!" Just like that, Lucario vanished from in front of Dragonite, while still in mid-air, before Dragonite could hit him. The dragon-type sent the Hyper Beam but barely missed its target. Instead, landing a few feet from Ash who acted like he didn't even notice it.</p><p>"Time to finish this. Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded. Suddenly, Lucario appeared behind Dragonite and formed a darker blue sphere with a yellow light in the middle. Lucario struck the defenseless Dragonite in the back with the attack sending it plummeting to the ground. "Now, send another one!" as Dragonite hit the ground, Lucario sent another Dragon Pulse to the injured Pokémon, while causing a devastating explosion, before softly landing by Ash's side<em>.</em></p><p>"That'll do, Lucario. That'll do." Ash said as he messed with the fur on top of his Pokémon's head.</p><p>"Thank you, Master. It was good to get out and exercise, for a bit." Lucario stated as he enjoyed himself during that battle.</p><p>As the dust settled, it was clear that Dragonite was down for the count. Iris went to her knees. The sound of the referee making the final call drifted into a void of nothingness.</p><p><em>How could I lose?! </em>Iris pondered, as she returned Dragonite to its Pokéball and stared at it. <em>I worked so hard, gone through so many obstacles, only to be crushed in the first round.</em></p><p>Iris could feel tears beginning to swell up in her eyes. Then, she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Aaron, in front of her, with a hand stretched out, to help her up.</p><p>"That was a good battle," he said with a friendly look in his eyes. "Thank you for a wonderful time. I wish you and your Pokémon good luck in the future. You're very strong and you should be proud of that."</p><p>She took his hand and got to her feet. "Thank you; and maybe, in the future, we can have a rematch," she said as she looked at Aaron.</p><p>"I would like that," he turned and began to walk back to his platform.</p><hr/><p>"That was. . . . unbelievable!" were the only words that could escape out of Alder's mouth as he looked down from the box.</p><p>Drake just chuckled, "Looks like the Orange Islands are here to stay!"</p><p>The rest of the champions looked on in shock at what had just occurred. An unknown trainer had just trounced one of the tournament favorites, a trainer who was specifically chosen by a champion to represent their region. Everyone was shocked, all except for Gary.</p><p>"What the hell just happened?" asked May still bewildered by the quick battle.</p><p>"He completely outclassed her. That's what happened." Gary commented. "Especially in that last battle. He attacked her, not just her Pokémon."</p><p>"What do you mean, Gary?" asked Bonnie who had turned to him.</p><p>"Easy, Aaron knew those fighting attacks would do little to no damage, but he still got the desired effect. He made Iris panic, and he capitalized when she made a costly mistake," Gary explained coldly. "He set it up well with the domination that his Floatzel showed and he compounded it with the shock value of his barrage style attacks with his Lucario. Iris panicked and went for broke while leaving her Pokémon completely defenseless."</p><p>"That's right," Clemont began to understand the strategy Gary was pointing out. "When Hyper Beam missed its mark, it made Dragonite immobile, which makes him such an easy target, for a more effective attack, like Dragon Pulse."</p><p>"Exactly," Gary nodded. "It's a devastating strategy, but one that's difficult to pull off. Max, Bonnie, and even you, Trevor," Trevor looked up when Gary said his name, "be careful with this guy. He isn't messing around." With that, Gary got up from his seat and began to walk out the door, leaving the stunned crowd.</p><p>"Wait! Hold up, Gary! Where are you going?" Brock quickly inquired.</p><p>"I'm going to get a quick snack and then stretch my legs, before the next match," he lied as he walked out the door. <em>Great! If I hurry, I may be able to catch him, before he leaves the locker room, and finally get some answers to the last five years!</em></p><p>Trevor, still shocked at what he just witnessed, sighed softly. "I'll be careful, alright." He quietly said to himself as he looks down at Mewtwo's Pokéball, to see it still shaking. His hand, holding the ball, started to shake as well. "Very careful." He muttered.</p><hr/><p>As Ash exits out of the platform, with his Pokémon, he noticed another trainer walking towards them. He had a Persian at his side. As they passed, they made eye contact. The gaze lasted only for a second, but at that moment, Ash saw all that he needed to see. His heart began to beat intensely and his mind started to race.</p><p><em>Glad to see you made it, Giovanni. We can now finish what we started five years ago.</em>Ash continued to walk down the corridor, in silence, with his trusty Pokémon at his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Back from the Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash managed to dodge the reporters that congregated in front of his locker room. He knew that they would be there after his crushing victory against Iris. He planned ahead and hid all of his stuff in a supply closet that was on the opposite side of the corridor, which housed his locker room. He chuckled as he heard the pounding on the door. He imagined all the work and energy the reporters were putting in, just for the attention of an empty room.</p><p>"That was a nice trick, Ashy-boy."</p><p>Ash felt chills go up against his spine. <em>No! There was no freaking way he figured it out!</em></p><p>Ash didn't turn to the owner of the voice, but instead, attempted to make his way to the stairs with Pikachu and Lucario in tow. He was about at the stairs; when suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder.</p><p>"Listen, we need to talk, Ash." Ash turned as he saw Gary standing behind him, with his hand still on Ash's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm Aaron Tajiri," he stated as he was hoping Gary would believe his lie, but even himself didn't believe it.</p><p>Gary responded, "You can't-fool me, Ash. I know it's you. I have been waiting five years for this conversation and I'm not going to let you walk out of this arena without answers!"</p><p>Ash could see the determination in Gary's eyes. He wasn't getting out of this one.</p><p>"There's nothing to say," Ash said slowly, lowering his head to look at the ground. "The friend, you knew, died five years ago, and he isn't coming back."</p><p>"Lies!" Gary shouted. "I saw the look in your eyes when you fought Iris. I saw the way you looked at Serena back on the battlefield. You may have become a better trainer and strategist, but you're still Ash Ketchum."</p><p>"Gary, look at me. Tell me if you see the same old Ash." Ash stated as he took off his mask and the hood.</p><p>Gary gasped, as he examines the weary and tired look on his friend's face. The look in Ash's eyes didn't radiate the same joy he had remembered. He saw turmoil, not peace, anxiety, not passion.</p><p>"What happened to you?" were all the words that Gary could mutter.</p><p>"Five years happened to me, Gary!" Ash spat back coldly.</p><p>Gary suddenly remembered why he had come down in the first place.</p><p>He questioned Ash, "Where have you been? Why didn't you come back to Pallet Town, to your mom, to your friends, to me after that incident? Why are you now just showing up?" Gary's voice started to change its tone to anger. "Now, after five years of damage caused by your death! Five years of the blame because we saw one of our best friends die! You owe me an explanation! You owe everyone, whoever cared about you, an explanation!"</p><p>"I owe you nothing!" Ash shouted rebelliously.</p><p>Gary looked at Ash. He chose his words very carefully, this time. "Do you know why I'm the only down here? Why I'm the only one that has put two and two together?"</p><p>"No, enlighten me," Ash responded sarcastically.</p><p>"I'm the only one who has seen the videotape," Gary stated as Ash is puzzled by his words.</p><p>"What tape?" he asked wanting to know what Gary meant.</p><p>"A month after you died, there was a break-in at Grandpa's laboratory. The only thing that was taken was your Pokéball," Ash froze; he knew where Gary was going with this. "The only thing that remained on the shelf, where your Pokémon used to sit, was a spray-painted, R, in bright red. The incident nearly destroyed my Grandfather. Everyone thought it was the last stab at you, for taking down Team Rocket. We believed that it was done by a group of grunts that had somehow avoided capture. What the intruder didn't know was that we set up cameras in the lab and surrounding areas, after Team Rocket tried to kidnap my Grandpa and his Pokémon years earlier," Gary glanced up to see Ash staring off into the distance. "I was the first one there that day. It was my turn to let the Pokémon out of their Pokéball. When I saw what happened, I rushed to the video screen, to see the tape. That's when I saw you sneak in and stealing back your own Pokémon. Pikachu was right at your side. I didn't know what to do, who to tell, or how to react. So I did some editing and made it look like the robbers tampered with the security footage. I knew there was a reason you didn't come back. I wanted to protect my friend from whatever he was hiding from, but now, now I want some answers, Ash!"</p><p>There was silence among them, for a while, as Ash was processing what he had just heard. He turned to his two Pokémon, who looked at him, gave a smile, and nod.</p><p>He turned to Gary. "Thank you, for doing that, Gary. But I can't tell you everything, not yet anything. However, I can tell you that I have been away, for training, so that I can finally finish what I started five years ago."</p><p>"Ash, haven't you heard? What you did, what you started was the end of Team Rocket. All the files you stole led to arrests upon arrests of thousands of people, within the organization. Bank accounts have been sealed, all the top agents have been put away, and most of all, Giovanni is dead. You can come back, Ash. You can come back to your family and friends." Gary said all of this, with a smile on his face.</p><p>He expected to see the same smile from his childhood friend. Instead, his smile turned to a frown as he saw Ash turn his eyes away from him.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Gary asked with a worried look in his eyes.</p><p>"Giovanni isn't dead," Ash responded.</p><p>"No way. That is impossible we saw the explo-"</p><p>"Yeah, the same explosion that should have killed me!" Gary saw something he rarely saw in Ash: anger. "I should be dead, but I'm not. For whatever reason, for whatever god there might be, I am alive," Ash breathing began to intensify. "I know that he's still alive! I know because deep down in my gut, there's a feeling that hasn't given me peace in years. I have spent sleepless nights wishing that I could have my life back. I have stayed in the shadows, as I have watched my friends live their lives to the fullest as if nothing happened!" His anger began to turn to sadness. "I can't go back, not until I know that Giovanni will never again put the people that I loved, in danger. He did that five years ago, Gary. I will never let that happen again."</p><p>A light bulb went off in Gary's head. "You think he's here, don't you?"</p><p>Ash nodded. "The prize money isn't much, but it is enough to get Team Rocket started up again."</p><p>"Then, you have to win, Ash." Gary looked at his friend with a smile on his face. Reaching out and placing a hand on Ash's shoulder, he continued. "And you can bet that I will be there with you until the end!"</p><p>He finally got what he wanted. Ash smiled as he turned his head back to Gary. "Thank you, Gary."</p><p>"If there is anything that I can do for you, Ash-"</p><p>"There is. Make sure everyone is safe. Keep your eyes open, attentive, and be on your guard. I don't know what to expect from Giovanni, so please, be careful."</p><p>"Sure, Ash. Anything for you," and with that, Gary saw Ash put his mask back on and his hood up so that only his auburn eyes showed. "And Ash, take care of yourself. I want a battle, after all of this, is over."</p><p>Gary could tell that beneath the mask, Ash was smiling. His old friend turned to him and nodded before turning back and heading up the stairs as Lucario and Pikachu followed.</p><hr/><p><em>Those eyes, the way he looked at me, the way he relaxed. </em>Serena began to blush, as she thought more about Aaron from the first match they had seen that night. She sat there playing with her food at the dinner table, while her mind was wandering to Aaron. <em>He talked so softly, yet with power. He battled so fiercely, yet treated Iris and her Pokémon with so much respect. Just like Ash would have done."</em>Her blush deepened as she shook her head. <em>No. No way! I can't think of those things! Ash is still out there somewhere, at least I hope.</em></p><p>"Hey Serena, aren't you hungry?" Clemont asked.</p><p>Serena shot out of her thoughts and looked up to see her friends staring at her. They were already finished with their food, but she had barely touched hers.</p><p>"Uh-yeah, no. I'm not really hungry, tonight," she said looking back down at her food awkwardly.</p><p>May started to notice her blush and the sight of her, earlier that day, came back to her. She smiled as she posed a question to the performer. "You don't have a crush on Aaron, do you?" there was a teasing sound in her voice.</p><p>"Wh-what?!" asked Serena. She could feel her cheeks turning red as she looked up to see May and Dawn, giving her big goofy smiles, from across the table. "No! Not at all! He isn't my type." she denied.</p><p>"Yeah, that's true," Dawn responded. "You usually go for the stubborn and dense ones. Not to mention the reckless ones."</p><p>"Hey now, Aaron did seem a little reckless out there and he did give Serena a look before the match began," May said jokingly as she and Dawn began to giggle.</p><p>This made Serena turn even redder. She looked around her, trying to find an excuse to leave, before noticing the clock. It reads 11:21. She sighed in relief.</p><p>"It's getting late guys and I got up early this morning," Serena said before standing up. "I think I am going to call it a night."</p><p>The rest of the group said good night and she turned to leave. The group was quiet, for a bit, after Serena had left the room. It was a while before someone spoke up.</p><p>"Really, you two? Really?" said Trevor as he looked at May and Dawn with an annoyed expression on his face. "You just had to tease about her possibly having a crush on Aaron. Seriously, why do you two have to get involved with our friend's personal life?"</p><p>May and Dawn looked at each other, and then, back at Trevor.</p><p>"Well, Serena should really move on with her life and find another man at some point." May and Dawn said.</p><p>Trevor sighed. "What if she doesn't want to find another man? When you have feelings towards someone, you tend to never let go of those feelings, even after death."</p><p>"How would you know? You never fell in love with a girl before!" May and Dawn stated as they know Trevor isn't someone that falls in love with a girl easily, unlike Brock. "You know, if you ever needed help with your love life, let's us help you out."</p><p>Trevor got up and told them, "I don't need you two to get involved in my personal life. Now then, I think I'll be heading back to my room, now. Good night, everyone."</p><p>The group said goodnight and he left the dining hall.</p><p>After Trevor left, a worried looking Max spoke up, "So who do you think these two wildcard trainers really are?"</p><p>"I don't know," replied Brock. "But whoever they are, they're really strong, that's for sure. For Aaron, to dispatch Iris so easily, without even losing a Pokémon, is scary to think about. Then, there is that Sakaki character. I haven't seen Tyson shaken up during a battle, like that, in a long time. For him, to only knock out one of Sakaki's Pokémon, then seeing his Meowth, arguably his most powerful Pokémon, get crushed so easily. You have to wonder where those two came from."</p><p>The rest of the group nodded. "What do you think, Gary?" Misty asked the researcher who was unusually quiet.</p><p>"Who knows? They're both really strong and have obviously been training for a while," Gary noted without giving any hint that he knew Aaron was really Ash in disguise.</p><p>The group looked on in silence before Dawn spoke up with a worried look on her face. "Guys," she began, "I know that this sort of thing is taboo, but did anyone else notice something strange about Aaron? I mean, the way he carried himself, the way he looked into the stands. Even his strategy, with his Floatzel, do you think. . . . well maybe-"</p><p>"Dawn, I know where you're going with this," it was Gary who had decided to speak up, this time. "I had the same thoughts too. I mean, after all, it isn't every day a trainer shows up with enough guts to use that technique. To be honest, I haven't seen it since the last time I saw Ash battle in the Kalos League," he looked out the window as he began to start up again. "We have to move on. It has been five years, we can no longer keep hoping that Ash is going to come back. We all saw that explosion! There's no way anyone could have survived that!"</p><p>When he finished speaking, he looks around as he saw his friends looking down at the ground or off into the distance. Misty, May, and Dawn had tears rolling down their cheeks. Brock was shaking his head, while the others look lost in thought. It pains him to see his friends like this, especially when he knew the truth. But Ash asked him to do this for him, and if that meant lying to those he had grown so close to over the past five years, then so be it. His gaze returned to the scenery outside the window.</p><p>
  <em>Please, Ash. Win, so all of this can finally end.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Trevor enters his room and feels relieved to get out of that heated conversation with May and Dawn. He knows that they're just teasing Serena; but still, she shouldn't have to keep being reminded of Ash. It's been five years since his death. Serena had suffered so much, both emotionally and mentally, with Ash gone and the media not leaving her alone, back in Kalos.</p><p>After entering the room, Trevor took out Gregor's Pokéball and tossed it into the air. When the ball opened, a light flashed. As the light dimmed, a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features stood in front of Trevor. The Pokémon is gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head, are two short, blunt horns, and has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base but thins before ending in a small bulb.</p><p>Gregor's eyes were closed, but slowly opening them to see his trainer.</p><p>"Gregor, your Pokéball was shaking during the battle between Aaron's Lucario and Iris' Dragonite. Were you troubled by something?" asked Trevor who's worried about his powerful ally.</p><p>Gregor sighed before communicating with Trevor by using telepathy. "Yes, I was. I was sensing two strange feelings out there during the battle."</p><p>"Can you describe them to me?" asked Trevor.</p><p>"Yes," said Gregor, before continuing. "The aura from his Lucario is really strong. I haven't felt a power like that before in my life. His Lucario may prove to be a worthy opponent."</p><p>"So when we face him, we'll have to keep an eye on Lucario," Trevor stated before asking Mewtwo about the other feeling he had. "What about that another feeling?"</p><p>Gregor drew a deep breath before answering Trevor's question. He was shaking.</p><p>"Pain, suffering, and loss" were all the words that he could say.</p><p>"What do you mean, Gregor?" asked Trevor worrying for his Pokémon.</p><p>"From Lucario's trainer, Aaron. There was a very disturbing image in his mind that troubled me. From that image, all I felt was anger, pain, and turmoil. It seems he has lost something important to him." Gregor muttered as Trevor is shocked to hear that Aaron has some demons in his past.</p><p>"And the image?" asked Trevor while expressing a worried look in his eyes.</p><p>"It was of an explosion that occurred five years ago," Gregor said.</p><p>Trevor stepped back and his face expressed a horrified look as if he had seen a ghost.</p><p>"Gregor, you don't think that Aaron is really..."</p><p>"Hold on!" Gregor interrupted as he stares at the left side of the bedroom.</p><p>"I'm sensing something. Coming from the other side of that wall." He stated as he points to the wall on the left side. Trevor, confused, walk over to the wall he was pointing to.</p><p>"I hear voices from the room right of us. Voices of people who, we all thought, was dead." His voice started to rise. "No! It can't be!" He shouted.</p><p>"What is it, Gregor?!" asked a worried Trevor. "Who do the voices belong to?!"</p><p>"One of them belongs to an old friend. The other," Gregor was shaking after figuring out the identity of the second voice. "belongs to an old enemy." He muttered.</p><p>Wanting to know what the voices were saying, Trevor and Gregor listened to the conversation, in the next room, through telepathy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you were wondering, "Gregor" is the nickname I have given to Trevor's Mewtwo. The nickname is a reference to Gregor Johann Mendel, the founder of genetics. This is appropriate due to the fact that Mewtwo is the Genetics Pokemon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rocket Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day. Ash waking up early, dodging the media frenzy, defeating Iris and having an emotional conversation with Gary. He was at his limit for today. Even with his five years of training, the day had been an emotional ride that exhausted him.</p><p>Ash walked up to his hotel room and drew out his key card. He slid it through the electron card reader, and when the light turned green, he opened the door. He took one step in; and immediately, he realized that he wasn't alone. Pikachu leaped off his shoulder and sparks began to fly out of his cheeks. Lucario, meanwhile, took a battle stance as two spheres began to take shape in his paws.</p><p>"What do you want, Giovanni?" Ash said as he flipped on the lights to reveal an older man, with silver hair that ran down to his shoulders, seated on a chair across from the door.</p><p>Over the years, Giovanni had taken measures to change his outward appearance, but he still maintained the same look in his eyes. Lying down, beside him, was his faithful Pokémon, Persian, who lazily eyed the trainer and two Pokémon, not showing any worry as it closed its eyes again, as if it were napping.</p><p>"How rude, Ash," Giovanni spoke sarcastically. "No 'How have you been?' or 'Good battle out there, today'? I must say, I'm hurt." The man smirked, as he could see the hatred in his adversary's eyes.</p><p>"I expected you to win. After all, you have had five years to train," Ash responded coldly as he eyed the man cautiously.</p><p>"Come, come, Ash. Please, feel free to come and sit down beside me," Giovanni motioned to a chair that was next to his.</p><p>"Excuse me, if I don't rub shoulders with a thief and a murderer," Ash responded.</p><p>"I see five years have done nothing to quell your bitterness or resentment towards me," he said jokingly. "I like that," his tone became much more serious, as his entire demeanor changed from playful to business-like in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"Again I ask: what do you want?" Ash fired his question at the man sitting across from him.</p><p>"Nothing. I just came here to talk with the fool, who ruined my life, before I give him a warning," Giovanni answered.</p><p>"And what warning is that?" Ash asked, but he feared he already knew the answer.</p><p>"Don't get in my way this time, Ketchum," Giovanni answered with a cold and serious tone in his voice.</p><p>"Then, you better just kill me now because I'm not stopping until you are either dead or behind bars!" Ash stated with no fear in his voice.</p><p>"You know I can't do that, boy." Giovanni retorted to his young foe.</p><p>"Why is that?" asked Ash.</p><p>"You, of all people, should know that I no longer have any pull among the PLA. Thanks to your meddling, all my insiders have been arrested and thrown in jail," Giovanni continued. "Along with my accounts being frozen, I can no longer bribe my wait out of situations and all of my top agents are in jail, along with my best scientists. Hell, the only four Team Rocket members that are both not in jail and still alive are yours truly," he gestured to himself with an air of arrogance, "and those three bumbling fools: Jessie, James, and Meowth. So you see, I cannot kill you or kidnap one of your friends because that will cause suspicion and I can't have the tournament canceled. I must win my prize."</p><p>"The money you earn here will only grow a Team Rocket that will be brought to justice, same as the last," Ash responded with a smirk on his face.</p><p>Giovanni laughed. His laughter took the smirk off of Ash's face and replaced it with a look of horror as chills began to run up and down his spine.</p><p>"Oh, you ignorant fool. The prize money would do nothing to bring back the old Team Rocket," Giovanni stated calmly as a devious smile formed across his lips. "The real prize is the Pokéball."</p><p>Ash stood there, in silence, for a moment. His mind racing, thinking about all the possible reasons on why Giovanni wanted the Pokéball, instead of the money. His mind finally came to the only answer that made sense and it horrified him.</p><p>"Mewtwo," Ash muttered in shock.</p><p>"Exactly. That light bulb finally turned on for the young fool," Giovanni snickered as he watched every muscle, the young man had, tense up.</p><p>"No, you're the fool, Gio!" Ash shouted. "Don't you see what chasing after Mewtwo has done to you, done to the people around you? He has killed your best scientists, countless of your grunts and almost demolished Kalos last time, had it not been for me!"</p><p>"If it hadn't been for you and that rodent," Giovanni pointed to Pikachu with a scowl on his face, "he would have been under my control!"</p><p>"Pi Pikachu pika pi," Pikachu shouted as more sparks began to fly out of the mouse's cheeks.</p><p>"Pikachu and Lucario, both of you, stand down!" Ash commanded. At his words, his Pokémon finally relaxed a little, but still kept a cautious eye on Giovanni.</p><p>"I am glad to see you have matured a bit," Giovanni commented as he saw the Pokémon begin to relax. "You are certainly picking your battles better, Ketchum. Five years ago, your Pikachu would have destroyed half this building with a Thunder attack."</p><p>"Giovanni, you're insane!" Ash stated as he made eye contact with the ex-crime lord. "Mewtwo's power is uncontrollable! You saw what he did in Kalos! No Pokéball can capture it, and if you were to capture it, Mewtwo would still not obey you!"</p><p>Giovanni again laughed as the boy began to amuse him. "I have tracked the beast to a cave, outside of Cerulean City, and if the Master Ball is all that it's cracked up to be, Mewtwo will have no choice but to obey me as its rightful master. After all, he is still a Pokémon. Whether born in a lab or in nature, a Pokémon is a Pokémon. Besides, it took me years to find a scientist who would be willing help create that beast for me. Did you know that I killed one scientist, who refused to go along with this project and would report it to the authorities?"</p><p>Ash responded, "Yea, I quickly read about that in one of the files that I stole from you. The man, you killed, was Trevor's father! You killed his father, you selfish bastard!"</p><p>"Sacrifices had to be made to create the world's strongest Pokémon, for only me to control," Giovanni responded without feeling any guilt for murdering the young trainer's friend's father.</p><p>"Why are you telling me all of this?" Ash asked.</p><p>"To warn you. Even if you do make it to the finals, against me and defeat me, I will still win. In fact, it would behoove me if you actually won, given somehow I don't make it to the finals myself, because I can then just simply take the Pokéball from you," Giovanni began to smile as if he had already defeated Ash.</p><p>"As you said before, you have no more pull or financial backing," Ash stated calmly, looking to unnerve the tyrant in front of him. "You can do nothing to me."</p><p>"Yes. That is true. It would best suit me to keep a low profile during the tournament," Giovanni got an evil look in his eyes before he continued. "But there will be no mercy after the tournament when the ball is firmly in your possession."</p><p>"You don't scare me, Giovanni" Ash yelled.</p><p>"You, of all people, should know, Ash," Giovanni said as he stood up from his chair, "that a Ninetales only shows its true teeth when it's backed into a corner."</p><p>Ash gritted his teeth as he saw the older man walk toward him with his Persian at his side. He clenched his fist tightly, holding himself back from punching the man, as he slowly walked past him before stopping behind him. With their backs turned to each other, Ash could hear the sound of the doorknob being twisted and the door slowly being pulled opened.</p><p>"Oh! By the way, Ash, you and Serena make a cute couple." Giovanni said sadistically as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.</p><p>Ash held it in throughout the entire conversation. Every emotion seemed to be going through his head. He held it in as long as he could before he knew Giovanni was out of earshot, so he wouldn't have the pleasure of knowing that he had gotten the best of him. It seemed like hours passed before he finally let it all out. Ash screamed as he hurled a fist into the wall, putting a good-sized dent, where his punch had landed.</p><p>Lucario and Pikachu rushed towards his side with worried expressions on their faces. When they got there, Ash was on a knee and his head down, facing the ground.</p><p>"Master! Master, are you ok?" asked Lucario.</p><p>"Pikapi, pi Pikachu," Pikachu asked worriedly.</p><p>Ash just stayed there, on his knees, his breathing became more stable with each breath.</p><p>"Master! Please say something, anything!" Lucario pleaded.</p><p>"I'm weak. I'm not strong enough," Ash said softly before letting out another yell and slamming both his fists against the wall.</p><p>"Pikapi, pika pika Pikachu! Pi pika pikapi pi pi pika chuchu!" Pikachu shouted.</p><p>"Master, Pikachu is right. You didn't waiver, in front of him. You stayed strong, stronger than him. You could see it on his face. He saw defiance in your eyes," Lucario tried to soothe Ash.</p><p>"I can't do this. Not when my friends are here. You heard him," Ash was sputtering out his words at this point. "Trevor's father's death happened because of his selfish and sick obsession of controlling Mewtwo. But worst of all, he blatantly threatened Serena. How can I stay in this tournament and risk their lives?"</p><p>"You know as well as I do that if you exit this tournament early, you're not just only risking their lives, but the lives of the entire world," Lucario said as he gently placed his paw on Ash's shoulder.</p><p>"Pika pika pika pi. Pikapi, chu Pikachu," Pikachu agreed as it jumped on Ash's knee and rubbed its cheek against his.</p><p>Ash slowly chuckled as he scratched behind Pikachu's ears, causing the electric mouse Pokémon to coo with delight. He picked up his partner, into his arms, and slowly stood up. He looked down into Pikachu's eyes before turning his gaze over to Lucario. He sighed before walking over and placing Pikachu on the bed.</p><p>"Where you're going, Master?" Lucario asked as Ash headed towards the door.</p><p>"You guys are right. I know you're right," Ash said as he gazed at the door, not turning to his loyal companions. "I got scared when the thought of endangering my friends crossed my mind, but if I can't stop Giovanni first, then I can't possibly protect them. I need time to breathe a little and think about a few things." He reached down into his bag and took out the ocarina, before stuffing it in his jacket pocket. "I'm going to go take a walk in the forest, nearby. I will have a few of our friends with me, so don't worry. You two. stay here and rest. We have two days off before we battle again and I want both of you fresh."</p><p>With that, Ash opened the door and headed out into the hallway. He took an elevator to the lobby, where he exited the building and headed towards the woods.</p><p>
  <em>I'll always be there to protect them. That was a promise I made to her, and it's a promise that I intend to keep.</em>
</p><hr/><p>What Ash and Giovanni didn't know was that Trevor and Gregor had listened to their entire conversation through Gregor's psychic powers.</p><p>After Giovanni left Ash's room, Gregor felt a shiver down his veins and was shaking for a bit. He turns to Trevor and notices his face was in complete shock and there was a horrified look in his eyes.</p><p>Sinking in the information that he just heard into his head, he looks down to the ground, then at Gregor, and finally, the wall where they were listening to the conversations. Trevor was sweating, breathing heavily, and tears welling up in his eyes. After a brief moment of silence, Trevor fell onto his knees. Gregor ran over to his trainer with a worried look in his eyes.</p><p>"Trevor! Trevor, are you going to be alright?" He asked as his trainer looks at him at eye level.</p><p>"Yeah. I think I'll be alright, Gregor." Trevor lied as he trying to hold back the anger and rage that's building up right now.</p><p>"You sure? I mean, we just found out that your friend is still alive! Shouldn't you be happy?" asked a confused Gregor.</p><p>"I should be, but I'm not. You know why?" questioned Trevor.</p><p>Gregor hesitated to answer because he already knew the answer as he notices the tone, in Trevor's voice, changing to a serious one.</p><p>Trevor took a deep breath before continuing, "Not only did we discovered that Ash is still alive, but Giovanni, the man who took away my father, and your friend, from us, is alive as well. We all thought we lost him to the flames; but it turns out, he survived and didn't tell any of us that he was okay! Sure, spend five years of training so that you can be ready to face Giovanni, in case he's still alive. However, he should have informed us that he was not dead. He lied to all of us, and for what, just so he can finally take down the goddamn bastard that killed my father! Ash, you selfish, dull, son of a b-" Trevor suddenly stops and looks towards Gregor, as his face expresses fear in his trainer's rage towards Ash.</p><p>Trevor, coming to terms on the shocking information, sits down on his bed and rubs his face with his hands as he groans.</p><p>Gregor walks over to Trevor and places a paw on his shoulder while trying to comfort his trainer.</p><p>"Trevor, rage isn't going to solve this. You know this." He stated. "All that we can do, right now, is do our best in this tournament."</p><p>"You know, eventually, we'll have to face him." Trevor reminded the Genetic Pokemon, who didn't seem to be worried.</p><p>"That would be great if we do get to face him." He responded as his eyes are filled with determination and pride.</p><p>"How come?" asked Trevor, even though he already knew the answer.</p><p>"Because I would like to battle against that Lucario of his," Gregor answered as Trevor chuckled at his statement.</p><p>"Well, it looks like you have a rival in this competition now," Trevor said as he begins to yawn.</p><p>"It's been a long day, Gregor. Let's get some sleep." Trevor suggested as the Genetic Pokemon nodded in agreement.</p><p>Trevor returns Gregor to his Pokéball, put on his pajamas, and then, falling asleep on the comfy bed.</p><p>In his mind, he was still thinking about Ash. <em>Even if he did keep tabs on all of us, how can I truly know if Ash is still our friend?</em></p><p>Suddenly, Trevor remembers something that happened after Ash's battle against Iris. <em>Wait a minute! Gary! Of course, Gary must know something about Ash's five-year absence. When I get a chance, I need to confront him about Ash, so I can understand why he left us and why is it important for him to face Giovanni by himself.</em></p><p>With that, Trevor was deep asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flight of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Come on, Serena! We don't have a lot of time!" Ash exclaimed as he grabbed Serena's hand and ran down a corridor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked back and could see the fire beginning to engulf the room that they were just in. Screams could be heard throughout the building, as the structure was beginning to collapse. They turned a corner but were cut off by a section of the burning roof, that has already collapsed. They continue down the corridor until they came to a flight of stairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Serena hesitated as she noticed parts, of the staircase, crumbling in front of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Serena, we have to hurry!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked up and saw Ash's eyes. She held her breath, for a moment, before collecting herself. He led her down the stairs, where they reached the ground floor.</em>
</p><p><em>"The lobby should be this way. If we're lucky, the others have already left with Mewtwo freed." Ash said to her</em>.</p><p>
  <em>They continued to run before an explosion, from their right, caused them to fly into the adjacent wall. Ash was the closest one to the wall, protecting Serena from banging into it with full force. She could feel his warm embrace, as they stayed on the ground for a second. His hands moved to her waist, as she felt him lifting her up into a standing position.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Serena, look at me. Are you ok?" she looked to her protector as she saw the worried look in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was still in shock from the explosion but nodded her head before he again grabbed her hand and continued their journey through the collapsing building.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They turned another corner and came to a glass door. Ash tried to push the glass door open but to no avail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the door!" he said turning to the electric mouse Pokémon, who had been following them the entire time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pikachu's tail began to glow, and with one mighty swing, it shattered the glass door. They ran through the door and found themselves back in the lobby of the crumbling laboratory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ash! Serena! Over here!" they turned and saw Trevor motioning them to an exit that was across the lobby. "Quickly, we don't have much time! Everyone else is out of the building. </em>
  <em>We</em>
  <em> have to go now!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without wasting a moment, the trio ran across the lobby and to the door. They ran through the door and out into the darkness, of the night, with the only illumination coming from the burning building behind them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I got the files off of Giovanni's computer, Trevor," Ash said as he pulled a flash drive from his pocket and handed it to his friend. "You said everyone else got out safely. Does that include Mewtwo?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No Ash, we couldn't get through the electric shield Giovanni had put up before the explosions started taking place," Trevor was about to continue; when suddenly, a shriek of pain came thundering out of the burning building.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That must be Mewtwo!" Ash shouted as he turned to head back in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before he could enter the building, he felt arms tighten around his stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please Ash, don't go back in there! I beg you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was from Serena. Ash could feel the tears cascading down the performer's face as she buried her head into his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash turned around in her arms and lifted her chin, so he could see her eyes. "Serena," he began, "I love you, and I promise that I'll always protect you. I will return."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked into his auburn eyes, before they shut, as he leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her lips. She felt the warmth emanate from his body, as his arms moved around to her waist. She put her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. For a moment, the horrors around them vanished. It was perfect, but perfection can only last so long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash was the first to separate from the kiss. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry," Ash said quietly, before pushing her back into Trevor, and quickly, getting a Pokéball from his belt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He ran into the door and released his Charizard. "Charizard use Dragon Tail on the door!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that command, the doorway, into the building, collapsed, to prevent Serena from following him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The movement was so quick that when she realized what just happened, it was too late.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Ash!" she screamed, as she tried to run to the rubble that used to be the entrance, but Trevor held her back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, Serena! Ash will be fine! We have to go now!" he said, as they began to run away from the blaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She screamed as she watched the building behind them. She was hoping and praying that Ash would come out of there, unharmed. She watched as a massive explosion shrouded the entire building, and then, everything went white.</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Serena woke up screaming. Her eyes quickly moved about taking in her surroundings. She was shaking; her body began to go into shock. She could feel her heartbeat quicken, as tears began to flow down her face. Serena threw off the covers of her bed and darted to the door, in the pitch dark. She frantically searched for the doorknob before finding it and pulling the door open.</p><p>Serena rushed out of the room and took off down the hallway. The tears, from her eyes, never ceasing, but now, is being joined by cries coming from her voice. She ran down the hallway until she came to the stairs. She descended quickly, made her way into the lobby, and out the front entrance of the hotel.</p><hr/><p>Serena took a moment to frantically look around her, as she stepped out of the building, before seeing the forest nearby. She dashed to the darkened tree line and kept running until she hit it, while never turning around to look back at the lights of the hotel or Saffron City.</p><p>All Serena wanted, right now, was to just escape from everything. She wanted to escape the friends that reminded her of Ash, every time they met. She wanted to escape the loneliness of her life, as Kalos Queen. She wanted to remove herself from everything and return to that time, to that day, to that kiss, so she could stop her loved one from sacrificing himself by charging into that burning building.</p><p>She ran deeper and deeper into the forest until she tripped on the roots, of one of the many trees, and fell to the ground. She stayed on the ground, her head buried in the grass, beneath her, as the tears continued to flow. She cried and cried.</p><p>The memories of that event have haunted Serena, in her dreams, for months afterward. Never had they felt like that nightmare tonight had. That nightmare had felt so real as if she was reliving the memory all over again. She thought she had escaped it. After so many sessions of therapy, Serena thought she had finally gotten past it, but she knew it was a lie. A horrible lie.</p><p>A façade that she put up for those around her. Deep down inside, she knew she was still broken, still weak. She wanted nothing more than to hold him, one more time. She had finally won his heart. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together until cruel fate had to pull that dream apart.</p><p>Her tears began to diminish and her breathing returned to normal. It was then that she began to hear music being played somewhere, in the woods. She turned to where it was coming from. Suddenly, Serena recognized the tune. It was the same one that she had heard the previous morning. She slowly picked herself up and stared in the direction of that beautiful song. Serena was captured by its melody. Eventually, the song stopped.</p><hr/><p>She walked deeper into the forest until she came into a clearing. The moon shines through, splashing the clearing with its light, while also revealing a dark figure, sitting under a tree. Serena could make out the outlines of an ocarina, in his grasp, but she couldn't see his face. He raised his hand to something around his neck and pulled it up farther, onto his face, covering everything below the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Please, can you play that song again?" she asked the figure hesitantly.</p><p>The figure slowly glimpsed over to her from his spot, in the shadow of the tree, as if he had known she was there the entire time.</p><p>"Did it make you happy?" The man asked.</p><p>"Yes, it did. Please, will you play it again?" Serena requested.</p><p>"Alright. Stay where you are and I'll play it again for you." The figure responded to Serena's request.</p><p>Before she could ask why, she saw him remove the mask, from his face, and lift the ocarina to his mouth. He started playing the melody again. The musical notes, of the song, look as if they were a dance from the ocarina while carrying themselves into the night sky, enhancing the ears of any living creature that happen to hear their voice. Serena stood there breathless. A small smile crossed her lips, as she slowly lowered herself to the ground and sat down on the grass.</p><p>She watched the man play the ocarina. She closed her eyes and could feel peace flowing into her, warming every limb of her body. She opened her eyes, as the music ended. Serena saw the man put the mask back onto his face before he spoke.</p><p>"Did that bring you pleasure?" the man asked Serena.</p><p>"Yes, it did. Thank you," she responded quietly.</p><p>The man nodded and returned his gaze to the moon above. She followed his gaze and viewed the night sky.</p><p>She sat there, for a moment, before asking the figure.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>Serena saw him stand up and walk out of the shadow. When she saw that it was Aaron Tajiri, she gasped. She then smiled as she looks at his auburn eyes.</p><p><em>Oh my god, they really are beautiful. </em>Serena thought as she caught herself staring at him.</p><p>"You're Serena, correct?" He asked.</p><p>Serena nodded, and then, he asked her another question.</p><p>"What are you doing way out here? Shouldn't you be in bed right now?"</p><p>"Well, I could ask you the same question, Aaron. After all, you should be the one that's tired, after that battle with Iris today," she responded.</p><p>Ash stood there, for a moment, as he thinks about what to say. He wanted nothing more than to lose the disguise, in front of Serena, but he knew he couldn't do that right now.</p><p>"I just came out here to relax and clear my head," was the response that he felt was best for this situation.</p><p>Serena nodded in understanding, and for a while, they stood in silence until Aaron broke that silence.</p><p>"You never told me what were you doing out here, Serena." He asked her.</p><p>Serena hesitated about telling a stranger her troubles, but there was something about him that made her feel like she was at home, in his presence. "I had a nightmare. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran and ended up way out here," she said turning and gesturing to the area that surrounded them.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that. What was it about?" Ash asked with a concerned tone in his voice.</p><p>"It was a memory of a tragedy that happened years back," Serena answered slowly as her vision shifted from Ash to the ground in front of her.</p><p>Inside, Ash's heart broke. He was so close to her. He could just tell her the truth, but then, the images of Giovanni snuck into his thoughts and he just stood there again.</p><p>"Well, it's late and you must be getting a little cold," Ash said taking in the appearance of Serena, standing in front of him, in her pajamas. "How about I take you back to the hotel?"</p><p>"I would like that," Serena said as her cheeks began to turn a soft red.</p><p>"Alright then, we'll go in style," Ash said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, revealing a majestic bird.</p><p>Serena gasped at the sight. The Pokémon was rather large with brown plumage covering its back and tan feathers covering its underbelly. Orange feathers made its tail, while orange and yellow feathers came from its brow. The Pokémon let out a powerful cry as it landed by its trainer and lowered its body.</p><p>Ash hopped on and offered a hand to Serena. She walked over and was about to take his hand, but paused. She was about to rethink the offer but didn't have enough time before Ash had grabbed her hand and tugged her onto the flying Pokémon. She sat right behind.</p><p>"Hold on tight!" he yelled as Pidgeot immediately took off.</p><p>Serena let out a little yelp before putting both arms around Ash's waist and held on tightly. She buried her head into his back, as she was afraid to look down. Serena began to notice that the flight slowed down to a gentle, comfortable speed. She opened her eyes and took in the sights below her. The city sparkled and the forest looked pure and peaceful.</p><p>Serena laughed and rested her head back on Ash's back. Ash, meanwhile, felt like his heart was soaring right along with Pidgeot. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. He was glad that she was behind him, so she couldn't see him blush. He turned his head, just enough, to see her face. His heart skipped a beat, as he saw the peaceful look in her blue eyes. He turned around to see the hotel in front of them and commanded Pidgeot to descend. Once Pidgeot had let them off, he returned his loyal bird to its Pokéball.</p><p>He turned to Serena, who gave him a hug. He didn't waste any time returning it. The embrace only lasted for a quick moment; but for Ash, it lasted forever.</p><p>"Thank you, Aaron, for everything," Serena said once the embraced had ended.</p><p>Inside, Ash flinched at the sound of his alias being used by the girl, who he loves, but he just simply nodded.</p><p>"You're welcome." He said before walking her up the stairs and to her room, which was across the hall from his.</p><p>They said their goodbyes and each entered their own room.</p><hr/><p>Once Ash entered, he let out a big sigh and moved to the bed. He removes his mask, while also revealing a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Lucario was still awake and noticed this.</p><p>"You seem to be in better spirits, Master," he commented.</p><p>"Oh Lucario, if you only knew," Ash responded before falling asleep.</p><p>A smile made its way onto Lucario's face. He had seen everything by using aura. Lucario could sense that for once, his trainer was truly experiencing peace and happiness again.</p><hr/><p>Across the hall, Serena found herself smiling and staring out the window, looking at the stars.</p><p><em>It must be Ash! It just has to be him! No one hugs like that!</em>She smiled and felt herself slowly falling into a deep sleep once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dinner of Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day seemed to drag on for Serena. Not only had she been woken up early by Bonnie and Max, after her run-in with Aaron Tajiri late last night, but she also had to sit through the many boring first-round battles that day. It wasn't that they were boring, it was just that she didn't have an interest in them. After all, she was here to watch Bonnie and Max, but they didn't have their opening round battles until tomorrow. Both of them had been eager to watch the other competitors though, so she reluctantly followed them from the stadium to the stadium watching the trainers they were interested in.</p><p>The first one was Ritchie, who Serena thought was a carbon copy of Ash. Misty and Brock took more of an interest in the trainer than Max or Bonnie. Apparently, they had met him at the Indigo Conference during Ash's journey through Kanto, and it was clear, that they wanted him to win. They cheered, as it seemed his Raichu had barely put him into the next round. Both Max and Bonnie pointed out that he would be a difficult person to beat, but not impossible.</p><p>Next, came a trainer that Dawn especially took an interest in. His name was Paul. Serena recognized the name and features of the young man. What really stood out to her, was his purple hair and demeanor. During their Kalos adventures, Ash always mentioned a past rival of his, fitting the description of the trainer that she saw battling, saying he was, by far, one of the best trainers he had ever faced. He kept true to his reputation, as his final Pokémon, Electivire, soundly defeated his first-round opponent.</p><p>Serena heard stories from the past, as the group laughed at the many adventures that they had been on. Recounting daring Pokémon rescues, the amazing sights, and sounds of the legendary Pokémon they encountered. She also felt a pang of jealousy spring up in her, as Misty, Dawn, and May told of their great adventures with Ash. They never specifically had said it was him, but she could see a look in their eyes that informed her that it was Ash. She brushed it off as the day wore on.</p><p>The last battle of the day was Trevor against Jon Dickson, who won the Silver Conference that Ash competed in. Jon is a strong trainer and tough to beat. However, his Pokémon was easily defeated by Trevor's Mewtwo, who he used throughout the entire battle.</p><p>As the last battle of the day finally came to end, the group departed from the arenas. Walking along the path, which led them into the city, they noticed a familiar group, standing off to the side, in one of the most extravagant restaurants in all of Kanto. They saw Scott turn around, with a beaming smile across his face, once he saw the group out the window. He motioned them to come into the restaurant. May didn't waste a moment. Acting on Scott's kind gesture, she grabbed Max and Brock and bolted through the entrance, while the rest of the group followed.</p><hr/><p><br/>Once the group had got into the restaurant, Serena saw the group that they would be spending dinner with. She skimmed the group of Champions before her eyes fell onto two figures that were off to the side of the large crowd. One, she had only met the other day but recognized as Drake of the Orange Crew, and to his left, was Aaron. She was about to go towards the two trainers but was interrupted by Diantha.</p><p>"Why, hello Serena! So good to see the Kalos Queen enjoying a vacation," She commented to Serena, with a smile.</p><p>Serena's eyes met those of the world-famous trainer and movie star. Over the past three months, they had built a friendship due to their many photoshoots and public appearances they had together.</p><p>Serena smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to get away from the craziness of the media for a bit, and this seemed like a good enough place."</p><p>Diantha continued the small talk, as the group waited for their table to finally open up. Once their group had been called, they worked their way to a small room, which was able to provide a little privacy for them and avoid the paparazzi and fangirls.</p><p>Once they had sat down and ordered their drinks, a conversation began to start up. The group had been seated at a large round table, so the entire group could easily have a conversation. The conversation began with the thoughts of the day's battles before Lance finally asked the question everyone had been wondering.</p><p>"Tell us, Aaron," he started turning to the masked trainer, who was sitting in between his Lucario and Drake. "How did you start your Pokémon journey? Every participant filled out a bit about themselves, yet yours was lacking in detail."</p><p>Ash kept calm. He knew this question would come up at the table. He looked down at his lap to Pikachu.</p><p>"My parents wanted me to grow up and take over the family business. They were fishermen on one of the many islands in the archipelagos. Fishing never interested me," he took his eyes off of Pikachu and looked over to Lance before he continued his lie. "I always wanted to be a trainer; so when I had saved enough money, I bought my trainer's permit, along with a Pokémon egg from a local nursery. The egg hatched and this little guy came out," he said as he scratched Pikachu behind the ear who cooed with delight.</p><p>At the table, Trevor caught onto his lie, as he knows the truth.</p><p>"That's a nice story and all Aaron, but that doesn't explain the Lucario or the Floatzel you have," Lance began to have an annoyed look on his face. "Both those Pokémon aren't native to the Orange Islands. That means you have had to travel to Sinnoh and other regions. No one here remembers hearing or seeing you in any of the various Pokémon Leagues."</p><p>Again, Ash had a story to tell.</p><p>"Well you see, Lucario, here, I saved about five years ago from poachers when he was only a newly hatched Riolu," he motioned over to the aura Pokémon who nodded in approval. Not everything was a lie, even Trevor believed that part.</p><p>The masked trainer then continued. "They had been shipping him to the islands, as a way of escaping the Kanto police. I found him and rescued him, and well, we have been friends since. As for the other Pokémon you mentioned, I have been to the various regions, of the world, and have caught many Pokémon during my travels."</p><p>"Then, why not a battle for badges and enter Pokémon leagues?" Max joined in the discussion with curiosity.</p><p>"I wanted to get away from the islands, have adventures, and such. Battling with my friends and becoming stronger was a secondary goal of mine, so badges and leagues didn't really interest me at the time," he responded.</p><p>"Then, why show up now? "Cynthia asked puzzled.</p><p>"I had thought about gym battles and Pokémon Leagues before and was deciding on whether or not to actually begin my journey again. I saw this tournament and the wild card tournament, so I thought it would be the perfect way to see if I was ready to battle with the best," Ash responded.</p><p>A little bit of annoyance could be heard in his voice. All the questions and prodding were slowly eating away at him and his patience.</p><p>"You said that battling and getting stronger was only a secondary goal of yours. How did you get so strong then?" Brock asked, wanting to know the secret behind his new friend's power.</p><p>"Well you see, after a while, I returned to the islands," Ash began. "I decided I wanted to become a powerful trainer, so I settled on Shamouti Island. It is a big enough island with mountains and forests, so I would have a difficult terrain to train in, but small enough that there wouldn't be many tourists. So my Pokémon and I stayed in the wilderness and trained. I put myself through whatever training I put them through, and together, our bond grew and we became what you see before you today."</p><p>"Wow, that sounds intense! You have to show me how you did it, Aaron!" Max shouted with enthusiasm.</p><p>Ash chuckled at his friend's response. "Sure, one of these days, after the tournament. Remember, I may face you in the round of 32."</p><p>All of a sudden, Max went pale as he remembered the seeding. He was initially worried about Iris, but now, he was more worried about Aaron. He looked over to Bonnie, who had the same pale expression. She would be next in line to face Aaron in the round of 16. The group laughed at the expressions on the two young trainers. The laughter continued until Trevor spoke up.</p><p>"So Aaron, is Sakai your rival in this tournament?" asked Trevor.</p><p>Ask looked at him and was confused by the question.</p><p>"What you mean?" He asked Trevor.</p><p>"You and Sakai are both wild card winners, so I thought maybe you guys had a rivalry going on here," Trevor said as he notices Ash struggling to come up with a response.</p><p>"Well, he and I have a history together," Ash responded with a serious tone in his voice.</p><p>"Was it good or bad?" Trevor asked as Ash started to get annoyed with the question about his relationship with Giovanni.</p><p>"Let's just say that I had a bad history with trainers who have feline-like Pokémon, like a Meowth or Persian," Ash answered as their conversation started to become more intense.</p><p>Serena, listening to them talk, had a worried look, in her eyes. She was afraid of an outburst happening between the two.</p><p>Ash then asked Trevor, "I mean, I'm sure that there are certain people that you, Trevor, yourself, don't completely trust?"</p><p>Trevor had already come up with a response. "You're correct. I don't trust people, who hide behind a mask." Trevor responded.</p><p>His response caused the rest of the group to be in shock, as they're hearing their friend backlashing against their new friend. Ash was puzzled by Trevor's statement.</p><p>"Really, now? Why don't you trust people who wear masks?" questioned Ash, although he already knew the answer.</p><p>"By wearing a mask, you're clearly hiding something," Trevor answered with a serious look in his eyes. "A mask hides a person's true self. Another reason would be a person, wearing a mask, not being completely honest to their friends and family about where they had been for the last several years."</p><p>Ash suddenly realizes where Trevor was going with this. He needed to end the discussion quickly before it gets out of hand.</p><p>"Look! Just because I wear a mask, doesn't mean I have anything to hide at all." Ash shouted back at Trevor, who didn't flinch at Ash's argument statement.</p><p>"What about you, Trevor?" Ash continuing his argument. "Surely, you have secrets that you're keeping from your friends. Am I wrong?"</p><p>Trevor hesitated to answer.</p><p>"If I did have secrets, they would be mostly about my personal life, which I would like to keep quiet about. Besides, at least I don't wear a mask to hide them!" Trevor answered as the conversation was starting to become even more intense.</p><p>"Listen here!" Ash yelled towards Trevor. "I don't feel comfortable talking about why I wear a mask, alright. So just drop it!"</p><p>Trevor, knowing that he can't get Ash to tell the truth right now, took a deep breath, and then, said one last thing to Ash.</p><p>"Alright, Aaron. Can I say one last thing to you? asked Trevor.</p><p>Ash was hesitant to let him speak.</p><p>"Alright," he replied. "What is it?"</p><p>"There's a saying that a Ninetales only shows its true teeth when it's backed into a corner. I only hope your true teeth aren't crooked." Trevor stated with a serious, yet threatening tone, in his voice.</p><p>Ash's mind was in shock, as those words confirmed Ash's theory. Trevor knows about the truth. <em>How does Trevor know that saying? Was he listening to my conversation with Giovanni the other night?"</em>Ash wondered as he and Trevor stared at each other with tensed eyes for a bit.</p><p>The whole room was silent until finally, someone spoke up.</p><p>"So Aaron?" asked May as Ash snaps out of his stare towards Trevor.</p><p>"Yeah?" Ash replied while Trevor still had a serious look on his face.</p><p>"You didn't mention any traveling companions," May said slyly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could notice Serena beginning to blush. "Is there a lucky lady in your life, or are you taking applications?"</p><p>Ash was thankful that he had a mask over his face, to hide the blush that made its way onto his cheeks. His eyes moved from May, around the table, to all the eyes that were fixed on him, waiting for a response. He stopped when he got to Serena, looking down at her glass of water, whose cheeks were covered with light pink.</p><p>"There is someone that's really special to me," Ash began slowly. "She's a very beautiful, kind, and overall, an amazing person. I just hope she feels the same way about me."</p><p>Serena could notice that Aaron was gazing at her when he said that. She gave a little giggle before taking a sip from her glass.</p><p>The conversation then moved on to other things, until the food came out. Aaron hadn't ordered anything. Instead, he excused himself and headed out of the restaurant and towards the hotel.</p><p>"That is one strange character," Misty commented as she watched the masked trainer exit the room.</p><p>"Yeah. Max, you better be ready to bring your 'A' game, if you want to beat him." Wallace added before beginning to eat his food.</p><p>The group sat, in silence, eating their food. Lance excused himself, saying that he had to use the bathroom. He went into the back of the restaurant where a woman, with green hair and dark eyes, was waiting for him.</p><p>"You were right, Lance." the woman began. "He is an interesting character."</p><p>"Yes, I already know that" Lance spat. "What I am more interested in is what his real identity is. We both know he was lying through his teeth back there. Also, Trevor seems to know something about him, but wasn't exactly telling us the man's identity."</p><p>"I recognize the man's spirit from somewhere in my past." The lady began as she looked to the Champion. "But I cannot specifically say who he is, not yet anyway."</p><p>"Fine," he responded coldly. "What of the second wild-card participant? According to Aaron, they had a history together, one that didn't go well with Aaron it seems."</p><p>"He has a much darker presence than Aaron. Sakaki seems harmless, but inside, he is dangerous." She began. "His spirit I also recognize, but again, cannot pinpoint from where exactly. They did a good job of changing themselves."</p><p>"Sabrina, that isn't something that should be praised," Lance looked at the gym leader hesitantly. "Like what Trevor stated, they're hiding something underneath their masks. Both of them. I want answers!"</p><p>Sabrina looked at Lance and let out a small chuckle. She then tells him, "Patience, Lance. They can't hide, who they really are, forever. The longer the tournament goes, the higher up the emotions will be. A person's true character and identity are always revealed when they're under emotional stress. When that happens, their true identities will be revealed to me."</p><p>Lance took the gym leader's words into account, as he made his way back to the table to enjoy his dinner.</p><hr/><p><br/>Later that night, Trevor was standing in front of Gary's hotel room and was knocking hard on the door.</p><p>"Gary! Gary, are you in there?" asked Trevor, while still knocking.</p><p>Eventually, Gary opened the door and saw Trevor standing there. He also noticed the serious look on Trevor's face, which to Gary, meant only one thing.</p><p>"What's up, Trevor? Do you need help with something?" asked Gary, even though he knew what Trevor's question might be.</p><p>"Yes," answered Trevor in a serious tone in his voice. "I need to talk to you about Ash."</p><p>Gary nodded and let Trevor into his room. "Come in," Gary said as he motioned Trevor to enter the room.</p><p>"Glad someone, other than me, found out about the truth."</p><p>Gary closed his door as he informs Trevor of the details surrounding Ash's sudden return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Promise to Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucario looked over to his longtime friend and gave a chuckle. "Could this be? Could you actually be having fun, Master?" Lucario inquired with a playful tone in its voice.</p><p>The trio was standing in the shadow of a tunnel. The tunnel connected the loud atrium, full of fans and spectators, running around getting snacks and beverages, along with souvenirs to the inside of the arena and the crowd that sat on the edge of their seats to every battle that was taking place below. The crowd only seemed to get louder and louder with each match that past. The tournament had been hyped up for a year since its creation, and so far, it was surpassing expectations.</p><p>Ash looked at Lucario, who gave him a smirk, before returning his vision to the arena in front of them. His eyes danced through the crowd, as he took in the sights and sounds the amazing arena had to offer. The arena smelled of hot dogs and popcorn. Kids could be heard shouting and screaming, and every once in a while, running by, with a parent, hot on their heels. Friends could be heard placing friendly bets on the outcomes of the next match-ups, to say the stadium was full of life, was an understatement.</p><p>"I would be lying if I said that this didn't bring back memories, great ones at that," Ash said as his gaze finally fell onto Pikachu, who was perched on his shoulder. Ash gave him a quick smile, underneath his mask, before continuing. "I remember growing up wishing that someday, I would be able to see a battle in a place like this, let alone actually be the one battling in here."</p><p>"You must have been nervous," Lucario commented.</p><p>"Pikapi, pika pi chu ka Pikachu," Pikachu shouted with a smile on its face and a glimmer in its eyes.</p><p>"Were you really that nervous, Master?" asked Lucario.</p><p>"I was shaking as bad as you were two days ago, Lucario," Ash laughed as he remembered his first battle at the Indigo League. "I was lucky. I had Misty and Brock there to calm me down and cheer me on, just like Pikachu and I did for you. They gave me the confidence that I could battle with anyone in the tournament, and because of them, I was able to make a deep run, not as deep as I would have liked, but deep none the less for a 10-year-old trainer."</p><p>"I'm sure we'll win this time, Master," Lucario said enthusiastically. "After all, we've seen those that you battled and lost to in the past, and it's obvious we are on a completely different level. You were right. Morrison, Paul, Ritchie, Harrison, and Trevor are all tough, but we can take them."</p><p>"Be patient, Lucario. One match at a time," Ash could only give a little chuckle as he saw the same exuberance on Lucario's face that was on his own so many years ago.</p><p>"Reminiscing on the past Ashy-boy?" asked Gary</p><p>Ash turned to look at Gary as he's walking over to them from the exit of the tunnel. Since their previous conversation, following Ash's last battle, they hadn't gotten a chance to talk again. They had decided to meet up before Max's match in one of the many tunnels, which gave them some privacy, while still being able to watch the battle unfold. Ash really wanted to see his old travel companion in his first match.</p><p>"Kind of hard not to, Gary," Ash stated before remembering that he has to tell Gary about what happened last night, at the restaurant. "Gary, did Trevor come to you last night, after dinner?"</p><p>Gary knew what Ash was talking about. "Yeah, he did. Why you ask?"</p><p>"Well, it seems that Trevor figured out that I'm still alive," Ash responded while shaking.</p><p>Gary didn't look worried, especially since Trevor told him, last night. "I know so that I let him in on the details of your situation."</p><p>"You what?!" yelled Ash, as he's in shock and awe that Gary told one of their friends that Ash was still alive.</p><p>"Tell me, Gary, how the hell Trevor figured out the truth?!" asked Ash with a bit of seriousness in his voice.</p><p>"Well, why don't you ask him, yourself?" Gary stated as he motioned Ash to turn around and saw Trevor, who was standing right behind them. Both Ash and Trevor stared at each other with tensed eyes.</p><p>"Trevor," Ash said softly.</p><p>"I'll tell you how." Trevor said with a heated expression across his face.</p><p>"About two nights ago, I was in my room, next door to yours, I let Gregor out of its Pokéball because I wanted to know why his Pokéball was shaking during your Lucario's battle against Iris' Dragonite. He told him that he sensed the overwhelming power of Lucario's aura, as well as seeing an image of an explosion in your mind." Trevor said as he looked at Ash, who's still in shock. "At first, I didn't want to believe it, but then, Gregor picked up your conversation with Giovanni. By using his psychic powers, we were able to listen in on your little discussion. What I don't understand is, why didn't you tell us that you were still alive?! Do you know the amount of damage your 'death' bought upon us, your friends and family?! When you died, I stopped competing in tournaments because I felt there's no real challenge for me and Gregor out there anymore. After retiring from battling, I decided to become a Pokémon Ranger. The job does provide some difficult challenges for me to overcome; however, I do miss the days of competing."</p><p>Ash felt sorry for Trevor as his 'death' caused him to lose his passion for battling. "Geez, Trevor, I didn't know that my death would impact you, deeply. I'm sorry." Ash apologized to his friend as he looked at Ash with an understanding expression across his face.</p><p>"To be fair, Ash, it wasn't all bad for me." Trevor stated.</p><p>"What you mean?" asked a puzzled Ash while Trevor's face goes back to being serious.</p><p>"Never mind that. Let's get back on topic here. According to Gary, you've been training for five years, just so you can face Giovanni and defeat him, once and for all, in this tournament. Correct?" Trevor stated as Ash nodded. "And by not telling your friends that you're still alive, they wouldn't be put in harm's way. Is that right, Ash?" Ash nodded again. "Ok. So after talking to Gary last night, I decided to help you guys and keep this a secret from the others."</p><p>"Wait, really?" asked Ash as he's confused by Trevor's response.</p><p>"Yeah. On one condition though." Trevor responded.</p><p>"Which is?" asked Ash, as Trevor lets Gregor out of its Pokéball.</p><p>"Since Gregor, here, sensed your Lucario's aura was so powerful," Trevor stated while pointing towards Ash's Lucario, "he would like to face off against your Lucario during the tournament. Both Lucario and Gregor would be our final Pokémon, if we happen to face each other, at some point, during the tournament, in a full 6-on-6 battle. I would want our battle to be one that nobody will ever forget. So what you say?" Trevor said while extending his hand towards Ash.</p><p>Ash thinks about it, and then, grabs Trevor's hand and shakes it. Trevor smiles at Ash's decision. As they did this, Lucario and Gregor also shook hands, to really express the importance of this promise.</p><p>"Good choice, man." Trevor complimented Ash.</p><p>"Thanks for understanding my situation, Trevor," Ash replied as they both let go of their grip.</p><p>"No problem, Ash," Trevor said while Gary walks up to them, to inform them that Max's battle is about to start.</p><p>Ash looked at both Gary and Trevor, as he turned back to face the battlefield. He turned his eyes to the trainer's box that was currently rising, waiting to see his friend appear.</p><hr/><p>Below the battlefield, Max could hear the chants beginning, asking for him to appear. Sure, he had taken on the conferences of Hoenn, Kanto, and Sinnoh, along with Drake, of the Orange Crew, and the Battle Frontier, but never in front of a crowd like this, with such a strong opponent in his opening match. What made matters worse, was the pressure he felt to succeed. With Tyson already eliminated and Harrison in a slump lately, Hoenn and its media turned to him as their last hope to win. He was only fifteen. His best finish in a league was coming in the Top 4 at the Indigo Plateau.</p><p><em>How am I supposed to win this? Sure. I've done my research, but she probably changed her strategy. Why did I pick that Pokémon, for my initial choice? God, this is going to be a disaster! I'm going to embarrass myself!</em> A worrying Max shouted in his thoughts.</p><p>"Wow, I haven't seen you shake this much since the first time you met Bonnie."</p><p>The voice snapped Max out of his thoughts and back into reality. He took a quick look around before seeing his sister, May, standing near him, with a small smile on her face, and a look of concern in her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, hey May," was all Max could say right now.</p><p>"Wow. No snappy reaction? No shouting that Bonnie isn't your girlfriend? You must be more nervous than I thought," May said with worry in her voice.</p><p>"Of course I'm nervous, May!" he yelled back. "I have everyone in Hoenn expecting me to go out there and win. I can't let those people down. I can't let dad down. I can't let Bonnie, you or the others down. I mean, what if I fail?"</p><p>"Listen to yourself, Max," his sister began. "You sound like a kid who hasn't trained his whole life for this. You look like a beginner about to battle his first gym leader. You got this. Think about what Ash would do."</p><p>"He made it look so easy," Max said as his lips started to form a smile. He began to shake his head. "He was always so fearless. Always ready for anything with all the confidence in the world."</p><p>"Then, go out there and be like Ash for a battle! Battle like you're the best trainer anyone has ever seen!" shouted May.</p><p>Max thought for a moment. His eyes began to light up and his smile began to grow. He ran onto his platform, as it started to rise. He turned to see his sister before she vanished from sight.</p><p>"Thanks for the advice, May!" he shouted back. "Time to go win this thing!"</p><hr/><p>Max had his Pokéball at the ready. He was prepared for his opponent. Rachel was no slouch. She was an experienced trainer from the Kalos Region, but she had done a lot of traveling. She wore her blonde hair in a ponytail held by a blue hair tie. A few blonde bangs could be seen covering one of her blue eyes. She wore a long sleeve white shirt that hugged her body with a blue outline of a Pokéball on it. She wore skinny jeans that showed off her slender physique and blue shoes to match her outfit.</p><p>Max wasn't going to misjudge her. She was known, throughout Kalos, as a scrappy trainer, as her biggest attribute was in-match-decision-making. Like her favorite Pokémon, she was aggressive.</p><p>When Rachel sent out her first choice, Max knew he had her pegged. <em>They don't call her the Pride of Kalos for nothing.</em> Max thought as he looks at her Pokémon.</p><p>Facing Max, was a Pokémon that stood on all fours. Tan fur covered its face, ears, chest, and underbelly along with its legs. A tuft of fur, at the end of its tail, was also tan in nature. This contrasted well with the dark brown that covered the rest of its body. From the top of its head, came long flowing hair that made a ponytail. The ponytail was red and yellow and flowed majestically down its back, which indicated that the Pokémon was a girl.</p><p>"Max, allow me to introduce my strongest Pokémon to you: Pyroar!" Rachel yelled with pride as her Pokémon responded with a roar. "We want the best out of you!"</p><p>"I won't disappoint," Max responded as he threw his Pokéball in the air. The light, from the Pokéball, dimmed to reveal a Swampert. The mudfish Pokémon stood erect with blue covering most of its body. Fin-like appendages could be seen on the top of its head and its tail. Orange spots on its body could be seen, coming off the side of its mouth, and on its arms and legs. The Pokémon stood its ground quietly and ready to go. Max knew that his Swampert seemed quiet, but deep inside, was a fierce battle, ready to go when called upon. He felt confidence begin to grow inside of him.</p><p>Rachel stared at her opponent with anxious eyes. <em>Shit! I thought he would start off with that Sceptile of his. Looks like, this is going to be a tough battle.</em> Rachel thought while looking at Max's Swampert.</p><p>Both waited for the ref to start the contest. He raised his flags, and with one declaration, the match began.</p><p>"Ladies first!" Rachel said as she geared up ready for her first move. "Pyroar, get in close with a Head Butt!"</p><p>With that, the royal Pokémon launched itself toward its opponent, but to Rachel's surprise, Swampert stood perfectly still.</p><p>At the last possible moment, Max made his move. "Now Swampert, use Hammer Arm and send Pyroar into the air; then, follow it up with a Hydro Pump!"</p><p>The water and ground type listened and did exactly as it was told. His arm began to glow before taking a swing and connecting with the oncoming Pokémon, beneath its chin, sending it skyward. While the fire and normal type were still reeling from the first attack, a jet of water hurled it towards the arena's wall. Pyroar impacted against the wall, before finding its way to the ground with a thud.</p><p>To Max's surprise, the Kalos Pokémon began to get up and proceeded to shake off the water on its fur, almost as if, nothing had happened.</p><p>"My, my Max. I must say, that is a little more reckless than I have seen from your past performances," Rachel said with an air of amusement. "But if you really thought that would take down my strongest Pokémon, you are in for a world of hurt, buddy."</p><p>Well, it was a nice thought. At least, she will be a little wearier with those head-on attacks now. Maybe that will limit her options. Max thought as he eyed his opponent with care. He still had more ideas to come through.</p><p>"Pyroar, use Sunny Day, then use Flame Charge!" Rachel commanded.</p><p>Her Pokémon sent a burst of energy from its mouth, creating a bright light in the sky, illuminating the arena. When Max looked back up, her Pyroar was gone. Before he had time to find where it had gone, his Pokémon was being sent skidding across the field.</p><p>He thought quickly. "Hydro Pump, follow that Pyroar around!"</p><p>With that, the mud-fish Pokémon regained its balance and fired a stream of water from its mouth, barely missing its target. Rachel's Pokémon continued its onslaught, and each time, Swampert would regain its footing before firing another blast of water. This continued until Max saw his opening.</p><p>Pyroar was coming from Swampert's left, but due to the muddy ground, created by the barrage of Hydro Pumps, it began to lose its footing.</p><p>"Swampert, to your left, Hammer Arm into a Hydro Pump, just like before!"</p><p>Max's Pokémon responded by landing the powerful combo again, but this time, with a little more effectiveness.</p><p>Rachel's Pokémon still stood, but its breathing began to become more strained. "I have to admit, Rachel. That was a good strategy you had there. First, your Sunny Day temporarily blinded us, and then, you followed that up with an empowered Flame Charge, quite a strategy; but now, it's over. Swampert, Hydro Pump! Go!" Max thought that his first win of the match was in the books until he heard his opponent laughing.</p><p>"It isn't over quite yet, Max," Rachel smirked. "Pyroar Protect!"</p><p>With the new command, the royal Pokémon created a shield, protecting itself from the incoming water attack. The attack hit the wall. Water flew everywhere but kept its user dry.</p><p>"You know Max, your response wasn't bad to my strategy, well part one of my strategy at least."</p><p>"What do you mean by 'part one'?" Max asked puzzled.</p><p>"While Sunny Day also empowered my Pokémon's fire attacks, it also makes it easier to use this attack," Rachel spoke with power in her voice. "Pyroar, use Solar Beam!"</p><p>With Sunny Day active, the royal Pokémon absorbed the energy, it needed, quickly. A ball of light appeared in its mouth, before bursting out a ray of energy aimed for Max's Swampert. Much to Rachel's horror, Max just smiled.</p><p>"Swampert, Protect!"</p><p>Similar to what Pyroar had just done, Swampert formed a shield that protected himself from the incoming Solar Beam.</p><p>"Now, use Hydro Pump!"</p><p>Out of the dust, which accumulated when the attack hit the shield, a powerful stream of water rushed out and slammed into the fire and normal type Pokémon. Rachel looked and saw that this time, Pyroar wasn't getting up. She returned her favorite Pokémon to its Pokéball and chose her next one while maintaining a determined look on her face.</p><hr/><p>"Boy, Max sure does have a lot of strategies up his sleeves, doesn't he?" Ash asked his friend, Gary, as both Kanto natives, along with Trevor, watched the battle below. "He most certainly has the guts to pull off such a risky strategy like that. Swampert took a lot of damage from those repeated Flame Charges."</p><p>"Yeah. He sure takes after you in that sense." Gary responded through a chuckle.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked with a confused look on his face.</p><p>"Ash, you have become a legend around the Pokémon world, especially to those among our generation of trainers, but to Max, you were his idol," Gary said looking down on the field. "You may not know it, but he wants to be just like you. His first Pokémon was even a Treecko."</p><p>Ash smiled as he kept observing his friend's battle below, "I didn't know I had that much of an impact on him."</p><p>"You impacted all of us, Ash," Trevor spoke solemnly. "When you died, it took a long time for any sense of normalcy to return. Still, we all took lessons from what you taught us and continued on. Max will never admit it, but when he battles, he's battling to honor your memory. He doesn't talk about you much, none of us do. But boy, when he does, you think he was talking about a god or something. The way he idolizes you, Ash, and the trainer that he is today, I know you would be proud of him."</p><p>"I already am," Ash said as he turned to see what Rachel's next Pokémon would be.</p><hr/><p>Rachel stood there, observed Max slowly, before making her next move. "I must say, Max, you really impressed me. My Pyroar and I aren't easily beaten and you think quickly on your feet. You'll need some more of that if you want to beat my next Pokémon. Let's do this, Shiftry!" With that, Rachel tosses her Pokéball into the air, before revealing a grass and dark type Pokémon.</p><p>The wicked Pokémon came out and assumed a battle poise. The Pokémon was predominantly brown with what looked like leaves for hands. Its feet resembles Japanese tengu-geta. What really stood out about the Pokémon, was the white fur that covered its face and ran down its back to the ground. From the white fur, two yellow eyes could be seen gazing at Swampert, ready for battle.</p><p>"Good luck catching up with us! Shiftry, use Energy Ball, close range!"</p><p>Before Max could react, his opponent vanished from in front of him. The wicked Pokémon sent a green sphere into Swampert's chest causing the mud-fish Pokémon to cry out in pain, before being sent flying across the field and coming to a stop in the mud.</p><p>Before Max could recall his Pokémon, he noticed what Swampert was covered with and an idea came to his mind.</p><p>"This fight isn't over yet, Rachel!" Max shouted</p><p>"You're wrong," she stated. "Shiftry, let's end this with another Energy Ball!"</p><p>"Swampert, use Ice Beam in front of you, then dodge, and blast Shiftry!"</p><p>Max had barely gotten the command off in time. Swampert sent a light blue beam in front of him, which caused Shiftry to lose balance. Swampert dodged the attack easily, this time, and as Shiftry moved, it fires another beam of ice and hit the Pokémon square, in the back, causing a cry of pain to be released from its opponent.</p><p>"Now, cover the whole field in ice!"</p><p>Swampert complied, fully trusting in his trainer's judgment, and soon, the entire field had become an ice rink.</p><p>Rachel saw this and gave a small growl out of frustration. Shiftry was slow to get up, as it took an effective attack, but it seemed to be able to battle still.</p><p><em>One more attack and that should do it. Swampert can't possibly take much more punishment. </em>She thought as she's ready to call out the next attack.</p><p>"Alright, time to finish this! Shiftry, use Energy Ball from a distance!"</p><p>Before Shiftry could fire his attack, Max responded with his defense, "Swampert, Protect!"</p><p>The green ball met the shield, causing a small explosion that sent ice and smoke everywhere, but Max knew what was coming.</p><p>"Shiftry, on Swampert and use one last Energy Ball."</p><p>"Swampert, use Hammer Arm!"</p><p>The wicked Pokémon appeared in front of the water and ground type Pokémon, through the smoke, attack at the ready. It was met with resistance, as Swampert's own attack hit home, but so did the Energy Ball. When the dust settled, Swampert was on the ground unconscious, with a heavily breathing Shiftry still standing, victorious.</p><p>Max gave a small growl as he returned his Pokémon to its ball, before making his next selection.</p><p><em>Sorry, Swampert.</em> He thought as he pulled out his next Pokéball. <em>I know you gave it your all and you almost took that Pokémon down with you. Don't worry, we got this. She'll take the bait on this one, and then, it will all be over.</em></p><p>"Let's go, Breloom!" Max yelled as he revealed his next Pokémon.</p><p>Now standing in front of him was a mushroom Pokémon. The Pokémon stood on two legs with most of its body covered in green. From its head to the bottom of its neck, and along its tail, was a pale color, and on its hands and feet, were red claws. On the top of its head, there was a mushroom-like hat, which was also green and had a red spot.</p><p>Rachel smirked while returning her worn out Pokémon to its Pokéball before making her next selection.</p><p>"Sorry Max, but it looks like, I just took the lead," she said with an air of arrogance as she threw her Pokéball in the air to reveal her Gengar.</p><p>The shadow Pokémon stood, in front of its trainer, with its trademark sinister smile tattooed on its face, while its red eyes glowed with ferocity. The ghost and poison type gave a maniacal laugh, as it stared down its opponent. The Pokémon levitated off the ground, but normally, it would be standing on its two feet. The shadow Pokémon was purple, save his white teeth and red eyes, which glowed with an unpleasant laugh, accompanying their gaze.</p><p>"Let's do this, Breloom! Use Energy Ball!" Max started the round-off.</p><p>"Shadow Ball, Gengar, then into a Shadow Punch!" Rachel commanded.</p><p>With that, the purple Pokémon sent out a black orb from his hands that collided with the green orb, causing a small explosion. Gengar, then appeared in front of his opponent with a black aura, around its right hand, before slamming its fist into Breloom's stomach, sending the Pokémon flying into the air.</p><p>"Gengar, follow it up with another Shadow Punch!" Rachel cried out.</p><p>Max didn't panic; he had studied her enough to know her strategy with her Gengar.</p><p>"Breloom, turn around and fire another Energy Ball!" he commanded.</p><p>Breloom managed to spin itself in the air and fire the attack right as its opponent appeared, not letting it get off the Shadow Punch. Breloom landed on its feet and assumed a battle stance, as Gengar hit the ground with a thud, but got right back up still smiling and laughing. It seemed to really be enjoying itself.</p><p>"Not bad, Max. Looks like somebody has done their homework, but this battle is still mine!" Rachel shouted with confidence, as she brushed her bangs back from her eyes.</p><p>"Gengar, use Double Team, then into Shadow Ball!"</p><p>At its master's orders, multiple copies of Gengar appeared, across the battlefield, before a Shadow Ball came, from one of the copies, and nailed Breloom.</p><p>"Breloom, now use Energy Ball on that copy!" Max shouted. Breloom obeyed and fired an attack on its target, for the attack to pass through the copy. It was the wrong choice. Again, Breloom was hit with another attack, this time, from a different copy.</p><p><em>Damn it! She's masking Gengar's movements well. How can I fight him, if I can't see him? I got it! </em>Max thought as he shouts out Breloom's next attack.</p><p>"Breloom, use Stun Spore on the entire field!"</p><p>Rachel laughed, as she noticed panic on her opponent's face. "Beginning to panic, Max?" She laughed, but her laughter turned to horror, as she saw Gengar get blasted with an Energy Ball.</p><p>"I wouldn't be laughing right now if I were you. This battle is far from over!" Max responded as his Breloom hit Gengar with another attack. Gengar responded with a cry of pain.</p><p>Rachel looked up, and then, realized what had happened. <em>That crafty little brat. By using Stun Spore to cover the field, he was able to watch my Pokémon's movement, even if it didn't paralyze him. This kid is better than I thought.</em></p><p>"Time to end this! Gengar, use Shadow Punch!"</p><p>"Breloom, Energy Ball once again!" Max shouted.</p><p>Both Pokémon ran toward each other, attacks at the ready. When they got near each other, they threw themselves, with all their might, towards each other. The two attacks collided, sending both Pokémon twirling back. As the dust settled, Gengar was seen struggling to get up. As for Breloom, it was seen lying on the ground, unconscious.</p><p>Max held a grin on his face as he returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball, before thanking it, and reaching for his final choice. Rachel looked on, wondering what her opponent had up his sleeve.</p><hr/><p>"What was Max thinking?" Misty said with a shocked expression, as the battle seemed to be turning for the worst. "He should have known Breloom was at a disadvantage against a ghost and poison type. I mean, half of his moves and all of his combinations would have been useless in that match-up."</p><p>"Now Misty, there's no need to worry," Dawn said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder while trying to calm her down. Her behavior didn't exude the confidence that her words were. "I'm sure Max can come out of this, right Brock?"</p><p>Dawn turned to Brock, who she was expecting reassurance from, but instead, saw him deep in thought. "I don't know, Dawn. I mean, he did do damage to Rachel's two Pokémon, but still, two on one is never an ideal situation. What do you think, May? May?"</p><p>The group turned to May, who became unusually quiet after the second battle of the match ended. They were expecting a response, but all they saw was a concerned look, as she gazed down towards her brother.</p><p>
  <em>Come on, Max, you're better than this. You should be wiping the floor with her. I know you can win this, but you've got to start doing something, anything! Think about what Ash would do, if he was in your shoes right now.</em>
</p><p>May's thoughts were interrupted, as she noticed the smile that was on Max's face. That look, finally made her snap.</p><p>"Max! What the hell do you think you're doing? Wipe that smile off your face, pull your head out of your ass, and start winning!"</p><p>The group looked on, in shock, at the words that came out of the coordinator's mouth. It wasn't as if they hadn't heard stuff like before, but never had they ever heard May shout it like that, especially while in front of so many strangers. The crowd, around the box, turned to the group, with curious expressions, as to which one that the voice belonged to. They all sat quietly until one of them finally broke out in laughter. The group turned to see Bonnie, who already won her match, earlier that day, holding her sides as she laughed uncontrollably.</p><p>"And what is so funny?" May shouted towards Bonnie.</p><p>Bonnie finally started to calm down. "You guys act like Max is out there 'hot-dogging' it," she said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "This was all part of his big plan. He knew the Pokémon she would go with if he had won his first battle against her Pyroar. Max has been in control of this match, for the entire time."</p><p>The group looked at the girl with curiosity. "So what you're saying is that he meant to lose that two Pokémon?" Clemont finally asked the question that everyone had been thinking.</p><p>"Well, ideally no; but now, he has got the type advantage, for the rest of the battle," Bonnie said with a grin on her face.</p><p>"Bonnie, what are you getting at?" May asked, who's still confused.</p><p>Bonnie let out a groan, before crossing her arms and turning back to the battle. "Just watch and see."</p><hr/><p>Max knew he had won. <em>Swampert had done his job perfectly, and Breloom inflicted a good amount of damage on Gengar. All that remains, is for you, to take care of the rest.</em> He thought as he looked at his final Pokémon.</p><p>"Mightyena, I chose you!" Max yelled as he threw his Pokéball, into the air, revealing his final choice.</p><p>A wolf-like Pokémon appeared, in front of Max, and let out a howl that caused everyone, in the audience, to shiver in fear, as it takes a battle stance. The Pokémon bared its teeth and snarled at his opponent. The bite Pokémon was primarily grey with two black streaks of fur that reached from the top of its head to its backside. Its tail and four paws were also black and its red eyes seemed to be on fire, as it eyed its next prey. Max remembered when he first met his friend, as it was only a Poochyena. Back then, he was still traveling with Ash, May, and Brock through Hoenn. He had helped it evolve, and when he was old enough, he returned to make him a part of his team. Mightyena eagerly agreed and the two had become a great team.</p><p>Rachel started to panic, on the inside. Both, of her remaining Pokémon, were weakened from their previous battles. She also knew that Dark-type moves were strong against ghost Pokémon, like her Gengar, and Max's Mightyena was known as one of his strongest Pokémon. She has to be cautious when battling against her opponent now.</p><p>"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" Rachel yelled.</p><p>"Dodge with Quick Attack, and then, follow it up with Dark Pulse," Max responded calmly. Mightyena had a burst of speed, as it easily dodged the attack, before appearing in front of Gengar's face, and unleashed a dark beam, from its mouth, causing the shadow Pokémon to cry out in pain. It was sent flying towards the wall, where it impacted and stuck to the wall, unable to battle.</p><p>Rachel returned her Pokémon to its ball. She gave a sigh as she returned to face Max. She had been tricked into this; she knew she was in big trouble. <em>That little twerp played me from the start. He knew he didn't have good match-ups, but he wanted me to think I had him, while he inflicted damage on my two remaining Pokémon. He set me up well.</em></p><p>"This battle isn't over yet, Max! Not by a long shot!" Rachel said as she released her Shiftry once again. One look at her Pokémon, and it was clear that it was on its last legs. It continued to breathe hard, even after it had taken a good rest, inside of its Pokéball.</p><p>"Shiftry, use Leaf Storm!"</p><p>At its trainer's command, the wicked Pokémon let loose a barrage of razor sharp leaves towards its opponent, but much to its dismay, its opponent easily dodged them all.</p><p>"Don't give up, use Energy Ball up close!"</p><p>Shiftry attacked again and again but to no avail. Mightyena gracefully dodged every single one of those attacks. Shiftry no longer had the speed, it usually has, as both Pokémon slid on the remaining ice that encased the field.</p><p>"Mightyena, jump and use Iron Tail!" Max yelled.</p><p>Mightyena leaped into the air above its opponent. As it did front flips, to increase its momentum, its tail began to glow.</p><p>Rachel had to think fast or else it was over. "Shiftry, use Brick Break and meet it in the air!" The grass and dark type Pokémon jumped and met its opponent in flight. The two attacks met, but neither budged. It appeared to be a stalemate.</p><p>"Checkmate!" Max yelled. "Mightyena, push downwards, and then, use Hyper Beam!"</p><p>The bite Pokémon gave an extra push downwards, using its tail, causing its opponent to break off from the encounter. This caused Shiftry to lurch forward, exposing itself to any oncoming attack. Mightyena, who had pushed down, was now above the exposed Pokémon. Gathering energy in its mouth, it unleashed a bright, intense yellow beam of energy, colliding with its target sending it to the ground. When Mightyena landed, it sat itself down, on its hind legs, and gave a satisfied howl.</p><p>As the dust settled, the rest of the crowd could see what the dark type already knew, Max had won this match. Shiftry was down for the count. Max ran towards his companion and gave it a hug, while thanking it, for a job well done.</p><p>Rachel sighed as she returned her Pokémon to its ball. She then smiled while looking at the device.</p><p>"Thanks for the great fight. You deserve a rest."</p><p>She went over to Max and extended her hand outward.</p><p>Max took it and looked her, in the eye, while saying, "Thank you for a great battle, Rachel. It was defiantly one to remember."</p><p>"Hey, don't thank me, yet." Rachel said with a smile. "You just beat me, which means you better win this whole thing, or else. Got it?"</p><p>Max gave a chuckle and then responded, "Got it."</p><p>He returned Mightyena to its ball, before heading to his platform, and then, back to his locker room.</p><hr/><p>"He got lucky," Ash stated as he looked down on his friend, hiding a smile, underneath his mask.</p><p>"How so? You said it yourself: that Mightyena, of his, is one tough pooch," Gary responded.</p><p>"Yeah, but had that Gengar used Destiny Bond, then Rachel could have won by default," Ash explained. "Max was pretty reckless out there, despite having the type advantage. He still could have lost that match. Thankfully, either Gengar had a limited move pool or Rachel just panicked. But still," Ash's voice began to ease up, "I'm very proud of him. He has grown up to become a very smart and gritty trainer. I hope I get to battle him in the next round."</p><p>Gary laughed, "I told you there was a lot of yourself within that boy."</p><p>Ash could only chuckle at his childhood friend. "Come on," he said. "I want to go congratulate our victor, and maybe, have a little fun with him."</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Trevor.</p><p>"You'll see," Ash answered as he walked towards the stairs, which lead to the locker rooms.</p><hr/><p>As Max left the interview room, he saw his friends, who were waiting for him outside, on the opposite side of the hall.</p><p>"You did great!" Bonnie said as she gives Max a hug.</p><p>Max couldn't hide the blush, which had appeared across his face, causing most of the group to laugh at his misfortune. Bonnie let go and backed up, a bit, with an equally big blush on her face.</p><p>Max felt someone ruffling his hair as he turned and noticed his sister, standing next to him. He was about as tall as her now, but she still enjoyed messing with his hair, as if he was still shorter than her.</p><p>"You had me worried, you little brat!" May yelled while pretending to be upset. "Don't you ever do that to me again! You hear?"</p><p>"Hey. Relax, May. I knew what I was doing out there," Max responded with a cheeky smile across his face.</p><p>The entire group was laughing, Gary and Trevor had joined them, as they walked down to the corridors, but was still waiting for Ash, to appear. The laughter suddenly stopped, as they could hear someone clapping. They turned around to where it was originating from. Walking towards them, was none other than Aaron Tajiri, with his Pikachu, still on his shoulder, and his Lucario, right by his side.</p><p>"That was some battle out there, Max," Ash said turning to the boy. He couldn't help but notice a certain blue-eyed beauty was blushing, as he approached. He was glad he could make her blush, after all these years.</p><p>"Thanks, Aaron," Max said. "That means a lot coming from someone as strong as you."</p><p><em>I wonder what he would think if he knew that it was really me that he's speaking to.</em> Ash questioned himself before reaching out his hand. "Your strategy was dangerous and risky."</p><p>Max took Ash's hand and shook it, as he kept eye contact with the mysterious trainer. "Thanks, I didn't quite pull it off as efficiently as I had planned."</p><p>"Yeah," Ash said with a bit of seriousness, coming to his voice, as he let go of Max's hand. "If you want to beat me, you better come up with a better strategy."</p><p>Max went pale at the thought of having to face off against Aaron in the round of 32. Ash took a quick glance over to Gary and Trevor, who was trying to hold in a laugh. Ash was right, it was fun to give the young trainer a hard time. Ash decided that the boy had enough embarrassment, for one day, and quickly snapped him back to reality.</p><p>"Hey, Max."</p><p>"Huh. . . oh hey! What is it, Aaron?" Max hesitated as he snapped out of his thoughts.</p><p>"You better win tomorrow. I want a shot at you, two days from now." Ash responded with a challenge to his friend.</p><p>In truth, Ash was savoring the idea of finally fulfilling the promise he made to Max, nearly nine years ago.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Max sat on a swing, over the other side of a park. He was looking down as if he was upset by something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Max."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh?" said Max as he looked up and saw Ash, standing in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Isn't it really great that your sister is going to keep taking her contest training to the next level?" Ash asked as Pikachu jumped up and landed on Ash's shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pika, Pika!" the electric mouse Pokémon said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Still, I know it's hard, knowing that you won't be going too," Ash said while making eye contact with Max.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max nodded. "I hear you, Ash. But lately," he responded, as he looked down at the ground. "I started feeling jealous of May."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh?" Ash said, feeling confused about Max's statement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"See, when you and May were battling back there, I never seen her so psych. But all that I could do, was a watch! And it made me wished that I could grow up quick so that I can do that too!" Max explained, as May and Brock, who was standing right behind of Ash, had just listened to the young boy's troubles. His older sister had a concerned look, in her eyes, as she gazed at her little brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah." was what Ash said after Max explained his problem to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, an idea came into Ash's head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I got it!" he shouted, as Max lifted his head up while looking at Ash, puzzled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know you're going to become a Pokémon trainer, and then, you and I will battle!" Ash proclaimed as Max is surprised by Ash's idea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash then reassured his statement, "Of course! You just let me know when you're ready!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pika, Pika!" shouted Pikachu as it raises its paw to agree with his trainer's idea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You mean me battling against you?" asked Max, while having a stunned look on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of a sudden, a wide simile appeared on Max's face. He quickly gets off of the swing and is standing in a challenging pose, in front of Ash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a deal!" exclaimed Max as he's excited to battle Ash, when he becomes a trainer, someday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Great! It will be a good one!" Ash responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pikachu!" said Pikachu as it agrees with Ash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I'm gonna win, so look out!" Max shouted with joy towards his friend, while May and Brock smiled at them. "Watching you battle, all this time, I already know every trick up your sleeve! It'll be a slam dunk, for sure!"</em>
</p><hr/><p>The scared, timid look on Max's face was quickly replaced with determination and confidence.</p><p><em>He does have my guts and determination.</em> Ash thought.</p><p>"You better bring your 'A' game, Aaron, because I'm not giving you anything short of my best!" Max shot back to his challenger, with a confident smile, across his face.</p><p>"I wouldn't want it any other way," Ash said as he began to turn away from the group. As he did, he made eye contact with Serena, who blushed and gave him a slight wave.</p><p>
  <em>She looks cute when she blushes.</em>
</p><p>"Hey Aaron," Max shouted as Ash began walking away, Pokémon in tow. "Good luck tomorrow!"</p><p>Ash didn't turn or even slow down. He just raised a hand in acknowledgment, as he continues down the corridor and out of the stadium.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Second Round Rumble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Persian, Giga Impact!" Giovanni ordered his classy cat Pokémon to attack his opponent's final choice.</p><p>The normal type began to charge its opponent, as a sphere of purple energy encased its body. The Pokémon collided with a Nidoking that was opposite it. The two continued as if Persian had hit nothing, slamming into the wall with full force causing a minor explosion. From the dust, out came Giovanni's cat strutting, as it left the carnage of the battle behind. When the dust finally settled, Nidoking was unconscious.</p><p>"Nidoking is unable to battle! Persian wins and the match goes to Sakaki, of Mt. Coronet!" the ref shouted out.</p><p>The crowds cheered, as the match had finally come to an end. The match was 3-2, with Giovanni claiming victory. He smirked and waved as his eyes went through the crowd until they found their target. His smile grew as his eyes met with Ash's, who, he knew, would be watching the match. He chuckled when he saw the trainer flinch, as their gazes met. He was taking pride in intimidating his young rival.</p><p><em>He knows I'm just toying with these fools. I have more to show later on. You better be ready, Ketchum.</em> His thoughts died down as his platform began to descend.</p><hr/><p>Ash could only look down at what he saw, with astonishment, written across his face. <em>He's holding back. He's toying with his opponents as if he was playing with his food.</em></p><p>Ash could feel someone, shaking him out of his concentration. He looked to his shoulder and saw a paw. He followed it to its owner.</p><p>"Master, calm down." Lucario began. "Like you said: 'one round at a time.'"</p><p>"Come on, Lucario, you saw what I saw."</p><p>"Pika," Pikachu shouted out in frustration. "Pikachu pi pika pi. Pipi Pikachu pi!"</p><p>"He's right. He hasn't faced anything yet. We have trained for five years, for this moment. We'll get him." Lucario said with a gentle smile on his face.</p><p>"Thank you, Lucario. Come on, we better head to our platform. Our match starts in about ten minutes," Ash said as he turned to head down to the corridors of the stadium.</p><p>As the three companions made their way down the stairs, they passed Giovanni once more. He saw, who was descending the stairs and moved, in front of them, to stop their movement.</p><p>"Can I help you, Sakaki?" Ash spat at the figure that so rudely cut him off.</p><p>"Yes, I just wanted to make sure that you saw my little demonstration," Giovanni said with a dark, playful tone.</p><p>"All I saw was a trainer who was outclassed and his opponent playing with him, to entertain the crowd," Ash responded openly.</p><p>"Hey, what is battling without having a little fun?" Giovanni chuckled.</p><p>"Showing off is a fool's glory," Ash said.</p><p>"My true glory will show itself in due time," Giovanni said as he continued to chuckle.</p><p>"Keep laughing, Sakaki," Ash shot back severely. "We'll see who's laughing at the end of this tournament!"</p><p>"Oh Aaron, always the serious one," Giovanni responded. "You know, there are only three real contenders for the title. Those three are you, me, and your friend, Trevor. The other six rounds are just for mere show. We'll have our battle, and when we do, I will finally finish you off. Something I should have done back in Kalos."</p><p>"Careful, Sakaki," Ash spoke with determination in his voice. "Pride always comes before the fall."</p><p>"And I will be there to see you hit rock bottom, boy," Giovanni responded as he brushed past, Ash. As they passed, he bumped Ash's shoulder with his, causing the trainer to move back.</p><p>Ash stood still, trying to contain the emotions that were stirring up inside of him.</p><p><em>Why does he always get to me? How does he always know what to say, to immediate me?</em> Ash questioned himself.</p><p>He stood there, clenched fists and gritted teeth until the footsteps of his foe began to die away. When he could no longer hear them. he let out a breath and let his body relax. He knew that he couldn't do anything about the emotions that were housed in him. Well, almost nothing. His eyes opened to reveal a fire, which began to burn deeply within him. Fueled by determination, rage, and frustration, his eyes found their way to the platform. He decided to focus his energy into his battle, as he didn't play his song on the ocarina before the match.</p><p>"You guys, ready?" Ash asked as he looked at his two Pokémon.</p><p>"I was born ready, Master!" Lucario grunted with enthusiasm.</p><p>"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.</p><p>"Good, let's go ensure our meeting with Max tomorrow," Ash said with a smile, as he made his way onto the platform.</p><hr/><p>Up in the elite suite, stood the champions and the group of Ash's old friends. They watched fixedly, as they had done so, three days before opening night. Idle chatter and small talk could be heard throughout the group, but Max and Bonnie looked on in anticipation of the last match-up for today.</p><p>"You know that the winner of this battle will be your opponent tomorrow, right Max?" Bonnie asked as she turned to her friend, who sat next to her, arms crossed and eyes gazing on the battlefield below.</p><p>"Yeah, why do you think I stuck around after my match?" Max responded to Bonnie's question. "I couldn't find much information on Aaron, except for the few rounds of the Mt. Silver tournament, and the first round of this tournament. There's no data on him. Basically, the videotape, from the Mt. Silver tournament, is completely useless."</p><p>"How so?" Bonnie asked, puzzled by her peer's remark.</p><p>Max is well known for watching videos of his opponents and researching them with absolute detail. It was rare for any trainer, coming to a battle, with a strategy or combination that Max didn't know about. It gave him a real advantage over his competition.</p><p>"You see, over the past two tournaments, Aaron had only used six Pokémon, and only two have been repeated," Max explained as he turned to Bonnie. "His Pikachu and Lucario are the only ones that he has used more than once, but seeing how he doesn't keep them in their Pokéballs. Everyone would know about them. He isn't really giving away any secrets by using those two."</p><p>"You really think that he's got more powerful Pokémon up his sleeve?" Bonnie asked with a concerned look on her face. She was beginning to worry about this mysterious trainer too. After all, if Max loses in the next round, then it would mean that she could possibly be Aaron's opponent in the next round. An honor that she didn't really want.</p><p>"Hey now, you two need to calm down." they turned to Dawn, who sat next to Max during their conversation. "No need to worry! I bet this guy isn't all that tough."</p><p>"That's easy for you to say, Dawn," Max said with a nervous smile on his face.</p><p>"She's right. Everyone has got a weakness and tendency. All you have to do is find it." Misty decided to break into the conversation as well. "You know that better than anyone, Max."</p><p>"Yeah, but this guy doesn't seem to have any flaws. In his battles, he hasn't made a mistake, at all! He's like the perfect battler ever!" Max explained.</p><p>Trevor decided to enter the conversation as well. "Max, you can't just say that he's a perfect battler because you only have seen him battling a few times already. Besides, not everyone is perfect. Take my last match, for example, I only lost one of my Pokémon because I miscalculated the amount of damage that my Jolteon took from its previous battle, before getting knocked out in the next round."</p><p>Max listened to Trevor's explanation and responded. "Well, yeah, but you still won that match by using your Sceptile and Charizard. Besides, what does that have to do with Aaron's battling techniques?"</p><p>"I'm just saying that no one is completely perfect in battling. Even the champions, despite them being expert battlers, have flaws in their battling strategies." Trevor stated as he points over to the champions.</p><p>"He's right, Max," Wallace said as he enters into the conversation as well. "We all have had flaws in our battling techniques. As we learned about these flaws, we would figure out ways to fix them, before using them again in battle."</p><p>"I guess so," Max stated. "But still..."</p><p>He's interrupted by Misty as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey! Right now, you are letting Aaron win the battle before it even starts. Don't let him get to you. Just observe while you're watching his battle. Speaking of which, shut up and pay attention now! It's about to start."</p><hr/><p>Ash was ready to let his next opponent have it. He was prepared for this round. He was pulling out a friend that he hadn't used in a long time. He could feel its excitement and enthusiasm, pouring out of the Pokéball, which he was holding in his right hand.</p><p>"He seems fired up and ready to go," Lucario commented as he sensed the aura the Pokéball was giving off.</p><p>"Yeah. He had been waiting for another chance at fighting in a tournament, like this," Ash stated with a smile. "He's a fighter at heart. You know that."</p><p>Opposite of Ash, stood his opponent, named Rex. An older trainer from Kanto, who had made a name for himself throughout Johto and Kanto as a skillful battler. Rex was a towering figure, standing 6'5 with short black hair and a light complexion. He wore a blue muscle shirt that showed the muscular tone of his body. He added black sweatpants and black shoes to add to the look of a prizefighter, who just got out from a workout. Like himself, his Pokémon were known as 'Bruisers'.</p><p>"Well little man, you ready for a fight?" Rex asked his masked opponent.</p><p>Ash responded with silence. Pikachu, on the other hand, had a response to the question, aimed at his master. The electric mouse Pokémon jumped from his perch, on Ash's shoulder, to the ground. He let out a yawn, before curling up at his master's feet. He appeared to be uninterested by the ensuing battle.</p><p>Rex saw this and became angry at Pikachu's gesture. <em>Who does this guy think he is? How dare he blow me off and act like he isn't even interested in this battle!</em> he thought as he looked on at Ash, who also looked uninterested in the battle as well.</p><p>"That's it! No more games! Iris may not have been able to beat you, but she didn't have the kind of power that I do!" Rex shouted as he pointed to himself. "Time to take you down a peg!"</p><p>He threw his Pokéball, into the air, revealing a steel and rock type Pokémon, named Aggron.</p><p>The Pokémon stood nearly 7 feet tall and was covered in what appears to be steel plated armor. Horns jutted out from its helmet-like head that was above its steel face. The rest of its body was a darker grey, except silver color rings, one on each arm and leg with silver claws on its limps. The Pokémon roared and assumed a battle stance while waiting for his opponent.</p><p>Ash silently threw his ball, into the air, to reveal a monkey-like Pokémon that shouted and beat its chest. When finally released, it was ready for the battle to start. Ash hadn't used it since the Lily of the Valley Conference. It was so excited to finally face another opponent. Infernape's flame burst up as it let out another shout.</p><p>The Pokémon stood of two legs, white fur covering its legs and upper body, ending at the shoulders. On its chest, shoulders, knees, and hands were yellow plates like objects, which had swirls on them. Its ears, muzzle, thighs, and tail were all a medium brown color. The mane that topped its head was a fire that emanated from the Pokémon, as it expresses its power.</p><p>The intensity of the Pokémon's flame was matched by the burning determination and confidence that his trainer was feeling, inside of him. Ash's eyes made their way, through the crowd, before finding their way into the elite box. He scanned his friends and champions, before finally seeing his blue-eyed beauty. He saw her lips turn from a worried expression into a wide grin. He always saw that worried expression on her face, in one form or another. She always displayed more stress than Ash before his battles, but she still had an effect that calms him down and re-focusing his energy towards the battle. She was his inspiration, ever since their reunion in Kalos.</p><p>He turned back to his opponent's Aggron as the match begins.</p><p>"Aggron, use Metal Sound!" Rex cried.</p><p>His Pokémon let out a roar that created visible sound waves, throughout the stadium. The crowd covered their ears, as the pain of the high-pitched screech hit their eardrums.</p><p>On the battlefield, Infernape was feeling the effects of the attack as well.</p><p>"Gotcha now punk! Aggron, now use Iron Head!"</p><p>Aggron began to glow white. The outline of the Pokémon could be seen as painted silver inside the white aura. It launched itself towards its opponent.</p><p>"Infernape, use Mach Punch straight up, then follow it up with another!" Ash commanded his Pokémon.</p><p>The flame Pokémon's fist began to glow white before releasing an uppercut, sending the steel and rock type flying in the air. In the blink of an eye, Infernape vanished, before reappearing behind Aggron.</p><p>"We won't fall for that! Aggron, Metal Claw, right behind you!" Rex shouted.</p><p>Aggron swung his body around as his claws began to glow white. When the two attacks collided, both Pokémon were sent flying back before landing, without taking damage, on the ground.</p><p>"I have to give it to you, Rex. You've really done your research." Ash yelled to his opponent.</p><p>"I saw your battle with Iris. You like to set up your more powerful attacks with weaker ones," Rex explained as a grin crossed his face. "Like a real prizefighter, softening up his opponent with a few jabs, before bringing on the haymaker."</p><p>"Then, maybe we should bring the hay-maker out first!" Ash responded. "Infernape, use Flare Blitz!"</p><p>Infernape surrounded himself with a blue flame before charging towards his opponent.</p><p>"Aggron, Hyper Beam!" Rex shouted his counter.</p><p>Aggron fired a furious beam of energy towards Infernape.</p><p>"Spin, Infernape!"</p><p>Rex looked on in shock, as he witnessed Infernape, throwing him toward the oncoming attack, tucking his arms into his body, while straightening his legs and him beginning to spin around the Hyper Beam. He got to Aggron and lowered his shoulder into the iron armor Pokémon, sending it flying towards the wall. Aggron hit the ground. As it attempted to get up, flames consumed its body, causing a scream of agony, before falling to the ground, unable to battle anymore.</p><p>Rex groaned out of frustration before returning his fallen Pokémon to its Pokéball. He reached down and unhooked his next selection.</p><p>"Twenty-five years ago I started my journey," Rex began. "I was a small punk, back then; but my starter and I made a promise that someday, we'd be strong and reach the top. I think you'll see that we had kept that promise." Rex revealed a big turtle like Pokémon as his next choice.</p><p>The Pokémon showed blue arms, legs, tail and head out of its shell. The underbelly of the shell was a tan color while the top was a dark brown. Connecting the two halves of the shell was a white strip. From the top of the shell, where the shoulders of the Pokémon were underneath, came a pair of cannons.</p><p>"Allow me to introduce my partner, Blastoise!" Rex shouted with pride.</p><p>"Infernape, get up close, and use Close Combat!" Ash made his move.</p><p>Infernape ran towards the shellfish Pokémon as jets of water pumped out of the two cannons atop the water Pokémon's back. Infernape jumped, rolled, twisted and turned his way through the barrage of water attacks until he came under the chin of his opponent. Unable to maneuver its cannons into place, to fire an attack, Blastoise stood defenseless as Infernape let loose a barrage of punches, kicks, and knees to the water Pokémon.</p><p>Rex was quick on his feet when thinking of his next move.</p><p>"Blastoise, Rapid Spin, then into a Hydro Pump!"</p><p>Obeying its master, the Pokémon vanished into its shell before spinning rapidly. As it spun, jets of water came from the holes where his limbs were normally located. The attack hit home as the flame Pokémon was sent flying across the battlefield.</p><p>"You don't think after all these years, we haven't noticed our one weak spot, Aaron? We kept that little one-two punch in our back pocket, for whenever a trainer gets a little too cocky." Rex bragged with his arms folded across his chest.</p><p>Ash looked on as his fire and fighting type Pokémon struggled to get up. It made its way to a standing position, but it still felt a little dazed from the trip that Blastoise had so rudely sent him on. Infernape regained its footing and readied itself, for the next attack.</p><p><em>Hang in there, champ, for a bit longer. We're almost there.</em> Ash thought as he turned back to his opponent.</p><p>"Infernape, use Dig!"</p><p>The monkey-like Pokémon obeyed its trainer by diving towards the ground, widely flailing at the floor of the stadium as it burrowed deep beneath the battlefield.</p><p>"Bad move there, punk!" Rex shouted. "Blastoise, get over to the hole and use Hydro Pump!"</p><p>The shellfish Pokémon began making its way over to where Infernape had descended, but it was too late. As it was a few steps away from the hole, the ground underneath shook and a fist appeared, connecting under the chin once again.</p><p>"Close Combat!" Ash shouted.</p><p>Infernape again landed a flurry of attacks before being sent into the wall of the stadium by the same combination, which had dealt immense damage earlier.</p><p>"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Rex gave a laugh as he watched Infernape struggling to get up. "I like that about you, Aaron, you don't hold back, but it looks like your Infernape is on his last leg."</p><p>Ash turned to see his fire and fighting type, and what Rex had just said, was no doubt true. Infernape was badly injured, but not out. Ash smirked as he turned back to the battlefield.</p><p>"You should have finished us off when you had the chance, Rex!" Ash shouted to his opponent.</p><p>Rex looked curiously at Ash. "What's that suppose-"</p><p>He was shocked at what he saw. The battered and beaten Pokémon, who could barely stand up, was now beginning to glow a deep red color.</p><p>"You see Rex," Ash began. "When Infernape is pushed to his limit, that is when he's at his best!"</p><p>Almost on cue, Infernape let out a battle cry as it stood up and threw its arms back. Its main burst with energy as the fire exploded into the air, causing a blinding light throughout the stadium. The flame escaped the top of the stadium and could be seen miles away.</p><p>Rex looked on before a smile appeared on his face. "It looks like the real battle is just starting, Aaron."</p><p>"So it seems," Ash stated agreeing with his opponent.</p><p>"Hydro Pump, Blastoise!" Rex commanded.</p><p>"Use Dig to dodge, Infernape," Ash countered the incoming Hydro Pump.</p><p>Infernape barely managed to get underground, avoiding the attack. Rex and Blastoise searched the floor of the arena, monitoring for any sign of where the flame Pokémon could be.</p><p>"Stay calm, man. That little monkey has got to be around here, somewhere." Rex conversed with his trusted partner.</p><p>The shellfish Pokémon grunted in response, as it scoured the area for signs of movement.</p><p>"Infernape, use Fire Spin and entrap Blastoise!" Ash yelled.</p><p>The stadium fell into an eerie silence, waiting for the command to be fulfilled. Blastoise let out a scream before a pillar of fire engulfed it. The pillar moved skywards, causing hot winds to soar through the air. Blastoise was trapped inside.</p><p>"Now Infernape, use Flamethrower!"</p><p>Out of the ground, came the monkey-like Pokémon, still glowing bright red. The fire and fighting type let out a torrent of flames aimed at the bottom middle of the pillar. The flames entered and resulted in cries of agony from its entrapped victim.</p><p>"Blastoise, aim your Hydro Pump to the left!" Rex shouted with panic coursing through his voice.</p><p>A jet of water made its way out of the pillar, but nowhere near its intended target. The flames quickly closed the minuscule gap that was created by the water. The process continued, with each cry becoming more and more agonizing. Rex finally found his answer.</p><p>"Blastoise, Rapid Spin into Hydro Pump!"</p><p>The middle of the pillar began to grow in girth before exploding in an array of different hues of blue, orange and red, leaving burn marks on the shellfish Pokémon's body with burn marks. The Pokémon was breathing hard, as it stared at its opponent.</p><p><em>Got to end this now, or I will be down two Pokémon!</em> Rex reasoned. "Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon with maximum power!"</p><p>"Infernape use Flare Blitz!" Ash yelled as he punched the air in front of him.</p><p>The flame Pokémon emitted a blue aura before throwing itself at its target. Blastoise, meanwhile, gathered all the strength, that it had, as it let out its most powerful water attack.</p><p>The two met, causing a wild explosion in the middle of the battlefield. The smoke raced into the crowd that looked on in wonder. Both trainers covered their eyes, from the smoke and chunks of dirt, which were sent flying from the collision.</p><p>Ash lowered his arm that covered his eyes when he thought that the dust had finally settled. He saw both Pokémon standing, in the middle of the torn up battlefield, as they're struggling to breathe or even stand. Rex saw the damage that had occurred across the arena and was amazed both Pokémon were still on their feet.</p><p>Infernape stood silent. His vision was beginning to shake, but his will didn't waver. Blastoise could feel a burning sensation inside its chest, from the air it had taken in, during its hellish time trapped within the firewall. They stood in silence until Infernape fell to a knee. It placed one hand on the ground and the other on the knee that was still up, maintaining itself. Blastoise gave a smirk to its opponent, before falling backward and hitting the ground. It was clear that Blastoise is unable to battle anymore.</p><p>Rex and Ash looked on in silence, for a moment. They were both shocked by their Pokémon's willpower. Rex pulled out Blastoise's Pokéball and returned it to the device.</p><p>"You battled well out there, partner. You deserve a good rest. I'm really proud of you." Rex gave his Pokémon a smile, before miniaturizing the device and reaching for his final choice.</p><p>Before he could enlarge it, Infernape hit the ground, which meant that it was unable to battle. Rex gave a chuckle as he saw a red beam of light hit Infernape and return it to its own Pokéball.</p><p>"That was one hell of a battle, Aaron!" He said as a laugh escaped his mouth.</p><p>Ash could only look at his Pokéball and return the laugh in full. "Infernape, you did an amazing job out there. You earned a good long rest," he whispered before looking up to Rex. "That was a battle that I will never forget, Rex! It was one for the ages!"</p><p>"Agreed. With that being said, let's give these people one final battle that's worthy to be legendary!"</p><p>"I wouldn't have it any other way, Rex!" Ash responded to Rex, who has now gained his respect.</p><hr/><p>Max could feel his heartbeat quicken and his mouth go dry. Rex and Blastoise were a known powerhouse duo, throughout Kanto and Johto, even stretching to Hoenn and beyond. Their power was thought to rival that of the Elite Four, and Aaron, just beat the duo with one Pokémon, with a type disadvantage.</p><p>"How did Aaron do that?" Max was finally able to speak what was on his mind.</p><p>"He won because of trust."</p><p>The group turned to the blonde haired champion, who was seated a few rows back from Max, her eyes firmly set on the two trailers below.</p><p>"What do you mean, Cynthia?"</p><p>"Infernape trusted its trainer enough to know that the damage, it was taking, was for a purpose," Cynthia began. "Although it was a very risky strategy, the payoffs were huge. By triggering Blaze, Infernape's ability, he increased his Pokémon's power immensely. In order to do that though, Infernape had to completely trust Aaron."</p><p>Brock nodded his head and let out a grunt, "For trust like that, Aaron must have a deep relationship with his Pokémon. Aaron may not seem like it, but for a bond to develop in such a way, it really shows he really cares a lot about his Pokémon."</p><p>"I hear you, Brock. For his Pokémon to trust Aaron enough, to pull off this risky technique, you can tell that he's a kind person." Trevor said as he agrees with Brock, while also confirming to the others that he was wrong about what he told Aaron, a few nights ago, at the restaurant.</p><p>Even though Trevor knew that Aaron was really Ash, he had to make sure that he told the others that his original thoughts on him were wrong, and now, he sees him as a potential rival in the tournament.</p><p>"I could have told you that."</p><p>A shy voice could be heard over the group, as their attention shifted from Brock and Trevor to a blushing Serena.</p><p><em>Why did I say that? I thought I was only thinking that! Stupid, stupid, stupid.</em> She scolded herself as she noticed that the attention was now on her.</p><p>"What do you mean, Serena?" asked a puzzled Max.</p><p>"Well, uh. You see... it's in his eyes. I-I mean, they look harsh, but there's something there," Serena began to turn a deeper red than before, but she continued. "He tries to hide it, but when you look closer, there is a sparkle of happiness and kindness in his vision. It sounds stupid, but it's something I noticed earlier."</p><p>Trevor grins as he looked at Serena. <em>She's noticing too.</em></p><p>May and Dawn looked at each other and squealed. "Ok, Serena, after this battle, we are hooking you up with Aaron!" May yelled.</p><p>"Oh yeah, he'll be yours, before you know it!" Dawn chimed in.</p><p>Gary looked on the three girls, as they began to talk about the scenario. All they could do was laugh. <em>I knew she would notice him, eventually.</em></p><hr/><p>Back on the field below, Rex and Ash continued to laugh at the battle, which had just taken place. "Aaron, if I don't end up winning this battle, then I would still consider this a victory for me," Rex began. "To face a fierce opponent, like you, is a prizefighter's dream come true. You don't hold anything back, and I respect that."</p><p>"Thank you, Rex," Ash responded. "You honor me with your words. I haven't enjoyed a match like this in a long time. Now, what do you say we finish this?"</p><p>"After you."</p><p>Ash smirked as he gives a gentle kick to Pikachu, who managed to stay asleep throughout the entire contest. The Pokémon began to stir. It turned its head up, to see Ash kneel down. The Pokémon let out a yawn before perking its ears, acknowledging its trainer's words.</p><p>"You ready to go, buddy? I need you out there."</p><p>"Pi, pika. Pikapi." Pikachu said sleepily as it's getting up and giving its body a good wake up a shake.</p><p>Ash smiled underneath his mask, before bending further down, to whisper in his partner's ear. Pikachu let out a chirp, as it jogged its way onto the battlefield and assumed a battle stance, sparks flying from his cheeks.</p><p>"Master, what did you say to him?" Lucario questioned.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. Right now, enjoy the battle." Ash responded as he messed with the top of Lucario's head. This earned a satisfied grunt from the Aura Pokémon.</p><p>"I'm glad that you send out your Pikachu!" Rex called out from across the field. "After the little bugger took a nap at the beginning of our battle, I wanted a chance to defeat it. And now, I got it and I'm not letting up. Go Golem!"</p><p>Rex threw his Pokéball, to the middle of the battlefield, to reveal a rock and ground Pokémon. The megaton Pokémon had a body resembling a boulder, with tan arms and legs sticking out of the darker rock that forms its body. Its head was also tan and revealed red eyes. The Pokémon let out a roar as it hit the ground, causing tremors to shake the already destroyed battlefield.</p><p>"I'll start!" Rex exclaimed. "Golem, use Earthquake!"</p><p>"Pikachu, use Magnet Rise." Ash countered calmly.</p><p>As the ground began to shake, a consequence of Golem's stomping feet, Pikachu began to levitate, avoiding damage from the ground type attack, which would have been super effective against Pikachu.</p><p>Rex smiled as he saw his plan unfold. "I knew it wouldn't work, but now, Pikachu can't move as well. So he can't avoid this! Golem, use Roll Out!"</p><p>The megaton Pokémon jumped into the air, pulling his arms and legs into its body before hitting the ground and rapidly spinning. Golem took off, from his position, while heading towards its opponent, gaining speed as it rolls.</p><p>Ash stayed calm as he waited for his next move.</p><p>"Pikachu, you know what to do!" was all he had to say.</p><p>Pikachu's tail began to glow, as the rolling Pokémon got closer before flipping in the air and bringing its tail down onto the attacking Pokémon. The force of the Iron Tail caused the Pokémon to quit rolling and pop into the air, as it let out a scream of pain. Pikachu did not let up and continued to assail the Pokémon with attacks after attacks, before landing on the ground. It quickly jumped back into the air, twisting its body, as it lands the final blow. The attack sent Golem flying through the air and crashing into the stadium wall, which causes it to become unconscious.</p><p>The crowd was dead silent, as they processed on what just happened. Moments passed until finally, a roar came from their throats at the amazing spectacle that took place before them. Rex closed his eyes and gave a nod as he returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball. He made his way over to his opponent. He knew he had been outclassed today but still found himself full of pride to have lost to such a worthy opponent.</p><p>"Well Aaron, I must say, that today, the better trainer won," Rex said as the two met at the center of the battlefield.</p><p>"You're a really strong trainer, Rex," Ash said. "That was one hell of a battle, out there. It'll be one to talk about, for years to come. We will defiantly have a rematch, after this tournament." Ash extended his hand out to Rex.</p><p>Rex's smile grew brighter as he took Ash's hand and shook it firmly, "It would be my pleasure to battle a man like you again, Aaron. Good luck with the rest of the tournament!"</p><p>"Thank you, Rex. I appreciate it." Ash said as he let go of the handshake and made his way to the platform with Pikachu on his shoulder and Lucario at his side.</p><p>The platform lowered to the corridor below, with Ash still smiling underneath his mask. <em>Battling is still more fun than I remembered.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Nightmare of Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The platform descended to the corridors below while carrying Ash and his two faithful Pokémon with it. To their surprise, the halls were empty, not a reporter in sight. Ash smiled underneath his mask as he made his way to the locker room, to collect his things. Ash entered the room and sat down on one of the benches.</p><p>"Another solid victory, guys," he said turning to his two Pokémon. "Nice job out there, Pikachu. You were great today, buddy."</p><p>"Pikapi, Pikachu pika pi chu," Pikachu chirped with a little pride.</p><p>"You're kidding me!" Lucario stated as his eyes began to widen at what the electric mouse Pokémon had just said. "That wasn't seventy percent out there! No way, Pikachu!"</p><p>"You asked what I whispered in his ear," Ash responded with a chuckle. "I told him to just use seventy percent of his power. Quite frankly, we could have won with just fifty."</p><p>"Pika pi chu," Pikachu added with a nod.</p><p>"But master, you scolded Giovanni for toying with his opponent," retorted Lucario with a confused look on his face. "I don't understand why you would say that to him, and then, do the same thing. Isn't that a little hypocritical?"</p><p>"Giovanni gives his opponents false hope. I, on the other hand, didn't mess around. I just didn't want Pikachu to display his full abilities, just yet," Ash responded calmly to his aura Pokémon.</p><p>"If you say so." Lucario looked hesitantly towards Ash.</p><p>"One match at a time, Lucario," Ash said as he grabbed his bag. "When we need to, we'll pull out all the stops."</p><p>"You mean the other four, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes," Ash stated. "I want to keep them in my back pocket, for later. Everyone knows about you and Pikachu. I don't need them to know about the other four, right now."</p><p>Lucario looked towards Ash's bag as he began to sense the aura, coming out of four Pokéballs, all shining with passion and desire to fight. "They're getting restless, Ash." Lucario pointed out.</p><p>"I'm quite aware," Ash gazed at his bag. He could sense their frustration mounting as well. "I will let them out of their Pokéballs tonight, to get some exercise. A little time to stretch their legs and get moving will do them some good."</p><p>"You don't plan on using them until the finals, right?"</p><p>"Again, Lucario, one round at a time," Ash gave Lucario another soft chuckle. "If the situation demands it, then I will use them; but to answer your question, I don't believe we will need to use them until Giovanni. Until then, they'll just have to wait. Maybe, they'll come out ten times stronger because of having to be pent up and watching their friends battle, while they sit in their Pokéballs, all day."</p><p>The group chuckled at the idea of the four Pokémon being frustrated sitting in their Pokéballs. They were, after all, Ash's remaining four Pokemon from his top team of six. Between Lucario, Pikachu and the other four, Ash was confident that no one would be able to make a stand against him.</p><p>"Come on, guys. Let's get out of here." Ash said as he made his way to the door.</p><hr/><p>The door opened and they entered the hallway. Ash and company made their way down the corridor. Ash held his head down and kept his hands in his pockets. He didn't want to talk to anybody, and by keeping his eyes low, he hoped to escape conversations with those passing by. When he was about halfway to the stairs, he heard a yelp, coming from in front of him.</p><p>His head popped up, to see who it was that made the noise, to find Serena, regaining her footing, before turning her head to a corner that she was standing by. She said something, but Ash couldn't hear or see whom it was directed towards. Serena's eyes quickly shifted from the corner to the figure walking towards her. She blushed and gave a tentative wave. Ash began to smile, under his mask, before pulling his right hand out of his pocket and returning the wave. He decided to make his way over to her, and with each step, he saw her smile kept getting bigger.</p><p>He was about to reach Serena; when suddenly, he felt a tug, on his arm, that leads him into a different direction. He looked to the figure, who was attempting to drag him away from Serena, to find the same assistant, who got him before his first match. The man held a clipboard, with a headset resting, awkwardly, on his head. The man seemed to be in a panic. Ash made an abrupt stop, causing the assistant to stagger back a bit.</p><p>"Sir, we have to get to an important meeting, right now!" the assistant said frantically. "Those, in charge, aren't exactly happy that their two Cinderella stories haven't made a single press conference and they expect you, to make this one!"</p><p>"But I-uh," Ash began as he took his eyes off the man and focused them back on Serena, who looked a little confused and saddened by his sudden change in direction. "Y-you see there is someone. . . . I-er, I want to talk to and-"</p><p>"It'll have to wait, Aaron!" the assistant interrupted as he began to drag the trainer into a different room. "The interview is about to begin and this is not an option!"</p><p>Ash looked back to see Serena's head looked down in disappointment, before being dragged into a room full of reporters.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>(Earlier...)</b>
</p><p>"You guys are crazy!" Serena yelled to her two friends, who were dragging her across the stadium. "This isn't going to work! It's obvious that he isn't interested in me!"</p><p>"Yeah, right," May said sarcastically as she was holding onto Serena's right arm, leading her to the stairs that led to the corridors below. "It's so obvious that Aaron is into you. What with the way that he looks at you, before every match, it's a wonder why you haven't made a move, yet."</p><p>"Not to mention what he said at the dinner table the other night," a voice called from behind Serena. It was Dawn. She had both hands on Serena's shoulders as she's pushing her forward. "He was basically asking you out on a date. Wooing you to the best of his abilities. Come on, how can you not like a guy like that?"</p><p>"You know damn well why I can't like a guy like that!" Serena shouted towards Dawn.</p><p>"Serena, it has been five years," May turned to her friend as the trio began to descend down below. "We know you loved Ash and he loved you back, but you've gotta move on. Plus, Aaron is a hunk!"</p><p>"How would you know?" Serena inquired. "He's always wearing that mask!"</p><p>"Oh whatever," May argued. "You've seen how tight his shirt is on him. He's toned and it doesn't take too much imagination to picture a handsome devil, underneath that mask."</p><p>Serena sighed at the remarks that May was making. She's hoping the man, underneath the mask, was Ash. All the clues pointed to him, but for some reason, she isn't really convinced. She wanted to know, and even though she was resisting, she truly wanted more alone time with Aaron, but not like this.</p><p>The trio made their way to a corner, before stopping. "May, how do you know he'll be here, anyway?" Dawn questioned her.</p><p>"Well, from Aaron's platform, this is the quickest way to exit the building. I'm sure he'll come this way," explained May as she peaked her head, around the corner, to see who was in the corridor. Suddenly, she let out a squeal. She saw Aaron exiting out of his locker room. "There he is, and he's coming this way!"</p><p>"What?!" exclaimed both Dawn and Serena as they made their way to the corner. They both glanced around the wall to see Aaron and his two Pokémon walking, down the hall, towards their position.</p><p>Serena suddenly felt herself begin to panic. Her hands began to clam up. Her legs began to feel weak. "I can't do this. This isn't going to work," she said, slowly backing away from May and Dawn.</p><p>"Oh no, you don't!" May said grabbing onto Serena's hands. "You aren't getting out of this one! You're going to go and talk to him!"</p><p>"Uhuh, not like this guys!" Serena shouted before trying to turn and run.</p><p>"Grab her, Dawn!" May shouted. Suddenly, Serena felt two pairs of arms wrap around her waist. She struggled against the combined powers of the two, but it was no use. She begged and pleaded them to let her go.</p><p>"Come on, guys! I'm going to embarrass myself!" she shouted.</p><p>"No, you won't!" exclaimed Dawn as she and May tossed Serena into the center of the hallway, causing her to yelp.</p><p>Serena stumbled forward a bit, before regaining her footing and turning around to the two girls. "I hate you both! I'll get you back for this!" she said to the two coordinators, who were now giggling, behind the corner.</p><p>"You'll be thanking us, later," May responded. "But I think you should stop focusing on us, and start focusing on him." She stated this while pointing down the hallway, where Aaron was standing.</p><p>Serena turned to the hallway and saw Aaron with his hands in his pockets, standing in front of her, down the corridor. She began to blush. She didn't know what to do exactly, so she just raised her hand and sheepishly waved it towards him. To her ecstasy, she got a wave back, and Aaron actually appeared to be happy, to see her.</p><p><em>Is he really happy to see me? Oh shit, he's walking this way. Yes, I might finally get to spend more time with him!</em> She thought as she saw the trainer make his way over to her with his Pokémon, right behind him.</p><p>Then, she saw him stop and noticed a hand grasping his arm firmly. She looked and saw a man, with a clipboard, taking Aaron in the opposite direction. Suddenly, all that joy and excitement, she was feeling, turned to confusion and frustration in her thoughts. <em>Wait, what's happening? Oh, you've got to be kidding me!</em></p><p>She saw Aaron turn back to her, with a hopeful gaze, before being pulled back again by that man. Her head fell and she looked at the floor in disappointment. It had almost worked, but just like that, Aaron was gone.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" asked May as she came out from behind the corner. "Hey, where the hell is Aaron?"</p><p>"Some guy pulled him into that room over there," Serena motioned to the door where Aaron had gone into.</p><p>"Oh Serena, I'm so sorry," Dawn said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sure you'll get another chance. What's in that room anyway?"</p><p>"If I'm not mistaken, that would be the interview room," responded May as her gaze shifted to the door down the hall.</p><p>Dawn let out a sigh and said to Serena, "Well, maybe you'll see him later tonight, after dinner."</p><p>Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Serena's head. "I got it!" she shouted with enthusiasm. The disappointed demeanor was quickly replaced with excitement and joy.</p><p>"Got what?" a confused May asked her joyful friend.</p><p>"You'll see," exclaimed Serena as she turned and ran up the stairs. "First, we'll need to head towards a store and get some stuff for baking. Come on, you two! We have to hurry!"</p><p>May and Dawn exchanged confused looks, before shrugging their shoulders and running off with their friend.</p><hr/><p>Ash, begrudgingly, entered the room and could hear conversations beginning to stir, as his eyes caught the glances of the people, who filled the room, were sending his way. He stepped through the crowd to the front of the room, where he noticed Giovanni sitting, behind a desk, with a bored expression on his face. Behind him, was a wall that showed a pattern of Silph Corporation's logo, which was used as a backdrop for any pictures taken.</p><p>Giovanni glanced Ash and his bored expression quickly shifted to an evil smirk. He let out a soft chuckle as Ash took a seat next to his. Lucario stood behind his trainer and let out a low growl, audible to only those behind the desk, while Pikachu took a seat in his master's lap, as he eyed the Persian that was on the other side of Giovanni.</p><p>"Nice of you to finally join us," Giovanni whispered to Ash. Ash didn't respond and kept his eyes focused on the row of people, in front of him. "Oh, did I scare you into silence from our earlier run in?" At this remark, Lucario began to growl louder.</p><p>Ash turned to his aura Pokémon and whispered harshly to him. "That's enough, Lucario! Act civilized!" Ash made it sound easy to do, but deep down, he wanted nothing more than to punch Giovanni in the face, while wiping that smirk off his face, in the process.</p><p>"My, my Ash, so much reserve, for a young man," Giovanni mocked. He turned his attention to the reporters, as the assistant made the announcement that the press conference had begun.</p><p>The first few questions were supposed to go to Giovanni, so Ash got to just sit there and listen to the answers he was giving. Each answer came out with a fake humility and kindness, as he's hiding his true sick and twisted character. Ash had seen Giovanni at his worst. By just thinking about it, makes him sick to the stomach.</p><p>Ash's mind began to drift back to when he truly saw Giovanni's madness.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Ash stood by the ruins of the doorway, hearing Serena's screams on the other side. His heart ached, but he knew what he had to do. He promised her that he would return, and he aimed to keep it. He turned his vision back to the lobby, as another agonizing cry came from the floor below. Ash couldn't take the stairs, as the path was blocked by the ever-increasing flames.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, you two! This way!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash ran towards the back of the lobby with Charizard and Pikachu in tow. Ash ran to the back of the lobby; but was sent backward, as an explosion put him, on his butt, revealing a massive hole in the floor. He quickly got up and made his way to the hole. He looked over the edge of the crumbling floor, to see a grey and purple Pokemon encased inside three spinning circular metal rings. The rings emitted what looked like an electrical charge, and the agony it caused the entrapped Pokemon, was obvious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash had to think quickly. He searched the lobby, trying to come up with an idea before his eyes fell on his Charizard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Charizard, use Dragon Tail to widen the hole, and then, take us down there!" Ash shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charizard let out a roar as his tail began to turn green. It spun and slammed his empowered tail onto the ground, enlarging the hole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Great job!" Ash shouted while jumping on Charizard's back. "Now, get us down there!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charizard jumped in the air, before diving through the hole to the floor below. Charizard hovered over the ground, as Ash and Pikachu jumped off and landed in the destroyed laboratory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Giovanni, it's over!" Ash shouted. "Stop this insanity before it destroys you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Giovanni turned to Ash while revealing a look of maniac joy on his face. His creepy smile made Ash's skin crawl, while the look of insanity in his eyes, froze Ash and his muscle tense. Giovanni saw the boy and let out a laugh that echoed throughout the remaining portion of the lab.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't stop me now, boy!" he exclaimed. "Soon, I will have weakened Mewtwo to the point where I can finally control its mind and power! Once that is done, the whole world will kneel before me! And I'll start with you!" he said pointing a finger to Ash. "It'll be so sweet to see the hero, who has stopped me so many times in the past, finally bowing down before me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will never bow before you!" Ash shouted back. Charizard and Pikachu both shouted their defiance as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, but it has already begun," said Giovanni with the evil look still on his face. "Persian, use Giga Impact!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Charizard was sent flying forward into a wall, as a sphere of purple and white followed the fire and flying Pokémon. Charizard let loose a scream of pain, before sending its assailant across the lab and into the adjacent wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thatta boy, Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Use Flamethrower! Pikachu, use Thunder to try and short-circuit Mewtwo's cage!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charizard flew out of the rubble and let loose its fire attack, as it hits the classy cat Pokémon dead on. The classy cat Pokémon cried in pain. Its tail began to glow as it tried to respond with an Iron Tail. Charizard blocked the attack and followed with a second Flamethrower, increasing the damage that was taken by the normal type.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash made a run for the control panel. He searched for a way to turn off the cage. Suddenly, he was jerked around. Once around, he felt a fist slam into his face that sent him across the panel and into the wall. Giovanni stood over the trainer. His eyes show that he's intending to kill the boy. He picked Ash up, by his t-shirt, before throwing a punch towards Ash's stomach. Ash coughed up a little blood as the punch landed. Giovanni laughed, as he threw him down on the ground, at the center of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ash!" Mewtwo cried through his pain. "He has gone mad! You have to get out of here, while you still can!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quiet you!" Giovanni yelled at the genetic Pokémon. "I am your master and you shall not speak unless spoken to! Get used to it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There are only two things that you're a master of Jack and shit," Ash said as he struggled to regain his footing. "And Jack has left the building."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enraged by Ash's comments, Giovanni yelled and charged towards the boy. Before he got to him, he was sent flying into a wall by a yellow aura. Ash looked up to see that Pikachu used Volt Tackle to save him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, buddy." Ash managed to chuckle. "I owe you one. Come on, we got to get Mewtwo and get out of here!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The duo managed to get to the base of the machine while dodging the ongoing battle between Charizard and Persian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't see an off switch!" Ash yelled in a panic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said, get out of here, Ash." Mewtwo struggled to get the words out of its mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up!" Ash responded. "I don't leave any of my friends behind! Here, Pikachu! Aim a Thunder attack here!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash was pointing towards the base, where the electrical current made its connection to the rings, which spun to form the cage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pikachu let loose its most powerful attack while causing a giant explosion. The explosion sent all those, in the room, flying into different walls. Ash held Pikachu, who was sent straight back into Ash's chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash slowly opened his eyes, as he searched for Mewtwo and his Charizard. He saw Charizard's head sticking out of the rubble, from the collapsing wall. Ash managed to limp his way over to his faithful friend and return him to his Pokéball.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash still held Pikachu, as he looked frantically around for an exit. There seemed to be no one else around. He saw an exit and made his way over to it. The pain was coursing through his body with every step he took. He was steps away from the exit before another giant explosion sent him flying into another wall. His back hit the wall and his head followed in a vibrating motion. He tried to open his eyes, but his vision was blurry and he began to shake. He tried to get up but fell to the floor once again. His vision continued to worsen, but he noticed a dark figure walking towards him. He couldn't tell if it was a man or Pokémon. He tried to look up, but couldn't find the energy. His vision wavered, and then, everything went black.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Aaron. Hey Aaron!"</p><p>"Huh. . . Oh uh hey. . . . Sorry about that," Ash said embarrassingly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Um, what was the question?" Ash had been having a flashback, of the incident five years ago, and was awoken by the shout of a reporter, trying to get his attention.</p><p>The press conference continued on. Ash answered the questions to the best of his abilities. He began to get annoyed with the questions being asked. Most of them were about his thoughts on being a Cinderella story and how he thought Giovanni and himself would fare for the rest of the tournament.</p><p><em>They wouldn't be asking me these questions if they knew who I was.</em> An annoyed Ash thought. <em>If they knew I was really Ash Ketchum, they would be asking me about my plans, for later rounds, and if anyone had a chance at beating me. If they did, my answer would have been Paul and Trevor, as I knew they would be both tough to beat.</em></p><p>He sighed and continued to answer questions.</p><hr/><p>When the press conference finally ended, he managed to escape without having to talk or walk near Giovanni. He felt like he needed to take a shower. Sitting near him and forcing himself to be civil, towards his enemy, wasn't something that Ash really enjoyed, neither did Lucario or Pikachu.</p><p>"We should have finished him off, right on the spot!" Lucario said frustrated that he had to sit through the entire interview as if he enjoyed it.</p><p>"Pika pi. Pikachu pi chu pika pi chu ch-pi!" shouted Pikachu in agreement.</p><p>"Status quo, fellas," Ash said with a frustrated tone in his voice. "He knows we need to be in this tournament too. That's his plan. He wants us to lose our cool and do something that might get us kicked out. To be honest, I would rather have him punching the shit out of me than having to deal with this, but it's the hand that we've been dealt with."</p><p>"Pika pi!"</p><p>"You're right, pal!" Ash smiled at Pikachu. "We've been dealt with pocket aces, and all we have to do is not fold."</p><p>The trio continued along their path towards the hotel. They entered the lavish hotel and headed towards their room. They had done some grocery shopping earlier, so they had food waiting for them in their room. When their room came into view, they noticed that there was something else in view. When they got to the door, Ash bent down to see a decorative box that was tied together, with a red ribbon, and there appears to be a note, in between the box and the ribbon.</p><p>Ash's curiosity was peaked. He picked up the box and examined it, before taking the note and opening it. He smiled as he reads the note.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Dear Aaron,</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I'm sorry that we didn't get to talk today, so I decided to bake you a little treat. They're my way of saying, 'nice job', during your battle today. Again, I'm really sorry we didn't get to talk today. It was really disappointing, but I will be in the stands, rooting for you tomorrow!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Love, </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Serena</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>P.S. We should take another flight on your Pidgeot I really enjoyed it!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Ash could feel himself begin to blush and a goofy grin was making its way across his face. Suddenly, he heard a few giggles and squeals. He turned to the door, opposite him. Hushing noises could be heard, as he eyed the door. He let out a soft chuckled and entered his room.</p><p>He opened the box and saw some of Serena's macaroons inside. He offered one to his two Pokémon, before taking a bite himself. <em>They taste just as good as I remember.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fulfilling a Promised Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clemont groaned as he rolled over in his bed. With his eyes closed, he noticed something moving around, before hearing a loud explosion. <em>For the love of Arceus, what is going on?</em></p><p>He let out another groan, before slowly opening his eyes. He moved his hand from underneath his sheets to cover his pupils from the light of the TV. He was temporarily blinded, but once his vision began to come back, as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights, he could see Max, on the edge of his own bed. The young trainer was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his vision firmly secured to the TV.</p><p>Clemont groaned once again, before turning his gaze to the TV. He slowly began to recognize the images, on the screen, as the battle between Aaron and Iris from the first round of the tournament. He groaned as his eyes shifted, once again, to the clock, which rested on the table, next to his bed.</p><p>"Max, what are you doing up at this hour?" Clemont managed to ask, although his words were a bit jumbled. "It's four in the morning."</p><p>"Huh? Oh, hey, Clemont." Max mumbled, acknowledging Clemont's presence while continuing to keep his focus onto the screen. "I'm just doing some last minute studying."</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Clemont began. "That's what you said three hours ago."</p><p>"Well, I have to garner whatever info that I can possibly get about this guy," responded Max in a slightly panicked voice. "Rex saw something I overlooked and that got me thinking about what else I could have missed."</p><p>"Max, you have watched those videos, at least 4 times each," Clemont said as he swung his legs off the side of the bed, taking a seated position. "You didn't miss a thing. Brock, Misty and I were watching every one of those tapes, right alongside you. Now tell me, what we came up with."</p><p>Max let out a sad sigh. "Aaron is mostly straightforward with his attacks. He uses speed to take away any disadvantages he might have. He uses quicker, weaker attacks, to set up for more powerful ones. Any Pokemon, he chooses, will most likely be at an elite level power with a wide range of moves. He hasn't shown any signs that he teaches defensive moves, especially since he is always on the attack. He uses moves, like Dig, which allow him to dodge attacks while going on the offensive at the same time. Counters, for this kind of battling strategy, are Pokémon who can combine moves, to protect themselves from repeated advances, Pokémon with speed to counter Aaron's own speed, who can also respond to any attacks that may be called, and finally, the move, Detect, to counteract the wide-ranging move pool."</p><p>"Very good," Clemont said with a sad smile on his face.</p><p>He knew the pressure Max felt and wanted to help his friend out as much as possible, but even he had to admit the difficulty in planning against Aaron. Iris said it herself, along with Gary; Aaron doesn't just attack your Pokémon, but you as well. He makes his opponents panic and no trainer can truly have a game plan for that.</p><p>"You know who you are going to use for tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yeah I do," Max said as a small smile slowly crept onto his face. "I decided that if I'm going to have any chance to beat Aaron, then I'm going to have to use my comfort picks. I know which three that I'll be using tomorrow."</p><p>"That's good Max. It's always a smart choice to depend on those you trust, the most, for a tough battle," Clemont said with a smile. "Now then, get some rest. You've got a big day tomorrow."</p><p>Max gave a tired chuckle as he reached for the remote and turned off the TV. "Yeah. You're right, Clemont. I know I'm ready for tomorrow. Now all I got to do, is go out there and show him what I'm made of." Max went to lie down and was asleep, from the moment his head hit the pillow.</p><hr/><p>Ash stood grandly, in his box, as he eyed his opponent: Max Maple. His face showed no sign of emotions, as he hid what he was feeling, as well as to those around him, minus his Pokémon.</p><p>"Pikapi, pi cha Pikachu, pi," Pikachu chirped in amusement.</p><p>Ash let out a soft chuckle. "Whatever, Pikachu. I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"It couldn't be any clearer, Master," Lucario pointed out while smirking, as he sensed the aura that was projecting from his trainer. "Any more excitement, and you'd put Feraligatr to shame."</p><p>Ash could only smile at the remarks made by his two devoted friends, and they were right. He was bursting with joy towards whom he was facing. If he didn't have to keep up the appearance of a calm and collected trainer, he would be dancing like his fierce water Pokémon was known to do. Ash savored this moment. It felt like a lifetime ago when he had made that promise to Max, back in Kanto. Max received his starter Pokémon a few weeks before the incident; unfortunately, Ash had never gotten a chance to give the young boy the battle he wanted. But now, Ash would be able to keep that promise, despite Max not knowing about it until later. Still, it set him ablaze with excitement.</p><hr/><p>The same buzz could be felt in the booth, where Ash's friends sat, as they wait for the battle to start.</p><p>"Argh! The suspense is killing me!" May groaned as she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. "I'm feeling nervous here, and I'm not even the one down there. I can't imagine how Max is feeling right now."</p><p>"He looks pretty happy to me," Bonnie said with a satisfied smile</p><p>May shifted her gaze from the ceiling to her brother, who was standing in his trainer's box below. Sure enough, a smile could be seen sprawling out on the teen's face. May let out a giggle. "Remind you of anyone, guys?"</p><p>Brock let out his own laugh, as he too recognized the look on Max's face. "He certainly looks like Ash, out there. No fear, but rather a smile on his face, as he's up against his next difficult match."</p><p>"Are we sure he isn't as reckless as Ash was?" Misty retorted.</p><p>Upon hearing this, the group let out a laugh, as they remembered the many times that Ash had rushed into things, without stopping to think about them.</p><p>While the others were laughing, Lance quietly made his way to a corner, of the suite, where an ominous figure stood there, unnoticed.</p><p>"You have something for me, Sabrina?"</p><p>"Not much Lance," Sabrina began. "But I tell can you this: you and your G-men have better be prepared."</p><p>At this remark, Lance could feel his face go pale and sweat beginning to amass, on his forehead. "Why is that?"</p><p>"They both hold dark secrets, buried deep within their hearts and minds. So deep that my probing couldn't find out exactly what they were hiding," Sabrina said softly enough to not disturb the joyous chatter that was taking place in front of the suite. "I could pull a few things from them though: deep hatred for each other. They both wish to see the other one defeated, but only at their own hand. There was. . . . something else too."</p><p>Lance recognized the hesitation in Sabrina's voice. Rarely anything causes the powerful Gym Leader to waver in what she was saying.</p><p>"And that is?" Lance asked, pushing her to add more detail to her, otherwise, ambiguous comment.</p><p>"They share. . . . a memory, and... it's not a pretty one," Sabrina hesitated before continuing. "A devastating explosion and that is all I can find, nothing before or after, but if that explosion has any indication, then something bad is about to happen. Lance, be on your guard."</p><p>With those final words, the Gym Leader walked out of the room, leaving Lance, as he grapples with the thought of what the new information meant. He began to make his way over to his seat. He examined the dark figure below in a new light. What is really going on here?</p><p>While Lance was staring at Aaron, Trevor just entered the suite and took his seat. He had won his match, since it was before Max's battle against Aaron, and would be facing Harrison in the next round. As he sat down, he turned and noticed Lance looking at Aaron, with a curious look on the Kanto Champion's face.</p><p><em>I wonder if Lance is starting to get suspicious about Aaron. Well, even if he does figure out about Aaron, I hope he knows that he isn't the real threat here. It's Sakaki, who he should be more worried about than Ash.</em> Trevor thought as he shifted his attention from Lance to the battle below, as it's about to start.</p><hr/><p>Max was ready. He felt the fears, from last night, slowly melting away as the sights and sounds of the stadium, around him, calming him down into the groove, which he was used to. He had been here before and knew that once the battle started, he'd be ready. Again, he saw Aaron's eyes make their way up to Serena and could see her enthusiasm as she waved to Aaron.</p><p>"Hey!" Max shouted toward his opponent. "Take your eyes off your girlfriend and get ready to battle!"</p><p>"Relax, young one," Ash said as he finished looking at Serena. "The battle will soon begin, and besides, it's always nice to look at those, who support you, before a battle. It really helps you calm down. I see you have someone, like that, too."</p><p>Max felt his cheeks turn red. <em>How does this guy know? Hell, even May doesn't know that!</em> He panicked as he tried to find an answer. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"It's obvious, Max. Besides, you and Bonnie make a cute couple."</p><hr/><p>When Ash made that remark to Max, Trevor chuckled to himself. <em>Ash, you hypocrite! You're using Giovanni's own teasing, about you and Serena, against Max.</em></p><p>Gary noticed Trevor chuckled and was puzzled.</p><p>"What's so funny?" whispered Gary as he turned and looked at Trevor.</p><p>"Oh, I'll tell you later, Gary, after this battle," Trevor whispered back, as he didn't want to explain why he was chuckling to Gary, right now, especially with everyone gathered in the booth.</p><p>"Oh look! Max is doing what Aaron just suggested to him!" Trevor shouted, while doing another chuckle, like everyone, in the booth, saw it too.</p><hr/><p>Max took a quick glance up to Bonnie and could notice a light pink, forming across her cheeks. This made his blush turn into an even deeper red. He shook his head as he turned back to the battle.</p><p>"Enough of this! Your mental game isn't going to work against me, Aaron," Max shouted. "Let's get this battle started!" Max threw his Pokéball into the air, to reveal his first choice.</p><p>The bipedal Pokémon took a battle stance in front of Max. The lower half of the Pokémon was white, but starting at the center of its torso, turned green until it came to its neck. Its head was primarily white, with a green helmet like-feature, which covered half its face. Along with its green arms, there were blade-like appendages that ran from the end of its elbows to its forearms.</p><p>The Gallade that stood firmly, in front of Max, was another Pokémon that he had helped out, during his journey with Ash. While Max had helped it as a Ralts, it had evolved into a Kirlia when Max saw it again.</p><p>Together, with Mightyena and Max's starter, Sceptile, Max was hopeful in his chances to beat Aaron. <em>My three strongest Pokémon. With them, I know that I could have a chance at taking Aaron down!</em></p><p>Ash showed no sign of surprise. He expected Max to go with one of his three most powerful Pokémon. The only question was if he would be facing all three. He made his attack plan based on just that thought. Ash grabbed his choice and casually threw the device in the air to reveal the first Pokémon that he received during his Kalos journey. Standing before him, was his Greninja. The Pokémon stood on two legs with its arms crossed in front of its body. The Pokémon possess webbed hands and feet. The primarily dark blue of the ninja Pokémon was contrasted with a tan stomach and white spots on its elbows and kneecaps. It wrapped its tongue around its neck, to create the appearance of a scarf.</p><p>The two combatants stood still, as they both are examining their opponent for the round. Ash was the first one to make a move.</p><p>"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!"</p><p>The water and dark type created two throwing stars and hurled them toward its opponent.</p><p>"Gallade, dodge and use Psycho Cut!"</p><p>With that command, the blade Pokémon gracefully dodged the two incoming attacks, before swinging its arms and releasing two light blue slashes.</p><p>Ash began to smirk as he saw where the Pokémon had moved to.</p><p>"Greninja, Double Team, and then, follow it up with another Water Shuriken!"</p><p>Suddenly, dozens of copies appeared, causing the attack to miss its mark. From what appeared to be like two different copies, came the two throwing stars. Gallade managed to dodge the first one, but the second one found its mark.</p><p>"Gallade, are you alright?" Max asked. Gallade growled as it picked itself back up from the ground. "I must admit, Aaron, I have to give you credit. It seems that you've taken Rachel's strategy and perfected it in a short amount of time. But it won't work! Gallade, use Psycho Cut on all of them!"</p><p>The Pokémon obeyed its trainer and let loose a flurry of attacks; cutting through each copy until they all had disappeared. When there were no more copies, Max let out a small gasp. Although no copy remained, it seemed that Greninja hadn't either; in fact, he was nowhere to be seen. <em>Where could it have gone?</em></p><p>As Max finished his thoughts, he heard Aaron call out his next command and saw Gallade being sent back by a powerful Dark Pulse.</p><p>"Gallade, Focus Blast!" he shouted with a slight panic tone in his voice.</p><p>Before Gallade could even launch its attack, more copies of the Ninja Pokémon appeared. The sphere, which Gallade had already been forming, slowly begins to diminish in size. Gallade has to find which copies is the real Greninja.</p><p>"Greninja, Shadow Sneak into Dark Pulse!"</p><p>Max had heard the command, this time, and saw the results clearly. Coming from what seemed out of nowhere, from Gallade's left side, was Greninja, ready to attack. The Kalos starter sent the attack, hitting Gallade, in the ribs, and sending him skidding across the battlefield.</p><p>Max stood there, confused, as he watched the situation unfold before him. <em>How did he do that? He had to come from Gallade's shadow, but I didn't see a. . . .</em></p><p>Max realized the game that Aaron had been playing before the match had even begun. Their match was in a late afternoon time slot. The position of the sun would cast shadows, on the battling surface, but only until the lights came on.</p><p>Ash saw Max's expression turn from shock to understanding, and then, to laughter. <em>It seems that he finally picked up on my little trick.</em></p><p>Max laughed as he saw the ploy that Aaron pulled on him. "You're a tricky one, Aaron. I will give you that. You made that little remark, so you could wait out the shadows until they had covered a larger portion of the battlefield. Very clever."</p><p>Ash just shrugged his shoulders, "It was also amusing to poke a little fun at you before our match had started."</p><p>Ash had been surprised that Max didn't pick up on the trick earlier, but he also hadn't used this type of strategy before, and deep down, he wasn't all that comfortable with it.</p><p>"Gallade! Get out of the shadows, now!" Max shouted.</p><p>Gallade ran toward the edge of the darkness. Max began to grin, as he heard Ash slip into his trap.</p><p>"Greninja, Shadow Sneak right in front of him, and send it back!"</p><p>"Now Gallade, use Focus Blast right in front of you!" Max countered.</p><p>Gallade created a sphere and sent it toward the figure, who appeared just before its eyes. The attack struck the Pokemon straight in the chest. Max looked on with pride that his plan had worked, but his happiness didn't last that long.</p><p>"Hydro Pump, go!"</p><p>Suddenly, the figure of the ninja Pokémon and the Focus Blast vanished, as a powerful stream of water replaced it. The water attack hit Gallade and sent him into the wall of the stadium, knocking it out.</p><p>Max looked on in shock. He returned Gallade to its Pokéball and continued to look on in disbelief. <em>What happened?</em></p><hr/><p>"What the hell was that?!" May shouted as she saw Max's first Pokémon, lying unconscious against the stadium wall. "He hit that Greninja straight in the chest with a Focus Blast! There was no way that it should have gotten up, let alone, attack like that!"</p><p>"Take another look," Clemont spoke solemnly. "Gallade didn't hit Greninja, or at least, the real one."</p><p>The eyes of the people, in the box, moved across the battlefield until they saw what Clemont was referring to. In the area of the battlefield, which wasn't covered in shadows, stood the water and dark type Pokémon. It was positioned in a way that the resulting trajectory of the Hydro Pump and Gallade was perfectly aligned.</p><p>"I don't get it," Dawn said slowly as she looked on with a puzzled look on her face. "We all saw Greninja come out of the shadows and get hit with that Focus Blast. How did he manage to get there, without a single scratch on him?"</p><p>"Substitute," responded Trevor calmly. "Aaron must have seen it coming. With Max thinking that his attack made contact, he would let his guard down enough, so that he doesn't notice the next command, and well, you see the results."</p><p>"It doesn't make sense though. That's a very tricky strategy, not straightforward at all. We haven't seen anything like it in Aaron's previous battles, to show that he would have a strategy, like this, up his sleeve." Misty said.</p><p>"He's starting to reveal what kind of trainer he really is," Wallace decided to speak up this time. The Hoenn Champion kept his eyes on the trainer as he spoke. "He's been playing this entire tournament, even dating back to the wild card tournament, like a chess match. Quite a show, really. He's kept a certain pace, and now, he's beginning to change it up, as people are starting to get the beat on him. It started with Rex, that's when Aaron knew that people were scouting him, so he decided to shake it up. Instead of going straight at Max, he played it like a chess match. Two steps ahead at every turn it seems. He knew Max would come up with a strategy, like that, and that's exactly what he got. Makes you wonder just how powerful is this guy really. Am I right, Trevor?"</p><p>"Yeah. I know what you mean, Wallace." Trevor responded as he looked at Wallace. "Aaron is a pretty mysterious trainer, yet he's really strong. In fact, he's so powerful that Gregor currently sees his Lucario as a potential rival in this competition."</p><p>Everyone, in the booth, was in shock to hear that Trevor's Mewtwo and Aaron's Lucario are rivals in the tournament.</p><p>"Are you serious, Trevor?" asked Bonnie as she turned and looked at Trevor with a surprised expression.</p><p>"Yes," Trevor answered as he looked at Bonnie, in front of him. "According to Gregor, Lucario's power is equal towards his own. Throughout all his life, Gregor has never felt that kind of power before. Maybe, just maybe, he has finally found, himself, a worthy opponent."</p><p>The rest of the group grew quiet, as thoughts began to race through their heads. They noticed that the battle below was about to start up again.</p><hr/><p>Max began to evaluate his situation. He calmly looked around the battlefield, before his eyes finally rested on Greninja. He then noticed something. His eyes shifted to the lights of the stadium, as they slowly began to flicker. An idea came to his head. <em>That strategy is tough, but if those lights can turn on, then he loses the shadows. I just have to stall them.</em></p><p>"That was a good strategy, Aaron," Max spoke up. "I'm guessing that was Substitute? You had tricked me throughout the entire battle. You had me thinking of ways to beat you that you already came prepared for. Well played, man."</p><p>Ash took his words in but decided not to respond. He looked at Max and gave a slight shrug.</p><p>Max realized that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. He had to find something else to stall. He finally asked the first question that came to his mind, "Who do you battle for?"</p><p>Ash began to smile as he also noticed the stadium lights beginning to flicker on. He shrugged his shoulders, but decided to humor him, "I battle for those who I really care about." Ash's eyes made their way to his friends, before resting them back on Max. "I battle for my family, and right now, my Pokémon are my family! Our bonds are strong, and with each battle, we get closer to our goal! Tell me, Max, who do you battle for?"</p><p>"The usual," Max said with a shrug. "Friends, family, pride and my Pokémon."</p><p>"It sounds like you're holding something back." The masked trainer responded.</p><p>Max let out a soft chuckle. "You really know how to read people, Aaron."</p><p>"Call it a sixth sense." Ash stated.</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Max picked his words, really carefully, before continuing, "A few years back, I had a friend. He was more than just a friend really, he was my idol. I got the chance to travel with him and I wanted to be just like him when I became a trainer. Five years ago, he died saving the lives of those he really cared about the most. He did this by finally taking down Team Rocket," Max began to raise his voice as he kept talking. "I fight to keep his memory alive, and that's why, I'm going to beat you, Aaron!"</p><p>Max called out his next choice, his starter, and most powerful Pokémon, Sceptile. The grass Pokémon stood on two feet and was primarily green. A bush-like appendage formed its tail, while yellow pods, formed on both sides of its spine, running along its back. A circular strip of red ran across its stomach and its mandible was also red. Along both of its arms, were two sharp, extended leaves.</p><p>A red light hit Greninja as Ash returned the Pokémon back to its Pokéball, before making his next selection.</p><p>"It sounds like that person meant a lot to you, Max. I know he would be very proud of the trainer that you have become, but I can't let you win this one!" Ash yelled as he made his next selection.</p><p>He threw his device in the air to reveal an owl like Pokémon with a brow that was elongated on both sides, to form what looked like horns. The bird was a soft brown with red feathers for wings and its tail. Along its belly, there were six black triangles. Its soft brown fur contrasted well with the red eyes it possessed, as the Pokémon soared through the air with a mighty screech, before resting on the ground in front of its opponent.</p><p>"Noctowl, use Air Slash!" Ash cried out.</p><p>The owl Pokémon gave a sharp hoot, as it threw itself into the air. As it soared, a ball of condensed air appeared at the tip of one of its wings. It threw the wing forward, sending the ball surging toward the awaiting grass Pokémon.</p><p>"Dodge Sceptile, and use Leaf Blade!" Max countered.</p><p>The speedy forest Pokémon easily managed to sidestep the incoming attack, and before the flying type could react, slashed the still flying Pokémon, in the chest, with shining green blades that had formed on its arms. The bird began to plummet to the ground, as it gave a cry of pain.</p><p>"Now, follow it up with Dual Chop."</p><p>The Pokémon responded to the command. Its arm began to glow green again, preparing to execute its attack.</p><p>"Quick Noctowl! Use Reflect!" Ash yelled to his Pokemon.</p><p>Before Sceptile could strike, a barrier went up in front of the Johto Pokemon. Max's Pokémon slammed into the flying type, as it extended its arms and sent its opponent away from it. Noctowl did a tumble through the air, before composing itself and continued to fly.</p><p>"Now Aerial Ace, while Sceptile is still in the air!"</p><p>Noctowl quickly re-positioned itself and flew fast towards its opponent, as white streaks began to run past the body. The owl Pokémon slammed into the forest Pokémon's stomach, sending it skidding across the stadium's floor.</p><p>Max let out a growl, as he noticed the lack of damage that Noctowl had taken from the dragon type attack. He hadn't expected Aaron to teach his Pokémon moves, like those; but now, he knew what he was up against. He smiled as he saw his starter get up from his position on the ground. It's shown to be ready for the next volley of commands to arrive.</p><p>"Sceptile, use Quick Attack! Then, follow it up with Dual Chop!" Max commanded his starter.</p><p>Sceptile sprinted towards its opponent while preparing the dragon type attack; but unfortunately, he never got there.</p><p>"Extrasensory, Noctowl. Stop it in its tracks." Ash stated calmly.</p><p>Suddenly, a beam of psychic energy, emitting hues of different, bright colors, was sent from Noctowl's beak. Suddenly, the fleet feet-footed Pokémon was enveloped in dust, before falling out of the cloud and onto the ground.</p><p>Max called out for the same combination, and again, it was turned away by the psychic attack. He looked on, in amazement, by the fact that his fastest Pokémon was being hit as if it was standing still. He had to come up with an idea fast or this battle was over.</p><p>"Energy Ball!" he shouted.</p><p>The forest Pokémon listened as it sent a green orb toward its opponent.</p><p>"Dive, and use Aerial Ace, Noctowl!" Ash commanded, wanting to finish the battle as quickly as possible.</p><p>Gotcha! "Sceptile use Frenzy Plant!"</p><p>Suddenly, dozens of thick vines sprouted from the ground and caught hold of the attacking bird before it could deal damage.</p><p>"I know you're tired, Sceptile, but I need a Rock Slide, right now!" Max commanded, almost pleading the grass type.</p><p>The ground shook as boulders appeared from the stadium floor and created an avalanche of earth, aimed at the trapped Noctowl. The attack hit its mark, and when Noctowl landed, it was unconscious.</p><p>Ash returned his faithful owl Pokémon to its Pokéball.</p><p>"You did good, old friend." said Ash as he kindly looked at Noctowl's Pokéball. "I messed up. You battled well out there, now take a good rest." He clipped his Pokéball back onto his belt and grabbed another one.</p><p>Ash threw the Pokéball into the air. As the bright light dimmed, Greninja could be seen, arms crossed, waiting for the battle to begin.</p><p>Max looked over at his starter Pokémon and noticed the heavy breathing and look of fatigue on Sceptile's face. <em>I have the type advantage, but after that last combo, Sceptile really needs a break. If I don't give him one, then that advantage might as well be tossed out through the window.</em></p><p>Max reluctantly returned the grass type to its Pokéball. He made his next choice, and in moments, a snarling Mightyena was seen poised in front of its trainer.</p><p>"Mightyena, use Quick Attack to get in close! Then, follow it up with an Iron Tail!" Max started the battle off.</p><p>Mightyena's tail began to glow as it approached its target. When it got within striking distance, it did a short jump, and then into a front flip, with the intention of striking the ninja Pokémon on the head.</p><p>Ash looked on calmly and waited for the right moment. When he saw the Pokémon start his jump, Ash called out his counter.</p><p>"Block with Water Pulse, and then counter using Power-Up Punch!"</p><p>With one hand, Greninja slammed a ball of water into the oncoming attack, canceling it, while the other hand, began to glow a bright orange. Before Mightyena could land back on the ground, Greninja connected the punch to the ribs of the dark type.</p><p>No cry of pain left Mightyena when it hit the ground, but instead, it stood up, while still baring its teeth at the water and dark type.</p><p>"Mightyena, use Dark Pulse!"</p><p>The bite Pokémon responded by sending a beam of dark energy towards its opponent, but only to be forced to dodge a more powerful stream of water. Max began to seriously panic. He knew Mightyena could take a hit and still get up, but if he can't land an attack, then it wouldn't matter.</p><p>"Greninja, Power-Up Punch again!"</p><p>"Dodge, and then use Shadow Ball!" retorted Max.</p><p>In a show of grace and ferocity, both Pokémon dodged each other's attacks and tried to connect their own strike. The dance continued as neither Pokémon found an advantage until Greninja made the first mistake.</p><p>The ninja Pokémon went for a knockout blow but lost its balance. Mightyena ducked the punch and used the opening, to hit the Kalos starter, under the chin, with a Shadow Ball. Deciding to press his advantage, Max ordered an Iron Tail, which hit the recipient, in the stomach, and forced it to the ground.</p><p>"Get up, Greninja, and use Hydro Pump!" Ash pushed his friend on.</p><p>"Use Double Team to dodge!" Max responded quickly and smoothly. He began to plan his next move.</p><p>He decided to pull one out of Ash's own playbook.</p><p>"Shadow Ball, Mightyena, while maintaining your Double Team!"</p><p>The bite Pokémon followed its trainer's commands to the letter. Masked by the multiple copies of itself, it sent the attack towards its opponent.</p><p>"Shadow Sneak, then use Hydro Pump once more!" Ash shouted.</p><p>Max looked on in horror as Greninja disappeared before the Shadow Ball could deal damage. It then reappeared, in front of his Pokémon, sending it back with a punch, and to the wall, with the water attack. Max could notice Mightyena as it was fighting against unconsciousness. It slowly lifted its head off the ground, before letting out a whimper, and then, it succumbed to the damage that was inflicted upon the Bite Pokémon.</p><p>A red beam hit the dark type and it vanished into its Pokéball. Max looked on in shock. <em>How did he locate the right one?</em></p><p>Ash looked on in amusement. He knew what Max was thinking about. "It found Mightyena's shadow," Ash stated as Max was snapped out of his thoughts. "The other copies don't give off a shadow. Normally, that wouldn't an issue, but for Greninja, it was easy to find the real Mightyena. By using Shadow Sneak, my Pokémon could find its way to the real target. It was a good idea, Max, but you just didn't calculate for everything."</p><p>Max let out a sigh of frustration as he tossed Sceptile's Pokéball in the air, summoning the grass type to the field, one more time.</p><hr/><p>"Well, this is it. Do you think Max has a shot?" May asked Bonnie, in particular.</p><p>"If any of Max's Pokémon has a shot of turning this match around, it's Sceptile," Bonnie said in a comforting tone. "They've been through so much that their bond is second to none. Sceptile has always been there for Max, no matter what their situation may be."</p><p>"Exactly Bonnie! No need to worry!" shouted Dawn as she continued to cheer for her friend.</p><p>May was thankful that her friends were there, cheering her brother on, but deep down, she wasn't quite so sure. <em>Come on, Max. Pull this one out and win!</em></p><hr/><p>The two regional starters stood tolerant on the battlefield, examining the other as an unnerving silence fell upon the competitors. Ash could feel his heart race as memories of battles and tournaments past came back. This was the same eerie silence that fell before every significant battle, the same tension and the same rush of adrenaline. Max stood in his box trying to keep his composure. What unnerved him the most, was the calmness that his opponent expressed. Greninja mimicked the calm demeanor, even in a high-pressure situation like this. The Pokémon looked as if it was just another training day. Both competitors could feel the sweat begin to trail down the sides of their faces as both had put their all into the battle.</p><p>Max was the first to break the silence. "Sceptile use Leaf Blade, finish this now!"</p><p>The forest Pokémon moved at lightning speed with the leaf on its arms glowing green. Before he could reach his opponent, copies appeared around the Pokémon. With all its effort, it slashed the one directly in front but only hit the battlefield as it went through the copy.</p><p>"Now Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Ash commanded the Ninja Pokémon. From behind the copies, came multiple water attacks. They streaked across the stadium floor, attempting to deal damage.</p><p>"Sceptile use Detect to dodge, and then fire Bullet Seed!" Max countered.</p><p>The Hoenn starter's eyes began to turn red as it gracefully dodged all the attacks that came before settling down and firing a barrage of small glowing seeds towards one of the copies. Greninja let out a cry of pain, as the attack found the original. The water and dark type stood back up as the other copies vanished.</p><p><em>I can't get in too close, due to Leaf Blade, but I also can't just sit back and attack from distance with Sceptile knowing Detect. I have to find a way to get off a critical hit.</em> Ash thought as he planned his next attack.</p><p>"Greninja use Water Shuriken and keep your distance! Use Quick Attack to dodge any counters!"</p><p>The information was a lot to handle, but Ash knew his faithful Pokemon could do it. Obeying his commands to the letter, Greninja let loose multiple water attacks, only to be gracefully dodged by Sceptile.</p><p>Max, in turn, commanded Sceptile to get in close with a Leaf Blade. The two combatants moved fluidly across the field, as neither could get an attack to land. Sceptile finally found his opening as he cut his way through two shurikens, as Greninja began to slip on the wet floor of the stadium. The forest Pokémon crossed its arms and cut the Pokémon in the chest, sending it skidding back. As it began to examine the damage caused by the effective attack, its eyes began to lose their red glow.</p><p>"There! Quick Greninja, Aerial Ace, let's go!" Ash yelled, seeing his opening.</p><p>The dark and water type skidded to a stop and used its hind legs to leap toward its opponent. As it went, air could be seen visibly twisting around its body as it slammed into its assailant. The collision caused a cry of pain to come from Max's partner, as it was sent back and rolled on the ground.</p><p>"Get up, Sceptile! I know you can, I believe in you! We aren't done yet!" Max encouraged his partner. On sheer willpower alone, Sceptile managed to pull itself up.</p><p>Both Pokémon were now standing on the battlefield exhausted. Their breathing was strenuous. Greninja could barely keep one eye open, as the other was swollen shut from the beating it had taken. Sceptile; likewise, was gripping its stomach where the last attack had landed. Both trainers had a similar thought running through their head.</p><p>
  <em>I have to end this now!</em>
</p><p>"Greninja, Shadow Sneak!"</p><p>"Sceptile, Detect into Bullet Seed!"</p><p>Greninja vanished from sight as Sceptile's eyes turned red. Suddenly, the forest Pokémon made a quick jump backward, as a fist came, from the shadows, followed by Greninja. It opened its mouth and a volley of yellow glowing seeds shot towards the now visible Kalos starter. Continuing its momentum, the ninja Pokémon dodged by jumping into the air, before a small explosion occurred, where it had appeared from.</p><p>"Leaf Blade!"</p><p>"Aerial Ace!"</p><p>The commands came at the same time and both Pokémon responded on cue. Sceptile jumped into the air with the leaf on its arms turning green, while Greninja propelled itself towards its target as white streaks enveloped it. The two attacks collided, causing an explosion that sent smoke throughout the battlefield. Both trainers watched closely, for any possible movement that came from within the darkened cloud.</p><p>The cloud slowly began to lift. The audience gave a gasp at what was revealed. On the ground, was Sceptile with Greninja hovering over its chest. The image that horrified the crowd was that of Greninja holding a Water Shuriken to its opponent's throat. The Kalos starter was breathing heavily, but his eyes never shifted from their target. The Pokémon still believed that the titan, it had just taken down, would rise again and, in its mind, wanted to make sure it was ready.</p><p>The Pokémon's body shivered as it felt a gentle touch on its shoulder. Its gaze broke, as it saw that it was Ash that held a soft grip on him. A look of pride, but also compassion, shine in the young man's auburn eyes.</p><p>"That's enough, Greninja," Ash spoke softly. "It's over. You did great out there, and I am very proud of you. You can stop now."</p><p>The dark and water type gave a small sigh, as it slowly made its way up to a standing position. As it rose, a sharp pain was felt in its legs, which caused it to fall. Instead of hitting the ground; though, he was caught by Ash, who gave Greninja one last nod of approval before returning it to its Pokéball.</p><p>Max slowly made his way to his fallen partner in the middle of the battlefield. His heart began to slowly break, as he saw the condition his starter was in. He knelt down and held the Pokémon's head in his lap, as he praised it for its effort. He then noticed an Oran Berry in front of him. Looking up, he saw that it was his opponent who was offering the Oran Berry to him.</p><p>"Here, this will help him return to full strength," Ash spoke kindly to Max. "You should be proud of the trainer that you've become. I know your friend would have."</p><p>Max gave a sad smile. "Thank you, Aaron."</p><p>"Don't mention it," Ash said as he turned and walked toward his platform.<em> I'm definitely proud of you, Max.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Saving Private Riolu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash looked at the desolation that he and his Pokémon had created. He whistled in amazement, as he returned four, of his strongest Pokémon, to their Pokéballs and looked toward a beaten and battered Lucario and Pikachu.</p><p>"Master, for the love of Arceus, use them in battle!" Lucario pleaded as he was gasping for air. "That was no training session out there. They were trying to kill us."</p><p>"Pika pi pika chu cha pika pi Pikapi," Pikachu added as he hit the ground, feeling exhausted.</p><p>"Hey, I asked you guys if you really wanted to join them, and you said yes," Ash stated as he giggled at the condition that those two were in. "You have no one to blame, but yourselves. Thankfully, I probably won't need to use you two tomorrow, so you two can rest."</p><p>Ash hadn't seen Serena, after his battle with Max. His group of friends decided to help cheer Max up by deciding to go out into the town, that night. He figured Serena would have felt awkward if she hadn't gone with them, and he totally understood that. Instead, he used the time to relax and go to bed early, so he could enjoy his day off before the next round, which would start the full 6-on-6 battles of the tournament. He decided to exercise his top six Pokemon. Despite offering Pikachu and Lucario the chance to take a day off, they insisted on participating, and now, they both regretted in making that decision.</p><p>"I didn't think they would come out and do this," Lucario said as he motioned to the destroyed field. The once green and gorgeous field has now become a wasteland of mud, craters, scorched earth and trees that were cut in half. Lucario took his eyes off the destruction and turned his head towards Ash's belt as a look of horror appeared across his face. "Oh crap! They're ready to go at it again. Good lord, do they not know when to stop?"</p><p>Ash threw his head back in laughter, as he saw the face that Lucario made. "You have to remember, Lucario. They have been in tournaments, like this, before," he explained as he walked over to his companions. "They love the limelight and the opportunity to show off their true strength. Each one of them has played an important role in, at least, one or more of my conference appearances, and they wanted another shot on a big battlefield."</p><p>"At this rate, they'll destroy that battlefield," Lucario muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Pika pika," Pikachu nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Wow, you two have been spoiled," Ash said playfully. "You've gone soft. Maybe I should toss you guys in your Pokéballs. Maybe then, you'll come out with their fire and passion." Lucario and Pikachu both shot glares towards Ash, as he laughed at their reactions. "Come on, guys. Let's get out of here," Ash said as he picked up Pikachu and placed him on his shoulder. He bent down, so Lucario could get on his back. The aura Pokémon rested his head on the opposite shoulder, which Pikachu was laying on.</p><p>"Pikachu pika?" Pikachu asked with a glimmer in his eyes.</p><p>Ash chuckled when he noticed Lucario also had the same hopeful expression in his eyes as he was waiting for the answer. "Yeah, I guess you guys earned a fancy dinner. We'll eat in the lounge, on the top floor of the hotel, tonight." With their answer being met, both Pokémon let out a joyful cheer as Ash made his way back to the hotel, carrying his two loyal partners.</p><hr/><p>Serena, Clemont, Dawn, and May were walking through the hotel hallway toward their rooms, as they were discussing the night that the group enjoyed, after Max's defeat to Aaron, earlier the same day.</p><p>"I still can't believe that Brock ended up getting that girl's number!" Dawn exclaimed as the rest of the group laughed.</p><p>"Well, what did you expect?" May responded. "After all, he's a now Pokémon Doctor, and all girls just love a guy in a doctor's outfit. The funniest thing about that moment was the expression on Toxicroak's face when the girl actually gave it to him. He looked as if he was about to pass out from shock!"</p><p>The group's laughs intensified as the memory came back to them. While the night was fun, it had also been crazy. Luckily for Bonnie, she had a day off tomorrow, so the fact they didn't get back until early in the morning, didn't bother her much. Serena had been slightly disappointed as she didn't get the chance to see Aaron, after the match. But still, the night was fun and insane.</p><p>"Well, here we are," Clemont announced as the group came to the girls' room. "Do you think that they're still in there, watching videos?"</p><p>"Knowing those two, they properly have gone through the footage three times already," May responded. "Come on, I got my key right here." She took out a card key from her fanny pack. She slid the key through the electronic card reader and opened the door. Dawn noticed that they were missing someone. She turned to see Serena facing the door, across the hall, from theirs.</p><p>"Hey, Serena. Aren't you coming in with us?" she asked her.</p><p>Serena turned and gave Dawn a smile. "Yeah. I am, but I'm going to see if Aaron wants to hang out with us, for a bit. I know the whole 'don't make friends with the enemy' bit that a lot of trainers have, but I don't think he's like that. Besides, I've seen him hang out with Trevor and Gary, despite Trevor is still competing in the tournament."</p><p>Dawn smirked from ear to ear at Serena's proposal. "Well, don't just stand there, Serena. Knock!"</p><p>Serena took a deep breath in and exhaled, before balling her hand into a fist and lightly knocking on the door. She waited a few seconds but didn't hear anything. "Maybe he didn't hear me or thought it was a knock on a different door," she said as she knocked louder. She waited for what seemed like minutes before she let out a groan and dropped her head in defeat.</p><p>"No luck?" Dawn said with dissatisfaction in her voice, as she saw Serena enter their room with a defeated look on her face.</p><p>"Yeah. He hasn't been in his room, all day," Serena answered as she took a seat on her bed.</p><p>"Who?" Bonnie asked turning her attention away from the video, which she was watching with Max.</p><p>"I wanted to hang out with Aaron, but he's nowhere to be found," Serena said while noticing that Bonnie wasn't watching a video of Aaron battling. It was someone else. "By the way, Bonnie, why are you watching a video about Volkner? You're battling Aaron tomorrow, not Volkner."</p><p>"I know that," Bonnie said with an annoyed tone in her voice. "I wanted to see how different elite level trainers deal with raw speed, like that of Aaron's Pokémon. While I won't be facing Volkner tomorrow, it sure is helpful to watch on how he deals with faster opponents. I also watched some of Sabrina and Lorelei's battles against other Elite Four members and Lance, to study their strategies against faster opponents."</p><p>"Hmm. . . . Interesting theory that you're making here, Bonnie," Clemont said.</p><p>"Thanks, big brother. This is the last piece of film that we have in the room, so afterward, we can go and get something to eat."</p><p>"Finally!" May shouted. "I'm starving!"</p><p>"Didn't you ate like two hours ago?" Max responded as he was shocked that his older sister is hungry again.</p><p>"Yeah, but sitting here and watching you two lovebirds are making me hungry!" The group laughed as they saw Bonnie and Max's cheeks turn a bright red at May's comment.</p><hr/><p>Ash sat in a booth that looked out over Saffron City. The city was shining in the night sky. He was seated in a half circle booth, which was lowered from the main walking area of the lounge, in order to give off a personal atmosphere. The booth was turned to face the wall, made of glass, which gave the customers beautiful views of the city or forests, surrounding the hotel, depending on where, in the lounge, you sat.</p><p>On his lap, sat Pikachu, who had fallen asleep. The mouse Pokémon had curled itself into a yellow ball, emitting heat onto Ash's lab. His breaths were slow and rhythmical. The electric type's breathing was being matched by Lucario's, who was now leaning against Ash, while also sleeping. The Pokémon rested its head in the crook of Ash's neck, as a small smile graced his lips. They had finished eating, a while ago, but the waiters were in no rush to kick them out, and instead, encouraged them to stay and enjoy the sights. Tuckered out from their earlier training session, and with their stomachs full, the two Pokémon had quickly fallen asleep, leaving their trainer only with his thoughts.</p><p>Ash snapped out of thoughts when Trevor and his Mewtwo walked over to his booth and stopped in front of him.</p><p>"Hey there, Aaron," Trevor said while making sure that no one was listening. "Fancy meeting you here."</p><p>"Oh, Trevor. What brings you here?" asked Ash.</p><p>"Well, I wanted to give my Pokémon a nice dinner, for their hard work and effort that has gotten us into the next round," Trevor responded as he and Gregor sat down across from Ash and his Pokémon. "They enjoyed it. Right, Gregor?"</p><p>"The food must have tasted very good," Gregor responded as he gazed over towards a sleeping Lucario and chuckled. "It seems those two are out cold. I sensed that they were a bit exhausted from a training session, today."</p><p>Ash chuckled. "Yep, that's what happened. I had them train alongside with four of my strongest Pokémon. Although I offered them a chance to rest, both Pikachu and Lucario insisted. When the session was over, they were both regretting their decision."</p><p>"Oh dear," Trevor stated as he gave a chuckle. "Well, at least you now know they could handle an intense training session, like that one."</p><p>"Yeah," Ash said while noticing a serious, yet playful, look on Trevor's face.</p><p>"Ash," Trevor whispered while making sure that no one was listening to their conversation. "That remark you made to Max, at the start of your match, it's the same one that Giovanni made about you and Serena. Why did you use a tactic that was used by the enemy?</p><p>"To be fair, Trevor." Ash hesitated while giving a nervous chuckle. "At least I didn't say it in a threatening tone. Right?"</p><p>Trevor thought about it, and ultimately, was satisfied with Ash's answer.</p><p>"Yeah. I guess." Trevor said as he gives Ash a satisfied look.</p><p>Suddenly, they both heard footsteps and familiar voices making their way towards them. Ash turned his head in a way that wouldn't upset either of his Pokémon, as he noticed his friends approaching.</p><p>"Long time, no see," he said, catching the group's attention. He immediately saw Serena's face light up and a smile appearing on her face. Under his mask, he was smiling too. "How are you guys doing?"</p><p>"We're good. Thanks for asking," Serena said as she approached them. "Have you already eaten?"</p><p>"Yeah. We ate a while ago. These two fell asleep, so I'm just sitting here enjoying the sights," Ash said as he gestured to his two Pokémon.</p><p>"I'm enjoying the sights as well," Trevor said calmly.</p><p>Serena saw the peaceful look on Lucario's face and felt a bit of jealousy inside of her. "Man, that is one lucky Pokémon."</p><p>"Mind if we joined you guys?" she asked.</p><p>"Sure. You guys can join us, right Aaron?" Trevor asked as he turned to look at Ash.</p><p>"Yeah, I would like that. That is if it is alright with your friends." Ash said. He was hopeful that his friends would agree with her plan, but he would understand if Max or Bonnie didn't want to. After all, they were competitors, yet so was Trevor, but he was alright.</p><p>Much to Ash and Serena's delight, the group shrugged and walked over to the booth to join him and Trevor. He noticed a few giggles and glances being shared, between Dawn and May but brushed it off when Serena sat on the side that Lucario wasn't on. She was next to him with little distance separating them, as the group barely managed to fit into the booth. Ash fought the urge to grab Serena's hand, so instead, began to slowly scratch behind Pikachu's ears, while earning a low coo from the sleeping Pokémon.</p><p>The group held scattered conversations, as they waited for the waiter. Once they ordered and had gotten their drinks, the conversations died down to an awkward silence.</p><p>"So Aaron, what is up with those two," Max asked as he pointed to the two sleeping Pokémon. "They look exhausted. Any reason?"</p><p>"We just did some training earlier and they were put through the wringer. After that, we came up here," Ash stated. "I had to actually give Lucario a piggy back ride because he was so tired if you could believe that."</p><p>"Wow, that sounds more intense than the first time you explained it," Max exclaimed. "You'll have to show me what you do to get your Pokemon so strong, Aaron." The rest of the group hummed in agreement. They wanted to know about the mysterious trainer's secrets too.</p><p>"As I said, a few days ago, maybe after the tournament is over. I can't be giving away my secrets, after all," Ash said playfully toward Max. The comment earned a disappointed sigh from Max and a chuckle from the rest of the group.</p><p>"So I'm guessing all that training must have pushed you too," Serena commented. "After all, you do look. . . . so well defined." She was blushing as she finished her statement.</p><p>Ash laughed at her reaction and admired her blush. He always thought it was cute and had missed it, during his time on Shamouti Island. He began to answer, "Yeah, I had been given some advice, a few years back, to train alongside my Pokémon. In the end, it has been some of the best advice that I have ever gotten. The bond that we now share is second to none. We know each other's weaknesses and push ourselves further than we could have ever thought possible. It really made us into the family we are now," Ash finished as he smiled down to the Pokémon in his lap.</p><p>"Is that how you got that scar?" Bonnie asked as she pointed to Ash's left eye that showed a bit of the scar that stretched from his forehead and across his left eye, before vanishing underneath his mask.</p><p>Ash shook his head. "No. I got that from saving this guy," he scratched the top of Lucario's head, causing his smile to grow.</p><p>"You know, I have been wondering about that, for a while now," Trevor stated as he too was curious about Ash's scar. "I would like to hear about that story, please. If you don't mind, of course?"</p><p>"Yeah! That sounds like a real adventure!" May and Dawn both exclaimed.</p><p>Ash let out a soft chuckle. "Alright, if you guys really want to hear the story." He said as he begins to tell his tale to the group. "As I said at dinner, a while back, it was about five years ago now. What I didn't tell you was that Pikachu and I were stowaways on a freighter. . . ."</p><hr/><p><em>Man, where is Pikachu?</em> Ash thought as he examined, from behind a crate, into the darkened hull of the freighter.</p><p>The freighter was currently on the route for the Orange Islands. Ash and Pikachu had snuck on board, the day before, with the rest of Ash's Pokémon, who were in their Pokéballs, in his backpack, after stealing them back from Professor Oak's laboratory, the previous week. They stayed hidden from the workers on board but had to keep on their toes. They were currently finding a crate, in which they could sneak into and lay low, for the rest of the trip.</p><p>Ash looked back into the darkened cargo hull, before peering back to find Pikachu scurrying to his feet. He knelt down and scratched the electric type, behind its ears. "Hey bud, that took a while. What did you find? Are we in the clear?"</p><p>Pikachu gave a nod before turning back and quietly dashing to a crate that was in the corner of the space. Ash moved quietly through the shadows as he approached the container. He took out a crowbar, which was hidden away in his backpack. He put it under the lip of the wooden crate and slowly began to apply pressure downwards. The lid began to come up, with a slow creak. Ash gasped, as he heard voices, from across the hull, beginning to make their way toward his position. He quickly grabbed Pikachu and jumped into the crate, closing it before a flashlight hit his position. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he noticed the crate was empty. He began to hear voices, outside the crate and became curious. He leaned into the wall, with one ear, to listen more closely.</p><p>"You sure you heard a noise from over here?" Ash could hear a crotchety voice say from the outside.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm positive!" a younger voice responded. "We should at least check the package, right? You know, to make sure that it's still in there."</p><p>"Alright, but I'm telling you that it hasn't moved," the first voice said as the distinctive noise, of a crate being opened, could be heard. "You see? The package isn't going anywhere any time soon." Ash heard a slap of the crate, as he heard footsteps moving away, down the room.</p><p><em>I wonder what's in that package. </em><em>Why are they so worried about it? </em>Ash thought as he questioned the importance of the package.</p><p>He was snapped out of his thoughts, as he felt Pikachu nuzzling his hand.</p><p>"Pika pi Pikapi?" He asked Ash with hopeful eyes.</p><p>"Huh. . . . Oh yeah. Let's get you some food. You're probably hungry. Well, this is all I got for us, right now," Ash said as he pulled out a few berries that he had managed to pick from the forests, outside of the port city that they had been in, before finding their way onto the ship.</p><p>After eating a few of the berries, the duo laid down to rest for the night. Ash was curled up with Pikachu, nuzzling his cheeks. Ash had a hard time falling asleep, as something was pulling at him, but he couldn't figure out why or what it was. <em>Why am I feeling like this? Something is calling to me, but what?</em> The thoughts ran through his mind, before the exhaustion of the paranoia that he felt, in the last two days, finally overtook him and drifted into sleep.</p><p>Ash woke to sounds of whimpering. He slowly opened his eyes, to take in his surroundings. After regaining his senses, he noticed the commotion, coming from outside the crate.</p><p>"Listen here, you little mutt!" Ash heard the gruff voice, from the previous night, say, "You're going to eat this and you're going to like it!" The command was followed by the sound of a bowl, hitting the crate, and a yelp, belonging to whatever was inside that wooden box.</p><p>"Hey, be careful!" the same younger voice said. "The boss said that we need to take care of this one."</p><p>"Now, you listen to me!" the first voice stated. "Whoever paid us to capture this Pokémon, will still pay good money, no matter if there are a few scratches and bruises on it. Besides, this little beast needs to be taught some manners." A sudden sound of slap could be heard ringing through the hull of the ship. "Come on, let's get out of this shit hole."</p><p>Ash began to hear low sobs, coming from the crate. He nudged Pikachu awake. The electric type gave a yawn, before stretching its back and giving Ash a look of curiosity.</p><p>"Come on, buddy. We need to investigate something," Ash said as he slowly began to lift the lid of the crate. "I need you to go and check for anyone passing by. Got it?"</p><p>Pikachu gave a salute, as he hopped out of the crate and did zigzags across the floor while searching for any signs of trouble. When he found that nothing would bother them, he turned and gave a slight nod to Ash. Ash then slowly sneaked out of the crate. Once he lowered himself to the ground, he cautiously stepped toward the box, where the sobs were coming from. The hull of the ship was poorly lit, but he could manage to see well enough to inspect the mysterious wooden box.</p><p>He noticed that the two men, who had been there, had left the lid cracked open. The sobs were constant, but grew louder, with every step he took toward the crate. He opened the crate and looked in. He let out a gasp when he saw the contents. Inside, was small black and blue jackal-like Pokemon, who had white marks on either forearm. The Pokémon had chains on both of its wrists, as well as a collar around its neck. The chains were secured to the crate, to prevent the Pokémon from escaping. Scratches and burn marks could be seen littered, across its body, apparently from the poor condition that they were keeping it in.</p><p>When the Pokémon heard the crate being opened, it snapped its vision up. The Riolu recoiled upon seeing Ash. Ash could see the fear, sadness, and desperation in the Pokémon's face, as his heart began to break. Ash took another quick look around, as his mind began to race. <em>It's been about two days since getting on this ship and the trip was scheduled to take a little under three. If I'm lucky, Pidgeot will be able to fly us the rest of the way there. He gazed down toward the Pokémon, one more time. I have to take that chance!</em></p><p>Ash lifted himself over the edge and into the crate, landing in front of the imprisoned Pokémon. Upon noticing the closeness, the Pokémon began to cry even louder. Pikachu peered over the edge of the crate, with a look of horror on his face. The young Riolu was making a lot of noises, causing a commotion, coming from the upper decks of the ship.</p><p>"Quick, Pikachu! Use Iron Tail on these restraints!" Ash said as he too began to hear voices, making their way toward them.</p><p>Pikachu made quick work of the chains. Once released, the terrified captive began to swing its arms wildly in panic. A chain, which was still connected to its wrist, came out of Ash's blind spot and slashed him across his forehead, eye, and lip.</p><p>Ash gave a quick cry of pain, before throwing himself at the young Pokémon. He grabbed Riolu in his arms, to try to calm him down.</p><p>"Shhh. . . . it's ok, little one. It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." The Pokémon responded almost immediately.</p><p>The once frenzied Pokémon froze in place, before succumbing to tears and sobbing into Ash's chest. It sunk into his's chest as Ash continued to whisper into the emanation Pokémon's ear.</p><p>After a short bit, the Pokémon looked up and met Ash's gaze, before noticing the blood, coming from the wound that it had caused. A look of shame and worry came on the fighting type's face, as it slowly licked the wound.</p><p>"It's ok," Ash said softly, trying to comfort the Pokémon. "Wanna come with us?"</p><p>It nodded its head, hesitantly, while keeping its gaze on Ash.</p><p>"Awesome! Now, let's get you out of here."</p><p>Ash kept Riolu, in his arms, as if he was holding a toddler, while he made his way out of the crate. Once he hit the floor, he noticed a group of men, dressed in army gear, turn a corner.</p><p>"Hey, punk! Give us back that Pokémon!" the group's leader shouted out. "I said, give him back!"</p><p>"No chance! Pikachu, Thunder! Let's go!"</p><p>Out of the crate, jumped Pikachu, who let loose the powerful electric type attack that put the group in their places.</p><p>"This way, buddy!" Ash said as he turned and ran towards the stairs, which were closest to them.</p><p>Ash and Pikachu made their way up the staircase, as they turned down a hallway, looking for a way to the deck. Ash's vision began to become blurry, as the blood, from his cut, seeped into his eye.</p><p>They turned a corner, before running into another group of thugs. Ash jumped down another set of stairs that led to another level. He began to race through the ship, while still holding the Riolu. Every once in a while, he would hear Pikachu let loose another attack, to indicate that the pursuers were gaining on them.</p><p>He turned a final corner, before finding the staircase that would lead to the deck. He burst through the door, before coming face to face, with the leader of the group. The man stood there, dressed in the same army outfit as his men, but with a black beret. He shot Ash an evil glance, before giving a deep chuckle.</p><p>"I gotta hand it to you, kid, you got guts," he said while stepping forward. "We could use someone, like you, on our side. Now then, why don't you hand over that Riolu and come to join us."</p><p>"When hell freezes over!" Ash yelled back. His mind began to race, as he heard footsteps, coming from the door that he just came through. <em>What am I going to do? I'm trapped!</em></p><p>Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his mind. "Pikachu, use Thunder on the ground right in front of us, and don't hold back!"</p><p>Pikachu jumped into the air and discharged the attack, causing a massive explosion to rock the ship. The group's leader covered his eyes as he began to cough. He surveyed the smoke, before seeing two figures dash out of the cover, which it had created, making their way to the railing of the deck.</p><p>"Quick! Stop them, now!" he shouted, but it was too late.</p><p>Ash jumped off the edge of the ship while throwing a Pokéball, below him, revealing Pidgeot. The trio landed on the bird Pokémon, who quickly took off. Pikachu hung onto Ash's shoulder, as he cradled Riolu, while also trying to grip Pidgeot, as the bird Pokémon dodged the incoming attacks.</p><p>After a while of frantic flying, the bird Pokémon finally managed to climb to an altitude, where no attack could reach them. Once Ash was comfortable and confident they had escaped the situation, he looked down to the still shaking Riolu.</p><p>"Hey there, champ. Are you alright?" he asked softly.</p><p>The Riolu slowly looked up to meet Ash's auburn eyes, before shaking its head.</p><p>"Everything is alright now. You are away from those bad men. I won't hurt you. I promise, we'll do our best to safely return you to your parents."</p><p>The emanation Pokémon began to sob uncontrollably, as it whimpered.</p><p>"What's wrong, Riolu?" Ash asked as he felt his heart began to break again.</p><p>Then, the realization of what may have happened to the poor Pokémon hit him.</p><p>"Those guys killed your family, didn't they?" The fighting type continued to cry as it nodded its head into Ash's chest.</p><p>Ash held the Pokémon even tighter, in an attempt to comfort the hurt it was feeling. They both felt the same thing. Both had their loved ones ripped from them by the ambitions of evil men, but unlike his new friend here, Ash knew his loved ones were still alive.</p><p>After a while, the cries of Riolu died down. Ash took a hand and placed it behind the Pokémon's right side of its head, as he brought its forehead to meet its own, in one last attempt to comfort it.</p><p>"Hey," he said slowly. "I know it won't be the same, but if you want, I would like to be your new family."</p><p>The emanation Pokémon looked up, with hopefulness in his eyes, as it nodded. A small smile made its way across its face, for the first time.</p><p>Ash looked down, before noticing the spots of blood, which were staining Pidgeot's feathers. He slowly lifted a hand, to touch where the gash was, before wincing and closing his eyes in pain. The blood had dried, but the area of his face, where he had been cut, was sensitive. He began to feel a licking sensation, before opening his eyes and seeing Riolu, licking the wound.</p><p>Ash chuckled as he saw Riolu. "Hey, don't worry about me, buddy. I'll be fine, but thanks anyway. Welcome to the family. . . ."</p><hr/><p>". . . .So after we landed on Shamouti Island, I captured him in a Pokéball, and well, the rest is history," Ash finished his story as the rest of the grouped gazed in amazement.</p><p>Ash chuckled before noticing something. He shifted his eyes to see Lucario, as he's gently licking the invisible portion, of the scar, on Ash's forehead that he had created, five years ago. "I always loved it when you tell that story, Master," he communicated through aura to Ash.</p><p>Ash smiled as he shifted his gaze back to the group, as he heard squeals come from a few of the girls, in the group. "Aaron, that was so amazing!" Dawn blurted out. "You're a hero!"</p><p>"No wonder why you have such a strong bond with your Pokémon! You truly love them!" Clemont exclaimed.</p><p>"Wow," Trevor responded with awe. " Although you were reckless, you were still very brave in rescuing Riolu from those hunters, Aaron. I'm glad Riolu has found a great trainer within you."</p><p>Ash shrugged at Trevor's remark. "Well, I'm sure that you have a similar story like that, for when you first met Gregor," Ash said as he looks at Trevor's Mewtwo, who is still in shock after hearing about Lucario's tragic past.</p><p>"Kind of similar," Trevor replied.</p><p>"Well then," Ash continued. "Why don't you tell us about it?"</p><p>Trevor turned and gazed upon Gregor, who also turned and gazed at his trainer, for a moment, before turning back and looking at Ash. "Well, it's a long story. I'll have to tell you about it at another time. Maybe, after the tournament, Aaron?"</p><p>"That would be fine, Trevor," Ash responded as he nodded at Trevor's plan to tell his story, after the tournament.</p><p>After that, the group continued to go on about how amazing Aaron's story was, which caused Ash to chuckle. He then noticed a hand on his own. He turned his head, to see Serena, with a blush on her face, as she looked into his eyes.</p><p>"You truly are something else, Aaron," she said softly enough, for only him to hear her comment.</p><p>Ash tried to find a response but was interrupted when the waiter had finally brought their food to them. Ash turned back to her and whispered, "So are you, Serena."</p><p>After seeing her blush, Ash stood up and excused himself and his Pokémon saying that he needed to get to bed. He walked toward the elevator, but turned once more, to see Serena staring at him, with her dreamy eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I know he is Ash. No one else is that selfless or brave. I've got to talk to him privately, but how?</em>
</p><p>Trevor noticed Serena as she was deep in thought. He seemed to know what she might be thinking. <em>Even if Serena figures out that Aaron is really Ash, I'm more worried about what her reaction might be upon discovering the truth.</em></p><p>Trevor then turned and gazed upon the sights, viewed outside the hotel window, before turning back to Gregor. He stared at his Pokémon, as it also gazed at its trainer, while both giving each other, a small smile. <em>Ash's story on how he met Lucario was really emotional to him. I can actually relate to that with Gregor when I first met him.</em> His thoughts died down as he and Gregor excused themselves, stating that they wanted to get some sleep since they would battle against Harrison tomorrow.</p><p>As they were walking away from the booth, Trevor refocused his thinking towards his upcoming battles. <em>If I beat Harrison tomorrow, along with my opponent, in the quarterfinals, then I might be facing Ash in the semi-finals. When that happens, Ash, I won't hold back!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ash vs Bonnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash walked through the hallways of the stadium while hearing the screams and applause of the crowd above, taking in the first match of the day. He smiled as he began to feel excitement race through his veins. He turned a corner before he noticed someone in the shadows. He kept his head down and continued his walk. The figure followed him. Ash stopped, in front of his locker room door. </p><p>"Can I help you?" He turned to the figure to see Sabrina.</p><p>She kept her icy gaze on Ash. "Yes, I believe you can, Aaron. May I come in?" Sabrina motioned to the locker room door.</p><p>"If you must," Ash said slowly while opening the door to let them in the room. The four figures walked into the room. Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario sat on the bench, while Sabrina stood, on the opposite side of the room, silently gazing at the trio. "So you're in here, what do you want?"</p><p>"I just wanted to ask you a few questions," she said slowly.</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"What is your relationship with Sakaki?" she asked trying to gauge the reaction that his body would express, as opposed to the answer he gave.</p><p>He sat there in silence, as he began to choose his words carefully. "I met him a few days before the tournament began," he said as he continued to keep his gaze while remaining as calm as he possibly could. He knew the power that Sabrina possessed and worked to keep his emotions and thoughts in check. "He's a very powerful trainer, evident by his advancement in this tournament, but I cannot say I know him personally."</p><p>"You are a very bad liar, Aaron," she responded with a glare. "According to your response to Trevor's question, a few days ago, you stated that you and Sakai had a history together."</p><p>"And you're snooping into affairs that don't concern you," Ash responded with an annoyed tone in his voice.</p><p>"You're in my city! Whatever affair that you may have with Sakaki, makes it my affair as well," she said matching the intensity in Ash's voice. "You're both very powerful, and yet, you and Sakaki haven't flashed all of your potentials. I'm warning you! If you intend to cause trouble, you will be stopped!"</p><p>"Now I know you are the one that is lying," Ash responded with a smirk on his face, under his mask. "I know you can tell what people think and I figure you have tried to dig into my subconscious. Since you are here, I'm guessing you haven't found what you're searching for, but I know you don't see me as a threat. I can see it in your eyes. Whether or not you express that icy stare towards me, your eyes betray your actual thoughts of me."</p><p>Sabrina stiffened at his words. No person, aside from Lance, had stood against her like that before. She now senses the confidence that Aaron's expressing, along with a fiery passion. Again, her mind raced through her past, to locate who this spirit had belonged to.</p><p>She gave a weak smile, before continuing. "You speak the truth, Mr. Tajiri. You're no threat. I cannot find what I am looking for here, but I did find enough to know that you're here for only pure reasons. I want to know one more thing," she said. Ash gave her a confused look while asking her to continue. "Why are you so interested in Serena?"</p><p>Ash was grateful that he had the mask on so that it would cover his blush. He cleared his throat, before responding.</p><p>"What I do, in my personal life, is none of your concern. Now, if you will please excuse me, I need to find my way to my platform," he said as he stood up and exited his locker room, with Sabrina following.</p><p>Sabrina watched the mysterious trainer walk down the hall. <em>Well, I got more out of him than I did with Sakaki. It's obvious that Sakaki is the one Lance needs to focus more on; although, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on Aaron as well. Whatever is going to happen here, those two will be at the center of it.</em></p><hr/><p>The elite suite was filled with loud cheers, as their friend, Bonnie, is making her appearance onto the battlefield from her platform. She gave the crowd a wave, as she turned to see everyone. She seemed to be enjoying herself and the time that she was having.</p><p>"Look at her. What a ham," Max said as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"Oh, whatever. Stop being such a brat," May said as she messed with Max's hair. "Just because she advanced farther than you, doesn't mean you have to act like a spoiled sport. Plus, I thought you'd be happy to root your girlfriend on."</p><p>"She's not my girlfriend!" Max yelled, his cheeks began to turn bright red.</p><p>"Well, that isn't what Aaron said, during your last match," Dawn said in a playful tone. "He seemed to think you two were an item. Don't tell me that you've gotten cold feet, Max."</p><p>"Oh yeah! You're one to talk!" he spat back. "You've been gazing at Paul like a school girl for years!"</p><p>"He's got you there, Dawn," Trevor responded and chuckled at Max's comeback towards Dawn's statement about Max and Bonnie being an item.</p><p>Dawn's face turned a bright crimson. She opened her mouth to defend herself but was stopped by a deafening roar. The group turned to see that Aaron was now standing on his platform. His eyes locked with Serena, who sat in the box with them. From the same box, only a single clapping noise could be heard, which came from Drake, of the Orange Islands.</p><p>Clemont turned to Serena and saw the look on her face. It was obvious that she was holding in her cheers, for Aaron, who would be battling that against his younger sister today. "Alright. Go ahead, Serena," he said in a fake defeated voice.</p><p>"What do you mean, Clemont?" she asked mystified by Clemont's statement.</p><p>"Go ahead and root for Aaron. I'm sure that Bonnie will understand."</p><p>Her face lit up, as she broke out into cheers for the man, who she secretly knew that he was Ash. She felt so happy to be able to cheer for him again that she found herself yelling louder than she ever had before.</p><p>Trevor, noticing Serena's loud cheering towards Aaron, has a stunned look on his face. He turns to Gary, who sat next to him, and whispered to him, "Judging by the loudness of her cheering, do you think that she knows?"</p><p>"Maybe," Gary whispered back, "those cheers were held within her for five years, so I'm guessing she's starting to uncover the truth about Aaron."</p><p>They both nodded in agreement, and then, turned to watch the battle that's about to start.</p><hr/><p>Below, the two competitors began to eye each other. Bonnie smiled, "Just because we had dinner together last night, doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you, Aaron."</p><p>"I don't expect you to, Bonnie," Ash said as he expanded a Pokéball in his hand. "Now, I want to see the Kalos Phenom in action! Let's go, Torterra!"</p><p>Ash threw the Pokéball into the air to reveal a grass and ground type. The Pokémon resembled a turtle that stood on four legs. The legs and underbelly showed an earthy brown color, while the top was green. Three silver spikes projected from one side of the continental Pokémon's shell, while a small tree came from the other side. The Pokémon let out a roar, before taking a battle stance.</p><p><em>What the hell? He's starting with that Pokémon?! He isn't even fast at all. Oh no! My first choice was. . . .</em>Suddenly, jumping out of the yellow satchel that she held, came a small orange Pokémon with a black tail and ears. From its cheeks, came antenna-like whiskers. Sparks began to fly as the electric and fairy type Pokémon is prepared for battle.</p><p>Bonnie stood with her eyes focused on the little mouse. It had been a gift, from her brother, years ago. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the tremors that were caused by her opponent's Pokémon. The attack hit before she could ever think of a comeback. Dedenne was sent flying until it came to a stop on the far edge of the battlefield. Bonnie looked on in panic. She felt a lump in her throat; she couldn't voice a response before a green ball hit the antenna Pokémon, sending it into the wall, knocking Dedenne out.</p><p>Bonnie returned her fallen Pokémon to its Pokéball. The Pokéball shook as she felt fear beginning to enclose her. <em>He's out strategized me?! No one does that! I-I don't know if I can win this.</em></p><p>Still shaking, she replaced Dedenne's Pokéball with another.</p><p>"I-I'm not finished with you, yet," she stuttered. "If you're going with a grass and ground type, then I am going to go with this one! Go Pyroar!"</p><p>Appearing from her Pokéball, was a Pokémon that resembled a lion. Its legs and paws were a light brown fur, while the rest of its body was covered in black fur, except for the tip of its tail, which was also a light brown. A mane of red and yellow framed its face, which announced to those around that it was a male. The Pokémon let out a deafening roar, before lowering itself in a battle-ready stance, as if it's prepared to hunt down its prey.</p><p>"Let's go for it, Pyroar!" she yelled out. "Use Flame Charge!" The royal Pokémon engulfed itself in flames, and then, with a burst of speed, ran towards the grass and ground type.</p><p>Ash calmly looked on. He noticed the fear in Bonnie's eyes. He knew he had to push her even further, although it hurts him to see her fear him.</p><p>"Torterra, use Grass Knot, and then, follow it up with Rock Slide," he said calmly.</p><p>Two blades of grass rose, in front of the charging Pokémon, and tied themselves into a knot. Bonnie's Pokémon tripped on the newly made knot, before falling face first into the ground with a grunt. Before the fire and normal type could regain its legs, it was hit with an avalanche of rocks, sending it back.</p><p>"Come on, Pyroar! You have to get up! You gotta!" Bonnie cried out frantically.</p><p>The lion-like Pokémon growled as it found its footing and looked to its trainer with determination burning in its eyes.</p><p>"Great! Now, use Overheat! Scorch that overgrown turtle!" she shouted as she punched the air, in front of her.</p><p>The Pokémon threw its head forward while sending a condensed and powerful swirl of fire towards its opponent.</p><p>"Torterra, protect with Frenzy Plant, and then, finish it off with Stone Edge!"</p><p>Torterra reared back on its hind legs, before bringing its front two down into the earth, in front of it. As it landed, massive vines stuck up in front of it, rows deep. The fire attack hit the wall, causing smoke and dust to kick up. After a few seconds, stones came from the smoke and struck the royal Pokémon in the head and body. The fire and normal type fell to the ground and it became unconscious.</p><p>Bonnie began to shake, even more now than she was before, as the smoke cleared and an untouched Torterra, behind a wall of withered vines, was revealed. She looked back to her Pokémon, who was lying on the ground, as it was unable to battle anymore. She closed her eyes and fought back the tears in her eyes, as she clenched her fists into balls. <em>What am I going to do? He's outmaneuvered me at every turn. The analysts were right. I wasn't ready, at all, for this tournament. What was I thinking?</em></p><hr/><p>"Poor Bonnie," Misty said as she looked on the young girl with sympathy.</p><p>Trevor gazed at Bonnie. He already knows that Bonnie's fighting spirit has been shattered into pieces. <em>Ash, what did you do to her?</em></p><p>"I've never seen her like this," Clemont said. He turned to see the rest of the group. Even Serena, who was rooting for Aaron, felt pity for her young friend. "She looks so scared out there. What exactly did Aaron do to her?"</p><p>"He took away her security blanket," Diantha spoke up. There were a few murmurs, going around the group. She gave a sad smile and continued, "What Bonnie lacks in experience, she makes up for in strategy. It's extremely rare that her strategies ever get outdone, but she also hasn't faced a trainer, like Aaron, before. He knew that before going into this match. He attacked her greatest weakness: her youth. She doesn't know how to respond back to Aaron's attacks, especially since her strategy has now failed. She thought she could stop his speed with Dedenne and a few electric attacks, and then, boost her Pyroar's speed with Flame Charge. Instead, she's facing what appears to be like an unassailable fortress that she can't defeat."</p><p>The group looked down at the poor trainer/coordinator, and now, noticed the tears had broken through. No longer poised and confident, Bonnie was crying her heart out, in her trainer's box. The sight brought those, in the suite, to tears themselves.</p><hr/><p>Bonnie was now embarrassed. She was crying in front of a quarter of a million people and countless more on live TV. She was acting like the child that so many experts have stated she was. <em>I can't do this! I don't belong here! I need to forfeit!</em></p><p>She took a shaky breath in and exhaled. "I-I for-" her eyes shot open when she was interrupted by her opponent.</p><p>"What's wrong with you, Bonnie?!" Ash shouted from across the field. "Just like that? You are going to give up because of what, a few of your Pokémon got knocked out, so quickly?"</p><p>"Shut up!" Bonnie retorted. "You know as well as I do that I'm fighting a losing battle!" She closed her eyes again, as she saw the look in her opponent's eyes. The eyes didn't express anger or hostility, but rather a disappointment.</p><p>"So what? You think I got here by giving up whenever I got beat? You know how many times I've gotten kicked around on a battlefield? More times than I can count!" Ash yelled at Bonnie. His voice was forceful, yet calm and caring, at the same time. "I could have given up, no one would have blamed me, but I didn't! I fought and struggled, and eventually, I was able to stand up to those who thought I was nothing. I was able to beat them, and now, here I am!"</p><p>Bonnie had stopped crying at this point and wiped her eyes with her hands. "But, it's pointless. What can I possibly do? It's over," she whimpered just loudly enough, so only Ash could hear her words.</p><p>"Here what you can do right now; you make your next choice and continuing battling. Remember Bonnie," Ash stopped before he continued, "Don't give up until it's over!"</p><hr/><p>Serena's expression went from sadness, for Bonnie, to absolute happiness. <em>Hearing those words once again, there is no longer any doubt in my mind. That's him! That's my Ash!</em></p><p>Gary and Trevor both noticed the change in expression on Serena's face. They grinned while thinking the same thought. <em>Well, it's about damn time!</em></p><hr/><p>Bonnie looked down and gave another sniffle of her nose before her head shot up. The once scared expression that existed on the girl's face was now replaced with that of determination and fire.</p><p>"You're right, Aaron! I let fear get the best of me. I owe you one, for teaching me that lesson!" she said. "But you're going to regret that!"</p><p>She tossed her next choice into the air. When the glow from the Pokéball dissipated a psychic and ice type was standing on the field. The Pokémon had purple skin but was covered with long flowing blond hair, a red dress, and white sleeve.</p><p>"This is where I make my comeback!" The young girl exclaimed, with her voice full of hope and confidence.</p><p>"We'll see about that, Bonnie." The masked trainer responded.</p><p>"Jynx, use Ice Beam! Let's go!" Bonnie commanded. The human shaped Pokémon sent a beam of light blue towards its target.</p><p>"Protect!" Ash responded. The continental Pokémon surrounded itself with a shield. The beam of ice hit but was merely sent in another direction, not damaging the target.</p><p>Bonnie looked at it, with frustration. Torterra seemed to be an unbreakable defense. Her opponent had a response for every single move she made and her current Pokémon wasn't fast enough, in its present state, to make a significant move, not without Grass Knot interfering. <em>Maybe I should start battling like a coordinator, instead of a trainer.</em></p><p>"Jynx, freeze the field with an Ice Beam, and then, take off and use Ice Punch!"</p><p>The once dirt battlefield was suddenly encased with ice, as the psychic and ice type Pokémon began to skate perfectly on the surface. Now, she's starting to get it.</p><p>"Torterra, use Stone Edge and stop her advance!" Ash commanded.</p><p>Torterra summoned a circle of rocks around its body, as it began to launch the attack toward its opponent. The human shape Pokémon ducked, dodged, and spun away from the attacks, in a graceful manner, before hitting the continental Pokémon, under the chin, with a glowing white fist. Torterra was sent back a few feet from his original position.</p><p>"Alright, Jynx, follow it up with another Ice Beam!" added Bonnie. Before the attack could be fired, the ground began to shake, causing the ice to crack, while forcing Jynx to miss her mark. The psychic and ice type fell to the ground with a thud. It began to rise, but not in time for Ash's next attack.</p><p>"Torterra, finish this battle with a Leaf Storm!" the grass and ground type responded with a barrage of razor sharp leaves, being flung in the direction of its opponent.</p><p>Bonnie was calm because she had a plan for this tactic since Jynx was one of her contest Pokémon.</p><p>"Jynx, use Psychic to stop that attack!" the purple Pokémon's eyes began to glow blue as it raised its hands in front of it.</p><p>The leaves stopped in its tracks, while they too emitted a blue color.</p><p>"Nice job!" Bonnie encouraged. "Now, send them back with a Blizzard!"</p><p>From her Pokémon's mouth, came a cold wind, with bits of snow mixed in. The attack, combined with the levitating leaves, created an even more destructive and effective combination. The attack hit the continental Pokémon.</p><p>Torterra's breathing became heavy as it winced from the attack that just landed. It tried to turn back to its opponent but slipped on the ice. It was shown to be unconscious when it hit the ground.</p><p>Ash returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball. He whispered thanks to his fallen comrade, before turning his attention to his opponent. "That is more like it, Bonnie! But what do you say we turn up the heat, a little? Let's do it, Typhlosion!" Ash cried out as he released his next Pokémon.</p><p>A Pokémon stood, in front of Ash, with a tan underbelly of fur with navy blue colored fur on its back. On the back of its neck, were red spots, but no flames came from them. The Pokémon let out a yawn and covered its mouth.</p><p>"Typhlosion, let's turn up the heat! Show them your fire!"</p><p>Suddenly, the relaxed and shy demeanor of the Pokémon changed with the fiery spirit of a true fire type. It let loose a roar, before the flames rushed, from the red spots, on its neck. The heat, caused by the Pokémon, made the ice, on the battlefield, begin to melt.</p><p>"Return Jynx, you earned a rest!" Bonnie commented as she recalled the psychic and ice type. "I have just the thing to cool that beast off, Aaron. Time to shine, Milotic!"</p><p>From the Pokéball, a long serpent-like water Pokémon appears. Its tail was a mixture of blue, black, and pink, while the rest of the body showed a tan color. Its eyebrows were an elongated pink that stretched part way down its body. The Pokémon was a crowd favorite and gave a majestic cry when it finally appeared.</p><p>"I'll take the first move!" Ash called out. "Typhlosion, use Smoke Screen and cover the field!"</p><p>Typhlosion opened its mouth, and from that, came a black smoke that filled the battlefield. Both competitors covered their eyes and mouth, as they began to cough, but Ash could tell where his pokémon was, due to the amount of time they practiced this technique.</p><p>"Milotic, use Twister! Blow this smoke away!" Bonnie managed to get out through the coughs.</p><p>A violent twister made its way, from the tender Pokémon's tail, as it blew away the smoke, but only to get hit by the volcano Pokémon, which had encased itself in a yellow aura. The water type cried out in pain, as it hit the wall of the stadium. Yellow streaks of electricity encircled the Pokémon before it let loose a whimper and fell unconscious.</p><p>Bonnie returned the water type, as she heard the referee call out that there would be a fifteen-minute break in between the action so that they could clean the field. Both trainers stood on their platforms, as they descended to the corridors below. Each entered their own locker room, with both having certain thoughts, running through their heads.</p><p>
  <em>How am I going to get past five of his Pokémon?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm almost one step closer to Giovanni, then getting back to my old life, and finally, Serena.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Up in the stands, sat a trainer with purple hair. He wore a black and blue jacket, along with a black shirt, underneath, and grey sweatpants. He stood and watched, as the two trainers reappeared on the battlefield.</p><p>"I see that you're doing some scouting for tomorrow's battle."</p><p>The boy snapped out of his stare, to notice the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, sitting next to him. "Yeah. I haven't seen a competitor, like Aaron or Sakaki, in a long time. I want to beat them," he said as he returned his gaze to the field below.</p><p>"Always the serious one, Paul. I see." Cynthia responded with a grin on her face.</p><p>"I don't see this tournament, as anything more than a stepping stone," he responded flatly. "Another chance for my Pokémon to get stronger, and then, I will finally be able to take you down and claim the title of Champion."</p><p>Cynthia's grin slowly turned to a frown as she looked over Paul. "I haven't seen you like this, in a while. Not since your battle at the Lily of the Valley Conference with Ash."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Paul scoffed.</p><p>"You will never admit it, but Ash was the best thing that ever happened to you," Cynthia explained. "When he died, I think it took away some of your drive. He was always your benchmark, after your defeat. Now with him gone, you converted back to your old ways. I heard you and Dawn broke up after the incident. I think she saw it too."</p><p>"The only thing Ash's death did to me was put me on the right path again," Paul said without emotion. "I realized I couldn't have my benchmark be some lousy trainer like him. My sights needed to be set on the champions, if I want true power."</p><p>Cynthia smiled and nodded. She knew how much Paul was still hurting from what happened. She decided to stop interfering and let it go. "Well, I'm sorry to hear you say that, but I hope you do well tomorrow. After all, you were my choice to win this tournament. You and Tobias." With that said, she got up from beside Paul and made her way back to the box, with the rest of the champions.</p><p>Paul looked back down at the battlefield. He felt a fire, within him, which he hadn't felt since the Lily of the Valley Conference. <em>I want to beat this guy, so badly!</em></p><hr/><p>Bonnie started off the second half of the battle with her choice since she was the trainer, who was behind. "Leafeon, I chose you!" she cried out as the Grass-type Pokemon appeared before her.</p><p>The Pokémon was primarily tan but had green tufts of fur sticking out, periodically, on its body. Its ears and tail resembled green leaves as well. Its paws were a dark brown, along with its eyes.</p><p>"Typhlosion, come on out once more!" shouted Ash, as he sent out his Johto fire type once again.</p><p>The fire type let out another roar, as it re-ignites its flames. It was prepared for another battle.</p><p>"Leafeon, use Dig!" Bonnie commanded.</p><p>The verdant Pokémon obeyed and dug its way underground.</p><p>"We'll use Dig, as well!" Ash commanded.</p><p>Bonnie gasped as she saw the volcano Pokémon disappear, underground only to reappear, with one of its paws underneath Leafeon's chin, sending it upwards. Bonnie collected herself quickly.</p><p>"Leafeon, use Iron Tail, while in midair!"</p><p>"Catch that attack! Then, finish it off with an Eruption!" Ash commanded.</p><p>Leafeon's tail began to glow white as it spun its body to hit its attacker in the ribs. Before the attack could land, it was stopped by the powerful paws of the volcano Pokémon. The Johto starter twisted the tail in a way that exposed the grass type's back to its powerful jaws. It then unleashed the powerful fire attack. The attack hit, causing a cry of pain as the verdant Pokémon crashed on the ground, landing at Bonnie's feet.</p><p>Bonnie looked down and noticed the pained look in its eyes and heard the ref call the battle. She smiled as she returned her verdant Pokémon to its ball, before realizing the jam that she has gotten herself into. <em>What do I do? One of my remaining Pokémon has a disadvantage, while my other one won't do much good, especially since they're the same type.</em></p><p>She unwillingly took out her choice and tossed it onto the battlefield. When the bright light from the Pokéball dimmed, it was shown that her next choice was her Jynx. Jynx took a look at her opponent, before turning to Bonnie, with a confused look on its face.</p><p>"I know you're at a disadvantage here, Jynx," Bonnie said, responding to the expression on her Pokémon's face. "But right now, I need your best."</p><p>Jynx responded with a thumbs up and turned to face her opponent.</p><p>"Jynx, use Lovely Kiss," Bonnie commanded.</p><p>The Pokémon winked one eye, before a pair of lips came out from her lips, towards the fire type.</p><p>"Typhlosion, use Smoke Screen, to get away from that attack," Ash responded calmly.</p><p>The starter Pokémon hid in the smoke that it had produced.</p><p>Bonnie then saw that the smoke covered the hole that Typhlosion created. She also saw that Jynx was next to Leafeon's hole.</p><p>"Jynx use Lovely Kiss and aim at the hole in front of you! Send multiple attacks!" she shouted.</p><p>Again, Jynx winked, but this time, a barrage of attacks came and went down the hole. Nothing seemed to happen, as the attack appeared from the smoke. The smoke began to clear to reveal a sleeping Typhlosion.</p><p>"Alright! Now, rapid-fire Shadow Ball!" she commanded her Pokémon.</p><p>Jynx focused and black spheres appeared in her hands, which she launched at her target.</p><p>Typhlosion was struck by the attacks and sent flying, but was still asleep. Ash looked on in wonderment at how his Pokémon wasn't knocked out by the powerful combination.</p><p>"Typhlosion, wake up!" he yelled, nearly pleading, to his fire type.</p><p>Typhlosion's eyes began to flutter open, as he gave a groan of pain. The volcano Pokémon stumbled to its feet, before letting out a roar, as the fire, on its neck, nearly doubled in size. Its pride, as a fire type, was on the line, after being put to sleep by Jynx.</p><p>"Jynx, use Blizzard!"</p><p>"Typhlosion, Fire Blast! Let's go!"</p><p>The two attacks collided, only for the flames to win and Jynx getting itself engulfed in them. The human shape Pokémon cried out in pain, as it hit the ground with swirls in its eyes. Typhlosion let out a satisfied groan, before also hitting the ground, making it unable to battle. Both trainers returned their loyal Pokémon, before making their next decision.</p><p>"I have to admit, Bonnie," Ash said to his old friend. "This has been an enjoyable battle!"</p><p>Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Agreed, Aaron. I have learned a lot from this battle, but it's not over just yet! Now, you get to face my most powerful Pokémon and my starter. Go Delphox!"</p><p>From the Pokéball, came a bipedal fire and psychic type starter from Kalos. The foxlike Pokémon had dark red fur on its arms and legs, with a yellow chest and tail, along with a white stomach. From its ears, came bright red fur, and in its hand, it held a stick with a flame on the end of it.</p><p>"A respectable Pokémon," Ash remarked. "Now then, let me introduce you to one of my original Pokémon. Let's battle together once more, my old friend."</p><p>In front of Ash, stood his own Blastoise. The shellfish Pokémon let out a roar, as it sent jets of water out from its two cannons.</p><p>"Delphox, it's you and me, till the very end," Bonnie said.</p><p>The fox Pokémon gave a bark of confidence, as it stared down its opponent, despite it having a type advantage over it.</p><p>"Let's start off with Psyshock!" Bonnie commanded her starter Pokémon.</p><p>Three spheres of purple psychic energy appeared in front of the Kalos starter and were sent toward the Kanto Pokémon.</p><p>"Blastoise, use Rapid Spin and get in close!" Ash commanded.</p><p>The turtle-like Pokémon disappeared into its shell, before rapidly spinning and batting away the three attacks, as if they were nothing. It then popped out, as it got in front of the fox Pokémon.</p><p>"Hydro Pump! Go!"</p><p>The water type responded with a powerful jet of water.</p><p>"Use Psychic!" Bonnie commanded her starter.</p><p>The psychic and fire type's eyes began to glow blue, as it lifted the stick in its hand. The jets of water were then diverted to the sides of it, causing them to collide against the wall of the stadium.</p><p>"Blastoise, use Skull Bash!" Ash commanded, while his opponent was occupied with diverting his water attack.</p><p>The head of his water type collided with the chest of the Kalos starter, sending it into the wall with a cry of pain. No sooner had it hit, three more purple spheres then came flying out and hit Blastoise, causing the shellfish Pokémon to stumble back.</p><p>"Alright, Delphox, that's how you fight back! Now, use Dazzling Gleam!" Bonnie shouted with confidence.</p><p>A bright wave of energy was then sent from the fox Pokémon and hit its opponent again. causing it to skid across the battlefield. Blastoise hit the ground and began to struggle to get up. Delphox walked across the field with a smirk on its face, thinking it had the battle locked up. Ash just smirked, as he knew that Bonnie made a critical mistake. She overestimated her advantage.</p><p>"Blastoise, Hydro Pump in the hole, now!" Ash shouted.</p><p>Blastoise aimed the powerful water attack at the hole that was positioned in front of him. Once in the ground, the jets of water came from the various holes, which were created earlier, including one that was near the fire and psychic type. The attack hit home, which caused the fox Pokémon to recoil back in pain.</p><p>Seeing the condition her Pokémon was in, Bonnie made a desperate attempt.</p><p>"Delphox, use Future Sight!"</p><p>The fox Pokémon closed its eyes and focused its psychic powers, before swinging her stick forward in an attacking motion, for nothing to happen.</p><p>"Risky tactic there!" Ash commented at the desperate play of the young trainer/coordinator.</p><p>"Hey, when your back's against a wall, any port, in the storm, will do," Bonnie grinned back.</p><p>She knew that she had to stall enough time, for the attack to take effect, but that was easier said than done.</p><p>"Blastoise, we need to wrap this up now," Ash said calmly. "Use Rapid Spin!"</p><p>"Delphox, stop Blastoise with Psychic!" Bonnie countered.</p><p>The spinning Blastoise was stopped midair by a blue glowing light, before popping its head out with a smirk on its face.</p><p>"Gotcha, Bonnie. Blastoise, Hydro Cannon full blast!"</p><p>From the cannons, on the shellfish Pokémon's back, came two powerful spheres of water. Bonnie looked in horror, as each hit its mark, causing a cry of pain to come from her loyal starter. She looked on as Delphox fell to her knees, with a glassy gaze. Suddenly, a white beam of energy hit her opponent. She gave a smile before falling forwards and becoming unconscious.</p><p>Bonnie returned her starter and smiled down at the Pokéball.</p><p>"Just a little too late there, girl. You did great out there. Get some rest."</p><p>She turned to see her opponent return his hurting water type, who seemed barely conscious to the young girl. She smiled and walked over to the victor.</p><p>"I lucked out." she heard Aaron say, as she got closer. "If I hadn't finished it, then that Future Sight attack would have put us in a tough spot."</p><p>Bonnie smiled as she took Ash's hand in hers and shook it. "Yeah, but I would still have to deal with those two," she said as she motioned to Lucario and Pikachu. "I don't think I would have made it far."</p><p>"Who knows," Ash said with a chuckle. "These two have gone soft and stranger things have happened." Both Pokémon growled at being called soft, causing both humans, present, to laugh. "It was a good battle. We'll have to have a rematch soon."</p><p>Bonnie nodded with enthusiasm. "Sounds good to me, Aaron. Thanks for everything!"</p><p>With those words, Ash's platform began to lower, before he made his way back to his locker room.</p><p>He turned to his two companions, "Just two more rounds, guys, before the championship."</p><hr/><p>The group began to make their way out of the elite suite, to go and comfort Bonnie, after her defeat at the hands of Aaron. As they were leaving, Dawn and May both felt a tug on their arms. They turned to see Serena gesturing them to step away from the group. They just shrugged their shoulders and walked with her, a distance away from the group.</p><p>"What's up?" Dawn asked before being shushed by Serena.</p><p>"Hey now. You called us over here," May said in a whisper. "So it better be good."</p><p>Serena gave a big smile and nod. "It's good, guys! Trust me!"</p><p>Both Dawn and May noticed a sparkle in Serena's eyes. A sparkle that they hadn't seen in a while. They were both curious. They waited until May finally asked what was on both coordinators' minds. "Well, what is it then, Serena?"</p><p>"Well, I need your help with something . . . ."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Unmasked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, they went well as expected today," Ash told Trevor, Pikachu, and Lucario as they exited the stadium.</p><p>"Yeah. Harrison was a tough opponent; but thankfully, my Empoleon put up a good fight and defeated his powerful Blaziken." Trevor stated as he faced Harrison in his match today and won. "My quarterfinals opponent will be Ritchie."</p><p>"Yeah" Ash responded. "You against Ritchie will be an interesting quarterfinal match-up tomorrow; but other than that, the other three battles won't be much of a contest."</p><p>"Don't get cocky, man," Trevor stated in a bit serious tone. "You're up against Paul tomorrow. He's one tough cookie to beat. Even though you defeated him during the Sinnoh League, he has gotten stronger since the last time you two faced each other."</p><p>"No need to worry, Trevor. You just win your match tomorrow, and I'll win mine." Ash responded. "If we win both our matches tomorrow, we'll be facing each other in the semifinals."</p><p>"That's right," Trevor replied with a smile. "Gregor and I have been dying to face you and Lucario, for quite some time now."</p><p>"I hope so. It'll be a very interesting battle." Ash said with a smile on his face.</p><p>Ash, along with his faithful Pokémon, and Trevor walked toward the hotel, which was shining, in the already darkened sky, outside of Saffron City.</p><p>"Remind me again, how did you lose to Ritchie back in the Indigo Conference, Master?" Lucario questioned with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Pika pi, pika, pika cha. Chu Pikachu, Pikachu pika pi Pikapi," Pikachu answered for Ash, from his shoulder.</p><p>"How does Charizard feel about being technically beaten in a battle by a Pikachu?" Lucario asked with a smirk on its face. "I mean, that overgrown lizard has so much pride you would think it would be embarrassed by that."</p><p>"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Ash asked as he expanded Charizard's Pokéball in one of his hands.</p><p>"I rather not," Lucario answered with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>Ash, Trevor, and Pikachu all laughed at their friend's comments and expression, as they entered the hotel lobby.</p><hr/><p>"May, I don't know how I feel about this plan," Dawn said with a nervous look on her face.</p><p>She was scanning the lobby of the hotel searching for Aaron, who was expected to be coming into the hotel at any moment after the last match of the Round of 16 ended a few minutes prior.</p><p>"And you think that I'm feeling any better about it?" May questioned back.</p><p>She, too, had a nervous look on her face, as she held a faded blue handkerchief, in one of her hands.</p><p>"I mean, it's really manipulative, but if Serena thinks it'll work, then we should trust her."</p><p>"Yeah, but I think this is overdoing it. I mean, Aaron might flip out on us." Dawn whispered.</p><p>"Don't remind me," May muttered under his breath. "Oh, man. Here he comes!"</p><p>She saw the figure of the trainer, with his Pikachu and Lucario, along with Trevor, walking past a window of the lobby.</p><p>"You know what to do, right Dawn?"</p><p>Dawn nodded her head tentatively, as she saw their target walk through the door. "Yeah, let's just get this over with."</p><p>"It's showtime, I guess," May said nervously, not knowing the outcome of their little performance.</p><hr/><p>When the group of four entered, they noticed two girls in, what seemed like, a heated conversation. Ash noticed it was May and Dawn. He gave a weak smile, under his mask, as he headed towards the two girls.</p><p>"Hey, you two. What seems to be the trouble?" Ash asked as he got the two girls' attention.</p><p>His eyes fell to a familiar piece of cloth that May held in her right hand. He felt his body tense at what the conversation might be about.</p><p>"Oh. Hey, Aaron," Dawn said casually, turning to the newest member of the conversation. "I'm just talking with May about what we should do next."</p><p>"What do you mean by 'next'?" Ash asked as he felt a pain in his stomach.</p><p>Trevor immediately noticed the piece of blue cloth in May's hand. Soon, his face expressed a serious and angry look.</p><p>"What have you two done?" Trevor asked the two giggling coordinators.</p><p>"Well, you see, Serena has been carrying this stupid thing around, for nearly five years," May said while flipping the piece of cloth around. "It was given to her by her ex-boyfriend. We kept on telling her that she needs to move on, and well this time, the conversation got a little heated."</p><p>"Why is that?" Ash could feel his blood begin to boil.</p><p>"She started crying about how he was the only one for her and blah, blah, blah," Dawn mocked. "So we took this away from her, saying it was trash and all of that. She needed to grow up. She went through a hissy fit and ran off into the woods. If you ask me, she needed a wake-up call, eventually."</p><p>"Why would you do that?" Ash yelled as he felt his control on his emotions quickly vanishes.</p><p>"Because he's never coming back!" May snapped back. "Plus, this stupid thing is keeping her from hunks, like you!" She winked at Ash with a playful smile on her face.</p><p>Trevor did a face-palm as he was really annoyed and frustrated with the girls' hurtful actions towards Serena.</p><p>"You're wrong about that," Ash said cautiously.</p><p>"Kind of hard to bring back someone from the dead," Dawn said with a chuckle. "Plus, I don't think the time spent, six feet under, would be nice to his face. Yikes! He could make Frankenstein look like a hottie!"</p><p>Both girls laughed at the comment, even though they wanted to throw up on the inside from what they were saying. They wouldn't have said those things about Ash at all; however, it was necessary to get a reaction out of Aaron, so that he could immediately rush over to Serena and comfort her. Just like that, Aaron reacted to their horrible faked laughter.</p><p>"Give me that!"</p><p>Ash grabbed the blue handkerchief from the May's hand, before turning to his two Pokémon.</p><p>"You two, stay here with them!" He glared at the two girls. "Make sure they don't follow me."</p><p>"And where exactly are you going?" May asked in a huff while putting her hands, on her hips.</p><p>"I'm going to find Serena and fix the mess that you two idiots made!" Ash said while turning to the door. "Try to keep your mouths shut, before you get yourselves in trouble!"</p><p>Ash burst through the hotel doors and dashed to the tree line of the woods.</p><p>Inside the hotel, May and Dawn let out a sigh of relief, before collapsing to their knees. They both held an exhausted look, as they saw Ash run through the doors of the lobby.</p><p>"Finally! I don't know how much longer I could have gone," Dawn said exhausted, from the act the two had just put on.</p><p>"I agree with you, Dawn," May said with a hopeful look in her eyes. "But hopefully, Serena can find a good guy in Aaron. She deserves someone special, after all, she's been through and why are you two smiling?"</p><p>Both coordinators turned to the two Pokémon, who were entrusted to keep watch on them. Pikachu and Lucario both had smiles that stretched from ear to ear, as they simply looked at each other. Their trainer would finally be reunited with the girl of his dreams, once again.</p><p>As for Trevor, he had a worried expression across his face, as he watches his masked friend leave the lobby. He's hoping that Ash doesn't do something stupid that might worsen the situation.</p><p>
  <em>Ash, I hope you know what you're doing.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Ash ran through the woods, as he made his way to the only place, he could only think of, which she would have gone to. He was praying and hoping to find her, in the clearing, where they had met, on the night of the opening ceremony. He turned around a tree and came into the clearing, which has been drenched with the light of the moon that shines above.</p><p>In the middle of the clearing, he could see the huddled form of a sobbing girl. Her weak cries could be heard from his position, near the tree line. He walked a little closer but stepped on a twig, which alerted the girl of his arrival. Her head jolted upwards to see who it was. When she saw it was him, he noticed a sparkle in her eyes, behind the tears. He continued to walk toward her.</p><p>"I think this belongs to you," he offered the faded blue handkerchief to the crying Serena.</p><p>She sniffled a bit, before taking the piece of cloth from him. She was looking at it fondly, before stuffing it into the pocket of her skirt. "Th-thanks," she stuttered. "I appreciate it. It means a lot to me."</p><p>"You know those two were acting like jerks, right?"</p><p>Serena gave a sad smile, while she chuckled softly. "But they're right, you know."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ash asked. He felt his heart slowly beginning to break, as he watched the mess that Serena was in, all because of him.</p><p>"I've been waiting for so long," Serena said as she turned away from the masked trainer. "I have been waiting for years, for him to return. I saw the explosion. Remember that nightmare I told you about, a few nights back?"</p><p>"Yeah. I do," Ash answered softly.</p><p>"Well, it wasn't just a friend that died then," Serena spoke timidly. "He was the only boy that ever made me feel special. He inspired me to follow my dreams, further than I ever thought I could. I mean, I wouldn't be here without him," she said as she gestured to the area that they were in. "I owe him everything, and when he died, it was hard, for me, to move on. I still haven't. I still wait for him to return. I'm so sorry that I have to tell you this, Aaron. You're a great person, but I will always wait for him, even though that's the only thing I'll ever do, for the rest of my life."</p><p>Ash felt a surge of confidence overtake him. He didn't want to do this until after the tournament, but he just couldn't watch the love of his life keep on suffering emotionally. He took a deep breath before speaking.</p><p>"What if you didn't have to wait anymore?"</p><p>Serena took a quick gasp, before turning to Ash. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean," Ash said as he bent his head forward. He slowly took off his hood, to reveal his jet black hair. "What if he didn't want you to wait anymore, either?"</p><p>And then, he took off the mask that covered his face and down to his neck, as he lifted his head up while revealing his face to Serena.</p><p>"See? Now, you don't have to wait anymore."</p><p>All the hurt that Serena had felt, for the past five years, have suddenly vanished. Her face lit up into a smile. She quickly got to her feet and rushed to the love of her life, as she tackled him to the ground.</p><p>"I knew it was you!" she yelled hysterically. "I just knew it was you! The way you battled, the look in your eyes, the way you talked! No one could ever come close to copying you!"</p><p>She began to cry again, as she wrapped her arms around the young man, who she was lying on top of. She buried her head into his chest, as she felt his arms encase her in a hug that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Her body took it in, as if it was a drug it craved, but had gone so long without. She felt the warmth, from the trainer, entrap her. For the first time, in five years, she was truly happy.</p><p>"I missed you so much, Serena," Ash said through happy laughs. He had missed her hugs, and to him, this was five years in the making. However, he knew that there was still unfinished business to take care of.</p><p>"I missed you too, Ash," Serena chuckled as she got off of him and helped Ash up from the ground. "I have been so miserable, in these last five years, without you but now you're back! Things can go back to normal! Everyone will be so excited to see yo-"</p><p>"That can't happen yet."</p><p>Serena's expression went from joy to despair, in a matter of seconds. She gave a nervous chuckle. "Wh-What do you mean? They will want to know that you're alive! They have been hurting for five years!"</p><p>"I can't tell them yet because I have some unfinished business to take care of first. Giovanni is still alive. He's competing in this tournament, so I have to beat him," Ash said as he put a hand on Serena's shoulder, only to be shrugged off.</p><p>"After all this time, you're still chasing that monstrous, selfish bastard?" Serena asked with a hurtful tone in her voice.</p><p>"Yes. I am." Ash sternly stated.</p><p>"After everything he has put you through," Serena again began to feel tears make their way down her soft cheeks. "After five years of living who knows where you're still trying to bring him down? Tell Lance and the G-Men! It's their job, not yours!"</p><p>"It is my job!" Ash's eyes moved down. He couldn't watch her cry again, not the tears of pain he saw. "They couldn't stop him, the first time, and if they start looking around, it will only spook him and he'll be gone. If I can beat him in the finals, with all his Pokémon knocked out; then maybe, the G-Men can corner him, in the stadium, before he can escape. I need to do this, Serena."</p><p>"You need to do this?" Serena shouted as she backed away from Ash. "You need to do this?! What about us?! What about May, Dawn, Max, Brock, Misty, Trevor, and the others? They've been missing you for five years! What about me?! Huh?! How do you think I feel about all of this?!"</p><p>Ash's eyes slowly moved back up to meet her gaze. "Serena, I don't expect you to understand."</p><p>"You're right about that," she chuckled nervously. "I don't understand, Ash! You're isolating yourself from all the people who care about you. From those who loved you the most, like me!"</p><p>"I can't put you in harm's way again!" Ash said as his confidence is beginning to falter.</p><p>He was now speaking nervously. He didn't imagine the conversation going downhill as it has now.</p><p>"When we were in that burning building and Giovanni had you imprisoned, I was a wreck. I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen again. If I stayed away from you and the others, I thought, maybe, you'd be safe. Giovanni would think I was dead, and then, he would leave you alone. I made a decision and I had stuck with it."</p><p>Serena rushed to the boy and embraced him, just as her emotions took over her. She released herself and started beating on his chest.</p><p>"This isn't fair! It isn't fair! After five years of so much pain, you're right here! You're right in front of me, and yet, things can't be the same because you made a choice!" Her strikes had turned into trembling as she continued. "You never once asked us what we thought, what we wanted! I would have followed you to the top of Mt. Silver or down, to the gates of hell, just so I could be with you! We all would have! Yet, you made the choice for us! All of us! It isn't fair!"</p><p>Ash's heart was gone by this point. Whatever was left, it was crushed as he looked at the trembling performer before him. He tried to bring her into a hug, only to be pushed away.</p><p>"No, Ash!" she spat. "I can't look at you, right now! Do what you have to do, but right now, you'll have to do it without me! I can't look at you right now! Just, leave me alone!"</p><p>With those words, Serena sprinted away from the clearing, leaving a shell-shocked Ash in her wake.</p><p>Ash looked on until the shock wore off. He realized what just happened and took off after her. He was desperate to not lose her again. The thought of living without her, for another five years, let alone the rest of his life, is giving Ash more anxiety than what he is dealing with now.</p><hr/><p>All of Ash's friends were standing in the lobby, with Pikachu and Lucario, as they heard the doors of the lobby open while revealing a crying Serena.</p><p>"Serena!" Dawn shouted as she ran toward the young woman. "How did things . . . ," her voice trailed off, as she noticed the condition her friend was in.</p><p>Trevor, witnessing Serena's reaction unfold, with a worried expression on his face. <em>Oh no</em>. <em>Ash...Serena...Why?</em></p><p>Dawn glared at Ash, who now was wearing his mask and hood as he entered. "What the hell did you do to her?!"</p><p>"Serena, please!" Ash pleaded.</p><p>"No, just leave me alone!" Serena exclaimed as she ran to the stairs.<br/>The group stood in shock, before turning to Ash, who had a look of utter defeat in his eyes.</p><p>"What did you do to her?" Misty questioned furiously. "She has been through so much heartbreak, and you, just have to come along and make things even worse?! You son of a-"</p><p>Misty was stopped when she noticed firm hands on her shoulders. She looked to see Gary and Trevor, looking calmly, between the group and Ash. They both knew what had happened because they were the only ones that knew the truth. Gary and Trevor looked at Ash, noticing tears flowing down from his eyes.</p><p>"Not so fast there, Misty." Gary began. "I believe Aaron didn't have the intention to hurt Serena. Is that correct?" He received a slow nod in response.</p><p>Gary gave a weak smile before he continued. "I think it's best if we all remain calm and try to be reasonable here. Sometimes, things happen. Emotions get in the way and people get hurt, even when no malevolent intent was there in the first place. Now, I think I'll go up and talk to Serena, for a bit. Alright?"</p><p>"What? Why you?" May asked with confusion in her voice.</p><p>"First of all, out of everyone here, me and Trevor are the only ones, who are emotionally stable and," he looked at Ash before continuing, "I think I know what to say to help her. Trevor, you should take Aaron out for a walk, to help him clear his head." Gary made his way to Trevor, who nodded in agreement, before making way to Ash.</p><p>He placed a hand on Ash's shoulder and gave a small smile. "You have a big match tomorrow, which you need to win, and frankly, I would hate to see you lose. Now, come on and let's get some fresh air."</p><p>Ash slowly nodded. He turned and made his way out the lobby doors with Trevor following him. Ash begins wandering aimlessly through Silph Village, along with Pikachu and Lucario at his side.</p><p>Gary sighed, before turning to the rest of the group. "I will be back down shortly. Stay here and don't worry about either of them. They'll be fine." Gary left the group and made his way to the elevator.</p><p>When the elevator came to the floor, where the girls were staying on, he exited. He found their room, without a problem, and was about to knock, when he heard crying on the other end. He took a deep breath in, preparing himself for the emotional wreck that he was about to be put through, and knocked on the door.</p><p>He heard a mumbled sound, from inside, before he spoke up. "Serena, it's Gary Oak. We need to talk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash, along with Pikachu and Lucario by his side, and Trevor were walking around Silph Village. The lights that had enhanced the city were fading away. It was getting late.</p><p>Ash and Trevor wandered around the village, to help clear their thoughts after what had happened at the hotel, between Ash and Serena. Ash's heart was shattered into pieces. He needed someone to comfort him, while Gary tries to comfort Serena.</p><p>As they walked, Ash's head was looking down, onto the ground, with sorrowful eyes. Pikachu and Lucario stared at their trainer, with worried expressions on their faces. They knew that Ash was feeling upset about Serena's reaction to his isolation from his friends and loved ones.</p><p><em>Without Serena, can Ash win his next match? </em>was what Trevor was thinking as he turned to look at his depressed friend, with a concerning look in his eyes.</p><p>There was silence among the group until Trevor finally spoke up.</p><p>"Listen, Ash. I know you're going through a tough time, right now. But you need to snap out of this. You've got a match tomorrow. You need to focus or you'll lose the battle and your only chance of ever getting your life back." Trevor stated.</p><p>Ash lifted his head up a bit, to make eye contact with Trevor while showing tears in his eyes.</p><p>"So what?" Ash replied while causing a change of expression, on Trevor's face, from worried to surprised. "Without Serena, I no longer have got the strength to continue fighting. I mean, let's face it. How could I possibly defeat Giovanni without Serena being there to cheer me on!? Where did I go wrong?!"</p><p>"Well, Ash," Trevor began to say, as his face started to become a bit more serious. "the answer to that is obvious. You revealed yourself to Serena too soon."</p><p>Ash turned to his friend and looked at him with confusion in his teary eyes.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Trevor signed before continuing, "You let your emotions control your actions, Ash. You shouldn't have removed your mask in front of Serena, with the tournament still going on! Giovanni hasn't been defeated yet!</p><p>"What are you saying here, Trevor? Ash asked while gazing at Trevor with horror and confusion in his eyes.</p><p>"What I'm saying here is that Serena reacted, the way she did, was because you weren't really thinking about her when you made that decision to fight Giovanni by yourself and leaving all of us in the dark!" Trevor shouted, causing Ash to take a step back.</p><p>"Serena has been hurting for the last five years because of you not being there for her when she needed you the most! All the pain, suffering, and sadness that she had to fucking endure for all those years, they were all because of you! For five years, you've isolated yourself from the people who really care about you! You've lost most of our trust! Your 'death' impacted us very deeply! When I thought you were dead, I lost my passion for battling because I wasn't able to save your life that day. With that guilt, my will to battle was almost gone."</p><p>When Trevor said that, a thought came across in Ash's mind. If he had to stop battling, then why he is here, right now, competing in this tournament? Ash then realized that Trevor must be fighting for someone, just like him. Ash then finally asked Trevor the question that has been in his mind, ever since the tournament began.</p><p>"So then tell me, Trevor, after five years of not battling, what or who made you decide to compete in this tournament?"</p><p>"Don't change the subject!" Trevor responded fiercely. "This isn't about me! It's about you and the stupid mistake you've just made!"</p><p>"Just tell me! Trevor!" Ash shouted out with an annoyed tone in his voice. "You've kept my secret from the others. You can be sure that I'll keep yours."</p><p>Trevor looked at Ash, then turned around while taking a deep breathe. He turns back to make eye contact with a waiting Ash.</p><p>"Alright, Ash." Trevor began as he sighed. "If you really want to know..."</p><p>Ash and his two Pokémon gazed at Trevor with great interest, listening to what he's about to tell them.</p><p>"The person, who impacted my decision to compete here.....was my daughter," Trevor answered.</p><p>Ash and his Pokémon was in shock and awe after hearing his response.</p><p>"Your daughter?!" Ash responded before being shushed by Trevor while making sure no one was around to hear them talk. "When? How? I mean, what?! How do you have a daughter, Trevor?! Wait a minute, Trevor, at some point, in the last five years, did you happen to get married?"</p><p>"And I thought you kept tabs on us, Ash?" Trevor joked before answering his friend's questions. "But yes, Ash. I did get married."</p><p>He then shows him a ring on his left index finger. This caused Ash's jaw to drop. He was surprised to hear that his friend got married, and he didn't hear about it.</p><p>"How come I didn't hear about that? Do the others know about this? What your wife's name? And how old is your daughter?" Ash asked, while at the same time, overwhelming Trevor with his barrage of questions.</p><p>"Woah! Slow down, Ash." Trevor began. "First of all, my wife's name is Angela. She's a Pokémon Doctor. Second, my daughter is three and a half years old. As for the wedding, it was held at a private ceremony four years ago. I didn't want Angela to be overwhelmed by the media because you know a guy with a Mewtwo would attract that kind of attention. After I got married, I asked my boss at the Pokémon Rangers HQ to keep any personal information off my records, so that the media cannot invade on my personal life, and especially, not bothering Angela or our daughter. I haven't told the others yet because I wanted to be a surprise for them."</p><p>Ash interrupted, "A surprise? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, Ash," Trevor continued. "They're actually coming here tomorrow to meet everyone. The only two people, who already knew about this, are Gary and Serena."</p><p>Ash's interested face soon turned to a small frown. Trevor noticed this. "Oh sorry. It's just that she was actually the one who convinced me to propose to Angela. In fact, Serena was her maid of honor."</p><p>"And Gary was your best man, correct?"</p><p>"Yeah," Trevor responded as he noticed a frustrated look on Ash's face. "Hey, Ash. You would have been my best man, but you were technically 'dead' at the time. I had to find someone else and Gary seem like the kind of guy that can keep secrets. Am I right?"</p><p>Ash nodded, and then, asked, "How did you meet Angela, Trevor?"</p><p>Trevor gave a chuckle before answering, "Well, Ash, I met her because of what happened when I first met Gregor."</p><p>"Really? What happened?" questioned Ash.</p><p>"About 11 years ago," Trevor said, beginning to tell his story. "I went into the Cerulean Cave, after hearing rumors about a very powerful wild Pokémon, who has defeated and injured many trainers and their Pokémon. When I reached the end of the cave, I discovered the Pokemon, which was a Mewtwo (Gregor). When I told him my name, he was shocked to learn my last name was Hallett. He asked if my dad's name was Michael, which it was. He informed me that my father had once rescued him from Team Rocket many years ago. He asked how he was doing. I sadly informed him that my father was killed by Team Rocket. Gregor was deeply saddened by the loss of his dear friend. All of a sudden, some members of Team Rocket appeared and activated devices that surrounded Gregor. It looked like they were preventing him from using any of his moves. They then pushed me out of the way and proceed to attack him with electric batons. Witnessing the horror of Team Rocket beating the shit out of him, I decided to take action and use Charizard to destroy their devices. Unfortunately, Gregor was too weak to fight back. When a Team Rocket Grunt was about to hit him with an electric baton again, I pushed Gregor out of the way. By doing that, I got hit and electrified. Gregor, who noticed me taking a hit for him, then uses whatever amount of energy he could muster to send those Team Rocket bastards flying out of the cave. However, that attack completely exhausted him. He wasn't going to make it, due to the loss of blood caused by his injuries. I was in bad shape and began to lose consciousness. I wasn't able to help Gregor get to the hospital; but thankfully, Charizard was able to carry us out of the cave and fly to the nearest Pokémon Center, which was in Cerulean City. From what I was told, Charizard entered the building and Nurse Joy, who happened to be Angela's mother, was quick to respond with the emergency. She took Gregor to the emergency room. As for me, when I regained consciousness, I was in this room with a young girl, who was taking care of my wounds, and her Shiny Eevee. She informed me of everything that happened. She even told me her name. Angela."</p><p>"Angela?!" Ash interrupted Trevor's story with a shocked and puzzled look across his face. "You mean, the same Angela, who's currently your wife?!"</p><p>"Yes, Ash, the same Angela." Trevor answered with an annoyed look in his eyes. "Now, shut up and let me tell the story here, please. Thank you."</p><p>Ash nodded and allowed him to continur his story. "Alright, after that, Angela then asked what happened to me and Gregor that got us to be in critical condition. I explained to her everything that happened in the cave. After I was done explaining everything to her, Angela was horrified to hear that Team Rocket was beating up a defenseless Pokemon. Although she praised both me and Charizard for rescuing Gregor, Angela told me that I was too reckless with my actions, especially the part where I took a hit for Gregor. I could have been killed. You see, Ash, back then, I didn't care if I risked my life to protect Pokemon from Team Rocket. Ever since they killed my father, I was always alone and had a difficult time trusting other people. I only trusted Pokemon to keep me company and help me fill the loneliness in my heart. However, as I was talking to Angela, I felt like I could trust her. In fact, she was the only person that I could feel comfortable with."</p><p>"Sounds like it," Ash responded, listening to Trevor's story. "What happened next?"</p><p>Trevor continued, "Okay. I also told her that Gregor was the strong wild Pokémon from the rumor. Angela asked me why didn't I catch him when he was too weak. I told her that it wouldn't fair to capture a Pokémon when its in critical condition, without properly battling it, like you're supposed to. After saying that, I could tell that Angela was amazed by my resolution. While waiting for her mother to come out of the emergency room, Angela took me to get some Sea Salt Ice Cream. They tasted salty, but they were also sweet. Thanks to Angela, Sea-Salt Ice Cream has been my favorite kind of ice cream to this day. While eating our ice cream, we chatted about our interests in Pokémon and realized that we had much in common. Like me, she lost her father at a young age due to an accident. We both have lost our fathers when we were young. We've both also experienced being teased by the other kids because of our quiet and mature personalities. She also has a Charizard, who was female. It didn't take long for me to notice my Charizard had taken a liking to hers. When we got back to the Pokémon Center, Angela's mother was still fixing Gregor up. I decided to stay at the center until Gregor got better. My father would have done the same thing for him. At first, I thought I was going to be boring sitting and waiting in the dark alone; but luckily, Angela was there. She was fascinated with how I care deeply about all living creatures, including Gregor, even though he was created in a lab. I told her that I viewed Gregor as a living creature and friend. When I said that, Angela was smiling. Her smile was what eliminated the loneliness in my heart and fill it with the light of hope and love. Her smile also brings comfort to those around her, including the Pokemon she helps take care of. She has a great personality, character, and most important, she devotes her life to helping both people and Pokémon. It seems we were made for each other."</p><p>"Kinda like what Serena is to me-" Ash said before stopping himself when he mentioned Serena's name. Ash looked down with defeated eyes as Trevor stared at Ash with concerned eyes. "Sorry, please continue."</p><p>"Alright," Trevor said, before continuing. "After Gregor got better, I asked if he wanted to come along with me on my journey. Gregor agreed to my request because his father asked him to watch over Trevor if anything were to happen to him. After catching Gregor, Angela suggested I give him a name. She suggested the name 'Gregor', after the guy who discovered Genetics. It made sense, especially since Mewtwo is known as the Genetics Pokemon. Following that, Angela asked if she could join my journey as well. I immediately said yes to her request. Her mother allowed her to travel with me. That day was one I would never forget for the rest of my life because I met the two people who really changed my life for the better. Angela and Gregor. And so, we traveled to other regions together. With Angela, I was enjoying any new experiences during our travels. It wasn't until we got to Sinnoh when we both confessed our feelings for each other. We started dating afterwards. When Angela decided to become a Pokemon Doctor, she took time off from traveling to take classes and study to become one. I was proud of her decision, even though I would be traveling alone for a while. When I met you, Ash, I decided to travel with you in Kalos and helped train you to become a better trainer."</p><p>"And that training helped me a lot, since I won the Kalos League." Ash said.</p><p>"That's right." Trevor said, before resuming his story. "You were going to challenge the Elite Four. Unfortunately, that whole Team Rocket crisis forced you to risk losing your life over Serena and Mewtwo, who was Gregor's brother."</p><p>"Yeah..."Ash said with a tone of sadness in his voice, hearing Serena's name again.</p><p>Trevor noticed Ash's saddened face. <em>I have got to stop mentioning Serena to him or he's be depressed for a long time.</em></p><p><em>"</em>Ash," Trevor said to get his depressed friend's attention. "When I thought you died, I was devastated that I couldn't save you from that explosion. Your death convinced me that I needed to be with my loved ones and do my best to be there for them, no matter what. After coming back to Pallet Town, Angela was already there and she could tell I was deeply saddened by your 'death' and would need her to be by my side to get through this. I told her that our days of traveling are over and wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. She accepted this and we moved into a house together. I decided to become a Pokemon Ranger because I wanted to continue protecting Pokemon from evil people in Kanto, while still being there for Angela. A year later, I proposed to her and we got married a few months later. Eventually, Angela was pregnant and her Charizard mated with mine and they produced an egg and a Charmander hatched from it. And then, nine months later, Angela gave birth to our daughter. We were both happy when she was born. To this day, Angela and I have always find time in our busy schedules to play with our baby girl and be there for her during those important moments. And I guess that's a good place to stop right now."</p><p>When Trevor finished his story, Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario was amazed by the details and events in Trevor's story.</p><p>"Wow. That was amazing, Trevor. Almost puts mine to shame." Lucario responded, while Trevor scratches the back of his neck and chuckles to Lucario's statement.</p><p>"To be fair with you, Lucario, your story had more action than mine had," Trevor stated, while being completely honest with the Aura Pokémon standing in front of him.</p><p>"So how exactly did your daughter convinced you to compete?" Ash questioned Trevor, since he still hasn't answered Ash's original question.</p><p>Trevor realized what time it was. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. They both need to get some sleep, especially since they both have matches to win in a couple of hours.</p><p>"Alright, Ash," Trevor said. "This is how my daughter convinced me to compete here."</p><p>Trevor then took out a PokéGear and started playing a recorded message from Angela and their daughter.</p><p>The first voice belonged to Angela.</p><p>"Hi, honey! We saw you win your match against that Jon Dickson! Awesome job! Gregor looked just as strong as he was back in the day! We're starting to pack our bags for the trip to Saffron City. Can't wait to finally meet the rest of your old friends! Oh! Trevor, our daughter has a few words to say to you. Here you go, sweetie."</p><p>The second was Trevor and Angela's daughter and her voice and words sparked a familiar tone to Ash, as he's listening to the recording.</p><p>"Hi, daddy! I can't wait to watch you battle in person! Remember, never give up until it's over! I love you, daddy! See ya soon!"</p><p>The recording then goes back to Angela's voice, as she's chuckling towards her daughter's statement.</p><p>
  <em>"She's quite the energetic one. Anyway, I'll see you in a few days, honey! I love you! Bye!"</em>
</p><p>The message stopped playing. Trevor looked up and gazed at Ash, who had a stunned look on his face. Before he could even say a word, Trevor quickly answers the question that Ash was about to ask.</p><p>"Yes, Ash," Trevor responded. "I told my daughter everything that I knew about you. You're like a role model to her. You truly inspired her in what she wants to be when she grows up. A Pokémon trainer, just like the two of us."</p><p>Ash is stunned to see that he has influenced Trevor's daughter's life. Trevor chuckled at Ash's reaction.</p><p>"Well, we better head back to the hotel, right now. We've both got big matches tomorrow. We want to be in perfect shape before them. Am I right?" Trevor stated as Ash nodded in agreement.</p><p>As they were walking back to the hotel, Ash still felt a bit upset about Serena. He stopped when they got to the entrance. Trevor turned and looked at his friend with confusion in his eyes.</p><p>"I am going to walk around a bit longer." Ash stated. "I need to take in everything that has happened today."</p><p>"Alright," Trevor said with a concerning tone in his voice. "But make sure you get some sleep. I don't want you to lose your match over a lack of sleep."</p><p>Ash nodded and started to walk away, with Pikachu and Lucario following him. Trevor was about to enter the hotel until Ash called out to him.</p><p>"Wait!" Ash shouted, which got Trevor's attention."I forgot to ask, but what's your daughter's name?"</p><p>Trevor chuckled before turning to Ash and giving him his answer.</p><p>"Ashley. Her name is Ashley." Trevor answered. "She was named after her role model."</p><p>Ash smiled at the fact that he named his daughter, after him. Trevor then entered the hotel and went back to his room to get some sleep. As for Ash, he, Pikachu, and Lucario continued their walk through the village that lasted for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Heartbroken Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The corridors of the stadium were haunted by the sound of an ocarina. The once happy melody, which played earlier in the week, was replaced with the twisted sadness and pain that the musician felt.</p><p>Inside their locker room, Lucario and Pikachu looked at their trainer with sadness in their eyes. It had been a long and sleepless night for Ash. He wandered through the woods and barely made it to the stadium in time. Now, they were now listening to his sadness as it's now being played through the music of the song, which usually gave them encouragement.</p><p>"Master," Lucario spoke slowly. "It's time. They're waiting for us." He could sense the fire that was once housed in Ash's heart was gone and Lucario's heart broke.</p><p>"Let's get this over with," Ash spoke solemnly. He rose and looked at his friends with a glassy gaze that showed no emotion, but only brokenness. "I just want this nightmare to end."</p><p>With that, the three figures walked slowly from the locker room to their platform.</p>
<hr/><p>Ash's platform began to rise. He felt tired. His energy was gone and he saw that in his two companions, who were mirroring him. The fire that once resided, in their hearts, was gone. Ash had tried to reignite his battling spirit by playing the song from Shamouti Island, which had calmed the Legendary Birds, years earlier, but it was not used. Whenever his mind would go blank, an image of Serena would always appear. It wasn't of her smile or sparkling eyes that drove him to feel better, but rather the image was of her crying and trembling. He couldn't seem to focus.</p><p>The platform stopped and he saw Paul waiting for him on the other side. He could see Paul's lips moving, but no words seemed to reach his ears. Ash's glassy gaze made its way up to the elite suite. He noticed the glares being thrown his way by his friends. Everyone, except for Gary and Trevor, seemed to hate him. He scanned the group until he found Serena.</p><p>The eye contact was brief, but for Ash, it felt like hours of torture. He saw the pain in her gaze and tears begin to take shape on the sides of her eyes. She shut her eyes and turned her face away from him, unable to keep the gaze any longer.</p><p>Ash's shoulders slumped even further. His once confident posture, which he held throughout the tournament; instead, it was replaced with the expression of an already defeated foe. He felt the way that his body looked. He felt defeated, useless and weak. He seemed powerless, without the fire, which he was so used to fighting with.</p><p>His attention was captured by the referee, who called for him to reveal his first Pokémon. He wordlessly and motionlessly reached down and grabbed his first choice from his belt.</p>
<hr/><p>Serena looked on as Paul's platform appeared. The group, within the box, cheered for the Sinnoh native, none more so than Cynthia and Dawn. She was shaken as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Serena turned to see Gary next to her.</p><p>"Hey there. Everything is going to be alright," he said with a smile on his face.</p><p>Serena nodded her head gently before Gary made his way to the front row, where he sat next to his grandpa and Misty. She wished she could believe him, but deep down, she knew everything wasn't alright. As much as she wanted to stay mad at Ash, as much as she wanted to stop loving him, she just couldn't. Ash had broken her heart last night. He was right there, right in front of her, and yet, so far away. The entire thing felt like a nightmare, but she still loved him. She hoped that when he came out for the battle, he would look like himself, with all the confidence in the world. It would be easier to tell herself that he truly didn't care about her, but she didn't get what she wanted.</p><p>She saw his platform rise, and what she saw, nearly brought her to tears. The ever so youthful and confident persona wasn't there. She looked on what she thought was a ghost, wandering around, among the living. Then, she saw his eyes. Brokenness and a look of defeat emanated from the usually soft and determined auburn irises. She turned her gaze, as she felt tears begin to gather in her eyes. She wanted to run out of the stadium, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Gary. He gave her a comforting look. She sighed and turned her attention back to the battlefield.</p><p>Trevor was looking down at Ash with a concentrated look in his eyes, while hoping for his friend to win this battle, regardless of what happened last night. <em>Come on, Ash. You can't give up now. If you do, then Giovanni would win. You can't let that happen, Ash! Not now, not tomorrow, not today, nor in a lifetime!</em></p>
<hr/><p><em>Maybe, I will win this tournament after all. </em>Giovanni thought as he examined his adversary from his position in the stands.</p><p>He followed Ash's eyes until they came upon Serena. He saw the look on her face and inwardly laughed. <em>The one person, who he truly cares about the most, has sealed his fate. How fitting. He destroyed me while saving that girl, and he destroys himself, in another attempt, to protect her. The irony is delicious.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Ash threw his Pokéball into the air to reveal his first choice. Landing with a thud, a giant Pokémon that was primarily dark blue-green. Its face, belly, and feet were a tanned fur, while claws came from its hands and feet. The Pokémon was very round and looked as if it were sleeping, due to its squinty eyes. He brought a paw up to its face, before yawning. It shook its head before pounding its chest, ready for the battle.</p><p>"Well, looks like great minds think alike," Paul said with a smirk on his face. "A normal type is a good choice to begin a match like this with. Ursaring, stand by for battle!" Paul tossed his Pokéball and out came one of his toughest Pokémon.</p><p>Standing before him, was a tall, bulky brown bear-like Pokémon. A tan circle was seen on its belly, which matched its tan muzzle. On its feet and hands, were long, razor-sharp claws. The hibernating Pokémon let out a roar, as it huffed with rage, pumping itself up for the upcoming battle.</p><p>"Go Ursaring, use Hammer Arm!" Paul commanded.</p><p>One of the normal type's arms began to turn white as it charged its opponent. Paul looked on as the attack landed, without as much as a response from his opponent. He looked over and saw the glassy gaze in Ash's eyes. Paul gritted his teeth in frustration.</p><p>"Ursaring, keep going! Use Hammer Arm until you knock out Snorlax!"</p><p>Snorlax was hit with attack after attack. Its head jarred back and fore from the constant strikes. It finally let out a cry of pain, as it was hit in the stomach and fell backward. Dust kicked up when it struck the earth.</p><p>The cry of his Pokémon finally shook Ash out of his trance. He began to panic as he saw Snorlax struggle to get up. He heard Paul command another attack before he finally countered.</p><p>"Snorlax, Focus Punch under the chin!"</p><p>Snorlax smirked as its paw began to glow white. Ursaring hovered over the sleeping Pokémon with the intent to end the first battle of the match. Before he could land the attack; however, he was sent flying back. Snorlax had punched the hibernating Pokémon, underneath the chin, causing it to come off the ground.</p><p>"Finally!" Paul yelled. "About time you fought back! I'm looking forward to beating you! Now, Ursaring, Focus Blast!"</p><p>The bear-like Pokémon began to concentrate its energy into a white sphere between its two paws. It threw its paws forward, releasing the attack.</p><p>"Snorlax, Protect. Then, follow it up with Thunder." Ash responded quietly.</p><p>Snorlax generated a shield in front of itself. The resulting explosion from the Focus Blast covered Snorlax in a cloud of dust. Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning came from the sky and enveloped Ursaring in a bath of yellow electricity. Ursaring grimaced as the lightning bolt disappeared. It fell to a knee and yellow sparks could be seen flying around it.</p><p>Paul chuckled. "This might be your first mistake of the tournament, Aaron," Ash gave a puzzled look as Paul continued to laugh. "You see, my Ursaring's ability is Guts."</p><p>Ash's face went pale as he remembered what the effects of Guts were. He flashed back to their first ever full battle in the Sinnoh region. Paul had tricked Ash into the same mistake.</p><p>"Now, my Pokémon's power has increased. Ursaring, use Hammer Arm!"</p><p>The normal type stumbled its way, through the pain of the paralysis, as it attacked the hurting Snorlax. Ash looked in horror, as the nearly half-ton Pokémon was sent into the stadium wall as if it were nothing. He looked back to see that Ursaring had fallen to a knee. It was still feeling the effects of the Thunder attack. Ash turned back to his own normal type and sighed in relief. Snorlax had somehow found a way to maintain consciousness, but barely. He had to take a risk.</p><p>"Snorlax, use Rest!" Ash shouted.</p><p>Snorlax gave a sigh before relaxing its features and leaning back against the wall asleep. The snoring of the Pokémon could be heard throughout the stadium. Ash knew that the tactic bought him only a little bit of time; but after putting himself in such a hole, time was precious. He needed to stall long enough, for the full effects of Rest to take hold. He knew Snorlax wouldn't be at full strength, but at least, he would have a chance.</p><p>"Nice try, but that plan won't work!" Paul said arrogantly. "Ursaring, use Hammer Arm! Finish that pathetic Pokémon!"</p><p>The Johto Pokemon staggered its way to the slumbering Pokémon. It raised its arm, it winced as the arm began to glow white. Ash saw his opportunity.</p><p>"Sleep Talk!" Ash yelled.</p><p>Suddenly, Snorlax threw its body forward and sent a light blue fist into the opponent's stomach. The Pokémon was sent skidding on its back across the battlefield floor.</p><p>Paul let out a growl, as he saw the effect the Ice Punch had. The bear-like Pokémon attempted to get up, but could only move its head. It saw that its entire torso and both thighs were encased in ice.</p><p>"Sleep Talk, once more, Snorlax!" Ash pointed to the target.</p><p>Snorlax moved lazily into a standing position as if it were sleepwalking. A yellow ball formed in its mouth before a beam of pure energy was sent towards the frozen Pokémon. A cry of pain came from the hibernating Pokémon, as the beam broke the ice and revealed the Pokémon, to be knocked out. Snorlax began to wake up. It yawned and shook its head, before surveying the field. It raised its arms in the air, with a smile on its face. It gave a sleepy roar towards its victory.</p><p>"How lucky can you get?" Paul said, annoyed with the outcome. He returned the fallen Pokémon to its Pokéball, before making his next decision. "You won't be so lucky this time!"</p>
<hr/><p>Cynthia hummed as she placed a hand under her chin. "This battle is getting off with an interesting start," she said as she began to process the match up below.</p><p>"How so?" Misty asked confounded. "It seems to be going the same as all of Aaron's previous battles. He is just too powerful for his opponents. He obviously outsmarted Paul, with that strategy, pulling a trump card out of his sleeve. Plus, it isn't a bad idea to start with a normal type in a match this big. After all, not a lot of attacks are super effective against them. Well, except for fighting moves."</p><p>"This is true, Misty," Cynthia began. "The battle did go his way, but it felt like Paul was the one that dictated the tempo. I don't know. We'll see how this contest unfolds, but right now, Aaron isn't battling like he was in the earlier rounds. It seemed that he wasn't prepared for this one."</p><p>Serena's heart sank as she heard the champion's words. She looked to Gary and Trevor, whom both had a serious expression on their faces, but neither made any eye contact with her. She was hoping for reassurance but didn't get any. She felt a pain in her stomach. <em>Is. . . . Is he not focused because of me?</em></p><p>"Well, maybe that's just part of his strategy. You know, to throw Paul off." Trevor said.</p><p>"Maybe," Cynthia responded. "It would be unorthodox, but no one ever said that Aaron was a normal trainer."</p><p>Serena gave a sigh of relief at Cynthia's response. <em>Of course, that must be his plan. Ash would never come unprepared, especially not for a battle this big. </em>She began to feel her anger, towards Ash, slip away as the battle, below, continued. <em>My Ash will win this for sure!</em></p>
<hr/><p>"I expected a little more from you, Aaron!" Ash was taken back by Paul's words. He had just knocked out his first Pokémon. "You fought much better than this, in the first four rounds, but maybe, that was because you had easy competition. I haven't seen you truly pushed to your limits, but if those were your limits," Paul smiled as he released his next Pokémon, "then this match won't last much longer!"</p><p>Hovering before, Paul was a predominantly dark blue Pokémon. On top of the Pokémon's head, sat a fedora-like set of plumage. Its chest stuck out, which made it look like it had a burly chest. White tufts of feathers were on its chest, which made its yellow beak and red eyes stand out. The most terrifying part of the dark and flying type Pokémon were its sharp talons that rested on its feet. The big boss Pokémon let out a blood-curdling squawk, as it waited for instructions from its trainer.</p><p>"Honchkrow, Sky Attack! Make this battle a quick one!" Paul forcefully commanded.</p><p>The dark and flying type began to glow white as it gained altitude. Once at a height it felt comfortable with, it quickly dove at its target gaining speed as it went. Snorlax waited patiently below for the oncoming attack.</p><p>"Snorlax, catch it and use Thunder full blast!" Ash countered.</p><p>The Kanto native stuck its hands out, at the last second, and caught the charging Pokémon by both wings. It was pushed back a bit by the powerful flying type move but dug into the stadium floor, so that it doesn't lose more ground.</p><p>"Now Honchkrow! Use Dark Pulse!" Paul said with a smirk on his face.</p><p>Ash realized the position that he had just put his Snorlax in. He saw the big boss Pokémon release a beam of dark intertwining loops and strike his Pokémon in its exposed chest, but not without consequence. The Pokémon roared in pain, as a bolt of lightning made contact with it.</p><p>Both Pokémon got up, but Ash noticed that Snorlax was still reeling, from the damage during his fight with Paul's Ursaring. Ash was about to return his Pokémon until he noticed Snorlax slowly turn sideways. The normal type had read his thoughts, it seemed, and as he gave a thumbs up, he demonstrated that it was ready for more. Ash grunted and nodded, before returning his attention to the still hovering Honchkrow.</p><p>"It's our turn now, Snorlax! Strike back with Thunder!" Ash shouted.</p><p>"Honchkrow, use Double Team," Paul responded calmly to the attack.</p><p>Multiple copies of the dark and flying type appeared as the attack made its way towards its target. The attack hit a copy, only for another Dark Pulse to strike Snorlax, in the back, which sent him skidding forward.</p><p>"Now Honchkrow, finish it off with another Sky Attack!" Paul commanded.</p><p>In unison, the copies began to glow white, as they rushed the large normal type, who was at the center of them. Ash stayed calm, as he formulated his counter.</p><p>"Snorlax, spin quickly while using Blizzard!"</p><p>The Kanto Pokémon responded while spinning like a ballerina, as a cold wind, accompanied by snow, came out from its mouth. The motion and attack encased the battlefield and made it look like a snow globe. The copies could be seen disappearing, as the real Honchkrow was sent flying out of the swirling storm, created by Snorlax.</p><p>Paul snarled as he saw his Pokémon being thrown around by the effective attack. "Honchkrow, compose yourself! And go back in with another Sky Attack!"</p><p>Paul was getting frustrated until he noticed the storm had died down and the figure of a swaying Snorlax could be seen.</p><p>The Pokémon had made itself dizzy, with that maneuver and left itself wide open for the next attack, which his dark and flying dealt. The still-glowing Honchkrow dived to the stadium floor, away from the still dizzy Snorlax. When it got inches away, from the ground, it then leveled off as it made its way toward Ash's Pokémon. When it got close, it turned sharply upwards. The attack hit under Snorlax's chin, tossing the normal type into the air and onto its back.</p><p>Again, Paul snarled as the sleeping Pokémon again got up, but he knew that it was only a matter of time, before his opponent would seal his own Pokémon's fate.</p><p>Ash had to take the chance, as he watched the way Snorlax was staggering.</p><p>"Rest again!"</p><p>Once again, the muscles of the normal type relaxed, before it fell on its back, asleep.</p><p>"Gotcha, Aaron!" Paul said with an air of victory lacing his voice. "Honchkrow, use Dream Eater!"</p><p>The reeling dark and flying type then released a shadowy figure of itself, in the direction of the sleeping Pokémon. The shadow-like version hit Snorlax causing the normal type to sit up with a cry of pain, before falling back down to the ground, with swirls in its eyes.</p><p>Ash stood shocked that he hadn't seen Paul's plan from the start. Paul, who had kept the move in the big boss Pokémon's repertoire, for just such an occasion, had tricked him. He slowly lifted Snorlax's Pokéball and returned his knocked out Pokémon to its Pokéball, before making his next choice.</p><p>Paul looked at his own Pokémon and gave an annoyed grunt. <em>Honchkrow needs a quick rest, but it may need to come back out later. I don't want to reveal too much of my team, early in the match.</em></p><p>He reluctantly returned the exhausted and injured Pokémon to its device, before turning and smirking at his opponent's next choice.</p><p>Balancing on its tail, in front of Ash, was a Pokémon that resembled a bat. The Pokémon had a primarily dark purple coloring, while its wings were pitch black. Its arms were red and connected to two big pincers it used for hands. It yellow eyes shine bright and glowed, along with the whites of its fangs that stuck out of its mouth.</p><p>"Wrong choice, Aaron. Weavile, stand by for battle!" Paul tossed his Pokéball in the air and Ash growled in frustration, as the ice and dark type Pokémon appeared. The Pokémon was black with a red collar, ears, tail and a fan of fur that appeared above its head. On the center of its forehead, rested a yellow oval. From its black arms, came white hands that held long claws. The Pokémon moved with grace and power, around the battlefield.</p><p>Ash let out a low growl, as he surveyed the situation, before making his first move.</p><p>"Gliscor, use Steel Wing and get in close!" Ash commanded.</p><p>Gliscor jumped from its tail and spread its wings as it ascended, using the wind to its advantage. It began to fly toward the sharp claw Pokémon with glowing wings.</p><p>Paul looked on calmly before countering. "Let it get in close, Weavile," the dark and ice type waited patiently, as the attacking Pokemon closed the gap.</p><p>Once it was seconds away, Paul made his move. "Weavile, use Double Team!"</p><p>Gliscor stopped its assault and landed back on its tail, as it looked around at the copies that now circled it, with a panicked expression on its face. Ash searched frantically for the real copy, as Paul planned his next attack.</p><p>"Alright, Weavile," Paul said slowly. "Take your time. When you see your opening, then strike with an Ice Punch."</p><p>Every copy's claws began to glow white, as Ash and Gliscor continued to frantically search for the real Weavile. Suddenly, every copy took off towards the center, where Gliscor was presented.</p><p>"Quick Gliscor! Use Earth Power, and then, follow it up with Fire Fang!" Ash commanded.</p><p>The fang scorpion Pokémon's eyes began to glow yellow, as cracks appeared under its tail. The cracks suddenly expanded and grew on the field, causing the copies to disappear.</p><p>"Gliscor, behind you!" Ash cried out as the real Weavile stumbled and threw itself at its target.</p><p>Gliscor trusted Ash and made a quick jump, before doing a back-flip and grabbing a hold of the sharp claw Pokémon. Its fangs, then ignited, as it bit down on the shoulder of its victim, causing a scream of pain to come out.</p><p>"Weavile, use Surf on yourself!"</p><p>Gliscor took its biting fangs out of its opponent, as it turned to see a wave of water rising from the ground. With a horrified look on its face, it jumped over the ice and dark type, as it tries to avoid the wave, but only to be hit by the attack. The wave took it to the base of Ash's feet.</p><p>Again, Ash sighed in relief as he saw Gliscor stand. It was coughing up water, but it still possessed the will to fight on. Weavile was holding the shoulder, that Gliscor had embedded its teeth into, as it was panting heavily.</p><p>"Weavile, use Ice Punch again!" commanded Paul.</p><p>Like a bolt of lightning, the Pokémon responded with swift speed. It closed the gap before Gliscor could react and sent the Pokémon into the wall of the stadium.</p><p>"Again Weavile!" Paul pushed on.</p><p>"Gliscor use X-Scissor!" Ash shouted out, as he decided that the bug move was Gliscor's best chance, to survive the assault.</p><p>The ground and flying type raised and crossed its glowing pincers in the air. The two attacks met.</p><p>Paul looked on in frustration, as he saw his Weavile being sent back by the Bug-type move.</p><p>"Alright, let's end this now, Gliscor!" Ash said as he pumped his fist into the air. "Use Giga Impact!"</p><p>Gliscor propelled itself from the wall with its tail. It closed the gap quickly. It encased itself in a pink energy, before slamming into the dark and ice type Pokémon. Weavile skidded across the stadium floor. Ash and Gliscor looked on in horror, as Weavile managed to stand itself up while having a smirk covered its face.</p><p>"Nice try, but not good enough, Aaron!" Paul said with venom in his voice. "Weavile, use Blizzard and end this!"</p><p>The attack hit the immobile Pokémon. Gliscor cried in pain as the storm passed it, before falling to the ground knocked out. Ash froze for a few seconds, as he saw his faithful Pokémon lying unconscious on the battlefield. It was the first time, in five years, that he was trailing behind in a battle. He began to visibly shake as he returned the Pokémon to its Pokéball.</p>
<hr/><p>Dawn let out a delighted shriek. "Wow! I knew Paul was strong, but not this strong! He's actually beating Aaron!" she shouted.</p><p>"I'll say so," Brock answered. "Aaron doesn't seem to have an answer for Paul's Pokémon or their power. To take a direct hit from a Giga Impact, like that, and to still be standing, shows just how powerful Paul's Pokemon are."</p><p>"I wouldn't be too sure of that."</p><p>The group turned to see Cynthia, continuing to examine the battlefield below.</p><p>"How could you say that?" Dawn asked skeptically. "We all saw that Giga Impact land!"</p><p>"That is true," it was Alder, who decided to speak up, instead of Cynthia. "But Weavile didn't take much damage, before that attack. Sure, the Fire Fang did significant damage, but the X-Scissor, that was used, wasn't nearly as effective as it could have been, due to the collision with the Ice Punch. No, Aaron just miscalculated how much damage Paul's Pokémon had taken. Really, it was just another error."</p><p>Cynthia hummed in approval and nodded her head. "It seems more likely that for some reason, Aaron's head and heart are not in this battle. If he doesn't fix it soon, then Paul will be the one to continue on.</p><p>The rest of the group began to murmur quietly among themselves, all except for three individuals. Gary and Trevor looked back to where Serena was standing, alone. They saw her in tears and the pained look in her eyes.</p><p>Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ash wasn't battling like himself. His heart wasn't in the battle at all. Cynthia had been right. She began to quietly cry before she looked down to see Gary and Trevor staring at her. She wanted to see comfort in their eyes, but all she saw was a look of concern. The concern, in Gary's eyes, wasn't for her though, and she knew it. It was for his childhood friend, who seemed to be a ghost of himself. She felt her heart breaking. Her mind began to race through the conversation that she had with Gary, the night before.</p>
<hr/><p>Serena ran up the stairs, while tears kept coming down from her eyes. They were soon accompanied by sobs, as she continued her trek. She started up the stairs at a sprint. She couldn't feel her legs, but all her mind was telling her to do, was to run. Run and escape the nightmare that had just occurred. Escape the feeling of abandonment that she had just experienced.</p><p>Her loved one, the only man for her, had just said he couldn't come back. After five years of waiting for him, she finally sees him again, but he still wouldn't return to her. She felt lonelier, more exiled than ever before. He was right there. She hugged him and felt his warm embrace before everything seemed to disappear and the pain returns.</p><p>She ran until she reached her floor and took off to her room's door. She stuffed her hand into the pocket of her skirt and fumbled around until she found her card key. She pulled it out, but it fell from her still shaking hands. She gasped when the card hit the floor, before quickly retrieving it. She slid key through the electronic lock and waited for the click, which would let her in. When she heard it, she whipped the door open and dashed in.</p><p>She went straight for her bed and dove onto it. Her cries grew louder. She laid on her stomach, for a bit, before grabbing a pillow and turning onto her side. She held the pillow against her chest, as she curled around it, trying to find some kind of comfort and support.</p><p>She felt a bulge from her pocket. She lifted her hips, so she could snake her hand into her pocket. She brought the light blue handkerchief, that she so adored out. She eyed it for a second, as the tears and sobs were slowing down, before a knocking, on the door, startled her.</p><p>"Serena, it's Gary Oak. We need to talk." she heard what Gary said from behind her door.</p><p>She stopped the waterworks. She twisted, so her feet dangled off the bed. She let the pillow hit the floor, as she propped herself up, with her two hands on the bed. She sniffled, as she began to think through her options<em>. I don't want to talk about this; but if anyone is going to know Ash, it would be Gary.</em></p><p>She gingerly lowered herself, to the floor, and scooted over to the door. She slowly opened it and squinted, as the light of the hallway hit her. "Come on in," she mumbled before crossing her arms and slowly returning to her bed.</p><p>Gary gave her a comforting smile, as he entered the room. He closed the door behind him and flipped on the lights. He was now able to see Serena more clearly. She was not herself. The normally well dressed and groomed performer had now looked like a big mess. Her hat was crunched and tilted to the side, revealing messy hair. Her clothes were wrinkled and her eyes were red and puffy, from all the crying. He sat on the bed, opposite her, so that the two were facing each other.</p><p>Gary sighed while thinking about his words carefully. "I know what you're going through, Sere-"</p><p>"No, you don't!" Serena screamed as she threw Ash's handkerchief at Gary. "You've never had to ask why someone, so important to you, would just simply abandon you, without saying a word. You don't know how it feels to have your heart ripped out of your chest by the person, who you held closest to it!" She put her head, within her hands, as she began to cry again.</p><p>Gary looked on with a sad expression. <em>Nice choice of words there, Oak.</em></p><p>He again sighed, before he turned his head to the ground. "Actually, I do know that feeling. Five years ago, I felt abandoned by someone, who I viewed more like family than a rival."</p><p>"Wh-what?" Serena whispered as her head rose from her hands. "Y-You mean Ash?"</p><p>Gary didn't raise his head but simply nodded. "Yeah, five years ago, when his Pokémon were stolen, there was. . . . a videotape that revealed that it was Ash who had stole-" Gary felt his head jerked to the side. The numbness was felt on his cheeks, while the echoes, of a slap, still vibrated throughout the room.</p><p>"You bastard!" anger was now coursing through the once crying Serena. "You mean, for all these years, through all this heartache, you knew the fucking truth?!"</p><p>Gary turned back and looked his friend, in the eye, before nodding again. "Yeah. . . . I did."</p><p>Again, he felt his head jerked, as he felt another slap come across his cheek. He began to taste a little blood.</p><p>"Well, I agree with the first slap," he said, as he wiped a tiny bit of blood from his bottom lip. "But was the second one really necessary?"</p><p>"Yes, it was!" Serena said furiously. "You deserve way more than that, you son of a bitch! How could you not tell us that Ash was still alive?"</p><p>Gary began to feel his own emotions, starting to come undone. "Because he had a damn good reason!" he shouted back. "Giovanni is still alive! And that bastard has to be stopped!"</p><p>"But then why did he have to do it alone? Huh?" Serena questioned. "Answer me that! He doesn't have to do this on his own!"</p><p>"Yes, he does!" Gary noticed the glare that the statement earned him. He sighed again. "He couldn't put you or those, he cared about, in danger again. You didn't see him after Giovanni captured you, I did! What I saw wasn't the same Ash. He looked tired, lifeless and defeated. He doesn't want to do that again, not unless he absolutely has to!"</p><p>"But he didn't have to stay out of our lives. He could have taken an alias."</p><p>Gary chuckled. "Yeah, because someone suddenly appearing and being as close to everyone, as Ash was, wouldn't be suspicious or anything." Gary waved his hands in the air to further the idea that the concept would be ridiculous.</p><p>"Oh. . . ," Serena's features began to soften, but quickly reverted back to frustration. "But what if someone, he knew, would have died? Huh? How would he have known? I mean, he didn't even get to see May or Dawn win a Grand Festival," her eyes went to the ground as she began to whisper. "He didn't even see me be crowned Kalos Queen."</p><p>Gary began to shake his head. "You couldn't be more wrong, Serena."</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?"</p><p>"He kept tabs on all of us, while he was away. He saw everything from Max's first conference appearance, to some of my lectures, Trevor becoming a Pokémon Ranger, and he definitely saw you become Kalos Queen. He called it one of his proudest moments. He was proud that he could say that he loved a girl that amazing."</p><p>"H-He did?" Gary nodded, in response to Serena's question.</p><p>"He's been away for five years. He wants to come back." Gary spoke more solemnly now. "He needs us to be there for him. He can't do it without you, Serena. If he thinks that you won't forgive him, then he will think the others would do the same. After not seeing them for so long, it could break him."</p><p>"I-I don't know if I can talk to him, yet," Serena spoke slowly. "It still hurts a lot, Gary."</p><p>Gary smiled as he got up from his seated position and grabbed the handkerchief, which was lying on the ground. "I know it is tough, trust me," he handed the blue piece of fabric to Serena, "but right now, he needs us more than we ever needed him. Please, just think about." Gary walked to the door and opened it. He turned around. "He misses you, Serena. More than anyone else." With those last words, he exited the hotel room and made his way back to the lobby.</p><p>Serena stared at the handkerchief, in her hand, while thoughts raced through her head. <em>What am I going to do?</em></p>
<hr/><p>Her tears began to cease, as the battle below started up once again. She was praying, inside, that her lover would find his fighting spirit once again. <em>Please win, Ash. I can't lose you again.</em></p>
<hr/><p>"Master, are you alright?" Lucario questioned when he saw his friend beginning to visibly shake.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I'm fine, Lucario," Ash muttered. "I just need to figure out how to get through this match, that's all." Ash froze when he reached for his next Pokéball.</p><p>His fingers danced across a few of his potential choices, but none seemed to satisfy him. Lucario and Pikachu viewed their trainer, for what seemed minutes, before Ash was finally awoken from his thoughts.</p><p>"Use me, Master!" Lucario exclaimed through their aura connection. "Let me battle against Paul!"</p><p>Ash mulled the idea through his head, for a moment, before shaking it off. "No. Not now, Lucario. I think I got my next choice."</p><p>Lucario grunted in frustration but nodded his head. "As you wish."</p><p>Ash whispered a thank you, before revealing his next choice. Now standing before him was one of his most talented Pokemon. Heracross housed a lot of potentials and Ash knew it was up for the challenge. The single horn Pokémon was navy blue, with the only other color coming from its white claws and yellow eyes. From the middle of its eyes, came a large horn and split in two at the top. From either side, came two antennas. Its yellow eyes were slanted in, as it showed the determination and raw strength that Ash knew it housed.</p><p>Paul smirked once again. "Well, aren't we cocky?!" he yelled across the stadium. "You have already seen my Honchkrow's power, and now, you're giving it an opponent with a type disadvantage? You must really want to lose today, Aaron!"</p><p>Paul quickly exchanged his Weavile for the big boss Pokémon that had previously eliminated Ash's Snorlax, two rounds ago.</p><p>"If you're so confident, then make the first move!" Ash challenged.</p><p>"Gladly. Honchkrow, Sky Attack! Now!" Paul commanded. Again, the dark and flying type ascended into the air, before beginning to glow white. It started its descent at a rapid pace.</p><p>"Heracross, use Stone Edge," Ash responded. Heracross nodded, before a circle of rocks, appeared around it. It then sent a volley of rocks at the oncoming attacker.</p><p>Honchkrow was able to impressively dodge the first wave, but as it tried to duck one of the rocks, it was clipped in the wing. It momentarily lost its balance and was further struck with the volley of rocks.</p><p>Ash felt a surge of confidence overtaking him. It was his turn to set the pace. "Heracross, get in close and use Close Combat!"</p><p>Suddenly, the shell on Heracross' back split in two and wings began to produce a buzzing sound. In a blink of the eye, it had closed the gap and struck the stunned crow-like Pokémon, with a barrage of jabs, kicks, and knees.</p><p>"Use Dark Pulse to get away!" Paul shouted.</p><p>Honchkrow released the attack but didn't obtain a direct hit. Still, the exhausted Pokémon managed to created space, as Heracross was sent back a bit. "Great, now use Wing Attack!"</p><p>Its wings began to glow, before again, rushing the bug and fighting type, who hadn't recovered from its skid. Honchkrow hit its opponent on its first pass, causing a grunt. It then quickly turned and made a second pass, followed by an even louder grunt. This process continued until Heracross finally found its footing.</p><p>"Dodge, and then, use Pin Missile!"</p><p>Heracross jumped to the side and quickly turned. As the big boss Pokémon began its turn, the bug and fighting type sent a volley of glowing arrow-like projectiles. The attacks caught Honchkrow off guard, and soon, the dark and flying type was enveloped in a smoky haze.</p><p>Out of the haze, came Honchkrow. It flew up to the sky before leveling off and hovering above the still smoky battlefield. Paul looked on in frustration, as his Pokémon began to breathe even heavier than it had in its last battle.</p><p>"Alright, quit messing around and end this, Honchkrow! Use Sky Attack!"</p><p>As previously, the Pokémon dove at its target, while glowing white, and again, Heracross didn't flinch.</p><p>"Heracross, Iron Defense!" Ash commanded.</p><p>The single horn Pokémon was then encased in white, as a silver outline of the Pokémon could be seen. Honchkrow landed the attack. When the two pokémon collided though, neither moved. Heracross grinned as it held its position.</p><p>"Nice work, Heracross! Now, use Megahorn and hold it on the ground!"</p><p>The white aura that was around Heracross suddenly disappeared, while its horn glowed a bright white. The bug and fighting type used its horn to hit the big boss Pokémon, in the back and pinned it against the ground as commanded.</p><p>"Now, use Hyper Beam!"</p><p>Paul looked on in anger, as the beam of energy, from its opponent's mouth, blasted his trapped Pokémon.</p><p>As the dust cleared, Heracross was seen standing, in a victorious pose, above an unconscious Honchkrow. Paul growled as he returned his fallen Pokémon to its device.</p><p>"Alright, I'll finish this half of the battle, right now!" Paul yelled as he threw his next choice out. "Weavile, stand by for battle!" Out came the sharp claw Pokémon again. It raised its claws in the air and cried out. Heracross responded with its own cry.</p><p>"Weavile, use Blizzard! Let's go!" Paul shouted.</p><p>"Heracross, sidestep, and then, use Aerial Ace!" Ash countered.</p><p>Heracross dashed quickly to his left, before turning and flying toward its opponent at a blinding speed, with white streaks passing by him. Weavile turned the attack to hit the bug and fighting type, head on, as the flying type move landed.</p><p>Weavile got up to see a frozen Heracross. Its grin mirrored that of was on its trainer's features.</p><p>"Weavile, use Giga Impact!"</p><p>The sharp claw Pokémon rushed its opponent as a pink energy encased its body. The dark and ice type hit the frozen Heracross, breaking the ice, and sending the Johto Pokémon flying.</p><p>Heracross struggled to get up but quickly responded to another of Ash's commands, asking for another Megahorn. Somehow, the single horn Pokémon launched itself at its immobile opponent and struck its attacker with its glowing horn. The attack struck and was repeated. The sharp claw Pokémon staggered back, in pain, before finally regaining its mobility. It sidestepped another onslaught and created space, distancing itself from Heracross.</p><p>Both Pokémon breathed heavily, feeling the countless attacks that they had taken. Weavile grabbed its shoulder, where Gliscor had previously bitten it, while Heracross fell to a knee and winced in pain. Both trainers mirrored their Pokemon. They were breathing heavily as the match began to eat away at their energy. Ash hadn't felt this tired in a while. Even with his battles, against his own Pokémon, he had energy, but today, it all felt depleted. He felt like he had nothing left, in the tank, to give and was beginning to sputter.</p><p>"Weavile, Metal Claw! Now!"</p><p>"Heracross, defend with Megahorn!"</p><p>Both attacks clashed again and again. Each time that the combatants would hit the other's attack and be pushed back, only to regain their footing and go at it again. The sound of metal clanging against the hardened horn, of the Johto bug type, echoed throughout the stadium. The speed at which the two attackers traveled was faster than the eye could catch. The only thing that could be seen were the sparks that flew, whenever the two warriors would meet.</p><p>Finally, exhausted by the onslaught, both Pokémon came at a rest, in front of their respective trainers. Both had the same look in their eyes. They both wanted to finish the battle then and there and take an advantage into the break.</p><p>"Go Weavile! Giga Impact!" Paul cried out. The ice and dark type ran at its opponent, as the same pink energy began to encase it.</p><p>"Heracross, use Hyper Beam with everything you got!" Ash commanded.</p><p>The bug and fighting focused its energy into a ball, which is held in its mouth until it finally found enough energy and sent the beam right as its attacker got into its position.</p><p>The two attacks connected, resulting in a massive explosion, which caused Ash to be pushed back by the amount of energy it let off. Clouds of soot and dirt raced up the stadium's seating, as onlookers were forced to cover their eyes. Paul and Ash were coughing, as they had to cover their mouths from the debris.</p><p>Ash and Paul raised their head, which was now covered in dirt, to see that both Pokémon were lying on the ground. Both, on the inside, screamed for their Pokémon to rise from the ashes, of the battlefield, to claim victory.</p><p>Amazingly, Weavile rolled from its back to its stomach. It placed both hands onto the ground and slowly pushed itself onto its knees, before turning to see his still motionless opponent. Heracross opened an eye and groaned in pain. It slowly lifted its head to see that dark and ice type gasping for air. They made eye contact. Heracross gave a smile, before groaning once more, and then, succumbing to the unconscious that it had been resisting.</p><p>Ash looked on in stunned silence. One of his toughest Pokémon had fallen. He felt his confidence disappearing, along with it. The crowd's roars were drowned out by the thoughts that were racing through his head.<em> If this isn't even Paul's strongest Pokémon . . . Could he really be as strong as me?</em></p><p>Whatever mental image he had on Paul, he knew that it had evaporated. He absentmindedly reached for Heracross' Pokéball and raised it up. The red beam of light hit the fallen warrior, returning it to the ball, for a well-deserved rest.</p><p>He felt both Lucario and Pikachu begin to dust off their master. They were chirping about something, trying to comfort their trainer, as their platform began to lower into the corridors below. Ash exited from his platform, while still in stunned silence. He walked to his locker room door and slowly opened it. He slogged inside and sat, with a thud upon the bench.</p><p>"Master, you can't give up!" Lucario pleaded.</p><p>"Pika pi, pi, pi Pikachu. Pikachu pi pikapipi, Pikachu, Pikapi." Pikachu said in a comforting tone, as he rubbed his cheeks against Ash's.</p><p>"Thanks, guys," Ash mumbled. "But it doesn't feel the same." A tear began to make its way down his cheek. "If Serena won't forgive me, then what of the others? Without them by my side, then what's the point?"</p><p>"The point is to save the world." Pikachu nodded with what Lucario had to say.</p><p>"But guys," Ash whispered, "she is my world . . ."</p>
<hr/><p>The occupants, of the elite suite, sat in shock. The power that both Pokémon displayed astounded those, who had seen Paul and Ash fight earlier in the tournament.</p><p>"I didn't know that they were capable of so much raw power," Max said in awe wonderment.</p><p>"That was incredible!" Bonnie shouted as she got over her shock. "I have never seen two attacks collide with that much force before! It was a miracle that either Pokémon was still conscious after that. I mean, just wow!"</p><p>"The power, that both Pokémon displayed, showed their connection to their trainers," Diantha said as she surveyed the damaged field. "You could see that both Pokémon fed off their trainer's emotions; although, there was almost a feeling of desperation in Aaron's commands."</p><p>Lance hummed in agreement. "Yeah. We're finally seeing Aaron being shaken a bit. It'll be interesting to see if he can come back from this deficit."</p><p>"I doubt that," Dawn said with a happy chirp. "Paul knows how to go for the kill. This is over."</p><p>"We'll see about that," Cynthia responded. "I don't think Aaron has shown his true power yet."</p><p>"Yeah, it would be interesting," Bonnie added with enthusiasm. "What do you think, Serena? You have been awfully quiet throughout the entire battle." Bonnie turned and a curious look appeared on her face. "Um, guys . . . Where's Serena?"</p><p>The group turned to the back, where Serena had stood alone, to see no one there. Their eyes moved to the door of the box and noticed that it was wide open while revealing the atrium of the stadium.</p><p>Trevor grinned at this turn of events while maintaining a serious look across his face, as his thoughts were racing. <em>Serena, you know what you have to do. Go and restore Ash's fighting spirit!</em></p>
<hr/><p>Serena raced through the atrium, as she heard the sound of the referee, calling for the fifteen-minute intermission. <em>I don't have a lot of time.</em></p><p>She ducked and dodged through the crowd before she found the stairs that led to the corridors below. She dashed down the stairs and was about to round the corner, which would take her to Ash's locker room.</p><p>When suddenly, an arm appeared in front of her. Serena looked up to the security guard, who was blocking her route.</p><p>"Can I help you?" he said as he tilted his head forward and looked at her from the top of his glasses.</p><p>"Yes please!" Serena panicked. "I-I need to see Aaron!"</p><p>"Sorry, ma'am. I cannot let you do that," he said while he maintained his position, in front of the girl. "No one is allowed to see the tournament participants, while they are competing."</p><p>"But I-" Serena was interrupted as she heard a voice, behind her, speak up.</p><p>"Chuck, let her pass." Serena turned to see the green haired Gym Leader of Saffron City. "Don't you recognize the Kalos Queen? Let her do as she pleases."</p><p>"Uh . . . yes. Yes, of course, Sabrina. You may pass," the guard cleared the way for Serena to get through.</p><p>Serena took off but turned to wave back at Sabrina. "Thank you, Sabrina," she said before turning back and frantically searching for Ash's door.</p><p>She didn't slow down until she found her destination. She took a deep breath before exhaling. She raised her hand up in a closed fist and knocked on the door. She heard a mumble, from the inside, and took it as permission to enter. She slowly opened the door, to see Ash looking at her. The expression, on his face, went from anxiety to shock. Lucario and Pikachu also looked on Serena, with their mouths ajar.</p><p>"Se-Serena?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Reigniting the Flames of Determination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of a sudden, Ash felt a jolt of electricity, circling through his body. He groaned as he looked to Pikachu, who glared at him.</p><p>"Pika pika cha. Pikachu pika pi! Pikachu Pikapi, pi chu pi!" Pikachu shouted in frustration.</p><p>"But, it's Serena!" Ash responded. "She wouldn't forgive me, what makes you sure the others will?"</p><p>"Pikachu pipi," Pikachu responded quickly.</p><p>"But Gary knew the whole time," Ash answered. "He knew and he never gave up. As for Trevor, he discovered the truth, and yet, he came to accept why I must do this. Hell, he even trusted us with his biggest secret about his wife and child. The way that Serena made it out, the rest of them would have given up and lost hope. Look at what happened to her. She had hope, but she still got mad!"</p><p>"But you can't just stop fighting," Lucario answered. "If she does love you, then she'll come back and look past that."</p><p>Ash looked at the ground. His mind went over what his two companions had said. A sad smile went across his face.</p><p>"Thanks, guys. That helped a lot."</p><p>He then heard a knock at his door. The small smile turned into anxiety.</p><p><em>No! Not yet! It can't be time to resume the battle already!</em> He mumbled a few words that he hoped would buy him a few more seconds for him, to regain his thoughts.</p><p>He turned to see the door opened and revealed the last person that he would have expected. His heart skipped a beat, as adrenaline began to pump and his mind began to race.</p><p>"Se-Serena?" he managed to get out.</p><p>"Hey, Ash," Serena said sweetly.</p><p>She entered and shut the door behind her. She turned back to Ash, to see him get up slowly from his bench. A look of shock was still gracing his eyes.</p><p>The two young adults stood and looked deep into each other's eyes. Neither knew what to do. Each had a whirlwind of emotions, flowing through their heads, which froze them in place.</p><p>Finally, Serena broke the stagnation when she rushed to Ash. She threw her arms, under his armpits, and around his back, bringing him into a hug. She buried her head into his chest, while not caring about the dirt that was still on his jacket, from the early battles.</p><p>Ash again froze, before responding the hug. He enveloped Serena in a bear hug and felt her hair on his cheeks, as he smelled the flowery perfume that he remembered from years ago. They held each other in their arms, before breaking the hug and taking a step back. They made eye contact and each let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>"Serena . . . What are you doing down here?" Ash asked the brown haired performer who stands before him.</p><p>"Well, someone needed a pep talk," she said teasingly. "You looked like an amateur out there." She tilted her head and gave Ash a wink.</p><p>Ash chuckled nervously. He reached his hand, behind his head, and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. Well, what can I say? My mind was elsewhere," Ash answered as he put his hand back to his side.</p><p>His eyes turned more serious and he began to speak more heartfelt.</p><p>"Serena, I'm so sorry. When I made that decision, I thought I was doing the right thing. All I wanted was to protect you. That's all I have ever wanted to do. You have to believe me. I would never intentionally hurt you."</p><p>Serena shook her head, while Ash was speaking. "Stop Ash. Just stop. You aren't the one that needs to be apologizing," she looked at her beloved. A few tears began to form in her eyes. "I wanted you back so badly that I didn't look at it from your point of view. I just... wanted you back, and when I saw you, hugged you and all; well, my mind just went. I didn't think about anything, except what I wanted. When I saw you down there battling today, I was even more heartbroken because I finally realized that you still loved me, more than I could have ever imagined and that I had inflicted so much pain upon you. I saw you hurting and it showed me the damage that I had caused, while also telling me that you truly missed me and just wanted to protect me. Just like you always did, back in Kalos."</p><p>"I missed you, Serena, so much." Ash smiled at the young woman before him.</p><p>Serena laughed nervously. "Yeah, I know. Last night, I talked to Gary. After I slapped him once or twice," they both laughed at her actions, "he started to talk some sense into me. He said that you saw me become Kalos Queen, is that right?"</p><p>Ash nodded slowly. "That's correct. I had to take over the local Pokémon Center's TV, just to watch it. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I am so proud of you, Serena."</p><p>"I know, you are, Ash, and the next time the Master Class comes along, I want you in the front row. I lost you once, Ash, and I'm not going to let that happen again."</p><p>"I don't want to lose you either, Serena," Ash said as he took the girl back into another hug. He whispered in her ear. "While I was on Shamouti Island, and whenever I felt lonely and tired, I would always think of you. My only goal was to get back to you and the others. You're the reason I trained relentlessly, and without that motivation, I wouldn't be here today."</p><p>The couple broke apart as they heard a knock on the door, calling for Ash to return to his platform. Ash made his way to the door, before feeling a hand on his arm. He looked back to Serena, who had a serious expression on her face, and a blue handkerchief, in her other hand.</p><p>"Before you go, I want you to have this," she said, handing the handkerchief to him. "It was the handkerchief that you gave me, all those years ago. When you supposedly died, it was the only thing that gave me comfort. It pushed me forward while knowing that you were always with me. I don't need it anymore, because you're here now and alive. I want you to take this, and hopefully, it will give you strength. I want it to remind you that I love you, Ash Ketchum."</p><p>Ash looked at the blue cloth. He felt its soft touch in his fingers. It gave him a warm sensation that raced throughout his body. "Serena, I don't know what to say."</p><p>"You don't have to say anything, Ash," Serena said. "Just go out there and wipe that smug look off of Paul and Giovanni's faces. Just win."</p><p>"I will," Ash said as he felt his confidence beginning to come back to him, with renewed force.</p><p>"Oh, and one more thing," Serena said. Ash looked at her with confusion.</p><p>Serena gently brought her hand up to his mask and slowly slid it down to his neck. She then stood up on her toes and gently placed her lips on Ash's. Electricity was coursing through both of their bodies. Ash felt his fire of determination being reignited within him, as Serena felt a sense of true happiness finally springing from her heart and filling the rest of her. They parted and both had a gleam, in their eyes, and broad smiles on their lips.</p><p>"That was for a little extra luck. Now get out there and show them what you're made of."</p><p>"It will be my pleasure," Ash said as he, Lucario and Pikachu made their way to their platform.</p><p>They stepped on and turned back to Serena, who was holding one hand to her chest, as the other waved to them. He gave a thumbs up and slid the mask back on to his face.</p><p>Pikachu hopped on his shoulder, sparks flying. Lucario clenched and unclenched his fist as he let out a low growl. They were ready for their comeback. The trio had their fire back now. They were ready to show the world just what they could do and give Paul the battle that he so demanded.</p><p>"Lucario, are you ready?" Ash said in a commanding tone.</p><p>"Do you even have to ask?"</p><p>"Let's do this!" Ash said as their platform began to rise.</p><hr/><p>Ash's platform rose to reveal him and his two companions, to the stadium above and the roaring crowd. He looked over and saw Paul standing, there with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>"About time you showed up! You better bring your best this time, Aaron!" Paul shouted.</p><p>"Be careful what you wish for Paul," Ash answered as he stared down his opponent. "You might get exactly what you asked for. Lucario, I choose you!"</p><p>Lucario gave a grunt before leaping into the air and doing a front flip. He landed gracefully on a knee before rising. He crossed his arms, in front of his chest. He let a battle cry as he threw his arms back, releasing a blast of aura. The wave of energy created a wind that raced up the stadium seating and sent chills down the spines, of those around.</p><p>Paul stood there in shock at the power the aura Pokémon radiated, before quickly regaining his wits.</p><p>"That's cute, but that little show of strength won't intimidate me! Magmortar, stand by for battle!" he shouted as he released his next choice.</p><p>The blast Pokémon stood with a smirk on its face. Its primarily red body was covered with yellow streaks that resembled a flame. Its shoulders stuck up in red flames, while a yellow streak came from its head that's also resembling its fire type. Both its arms were yellow cannons with black rings at the elbows. The Pokémon held a smirk as it eyed its next opponent.</p><p>"We'll show you true firepower! Magmortar, use Fire Blast full power!" Paul commanded.</p><p>The blast Pokémon raised one of its cannon arms and released the powerful fire attack. The attack sent heat throughout the stadium, raising the temperature from the powerful fire type move.</p><p>Lucario stood there without flinching. He smirked as he heard Ash's command.</p><p>"Lucario, use Aura Sphere right in front of you!"</p><p>The jackal-like Pokémon focused its energy into its right hand, forming a blue sphere of aura. He took the ball and slammed it into the ground, in front of his position. The ground shook as a giant wall of earth suddenly protruded from the stadium floor.</p><p>Paul looked on in amazement, as the fire type attack hit the wall of earth. The fire was diverted to either side, leaving the Pokémon, behind it, completely untouched. When the attack ended, the wall could be seen smoldering; but it still stood there, blocking the vision of the aura Pokémon and its trainer, behind it.</p><p>Suddenly, the wall crumbled and exploded, as a yellow beam of energy escaped, from behind its barrier. The attack hit the blast Pokémon while sending it flying towards the wall, behind Paul.</p><p>Paul stared at the devastation that the attack caused, before turning and seeing Lucario, who was turned sideways with a single paw in the air. A grin of satisfaction graced its lips, as it eyed the hurting fire type. Paul then turned to Aaron and froze when he saw his eyes. The once-defeated look was now replaced with a fire he had never seen before in his competitors. The look cut Paul to the core. He shook his head as he heard his fire type groan in pain.</p><p>Magmortar had, somehow, kept a hold of consciousness. He slowly walked back to the battlefield, gasping for air, with every step it took. Paul let out a low growl, as he eyed his fire type.</p><p>"Magmortar, use Fire Blast once again!" he commanded.</p><p>Magmortar grimaced as it slowly raised its arms and fired the attack at Lucario.</p><p>Ash chuckled as he watched the futile attempt, given by the pained fire type.</p><p>"Lucario, use Extreme Speed to dodge. Then, wrap it up with Bone Rush," he responded calmly.</p><p>Lucario let out a roar. He put his paws together and separated them while creating an elongated, glowing bone staff. He launched himself at the flame attack, before disappearing.</p><p>Paul and Magmortar froze as the fire type attack hit the stadium wall. Suddenly, Lucario appeared before the blast Pokémon. He struck the Pokémon with the ends of the staff, repeatedly. Magmortar recoiled with each attack. He took a few steps back with each connection that the staff made, on his body, before falling back. Continuing his onslaught, Lucario dashed underneath the falling Pokémon and swung the staff, sending the twirling Pokémon into the air.</p><p>The attack struck the spine of the fire type, who arched its back, as the attack hit. Its eyes widened, while it yelled out in pain. The Pokémon ascended into the air, hoping that the battle would finally end. To its horror, Lucario jumped and appeared at its side. The aura Pokémon gripped the staff, with both paws at a single end. It raised the staff above its head and swung down. The attack struck the dazed Pokémon in the stomach. Magmortar let out another roar of pain, as blood shot out of its mouth. It quickly accelerated to the ground and disappeared, into the dust, which it had kicked up upon contact.</p><p>Lucario landed lightly on its legs. He brought a paw up to his face and brushed off a bit of blood that belonged to his opponent while keeping eye contact with Paul.</p><p>Paul was the one who was now shaking. He had never seen his strongest fire type tossed around like a rag doll before. He lifted his Pokéball, with a shaking hand, and returned the defeated blast Pokémon to its Pokéball. His gaze quickly made its way to Aaron and he saw the same fiery passion within his determined gaze. <em>What have I gotten myself into?</em></p><hr/><p>"Wh-What happened?" Dawn managed to squeak out.</p><p>The once roaring crowd had died down into a state of silent shock. The stadium was silent, like those, in the stands, watching the battle sat shocked at the brutality that had just occurred below.</p><p>"I've seen Aaron go for the win as he did against Iris, but not like this," Max said astonished. "Lucario looked like he was out for blood."</p><p>"Where did this fire even come from?" Brock said astonished. "One moment he looked defeated, and now...now he's battling like he has been set ablaze. You can clearly see it in his body language."</p><p>"But how?" Dawn questioned with panic.</p><p>"He just needed a little pep talk," the group turned to see Serena, standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Did you go and talk to him?" Gary asked. The rest of the group noticed the happy tone in which Gary talked but brushed it off, as they waited for Serena's response.</p><p>She nodded sheepishly, as a light blush appeared across her face. "I did, Gary. I said what I needed to say, and well, you can see the results." she pointed to the battlefield below. "He's back to his old self, once again, and I couldn't be happier."</p><p>Trevor turned to Serena and smiled as he was proud of her for accomplishing what she had set out to do, during the intermission.</p><p><em>You did it, Serena! You've reignited Ash's battling spirit! Now, I can look forward to our match, in the next round, once I win mine, of course.</em> He thought as he looked down at Gregor's Pokéball, which was shaking.</p><p>Gregor could sense Lucario's power and it was looking forward to facing Lucario in battle soon. Trevor chuckled when he noticed this happening.</p><p>
  <em>I guess Gregor can't wait either.</em>
</p><p>May and Dawn looked at each other, and then, squealed with delight.</p><p>"Oh, Serena! We are so happy for you!" May exclaimed as they rushed to the back.</p><p>"You have to tell us everything that happened!" Dawn exclaimed. She grabbed Serena's hands and began to jump up and down.</p><p>"Did you kiss him?! Did you?!"</p><p>Serena only blushed and shook her head, before responding. "I'm sorry, guys, I can't say. This girl doesn't kiss and tell, and besides, there are some things Aaron wants to keep private and to himself."</p><p>"Yeah," Trevor responded as he turned and looked at Dawn and May, who were both standing in the back, in front of Serena. "You two need to understand that when two people fall in love, they would like to keep their interactions, with each other, private."</p><p>Both coordinators let out an annoyed groaned. They wanted to hear the details, but their access was denied.</p><p>"Well," May began as she turned to look at Trevor. "that's easy for you to say. You don't have a girlfriend, Trevor."</p><p>Trevor grinned and chuckled quietly, along with Serena and Gary, at May's comment, as he turned back to watch the battle below while leaving Dawn and May puzzled in the back. "They both don't know how wrong they are." He whispered to himself.</p><p>Lance coughed, which calm the two coordinators down before he looked at Serena. "So what you're saying is that Aaron is finally focused?"</p><p>Serena nodded, but this time, it was Gary, who spoke up. "More than that, Lance," the rest of the group turned to Gary, who sat with his arms crossed with a wide smile on his face.</p><p>"What do you mean, Gary?" Lance asked the young professor.</p><p>"I think we are about to witness a true demonstration of Aaron's abilities. I haven't seen a trainer stand like that, with that feeling of defiance and fire, since my last match in the Silver Conference." Gary shuddered as he remembered his battle with Ash.</p><p>It rejuvenated him and brought him back to a time, when he wanted to become a champion, in his own rights.</p><p>"No, I think Paul's campaign, in the tournament, is about to come to an end. We're about to witness a massacre."</p><p>Serena and Trevor nodded with delight, as the rest of the group stood in silence while processing the information they had just been given. Cynthia smiled and turned to Lance.</p><p>"It looks like you got what you asked for, Lance. We're about to witness what Aaron is truly capable of."</p><p>Lance nodded as he sat back down in his seat. <em>Finally, I'll be able to see what myself and the G-Men are up against. Please don't disappoint, Aaron.</em></p><hr/><p>Ash examined his opponent. He had never seen Paul shaken like this before. Sure, he had seen him frustrated when he faced Brandon, but now, he looked terrified. He wasn't going to hold anything back anymore, in this tournament.</p><p>However. Paul had shown him that the trainers, here, we're still top of the line and that he needed to be ready to pull out all the stops. No more holding back, he was ready to show his true power to everyone.</p><p>Paul took out his next choice. He didn't start off with his normal call, but instead, just tossed the device out into the field. Standing before Paul, was a sea slug Pokémon. The top, of its body, was a green slime covered back with a few strips of yellow coming off. A yellow line maneuvered around its body, indicating the change in the color of the body taken from green to blue. The water and ground type stood ready for battle.</p><p>"Gastrodon!" Paul called out. "Use Earthquake! Let's go!"</p><p>Gastrodon reared back on the back part of its body and was about to come forward. When suddenly, it flew backward. Standing where Gastrodon once was, Lucario snarled at the water and ground type, who struggled to get up.</p><p>"You're going to have to be quicker than that, Paul!" Ash taunted Paul.</p><p>"Gastrodon, use Muddy Water on the whole battlefield!"</p><p>In response to Paul's command, the sea slug Pokémon sent out a thick layer of mud towards its opponent and across the stadium floor, coating it with a thick layer of the mud it had created. Just as soon as the attack and the mud coating had been made, Gastrodon vanished into a red light, and then, into its Pokéball.</p><p>Paul threw a new one out, to reveal his Weavile once more. "Weavile, use Ice Beam on the battlefield!" Paul commanded. "Then, use Ice Punch!"</p><p>The battlefield floor was shining as the ice created a winter wonderland effect. The bright light of the sun that shine above reflected into the spectator's eyes. Suddenly, Lucario was sent back by a punch, to the stomach, from the dark and ice type.</p><p>Lucario let out a low growl, before standing back up. A foot slid out from underneath it, as it got up, but he managed to catch his fall. Weavile, on the other hand, was moving, effortlessly, and its already impressive speed appeared to have been doubled.</p><p>Again, Lucario was sent sliding back from the attack. One after another, they landed, causing Lucario to be sent spinning around the ice as if it was some hockey puck. With all its might, Weavile connected with one more punch to its opponent's face. The punch caused Lucario to be sent flying into the adjacent stadium wall. Paul smirked as he saw the dust kick up around the impact.</p><p>Ash merely shrugged his shoulders. "Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!"</p><p>Paul looked in horror as a dark blue sphere, with a yellow interior, appeared from the dust.</p><p>"Weavile, dodge quickly!" he shouted.</p><p>The Johto Pokémon managed to sidestep the attack. Before it could come to a complete stop, Lucario suddenly appeared in front of it.</p><p>"Close Combat!"</p><p>Frozen in fear, from the sudden movement, Weavile couldn't react as it was assaulted with kicks, jabs, and knees. Once the onslaught ended, Weavile was seen still standing, as if it was only on willpower alone. Barely holding onto consciousness, the dark and ice type fell to a knee, only to be picked up by the scruff, on the back of its neck. It gave its opponent a look of defiance. Lucario simply smirked. They both knew the battle was over, but still, Paul called for an attack.</p><p>"Weavile, Ice Beam!" Paul shouted in desperation.</p><p>"Aura Sphere!" Ash responded coldly.</p><p>He didn't want to call the attack, but it was obvious, to himself and Lucario, that Paul wouldn't back down. He felt sympathy for the sharp claw Pokémon. It had put up a good fight and performed admirably, throughout the battle. It didn't deserve to be knocked out, like this, but the attack had to happen.</p><p>The dark and ice type tried to gather the energy required for the ice type move. A small ball of light blue formed in its mouth, before disappearing. Weavile was now gasping for air, as it stared into its opponent's eyes. Lucario still held it by the scruff of its neck.</p><p>Lucario formed the ball of aura energy, in its free paw, before looking at its opponent. Weavile gave a smile and nodded. Lucario kept a firm look on his face, but sympathy could be seen in its eyes. It nodded in appreciation of the battle, before throwing its free paw forward and connecting it with Weavile's stomach. Weavile crashed into the stadium's wall, before vanishing in a cloud of dust. After a few seconds, its limp body appeared as it fell from the dust, and to the ground, with a thud.</p><p>"You trained your Pokémon well, Paul!" Ash called out. Paul returned his Weavile, before glaring over at his opponent. "But you need to know their limits. Weavile was barely conscious and could have injured himself badly by continuing to battle."</p><p>"Only by pushing our limits, can we further them!" Paul shouted in response. "I don't need your approval of how me and my Pokémon battle! Remember, you were down in this battle, not too long ago! So put up or shut up! Gastrodon, stand by for battle! Show him what we're made of!"</p><p>The sea slug Pokémon appeared before its trainer.</p><p>"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded.</p><p>The blue bipedal Pokémon sent the fighting type move toward its opponent, but Paul didn't flinch.</p><p>"Protect!"</p><p>The ground and water type shielded itself from the attack, which was deflected into the stadium wall, causing an explosion to come from the impact.</p><p>"Lucario, get in close with Extreme Speed, and then, use Close Combat!" Ash announced.</p><p>"Gastrodon, use Earthquake, and then, follow it up with Mud Bomb!"</p><p>This time, Gastrodon was able to get the attack off, due to Lucario's slower speed, on the still frozen surface. Lucario didn't panic, as he felt the first tremor. He leaped into the air gracefully, only to be hit with a large amount of mud.</p><p>He let out an 'oof', as another hit him upon his descent to the ground. When Lucario hit the ground, he was again sent flying by the still shaking earth. He skidded across the stadium floor, as he felt the tremors begin to subside. He let out a snarl while struggling to pick himself up.</p><p>"Gastrodon, use Surf!" Paul commanded.</p><p>Before Lucario could get up, he was swept away by a wave. The tidal wave crashed into the stadium wall, sending water flying onto the occupants, in the vicinity. Again, Lucario stood. It coughed as it hit its chest, attempting to clear the water from its lungs. It gathered itself, as the ground began to shake, beneath it, once again.</p><p>"Jump, Lucario!"</p><p>Lucario gathered itself, in a crouch, before shooting up into the air above the battlefield.</p><p>"Use Mud Bomb again!" Paul insisted.</p><p>Gastrodon sent a volley of balls of mud towards its opponent.</p><p>"Lucario use Bone Rush to defend! Then, follow it up with Dragon Pulse!" Ash responded to the tactic.</p><p>Lucario formed the glowing staff and batted away the balls of mud. He then took the staff, in one paw, and began to spin it, as it created a makeshift fan. The mud hit the fan and was diverted in different directions. With the free paw, Lucario focused its energy into forming the powerful dragon type attack.</p><p>As Lucario closed in on its opponent's position, it took one last swing with its staff. The final thrust threw the last piece of mud, which has blocked him from Gastrodon, away. Lucario then threw its free paw forward and connected the attack on the sea slug Pokémon's head. The resulting explosion sent both Pokémon flying.</p><p>Lucario got up panting. He couldn't see his opponent, but he could sense that he had won the battle. He grimaced and fell to a knee, before looking up and smirking. The cloud had dissipated and showed an unconscious Gastrodon, lying in front of a scowling Paul.</p><p>Paul returned his ground and water type. Without hesitation, he reached for his last Pokémon.</p><p>"Electivire," he cried out, "stand by for battle!"</p><p>Paul's most powerful Pokémon now stood before him. The Pokémon was primarily yellow with a rather bulky body. It was tall, but showed little muscle, and yet, didn't look fat, just bulky. From its head, came two small Tesla coil-like antennas, sparks could be seen flying between them. It had black streaks running across its body and arms, while two black tails came from its tailbone. Its tails were tipped with red that matched its red eyes, which they glowed with anticipation and ferocity. It silently stuck one of its hands out and motioned for Lucario to challenge its power.</p><p>Lucario let out a snarl, before looking back at Ash, in stunned silence.</p><p>"Lucario, return!"</p><p>Lucario looked at Ash, in wonderment at the command that it had just been given.</p><p>"But Master," Lucario pleaded through the aura. To those listening, it sounded like low growls. "I can still fight! Just call Heal Pulse and I can finish this battle!"</p><p>Ash closed his eyes and shook his head, before communicating by aura back. "I want to keep that in our back pocket. Now return!"</p><p>Lucario let out a soft whimper, as he lowered his head and limped back to the trainer's box and stood next to Ash.</p><p>"But, who will you call on next?" he questioned, curious to see who would be chosen to replace him.</p><p>Ash smiled as he grabs a Pokéball from his belt. Lucario looked at the device in shock.</p><p>"Are you sure, Master? What about your plan to wait?"</p><p>"Pika pi Pikapi!" Pikachu chirped in, with the same shock and disbelief.</p><p>"My fire has been set ablaze," Ash said with a smile under his mask. "Now, I want those watching, namely Giovanni, to see what my fire truly looks like."</p><p>Ash silently threw out his next choice. The Pokémon appeared with a proud and loud roar, before unleashing a fire attack into the air. The power, from the attack, increased the temperature, inside the stadium, to unbearable numbers. The crowd stood in shock at the beast that stood before them.</p><hr/><p>"Th-That power," Lance said as he shielded his eyes from the bright light that the flame was giving off. "It's unheard of for a trainer's Pokémon, to possess such great strength."</p><p>Cynthia looked down to see the Pokéball, which contained her Garchomp, as it began to shake viciously. "Its power is so great that my Garchomp wants to battle it, right here and now!" she screamed out.</p><p>Trevor looked on the flame in awe and grinned at the sight of it. He knew the beast that Ash called out to battle.</p><p>His thoughts began racing, as he grins with satisfaction. <em>So, you finally appear.</em></p><p>When the fire subsided, the onlookers took in the sight before them. Standing in front of Ash, was a draconian, bipedal Pokémon. It was primarily orange with a cream color that started at its underbelly and stretched to its tail, which was adorned with a vibrating flame that expressed its power and battling spirit. It stretched out its massive wings to show a teal underside to them. At the end of its arms, came hands, which possessed sharp claws. From its head, came two horns. What stood out to the observers, was the fact that this Charizard was bigger than its normal counterparts. The Pokémon let out another roar that made those, in the stadium, cover their ears.</p><p>"How did Aaron managed to capture a monster, such as that?" Misty asked in shock.</p><p>"Do you think Paul has a chance?" Dawn asked as she brought both of her hands to the bottom of her chin. Her face presented a frightened expression.</p><p>Gary shook his head adamantly. "No, it's clear that Aaron isn't holding back any longer. That Pokémon's flame is matching the flame that's burning inside of its trainer's heart. No, this battle maybe be over, but the tournament has only just begun," chills went up against Gary's spine, as he remembered the battle that his Blastoise had against the same Charizard, during his lone trip to the Silver Conference. <em>Now that's the Ash I know!</em></p><p>"Incredible..." Lance said in disbelief.</p><hr/><p>Giovanni smiled as he saw the Pokémon, who had helped in destroying him, finally be revealed. <em>It'll be much sweeter in capturing my prize, knowing that I have defeated the boy anyway. If this is the power that his Pokémon truly possess, well then, our battle will be one for the ages.</em></p><p>Giovanni began to feel adrenaline race through his veins, as the excitement, of defeating his foe, slowly began to build up within him. <em>Paul will be lucky</em> <em>if his Electivire can even survive this match-up.</em></p><hr/><p>Sabrina looked on, in awe, at the Pokémon that was in front of the masked trainer. <em>Such power, such fire. I haven't seen a fire burn, inside a trainer, like this since . . . no, it couldn't be!</em></p><p>Sabrina looked over the masked trainer, once more. She noticed the spark and connection that he had with the Pokémon that sat on his shoulder.</p><p>Her eyes danced to the electric mouse Pokémon before they widened. <em>It is him, but this can't be! H-He died five years ago!</em></p><p>She began to feel the sweat, accumulating on her forehead, and slowly sliding down the side of her face. Her mind raced around the secret that she had just uncovered. <em>If-If that's Ash, then that means . . . Oh no! No, it can't be! I have to inform Lance about this, right away!</em></p><p>Sabrina turned from her position, in the shadow of one of the stadium's tunnels, and ran as fast as she could to the elite suite.</p><hr/><p>Paul and Electivire looked on in horror at the Charizard that stood before them. The shock lasted only for a few moments before Paul shook the feelings off and refocused his energy into the battle and his opponent.</p><p>"Electivire, use Thunder!"</p><p>The thunderbolt Pokémon let out a scream, as its body became clouded in yellow, before a powerful bolt of electricity shot out and toward his opponent.</p><p>"Charizard, dodge it, and then, use Dragon Claw," Ash said calmly as he stuck his hands into his pockets.</p><p>Charizard leaped into the air and flapped its wings, to maintain its flight, before spinning away from the attack. He then made a beeline, toward its opponent, while a pair of green-shadow-like claws projected, from its normal claws. It slashed the electric type in the chest, causing it to crash into the wall.</p><p>"Use Thunder Punch!" Paul countered.</p><p>From the dust of the collision, came the Thunderbolt Pokémon, with its arms covered in electricity. It swung hysterically at the flame Pokémon, who lazily dodged each attempt. It swung once more but went past Charizard, causing Electivire to fell to the ground. It turned with a grin. Charizard let out a confused snort, before turning his attention to a tingling feeling in its arms. It smirked as it noticed that Electivire's tails had wrapped themselves around his arms, after the last failed attack.</p><p>"Gotcha!" Paul shouted. "Now, Electivire, finish it off with Thunder!"</p><p>Electivire again became surrounded by electricity, before sending it through its tail. Charizard became drenched in the electrical attack. Paul's expression changed from a victorious grin to a horrified shock. Charizard crossed its arms, in front of its chest, before uncrossing them with a roar. When the action had been taken, all the electricity flew off of him, as if it hadn't felt a thing.</p><p>"Charizard, use Seismic Toss," Ash responded smoothly. "End this battle!"</p><p>Charizard wrapped its arms around the still shocked Electivire, before spreading its wing and soaring into the sky. It ascended with Electivire, still in its clutches, before reaching an altitude high above the stadium. It began to do loops in the air. It let loose a roar when it ended the pattern and dove head first into the stadium below. The crowd watched, at the edge of their seats, as the two Pokémon hit the stadium floor, causing the battlefield to shake and chunks of earth, to be thrown upward in boulder-like formations.</p><p>Ash smiled as he watched his Charizard fly upwards from the destruction, leaving behind an unconscious electric type. He flew circles in the air, above the stadium, while periodically letting out flames, challenging anyone, who saw it, to a battle. Ash chuckled as he returned his loyal Pokémon to its Pokéball. "You did great out there," he said as he miniaturized the device and clipped it back onto his belt.</p><p>He walked over to Paul, who was staring at his partner's Pokéball in disbelief. He was awoken, from his trance, when he noticed a hand in front of him. He sighed as he took the hand and shook it.</p><p>"Thank you, Aaron," Paul said as he made eye contact with his opponent. "That was a tough battle. Exactly what I asked for."</p><p>"Glad that I didn't disappoint you," Ash said as he let go of his old rival's hand. "You have trained your Pokémon well. It's obvious that you have worked really hard to make yourself one of the best trainers out there. I'd love to have another battle with you."</p><p>With those words, Ash returned to his platform. Pikachu hopped on one shoulder with a chirp of happiness, while Lucario got on Ash's back and rested his head on the trainer's other shoulder with a happy grunt. Their platform began to lower the trio into the corridors below.</p><hr/><p>Ash walked as he carried both of his companions, with one on his shoulder and the other via piggyback, through the corridors below. The happy trio turned a corner before their blissful attitudes turned grim. Walking towards them, was Giovanni, with Persian at his side. A twisted smirk was visible on the man's face.</p><p>Ash let go of Lucario, who landed gently on the ground, and Pikachu also got off. The trio made their way to the ex-boss of Team Rocket, before stopping in front of him.</p><p>Giovanni let out a chuckle. "A little close there. Don't you think, Aaron?"</p><p>"I won. Didn't I, Sakaki?" Ash stated as he clenched his fists.</p><p>"You did," Giovanni commented. "But it looked like you were in need of help from your performer friend." Again, Ash's body tensed as he heard the man mention Serena. "It's funny, really. She nearly sealed her fate and yours. What did she do? Break your heart?" Giovanni was now mocking him. "If you ask me, you should have let her go when you had the chance, but that's the difference between you and me. You're held back by others, while I'm only held back by my own ambitions. And trust me, boy, my ambitions are nothing short of world domination."</p><p>"Don't push me, Gio," Ash said through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Last time I checked, you couldn't finish me off, when you had the chance," Giovanni began to get annoyed as he wasn't seeing the terror in the young trainer's eyes. "You were too weak to do what was necessary. That's why, when this tournament is over, I'll be victorious. Then, trust me boy, when I capture Mewtwo, I'll be sure to visit you and your little girlfriend first."</p><p>With those last words, Giovanni moved past Ash as his shoulder pushed Ash aside. Suddenly. Ash snapped as he had enough. In one fluid motion, he grabbed the wrist, closest to him, and quickly snapped it up, to the middle of Giovanni's back, before grabbing the opposite shoulder. It then swung the older man around and into the wall. Giovanni let out a grunt, as his face and body hit the concrete of the corridors.</p><p>Giovanni quickly composed himself and used his free hand to push himself off the wall. He felt the hand, which held the arm that was behind his back, release. He spun around to face Ash. He swung his right fist at Ash. Ash caught the punch, with his left hand, and forcefully turned the arm, so that it was facing upwards. Giovanni let out a sharp, but quiet, cry of pain at the motion that his arms had taken. Ash took his right hand and grabbed onto Giovanni's shirt, at the right shoulder, before putting his forearm across his collarbone, cutting oxygen flow, and slamming him into the wall. He lifted Giovanni up into the air so that his feet could be suspended, above the floor.</p><p>Ash snarled as he brought his face closer to Giovanni's. "Don't you ever threaten Serena, or any of my friends, again! Or else!" Ash said in a deep and authoritative tone.</p><p>"Or else what?" Giovanni managed to squeak out.</p><p>"Or they won't be arresting you. They'll be arresting me!" Ash barked back.</p><p>"Y-You don't have the guts to do that, boy!" Giovanni was now gasping for air. "You don't have it in you!"</p><p>"As you said," Giovanni could pick up that Ash was smirking, underneath his mask, by the way, he talked. Ash paused, before moving his head closer and whispering into his opponent's ear. "A Ninetales only shows its true teeth when backed into a corner." He let go of the man and let him fall to the ground. He walked off, without another word, as he left the man gasping for air.</p><p>Giovanni looked on, as the trio turned a corner and out of sight. He felt his mind race and his heart pumping madly. He felt fear begin to slowly sneak into his mind. <em>What the fuck just happened? Am . . . I afraid of that kid?</em> Giovanni shook his head, as a new determined look appeared in his eyes. <em>I'll show him! In the Semifinals, I'll show him that it is him, who should be afraid of me!</em></p><hr/><p>"Master, what was that?" Lucario asked as he got hopped back onto Ash's back. "I have never seen you act like that before."</p><p>"Pika Pikapi," Pikachu added as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm done being intimidated by him," Ash said more calmly.</p><p>He had regained his composure, after losing it in the corridors. Luckily, no one was there, to watch him lose his cool.</p><p>"I won't let him ruin my life, anymore."</p><p>He reached into his pocket and felt the soft touch of the handkerchief that Serena had given him earlier.</p><p>"I won't lose to him. I won't lose those who are closest to me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah man," Dawn said as her face expressed disappointment towards Paul losing to Aaron. "I can't believe that Paul lost! Is there anyone, at all, that can beat Aaron?"</p><p>"Well, Dawn," Trevor began. "Since we now know what Aaron is truly capable of, in battle, it's hard to say if anyone, including me, stands a chance against that incredible amount of power that he displayed here, today."</p><p>Brock decided to join in the conversation. "Aaron's Pokémon are really powerful, especially that Lucario and Charizard of his. He's going to be a tough opponent to beat."</p><p>"Yeah," Trevor stated as he listened to the announcer saying that the next match-up of the quarterfinals will start in 15 minutes. Trevor knew that it was time for him to battle now. "Oh! That's my cue, guys. Wish me luck!"</p><p>Trevor got up and started to head towards the door of the box, before remembering something that he wanted to ask the group. He turned around and looked at the group.</p><p>"Oh hey, guys." Trevor began as the group turned to look at him, listening to what he's about to say to them. "Would it be alright if I asked Aaron to come and sit up here with you guys?"</p><p>The group thought, for a moment, before Lance gave an answer. "Yeah. Of course. He could sit up here."</p><p>Trevor nodded as he exits out of the box, and started to head down the atrium.</p><hr/><p><br/>He was walking to where the stairs, leading to the corridors below, are. As he walked down the stairs, he comes across Ash and his two Pokémon, who were coming up from the corridors. Pikachu was still on Ash's shoulder, while Lucario was now walking by his side. Seeing them, Trevor stopped right in front of them.</p><p>"Hey there, Aaron," Trevor said, hoping to get a response from Ash.</p><p>"Hey, Trevor." Ash began. "I see you're ready to battle against Ritchie. He's tough, so watch out for him and Sparky."</p><p>"Don't worry, I will," Trevor responded, before remembering what he wanted to ask Ash. "By the way, the group, in the elite suite, said it would be alright for you to come and sit with them."</p><p>Ash hesitated to accept the invitation, but he knew there was some reason that Trevor wanted him to be there, especially during his match. Suddenly, something clicked in Ash's mind. He then grinned and chuckled about it, while Trevor gazed at him with a confused expression on his face.</p><p>"What's so funny, Aaron?" asked Trevor puzzled at Ash's chuckling.</p><p>"I see," Ash started as he stopped chuckling. "You want me to be there because that's where our friends will finally meet Angela and Ashley, and you want me to meet them too. Am I right?"</p><p>Trevor grinned at Ash's assumption about his reason for wanting him to be in the elite box while watching his match.</p><p>"That's right," Trevor replied. "I want you to meet them, especially Ashley. Trust me, you'll see a bit of yourself in her. Plus, it wouldn't hurt if you sit with your friends while watching a battle. Also, you get to sit next to Serena."</p><p>With that last statement, Ash smiled and blushed, underneath his mask, at Trevor's request for him to sit with the group in the elite box, and watch his battle.</p><p>"Alright," Ash answered. "I guess I'll accept their invitation and watch your battle with our friends."</p><p>Trevor smiled at Ash's response and nodded. "Sounds good. Well then?"</p><p>Something caught Trevor's attention. Ash and his Pokemon were confused. What could have caused Trevor to not finish his sentence? It didn't take long for them to find out the answer. All of a sudden, a soft voice was echoing throughout the atrium.</p><p>"Pi chu!"</p><p>Ash looked confused turned and looked at the electric mouse Pokémon, who was sitting on his shoulder.</p><p>"Did you say something, buddy?" Ash questioned Pikachu as it responded by shaking its head sideways, which meant no.</p><p>The trio looked around the atrium to find out where the source of that voice came from. Trevor didn't appear confused at all. In fact, there was a bright smile on his face. Ash turned to look at Trevor's expression.</p><p>"What's with that smile, Trev?" A confused Ash asked his friend. Trevor chuckles in response to Ash's question.</p><p>"Well, Aaron," Trevor said. "I believe you are about to meet them right now."</p><p>"Huh?" Ash responded as he's getting more confused. Then suddenly, they started to hear more voices.</p><p>"Cha char, charm, cha!" One voice was saying.</p><p>"Eh-Veh! Eh-Voi!" Another was saying.</p><p>"Pi, pi, chu, pic hu!" It was the same voice from before.</p><p>The next voice they heard didn't sound like a Pokemon at all. It sounded like a child.</p><p>"I'm going to beat you, guys!" The child yelled.</p><p>The voice they heard next belonged to the child's parent.</p><p>"Slow down! There's no need to rush! We'll make it there on time!" The parent shouted to her child.</p><p>Lucario then uses the power of aura, to sense where the voices might be coming from. As he does uses aura to locate the sources of the voices, his eyes are closed, his ears rise upward while vibrating, and Lucario extends his right paw outward so that he could figure out where the voices were coming from.</p><p>After a few seconds, Lucario suddenly opened his eyes and turned around to point where the voices were coming from.</p><p>As Lucario pointed towards the hallway of the atrium behind them. Ash, Pikachu, and Trevor noticed three small Pokémon running towards them.</p><p>One of the small Pokémon was a Pichu, the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. The tiny mouse Pokémon appeared as a small, ground-dwelling rodent creature, with pale yellow fur. Its ear tips, collar, and tail were black and angular.</p><p>The other small Pokémon was a Charmander, one of the Kanto Starters, whose final evolved form is Charizard. The lizard Pokémon appeared as a bipedal, reptilian creature with a primarily orange body. Its underside, from the chest down and soles, are cream-colored. It has two small fangs, visible in both its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of the Pokémon's slender tail.</p><p>The third Pokemon was an Eevee, a Pokemon that has eight different evolution forms. It is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. The Eevee Pokemon has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.</p><p>Behind the small Pokémon, came a running three-year-old girl, who appears to be playing with them. Judging from the happiness and joy two Pokémon were clearly having fun, as shown through them smiling.</p><p>The three-year girl was 37 inches tall. She was wearing a cute pink t-shirt with Pikachu's face at the center of the t-shirt. Her shorts were blue. On her feet, she wore red and orange sneakers, with Eevee's face on the heel tip of the sneakers, along with Charmander-themed socks. The orange socks has Charmander's face on them. Her short hair had a light brown color to it. On top of her head, she wore a baseball cap, turned backward, that had a Pokéball symbol at the center. As the little girl runs, her face shows a wide smile as she's laughing, while chasing after the three small Pokémon in front of her.</p><p>Finally, a young adult female appeared, far behind the little girl. She was the excited child's mother. The woman appears to be in her 20's, as shown through her young looks. She stood 5' 4'' tall. The mother's black hair is shoulder length. She's wearing a tie-dye Bandanna to keep her hair back. The color of her eyes are gold. Around her neck, she's wearing an emerald necklace that's decorated with a gold Celtic Cross. Her outfit consists of jeans, olive green jacket, with many pockets, brown vans (shoes). She's trying to keep up with her energetic child; but clearly, the little girl was much quicker.</p><p>As they got closer to them, the masked trainer turned to the still smiling Trevor, only to notice the smile got bigger. Based on that smile, Ash realizes who those people are.</p><p>"Trevor, Are they-" but before Ash could even finish asking his question, Trevor immediately answered it.</p><p>"Yes, Aaron." Trevor began. "It's them."</p><p>"Really? You don't say." Ash said, as he gazes at Trevor's incoming small family.</p><p>Trevor then walks away from the entrance to the stairs and stands in front of the incoming small Pokemon.</p><p>"Hey!" Trevor started to shout, which clearly got the little girl's attention. "I'm over here, guys!"</p><p>The little girl looked up and saw Trevor in the distance. The expression on her face changed from normal excitement to extreme excitement and joy. However, this caused her to run even faster, charging towards the standing Trevor.</p><p>"Daddy!" The little girl yelled as she got closer to Trevor, with her arms wide open.</p><p>"Ashley!" Trevor responded back by opening his arms up wide, as he bent down to catch the running girl and gave her a bear hug. During this hug, his face was expressing pure happiness.</p><p>"I've missed you so much, my little girl." Trevor said to Ashley, who's still hugging him.</p><p>"I've missed you too, daddy!" Ashley said, as he releases her from the bear hug. "We saw you winning those battles on the T.V. You are really good, daddy. You, Charmander and Eevee's daddies, and Gregor too!</p><p>This made Trevor chuckle, before asking his daughter an important question. "Say, where is your-"</p><p>"I'm over here!"</p><p>Trevor was interrupted by the young woman's voice, as she finally caught up with them. She was breathing heavily out of exhaustion from all the running she had to do, in order to keep up with the speedy little girl. Just as she reaches the girl and her father, she falls on her bottom, completely</p><p>"Ah! There you are!" Trevor said upon her arrival. "You alright, Angela?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm feeling fine." She said, out of breath. "Just out of breath from chasing our daughter around the stadium. Boy, can she run!"</p><p>Trevor laughs at her statement, as he extends his arm to Angela and helps her up. After helping her up, she gave Trevor a little hug and peck on the lips.</p><p>"I've missed you, Trevor." Angela said, still hugging her husband.</p><p>"I've missed you as well, Angela." Trevor said, forgetting that Ash and his Pokemon were still in the area, watching this little family reunion unfold.</p><p>While Trevor was talking with Angela, asking about how the travel from Pallet Town to Saffron City went for her and their daughter, Ash noticed Ashley, along with her three small Pokemon, all staring at him with great interest. Their eyes were wide open, especially the little girl's. She's really curious about the masked trainer.</p><p>"Ah, hello there." Ash said to the little girl, who continues staring at him and his Pikachu.</p><p>"We saw you on the T.V. You're the guy with a strong Pikachu, right?" Ashley questioned him.</p><p>"Pika pika!" The electric mouse Pokemon said, agreeing with Ashley's words about him.</p><p>"Yes, I am." Ash answered. "I'm Aaron."</p><p>"I'm Ashley!" The three-year old girl introduced herself to Ash. "You better watch out for my daddy! He's really strong!"</p><p>"Oh, I will watch out for him, alright." Ash responded, knowing that he does need to watch out for Trevor if he faces him in the Semi-Final. "So is this your first time seeing your dad battle?"</p><p>"Actually," Ashley begins her answer. "This is my first time seeing him battle in person. I'm really excited! I can't wait to become like him when I grow up!"</p><p>"Pichu! Pi chu Pichu!" The tiny mouse Pokémon shouting with delight.</p><p>"Charmander! Char!" The lizard Pokémon roaring with joy.</p><p>"Eh-Vay!" The evolution Pokemon barks with excitement.</p><p>Ash chuckles at the little girl's energy, which is equal to the amount of energy that her Pokémon are expressing. Something about the little girl reminds Ash of him when he was little. He couldn't wait to become a Pokémon Trainer, so that he could battle in a huge stadium, like this one.</p><p>The little girl gave Ash a puzzled look, as he's chuckling. "What's so funny?"</p><p>"Oh sorry," Ash replied as he comes back into reality. "It's just that your excitement reminded me back when I loved watching them on the T.V., as well. I couldn't wait to become a Pokémon Trainer, and now, here I am. Battling in such a big stadium, for a chance to finally achieve my goal."</p><p>"And what's that?" asked the little girl, who's curious about the masked trainer's goal.</p><p>"To become a Pokémon Master!" Ash responded as Pikachu and Lucario nodded to their trainer's statement.</p><p>The young girl smiled at Ash's statement. Their conversation was put to an end when Trevor and Angela walked over to them.</p><p>"Ashley," Trevor said to his daughter. "I see you're getting to know my friend, Aaron, here."</p><p>"Yes! I am!" Ashley said proudly. "Did you know that he used to like watching them on the T.V. when he was my age?"</p><p>"Really?" Angela responded. "Well, that's cool. I bet he didn't break his alarm clock the night before becoming a trainer."</p><p>Ash blushed with embarrassment, under his mask, because he did break his alarm clock the night before he became an official Pokemon Trainer. He shown up late at Professor Oak's lab and there was almost no Pokemon left for him to give to Ash. However, the only Pokemon that Oak had was a stubborn Pikachu. Thankfully, Ash and that Pikachu became the best of friends. If he hadn't shown up late, then he wouldn't had met his life-long Pokemon partner. Ash gave a soft smile at his electric mouse Pokemon who smiled back at him.</p><p>"Aaron? Are you feeling alright?" Trevor asked his masked friend.</p><p>"Huh?" Ash was snapped back to reality. He looked at his confused friend and his puzzled family. "Oh, sorry. Angela's joke about you reminded me of a great memory from my past."</p><p>"Um, Aaron," Trevor said, while giving Ash a weird look. "I didn't break my alarm clock the night before I got my Charmander."</p><p>"Oh..." Ash said, knowing his lie did not work.</p><p>"Don't worry, Aaron," Angela said to the embarrassed masked trainer. "Trevor had a more embarrassing story about the day when he became a trainer."</p><p>"Really, now?" Ash said with curiosity ringing from his voice. "What was it?"</p><p>"Now, hold on." Trevor interrupted. "Do we really need to share that with him?"</p><p>"Oh come on, Trevor," Angela pleaded with her husband. "He asked a question and you know how much I like helping people answering their questions."</p><p>"Unfortunately," Trevor started to say to his wife. "I do."</p><p>When Trevor admitting defeat, Angela begin to share what happened to him on the day when he became a Pokemon Trainer.</p><p>"When his mother got home to tell him that Professor Oak was ready to give him his first Pokemon, Trevor, out of pure excitement, rushed out of his room with so much energy that he forgot that there were stairs. Basically, he fell down the stairs and landed flat on his face!" Angela said to the curious masked trainer.</p><p>After hearing her story, Ash, Ashley, and their Pokemon all started laughing and giggling. Trevor walks over to his wife, with a red face of embarrassment painted on him.</p><p>I'm sorry." Angela said to her embarrassed husband, while giggling. "But I couldn't help it."</p><p>"It's fine." Trevor responded. "At least, you've given Aaron a great laugh. I haven't seen him laugh like that throughout the tournament."</p><p>"You don't say?" Angela said, before looking at her watch. "Oh! Trevor! Doesn't your match start in like 5 minutes?"</p><p>"Oh! You're right!" Trevor responded, forgetting that he has a match to get to soon. "Thanks for reminding me, Angela."</p><p>"Anytime, hon!" Angela stated proudly. "But before you go, could you tell us where the elite suite is?"</p><p>"It's down the hall from where you guys walked from. You'll see a purple door that says "Elite only". Open it, walk up the stair, and then, you'll find the elite suite. Aaron can take you two there. He's actually heading over there right now."</p><p>"Sure," Ash said to his friend. "I will get them there safe and sound."</p><p>"Ok then," Trevor said, before bending down to Ashley's height level. "Be good to Aaron, okay? He will get you and your mother to where you can get a good view of the battle."</p><p>"Alright, daddy!" Ashley stated and gave her father one more hug. "Have fun battling!"</p><p>"Thanks, Ashley." Trevor said as he's getting up. "I will."</p><p>Ashley's smile made him chuckle with joy. Angela then walks over to Trevor and gives him a little hug and a soft peck on the cheek.</p><p>"Good luck." She said to her husband.</p><p>"Thanks. I will need it." Trevor stated, showing gratitude towards his wife and daughter.</p><p>As Aaron begins leading them to the elite suite, Trevor watches them walk further away from him until he can no longer see them. He walks down the stairs to the locker rooms, while still having a big smile on his face.</p><hr/><p>During the walk to the elite suite, Ashley's Pichu jumped and sat on the little girl's shoulder, similar to how Pikachu sits on Ash's shoulder. The little girl then picks up her Charmander, and then, holds it in her arms. Its tail was hanging underneath, just so that it doesn't accidentally burn her with the flame burning on its tail. As her Eevee, it was walking along side the little girl, with an adorable smile on the evolution Pokemon's face.</p><p>They continued to walk down the atrium until they reached the door of the elite suite.</p><p>"Well," Aaron started to say to Angela and Ashley. "Here we are."</p><p>"Great. Thank you, Aaron." Angela said to the masked trainer, thanking him for leading them to where they need to be.</p><p>"Yeah! Thanks, Mr. Aaron!" A joyous Ashley said.</p><p>Ash chuckles at Ashley's response, before regaining composure. "Shall we enter?"</p><p>"Yes! Please!" Ashley shouted. She couldn't wait to watch her father battle.</p><p>Ash opened the door and entered into the elite suite. Upon entering, he noticed his friends were in the middle of a heated conversation about him and Trevor.</p><hr/><p>"Guys, clearly Trevor might be the one who finally beats Aaron!" Max explained to the group. "I mean, come on, he has got one thing that Aaron doesn't have."</p><p>"A relationship?" May responded with a chuckle.</p><p>"A girlfriend?" Dawn asked with a chuckle as well.</p><p>"No, not those things!" Max started as he was starting to get annoyed with the two coordinators making fun of Trevor's love life. "Unlike Aaron, Trevor has a legendary Pokémon on his team that no one has been able to defeat yet!"</p><p>"You're talking about his Mewtwo," Ash spoke up as he managed to get his old traveling companions' attention.</p><p>They gazed upon the trainer, along with his two Pokémon, who had entered into the box. All of them, except for Serena and Gary, gave a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"Oh, hey there, Aaron." Serena spoke up with a smile across her face, "Nice win, back there!"</p><p>Ash, underneath his mask, was smiling as he gave Serena a thumb's up to her response. "Yeah, it was all thanks to you and your pep talk."</p><p>Serena blushed at his remark, even though that it was all true. If Serena hadn't cheered him up, Ash would have lost to Paul.</p><p>"It's was nothing, but I'm glad that my pep talk helped you out, Aaron," Serena responded with a smile.</p><p>All of a sudden, Dawn and May squealed in delight, as they rushed over to where Ash was standing. They looked as if they were about to punch him with lots of questions about his interaction with Serena, during the intermission of his battle with Paul.</p><p>"So, Aaron, tell us!" Dawn began as Ash give a nervous smile, underneath his mask. "Did you kiss Serena? How it felt?"</p><p>"Well, I-"Ash started to speak before he was interrupted by May, who continued asking a barrage of questions.</p><p>"Do you really have feelings for Serena? What kind of pep talk did she give you? Was Serena the lady that you described, at the restaurant, a few nights ago?"</p><p>Luckily for Ash, he was spared from answering these questions by Gary, who stood up and walked over to where the two girls were standing in front of the tortured masked trainer.</p><p>"Look here, girls," Gary began as Ash gave a sigh of relief. "Didn't you listened to what Trevor told you before? People, who are in a relationship, sometimes like to keep the interactions, between them, a secret. They tend to do this because they don't want to grab unwanted attention or embarrassment from their friends and families. So let's just leave Aaron and Serena alone about this. Okay?"</p><p>The two coordinators gave an annoyed grunt and a frustrated look towards Gary, as he had interfered in their attempt to get details about Serena's interaction with Aaron, during the intermission period of the last battle, since Serena wouldn't tell them about it.</p><p>"Argh! What does Trevor even know about love anyway?!" May shouted out of frustration.</p><p>"Yea," Dawn began as she also felt a bit frustrated about Trevor's advice on respecting the privacy of their friend's relationship. "Trevor shouldn't be giving advice on relationships, especially since he hasn't had one before."</p><p>"You're wrong!" a voice cried out.</p><p>The group, including Gary and Serena, were puzzled about the origin of the voice that argued against Dawn. Suddenly, Ashley, along with her Pichu, Eevee, and Charmander, came into the box with a big smile across her face.</p><p>"I'm sorry," May responded to the little girl that had just entered the suite. "Was that you who responded to Dawn just now?"</p><p>Ashley nodded, before stating, "Yep." She then looked at Serena, before giving her a wide smile across her face. "Hi Serena!"</p><p>Serena chuckles at the child's greeting as she got up and walked towards the child. When she got there, Serena picked up the three and a half-year-old child, as she gave Ashley a big bear hug.</p><p>"Oh, Ashley, I have missed you! You've gotten so big, since the last time that I saw you." Serena said to the little girl, who she is holding and hugging in her arms.</p><p>"Yep," Ashley responded to the performer as Serena puts her down on the ground. "I've been eating my veggies, just like you and mommy always tell me to do."</p><p>"Speaking of mommy," Serena began as she looked around the box, for Ashley's mother. "Where is-"</p><p>"Right here!" Angela called out as she entered into the elite suite with a smile across her face.</p><p>"There she is!' Ashley responded as she pointed to her mother's location for Serena to know where she is.</p><p>The expression, across Serena's face, went from joy to utter excitement at the arrival of Angela.</p><p>"Angela!" The performer called out to Ashley's mother, as she rushes over to her.</p><p>"Serena!" Angela shouted out, as she extended her arms outward, to catch the running Serena and give her a big hug.</p><p>"It's been so long! How have you been?" asked the performer as if she knew the little girl's mother.</p><p>"I'm doing great!" Angela responded, before asking Serena the same question. "How about you?"</p><p>Serena shrugged her shoulder, before she gave her answer, "As of now, amazing!"</p><p>Angela closed her eyes and gave Serena a big smile towards her feeling, at this moment. Serena then took a step back from Angela and begins studying the woman's outfit, up and down.</p><p>"Those clothes look great on you! Did you buy them at that clothing store in the city?" Serena commented on Angela's outfit, while asking if she had gotten them in that clothes store in Saffron City.</p><p>"Thanks for the compliment, and yeah, I did," Angela responded, while showing the performer her olive green jacket. "What can I say, I'm proud to express my Irish Heritage!"</p><p>"You sure do and with some style too!" Serena stated, before continuing their talk on fashion.</p><p>"Oh boy," Ashley responded to Serena's studying her mother's outfit. "Once they start talking about fashion, it's impossible for them to stop."</p><p>Ash gave a chuckle to the little girl's reaction to Serena starting a fashion talk with Angela</p><p>"Really, you don't say?" Ash responded to Ashley's statement about Serena and Angela's fashion talks, while gazing at the two ladies.</p><p>During all of this, the rest of the group, except for Gary, who just has a confused smile across his face, have their mouths wide open in shock. They were puzzled at the sudden appearance of a mother and daughter, who knows Serena quite well. They gazed at them, in silence and confusion, until finally, someone spoke up.</p><p>"Hey!" Bonnie shouted out to grab Serena and Angela's attention. This caused them to stop talking, and then, turned and looked at the puzzled group of Serena's friends. "Can somebody tells us what the heck is going on here?!"</p><p>"Yeah. For starters," Brock started as he looked at Angela and Ashley, who were standing in the back with Serena and Aaron. "Serena, who are these people and how do you know them?"</p><p>"And what did your daughter mean when she said that I was wrong about our friend, Trevor?" Dawn asked with a curious look on her face.</p><p>Serena, Angela, and Ashley all chuckled at the gang's confused expression on their faces, before Serena gave a response to their questions.</p><p>"First of all, this is Angela and her daughter, Ashley," Serena said, pointing to the mother and daughter standing behind her.</p><p>"Nice to meet you all. I've heard so much about each of you from Serena." Angela greeted herself to the group. She then turns and looks at Max and Bonnie with a caring smile across her face. "Oh, so you're Max and Bonnie. Right?"</p><p>The younger trainers nodded to confirm that Angela was correct about them.</p><p>"Serena told me that you two would make an adorable couple." Angela stated to them</p><p>"We're not a couple!" Max and Bonnie both yelled out their response at the same time. All of a sudden, a bright red appeared across their cheeks, leading the group to burst out in laughter at the two young trainers.</p><p>Angela then continued, after the laughter died down, as she introduces her daughter to the group. "And of course, you've already met my daughter, Ashley, here. She's 3 ½ years old. She'll be turning 4 on February 27th."</p><p>"And these are my buddies: Pichu, Eevee, and Charmander!" Ashley said, while introducing her Pokémon to the group.</p><p>"Pichu!" the tiny mouse Pokémon shouted out as it sat on the little girl's shoulder.</p><p>"Charmander!" the lizard Pokémon responded as Ashley holds it in her arms.</p><p>"Eh-Veh!" The evolution Pokemon barks at the group, saying hello to them.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. I'm Brock." Brock responded to their introductions before starting to introduce the rest of the group to them. As Brock introduces the group to them, he pointed to each individual, so that they know who is who.</p><p>First, he pointed to the water type trainer, who was next to him. "This is Misty."</p><p>"Oh yeah! I know all about you." Angela responded as she acknowledged Misty. "You're the Gym Leader of the Cerulean City!"</p><p>"Yeah," Misty stated. "How did you know that?"</p><p>Angela gave a smile to the water type trainer, before answering, "I know because Cerulean City is where I'm from!"</p><p>"That's amazing!" Misty responded with joy in her voice. "Glad to meet a fellow Cerulean citizen here."</p><p>"Likewise," Angela said as Brock continues with the introductions of the group.</p><p>"That's Max and Bonnie over there," Brock said as he pointed to the two young trainers, sitting next to Clemont, in the front row of the suite.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Max said.</p><p>"Ashley, you and your Pokémon are so cute!" Bonnie shouted out with happiness in her voice as the little girl reacted, to the complaint, with a shy giggle, while the three small Pokémon reacted by scratching the back of their necks.</p><p>"The person sitting next to them is Clemont. He's an inventor, Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym in Kalos, and Bonnie's older brother," Brock said while pointing to the inventor, who was sitting in the front row.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Clemont said as he activates his Aipom Arm, from his backpack, and used it to shake hands with Ashley.</p><p>"Wow. Science is so amazing!" Ashley responded as she giggles while shaking hands with the invention, which also caused Clemont to chuckle at her remark. He remembered from his travels with Ash in the Kalos Region that whenever he revealed a new invention, Ash would always say that remark to him. Her statement was made Serena and Ash chuckled a bit.</p><p>"Over there is May and Dawn. They're both Pokémon Coordinators." Brock said, while pointing to the two coordinators, standing in the back with Aaron and Serena.</p><p>"Glad to have you join us here," May responded.</p><p>"Although we tend to get into a heated conversation, we'll try not using foul language in front of your bundle of joy, so you don't need to worry about that."</p><p>"Thanks," Angela stated as she appreciated their promise of not using foul language in front of her daughter.</p><p>"And finally," Brock began as he pointed to the young and old professors, sitting in two rows back from where Brock and Misty were sitting. "That's the great Professor Oak."</p><p>"Greetings, Angela and Ashley. It's nice to finally meet the both of you." Professor Oak responded with joy in his voice, while leaving most of the group puzzled by his statement.</p><p>"And this is..." Brock was about to introduce the young professor, who sat next to Professor Oak, before he was interrupted by Angela, who seem to already know who the young professor is.</p><p>"Gary Oak! Professor Oak's grandson." Angela stated as she waves to Gary. He turns and looks at the young woman behind him.</p><p>"Hey there, Angela. It's good to see you again." Gary responded to Angela, as she stopped waving.</p><p>"Likewise," Angela replied</p><p>The group was feeling more confused than ever now. How does she know Gary?</p><p>"Yeah," Brock responded with a stunned look on his face. He turns and gazes at Gary. "Gary, how do you know her too?"</p><p>Before Gary could even respond, Angela beat him to the punch. "Simple, he was my husband's best man at my wedding."</p><p>"Really?" May responded. "So you're married, huh?"</p><p>"Yes, happily married, of course." Angela stated with a smile across her face.</p><p>"So, who is your husband and where is he right now?' A curious Dawn asked the young Irish woman.</p><p>"Well, I suppose he's getting ready for his upcoming battle, right now." Angela answered. "As for his identity; however, well you guys already know him."</p><p>"We do?" questioned Bonnie.</p><p>"Dawn," Angela said as she turns to make eye contact with Dawn. "Remember when my daughter told you that you were wrong about your friend, Trevor?"</p><p>"Yeah, what about that?" asked Dawn. She, along with May, were deeply puzzled by Angela's riddle. even if it wasn't really a riddle.</p><p>A few seconds later, both coordinators gasped in shock. They just figure out the connection between Ashley's argument of Dawn being wrong about Trevor and Angela's husband.</p><p>"Hold the phone. Angela, are you saying that...?" May responded with her mouth wide open in shock. It caused her to not finish her statement.</p><p>"Angela,...is your husband...?" Dawn questioned, with her face was also expressing shock and awe that made her speechless.</p><p>"Yep." Angela began as she smiled and giggled at the two speechless coordinators. "My husband is indeed your friend, Trevor!"</p><p>"WHAT?!" The whole group, except for Ash, Gary, and Serena, who already knew about Trevor's secret, shouted at the same time, after receiving the updated information about their soon-to-be-battling friend. Their jaws all dropped, out of shock. The news was so shocking that even the champions were surprised at the fact that Trevor has a wife and child.</p><p>"Trevor is married?!" May responded in shock. "And has a kid too?!"</p><p>"That son of a-"Dawn was about to swear, before stopping herself. She knew that she couldn't use foul language in front of Ashley, who was looking at Dawn with a puzzled look. She gave a nervous chuckle, before changing her words. "I mean, that sly fox."</p><p>Ashley smiled at Dawn, for not using the foul language in her statement about her father.</p><p>"How come he never told us?" Brock asked Angela, while also turning to Serena, who was giggling at her friends' reactions towards the news. "Serena, you knew about this?"</p><p>Serena nodded, and then, stated. "Of course. I mean, after all, I was her maid of honor at the wedding."</p><p>"You were?!" Dawn and May both shouted at the same time towards Serena, who just laughed at the two coordinators freaking out over the fact that Serena was a part of Trevor's wedding and they didn't know about it.</p><p>To calm the group down, Lance whistled loudly, with two of his fingers in his mouth. Once he has gotten everyone's attention, he started to talk.</p><p>"Look," Lance began. "I can understand that you people have questions about this sudden update on Trevor's life. Believe me, I, myself, am shocked about this; but right now, his battle is about to start. I'm pretty sure that Angela and Ashley would like to sit down now, so that they could watch Trevor battle. Am I right?</p><p>Trevor's wife and daughter nodded. At that exact moment, the announcer informed the crowd that the next battle was about to begin. Everyone took their seats, including Ash, who sat next to Serena, Angela, and Ashley, in the back row, with Max, Bonnie, Clemont, and May, in front of them. Everyone, in the suite, waited patiently for the battle to start.</p><p>Ash gazed down at the battlefield below. His thoughts began racing just as Trevor's platform began to rise. <em>I have won my battle, Trevor. Now, it's time for you to win yours!</em></p><p>Ash noticed Trevor's platform, with him on it, finished rising, revealing the Kanto native to the whole stadium. Trevor's eyes were burning with confidence as Ash gazes upon them with his eyes burning with determination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Kanto's Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trevor ascended, as he heard his name being called by the announcer. The crowd erupted into a loud roar. Trevor could feel the eagerness and adrenaline beginning to flow through his veins. What made this feeling even more intensified was the person, across from him.</p><p>Standing on his own platform, was Ritchie, with his trusty Raichu by his side. The look, in Trevor's eyes, shows burning confidence and determination, as he gazes at his opponent.</p><p>"I've heard a lot about you, Ritchie." Trevor said to his opponent, "back when I competed in the Indigo Conference! It was ashamed that you lost in the quarterfinals because I wanted to get the chance to battle you."</p><p>"Thanks!" Ritchie responded. "The feeling is mutual! Let's put on a good show, for the audience here! Shall we?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me!" Trevor yelled out as his eyes made their way to the elite suit and the mother and daughter who were inside.</p><p>"Let's put on a good show, for the young ones out there!"</p><p>He smiled and gave a thumbs-up to Angela and Ashley. Who both returned it with one of their own.</p><p>Ritchie was puzzled by Trevor's action but shrugged it off. He reached down to his belt and unclipped a Pokéball, before noticing his partner to his side. He chuckled when he saw the sparks beginning to fly from his partner's cheeks.</p><p>"Hey, calm down there, Sparky."</p><p>The Raichu reluctantly sat back on his hind legs with a grunt, still eyeing the trainer across from him.</p><p>"Man, I haven't seen you this amped for a match, since our battle with Ash all those years ago."</p><p>He bent down and ruffled the tuft of fur that stuck up from the middle of his head, earning a coo from his partner.</p><p>"You'll have your chance, but not right now. Happy, I choose you!" Ritchie threw his first choice out.</p><p>When the light from the Pokéball faded, a butterfly Pokémon hovered in front of him. The Pokémon had a purple body with a blue nose, hands, and feet along with big red eyes. From the top of his head, came two antennae, while a pair of large, white wings came from its back. He let out a cry before dancing through the air, waiting for its opponent.</p><p>"Good first choice!" Trevor shouted out as he reached down and grabbed his first choice. "As in, good choice to face my first Pokémon! Jolteon, I chose you!"</p><p>Trevor threw his Pokéball into the air, revealing his first Pokémon. Out of the Pokéball, out came a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon.</p><p>The Eeveelution Pokémon was covered in yellow fur, with a spiky fringe around its tail and a white ruff around its neck. Its ears are large and pointed, and its eyes and small nose are black. It has slender legs and small paws, each with three toes and a pink paw pad. It let out an intimating growl as it positioned itself in a battle ready stance.</p><p>"Happy, use Sleep Powder!" Ritchie commanded as he punched the air.</p><p>The bug and flying type began to fly across the battlefield. As it flapped its wings, a blue, sparkling dust came out, covering the battlefield.</p><p>"Jolteon, use Thunderbolt on the battlefield, and then, follow it up with Wild Charge!" Trevor countered.</p><p>Jolteon held its stance on the ground before a yellow aura encased its body. It let a cry, and suddenly, it was enveloped in smoke and dust. The entire battlefield was encased in the explosion.</p><p>"Happy, get out of there!" Ritchie cried out.</p><p>The butterfly Pokémon appeared, from the dust, covered in soot and coughing. Ritchie let out a sigh of relief, but the relief was short lived. Suddenly, appearing from the cloud, there was Jolteon, encased in a yellow aura around it, and moving at a high speed. It slammed into Happy, sending the bug and flying type, crashing into the stadium wall. Happy let out a cry of pain, as it attempted to fly. However, it was swaying with pain, clearly affected by the electric attack.</p><p>Ritchie took out Happy's Pokéball, before hearing an announcement from the ref. "Competitor, if you return your Butterfree now, it'll be deemed knocked out and unusable for the rest of the match!"</p><p>"Can't you see that it's in pain?!" Ritchie shouted. "Even if he was able to fly properly, it has taken too much damage. Happy, return!" The bug and flying type vanished after being hit with a red beam of light.</p><p>"That was a good call there." Ritchie turned his head to his opponent. "Not many trainers would stop a match, like that. It's easy to say that you really care about your Pokémon and raised them well."</p><p>"Thanks, Trevor!" Ritchie yelled back. "That means a lot coming from someone like you, but don't think I'm going to let up, after a few compliments. Let's go, Tsunami."</p><p>Standing before Ritchie, was his own Swampert, ready to battle.</p><p>Trevor, noticing that his Jolteon is at a disadvantage in this match-up, returns his electric type Pokémon back to its Pokéball, before reaching down and picking his next choice.</p><p>"Alright, Sceptile, it's your turn!"</p><p>Standing in front of Trevor, was his Sceptile, ready to battle against the mud-fish Pokémon.</p><p>"Let's go, Tsunami! Use Mud Bomb!" he shouted.</p><p>Tsunami reared back and threw his head forward letting out a large sphere of mud.</p><p>"Dodge it, Sceptile, by using Quick Attack!" Trevor commanded.</p><p>The forest Pokémon sidestepped the oncoming attack, before running at its opponent with a white streak, appearing behind him. Sceptile began to move at a speed, which could barely be seen. But before he could get to his opponent, the earth began to shake. "Quick Sceptile, jump and use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile jumped into the air as the shining green blades began to form on its arms.</p><p>"Mud Bomb again!" Ritchie commanded.</p><p>The mud-fish Pokémon again let out a barrage of attacks, only for them to be knocked away by Trevor's Hoenn Pokémon's attack. The Hoenn water starter jumped to the side and rolled to avoid the Leaf Blade.</p><p>Sceptile connected with the ground, causing dust and rocks to be kicked up.</p><p>"Sceptile, Dragon Pulse! Let's go!" Trevor pressed on.</p><p>From the dust, out came a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy that was fired from the forest Pokémon's mouth. The beam collided with the water and ground type, causing it to slide back, with a smirk on its face.</p><p>"Tsunami, get in close and use Hammer Arm!" Ritchie shouted.</p><p>Tsunami's arms began to glow white, as it rushed to where Sceptile was standing.</p><p>"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Trevor answered back.</p><p>The pair got in close. Sceptile danced away from the fighting attack. He jumped above the mudfish Pokémon, before swinging its shining green blade arm and hitting Tsunami in the head. The mudfish Pokémon revolved back a bit, before coming back and attacking, but only for the attack to be dodged and hit with another successful Leaf Blade.</p><p>"Go in with another Hammer Arm, and then, use Mud Bomb again," Ritchie shouted.</p><p>Again, Sceptile gracefully dodged the fighting type move, before spinning in the air, ready to deal another Leaf Blade. The ground and water type took a jump back, to avoid the downward strike that left the grass type defenseless. He didn't miss his opening, as it let loose the ground attack and causing Sceptile to be pushed be a bit.</p><p>While Sceptile looked as if it's still raring to go, the mud-fish Pokémon was now breathing hard. Ritchie looked over and growled when he noticed Trevor stood with his arms crossed, almost as if he was feeling a bit bored.</p><p>"Rock Slide, let's go!" he fought back.</p><p>Suddenly, an avalanche of rocks began to careen towards the Hoenn native.</p><p>"Sceptile, use Quick Attack to dodge, and then, finish it off with Leaf Blade," Trevor responded calmly.</p><p>Sceptile let out a cry, before rushing at the avalanche and navigating the rocks, jumping from one to another. Ritchie and Tsunami looked on in horror, as the attack did no damage to the grass type. Sceptile closed the distance, before slamming into the Hoenn Pokémon. Tsunami slid on the ground, and now, was on the ground. He opened his eyes, but only to see a Leaf Blade colliding with the head. Sceptile landed on the ground, and then, moved to the right side, to reveal a knocked out Swampert.</p><p>Ritchie looked on in shock, as he returned the Hoenn starter to its Pokéball. He looked over to his opponent, and immediately, felt the adrenaline rushing through his system. <em>Those eyes, he's really giving it his all. Alright, time to match him! </em>He selected his next choice.</p><p>"You've raised your Pokémon well, Trevor," Ritchie shouted to his opponent. "It's clear that you two are on the same page when it comes to battling. I'm really enjoying this."</p><p>"Me too Ritchie; although I hate to say it, this battle is already over," Trevor responded. He smiled as he saw a look of defiance make its way across Ritchie's face.</p><p>"Sorry to disappoint you, Trevor, but the show is just getting started! Let's show him what we're made of, Rose!" Ritchie threw a Pokéball into the air to reveal a normal and flying type from Hoenn.</p><p>The bird was primarily dark blue, with red streaking down, from its face and on the end of its two tails. It had sharp claws and squawked saying that it was ready for battle.</p><p>Trevor was about to return his Pokémon to its Pokéball, until he noticed Sceptile giving him a thumb's up as if it was telling his trainer that it was still willing to continue battling, despite having a type disadvantage here. Trevor agreed with the forest Pokémon and allowed it to remain out for this battle.</p><p>"I'll be sticking with Sceptile," Trevor stated as his Pokémon cried out, as it's ready for battle.</p><p>"Fine by me!" shouted Ritchie as he's ready to call out the first move of the round. "Rose, use Aerial Ace!"</p><p>The Hoenn bird Pokemon moved back a bit, before beginning his flight downward toward its opponent, while white streaks raced across its body.</p><p>"Sceptile, use Quick Attack to dodge, and then, follow it up with Dragon Pulse!" Trevor commanded.</p><p>Sceptile vanished, before reappearing behind the swallow Pokémon. It charged up the dragon type attack and sent it at his opponent, but only for Rose to make a quick climb and dodge it.</p><p>"Great dodge, Rose!" Ritchie cheered his Pokémon on. "Now, use Air Slash!"</p><p>"Counter with Bullet Seed, and then, use Quick Attack, once more!" Trevor countered.</p><p>Rose turned from her climb, so her back was to the ground, as two spheres of air began to appear on the ends of her wings. She did a quick barrel roll and dive that sent the two attacks towards the forest Pokémon below.</p><p>Sceptile prepared to shoot many glowing gold seeds, surrounded in a light green aura, from its mouth, at a high velocity and used them to destroy the Air Slash, causing an explosion in the air. It then leaped into the air, attempting to hit his opponent. Before he could hit his target, the Hoenn native did another barrel roll to avoid the attack. Trevor growled in annoyance when he noticed that Sceptile was now vulnerable in the air.</p><p>"We got them now, Rose!" Ritchie shouted. "Aerial Ace! Go!"</p><p>Rose made another quick turn and raced to the now helpless forest Pokémon, but Trevor remained calm.</p><p>"Sceptile, use Dragon Pulse!" Trevor commanded.</p><p>Sceptile cried out in response while focusing on the dragon attack. It waited until the opponent got into its position, before unleashing the attack. Both Pokémon cried in pain, as they hit the ground.</p><p>Sceptile grunted as he pushed himself up from the ground. He shook his head as dust came off. Rose was slower to get up. The high-speed battling was tiring her out faster than Sceptile was. Ritchie noticed that his Pokémon was breathing hard, but Trevor's Sceptile looked almost fresh. He decided to go for broke</p><p>"Alright, Rose, let's finish this now! Use Brave Bird!"</p><p>Rose squawked in response, as she rose into the air. She encased herself in a blue energy, before diving down at her opponent. Ritchie looked at Sceptile, but couldn't see any inclination that it would attempt to dodge the attack.</p><p>"Catch it!"</p><p>Ritchie was shocked as he heard the command. Sceptile extended his arms out, as the bird got closer until he caught both wings. When he did, the two opponents' heads came together, as both attempted to overpower the other. Blue sparks could be seen coming off from the two, as Sceptile began to feel himself getting backed up. He bent his knees more and put his tail into the ground, to further steady himself.</p><p>Trevor smiled as he watched his grass type battle its best. When he saw Sceptile steady himself, he called for the next attack.</p><p>"Hyper Beam. Go!"</p><p>Rose began to see an orange orb appear in the forest Pokémon's mouth. She tried to escape, but Sceptile had a firm grasp. Ritchie watched in horror as the forest Pokémon let the attack go into the chest of the vulnerable Pokémon. Rose cried in pain, as she was sent, crashing into the stadium wall. When the dust settled, she could be seen still stuck to the wall, unconscious.</p><p>Ritchie returned his fallen flying and normal type. He looked at his Pokéball, with a pained expression on his face. <em>How can his Pokémon endure so much? They fight like it's life or death. I've never seen anything like it before.</em></p><p>A red light hit Sceptile as it returned to its Pokéball for a well-deserved rest. As Trevor returns his grass type back to its Pokéball, his platform began to lower. He could barely make out the announcer, who's calling for the fifteen-minute intermission over the roars of the crowd.</p><hr/><p>"Alright!" Ashley began yelling out. "Daddy is winning!"</p><p>Angela chuckled at her daughter's response to Trevor's winning the battles, so far.</p><p>"It sure looks like it, honey," Angela responded, which made her daughter smiled brightly.</p><p>Angela smiled back as she turns and notices Ash staring at Ashley's three Pokémon, which his Pikachu and Lucario are currently entertaining in the back of the suite.</p><p>"Hey Angela," Ash began as he turns back to look at Angela. "When exactly did Ashley received those three Pokémon?"</p><p>"Well," Angela started, while she thought about when and how her daughter got the Pichu, Eevee, and Charmander. "They were a birthday present from Trevor. She received them during her birthday party, six months ago. According to Ashley, she called them the best birthday present that she has ever gotten. Ever since that day, she would be playing outside with them, all the time. That's when she proclaimed that she wanted to become a Pokémon trainer, like her father, and go on a journey, with Pichu, Eevee, and Charmander as her partners. She can't wait until she turns 10."</p><p>"That makes sense. She became interested in Pokémon at a very young age. It's no wonder why she can't wait to become a trainer and travel with her three partners." Ash responded, while also thinking back to his own childhood.</p><p>He remembers the time when he went on a field trip in a rain forest, which he eventually got lost in. Scared to the point of tears, he was forced to hide in a hollow tree trunk. Eventually, a group of local Pokémon joined him and cheered him up. This was what partly motivated him to become a Pokémon Trainer in the first place.</p><p>Ash came back into reality and asked Angela another question. "Anyway, how did Trevor received those three Pokémon, especially that Pichu."</p><p>"Well," Angela begin to answer Ash's question. "For starters, that Charmander is actually an offspring of mine and Trevor's Charizards."</p><p>Since he knew about Angela having a Charizard that Trevor's fell in love with and they had an offspring, Ash wasn't surprised.</p><p>"Okay. What about Eevee?" Ash asked.</p><p>"Eevee is an offspring of Trevor's Jolteon and my Leafeon." Angela responded.</p><p>"Alright, that explains the Charmander and Eevee, but" Ash responded as he looks over to the Pichu, who was playing with his Pikachu's tail. "What about Pichu though?"</p><p>"As for Pichu," Angela started. "Trevor actually went out to catch that one, a week before the party."</p><p>"Why did he do that?" Ask asked, even though he had an idea of why.</p><p>Angela took a deep breath, before continuing, "Well, when he gave Pichu to Ashley, he explained to her that it remained him of a good friend that he had lost, 5 years ago. According to him, his friend had a Pikachu, which the Pichu would evolve into. He wanted her to always take good care of Pichu, just like how his friend took really good care of his Pikachu."</p><p>"Wow..." was all that Ash could say as he was in awe that Trevor went out to catch a Pichu and give it to his own daughter, in memory of him.</p><p>"Yeah," Angela replied. "The loss of that friend really had an impact on Trevor. In fact, he wanted to name our daughter after him, so that he could honor his memory."</p><p>"That's what a friend would do, to honor the memory of their deceased friend." Ash nodded as he looks back to the battlefield and smiles.</p><p>He was deep in his thoughts while chuckling to himself. <em>And here I thought Trevor picked that name because of the time where I had to dress up like a girl, just to have a Gym Battle. </em>Ash then noticed the platforms beginning to rise up again, signaling the group, in the box, to refocus their attention to the battle, about to start, below. <em>I should never have doubted your reasons, Trevor</em><em>.</em></p><hr/><p>Trevor was in his thoughts, as his platform was rising up, to take him onto the battlefield above. He had a determined look in his eyes, as his thoughts began racing through his head. <em>If I want to show Ash my true power, then I'll need to give him a demonstration. Ash and Lucario, you two have better be watching because you're about to witness true power!</em></p><p>Trevor was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed his platform was about to reach its destination above. <em>Let's finish this together, old friend!</em></p><hr/><p>Again, Trevor stood in his box, while gazing at his opponent, who stood across from him. Ritchie didn't look intimidated by the outcome of the match.</p><p>It didn't surprise Trevor at all. If anyone could match Ash's love for battling and fighting spirit, it was Ritchie. Everyone viewed the two as carbon copies, which is why so many were disappointed when they never met up again in the various conferences. They were the best trainers, of their generation, to come from Kanto and Ash held Ritchie in high esteem. If Ritchie would happen to win here today, he would face Ash in the next round; unfortunately for him, Trevor was the only obstacle standing in Ritchie's way.</p><p>As of right now, Trevor is currently beating Ritchie, as he hasn't lost a single Pokémon yet, while Ritchie lost three of his.</p><p>"Ready for round two?" Trevor questioned Ritchie.</p><p>Ritchie smiled as he enlarged a Pokéball. "Always! Come on out, Cruise!" Ritchie threw a Pokéball into the air to reveal a large green Pokémon.</p><p>The Pokémon had a grey mid-section with black markings on its knees and shoulders. It had spikes running down its spine to a large green tail. The Pokémon let out a roar.</p><p>"Impressive, Ritchie," Trevor responded calmly, while not flinching at the slight of the Tyranitar that stood in front of him.</p><p>"Thanks, but flattery will get you nowhere!" Ritchie answered back.</p><p>"That's true. But Ritchie," Trevor began as he reached down for his next Pokémon. "Do you really think your Pokémon will even stand a chance against my most powerful Pokémon!"</p><p>Trevor, with a determined, yet serious, grin on his face, showed the Pokéball of his third Pokémon, that he would be using in battle today, to Ritchie. The expression, on Ritchie's face, shows that he's feeling nervous, yet cautious, about Trevor's next Pokémon.</p><p>"Because right now," Trevor started as he holds the Pokéball, in his right hand, tightly, ready to toss it into the air. "You have the opportunity to face it! Gregor! I choose you!"</p><p>Trevor threw the Pokéball into the air to reveal his strongest Pokémon. Standing before Trevor, was Gregor. As the light, from the Pokéball, faded away,  Gregor let out an intimating and powerful cry that shook the whole stadium and sent chills up the bystanders' spines. The Genetic Pokémon let his opponent know that he is ready to fight.</p><hr/><p>"Huh?" Lucario communicated through aura, as he reacted to Gregor's cry that it had just heard, which caused him to stop playing with Ashley's Pokémon. "That's..."</p><p>Pikachu, along with the small Pokémon, stared at the aura Pokémon with confusion in their eyes. Lucario was gazing on the battlefield below. It then walked to where Ash was sitting, and then, it froze, as it reached the row, where was Ash was sitting in.</p><p>Serena, who was next to Ash, noticed Lucario, just standing still, near the entryway to their row of seats.</p><p>She, with a puzzled look in her eyes, turned to Ash, who was next to her, and asked him, "Hey Aaron, what's up with Lucario over there?"</p><p>Ash turned and looked at Serena, before noticing Lucario, near the entryway of their row of seats.</p><p>He closed his eyes and chuckled, before responding, "Lucario must be sensing Gregor's power right now. Maybe that's what drew him here. He wants to watch Gregor battle and witness how strong he really is."</p><p>"Oh, I get it." Angela joined in on the discussion, after listening to Ash's explanation about Lucario's strange behavior. "Lucario is like Gregor's rival in this tournament, correct?"</p><p>"Yeah," Ash replied, as he was stunned to hear that Angela guessed that his Lucario and Trevor's Mewtwo are rivals. "How did you know about that?"</p><p>"Oh, Trevor called me the other day, and talked about how Gregor felt a power that was somewhat equal to his own. As well as stating that Gregor had found himself a worthy rival in this competition. I guessed that means your Lucario is his rival. Wow."</p><p>"He told you that?" Ash asked as he was shocked that Trevor told Angela about that.</p><p>"Of course," Angela replied. "Trevor has been telling me what's been going on with him and his friends, especially how are his Pokémon doing. He doesn't keep any secret from me."</p><p>"I see," Ash responded, before turning his attention back to the battle, that would be starting soon, below. His thoughts were racing as he stared at Trevor, with a curious look in his eyes. <em>What else did you tell her, Trevor?</em></p><p>Similar to what Ash was doing, right now, Lucario gazes down upon Gregor, with great concentration, as he studies his rival's power in combat.</p><hr/><p>Gregor silently sticks one of his paws out and motioned for Cruise to challenge its power. His opponent let out another roar to show that it wasn't intimated by Gregor's power. As it roared again, it noticed that the Genetic Pokémon didn't flinch at all. He just stood there, smirking, as he waits for his opponent to make a move."</p><p>Ritchie's thoughts began racing, as he looked at his opponent with a cautious look in his eyes. <em>Although we have a type advantage here, we still have to be very careful, as we're not dealing with a normal psychic type here. This one is really strong!</em></p><p>Ritchie clenched his right hand into a fist. Trevor noticed this happening and decided to snap Ritchie back into reality, especially since the ref was losing patience, as Ritchie hasn't made the first move of the battle yet.</p><p>"Hey, Ritchie!" Trevor yelled out as Ritchie snapped out of his thoughts and came back into reality. Ritchie noticed Trevor, with his arms crossed, looking at him with a serious look on his face.</p><p>"What's wrong? You too scared to attack?"</p><p>Ritchie shook his head and looked back at Trevor, with determination burning in his eyes. "No! I'm not afraid of you! Cruise, use Stone Edge!" Ritchie shouted out as he called the first attack</p><p>A circle of stones appeared, before the armor Pokémon, as they were sent hurling at the psychic type. Gregor didn't panic or even attempted to dodge the volley of stones coming towards him.</p><p>"Gregor, use Psychic on that Stone Edge!" Trevor commanded.</p><p>Gregor's eyes and body glow light blue. The volley became surrounded by a light blue, stopping them from hitting the Genetic Pokémon.</p><p>"Now, send them back!" Trevor shouted out.</p><p>Ritchie and his Pokémon looked on in horror, as their own attack was being used against them. Gregor, while extending its hand, with its finger glowing a light blue color, outward, uses his psychic powers to send the volley of stones back towards the opponent.</p><p>"Quick! Block it!" Ritchie commanded.</p><p>Cruise crossed its arms, to form an x-shape, across its chest, as it tries to hold its ground while being hit by the volley of stones being sent back towards it. Even though that the volley didn't do much damage to the armored Pokémon, it gasped in shock, as it saw its own attack being used against it.</p><p>"You'll have to do better than that, Ritchie!" Trevor taunted his opponent, while Ritchie growls in frustration, after watching his own attack being used against him.</p><p>"Cruise, use Earthquake!" Ritchie shouted out.</p><p>"Escape it by using Psychic on yourself!" Trevor commanded.</p><p>A light blue aura is glowing around Gregor, as he uses Psychic to make himself levitate before the ground started shaking. Cruise looked up in the air and noticed the Psychic-type, who is staring it down with a smirk across his face.</p><p>"Alright, get in close, and then, use Aura Sphere," Trevor stated calmly.</p><p>Gregor, still using Psychic on himself, started to fly downward, from the air, as he charges a ball of blue energy in his right hand. Cruise looked on in horror as the Psychic-type gets closer to it.</p><p>"Stay calm, Cruise! Use Dark Pulse!" Ritchie commanded his Pokémon.</p><p>Just as Cruise was about to fire the ball of black and purple circles from its mouth, Gregor suddenly vanishes, but only to reappear behind the armored Pokémon and slammed the ball of blue energy directly into Cruise's back, causing an explosion behind the giant Pokémon. It sent the gigantic Pokemon flying straight into the stadium wall. When the dust was settled, it revealed an unconscious Tyranitar.</p><p>Ritchie was horrified that one of his strongest Pokémon was defeated so easily. Ritchie returned Cruise to its Pokéball, as his eyes made way to Gregor's trainer.</p><p>"They don't call Mewtwo 'the strongest Pokémon ever' for nothing that's for sure!" Ritchie shouted as his body began shaking, due to Gregor's overwhelming power.</p><p>"Yeah," Trevor agreed with his opponent. "No trainer has ever defeated Gregor in battle. What makes you think that you even have a chance here?"</p><p>Ritchie ground his teeth as he reached for his next choice. "Simple! With my next Pokémon! Zippo, let's go!"</p><p>Trevor grinned as he saw Ritchie's Charizard stand before him. He had the fiery persona of a true fire type, in its eyes, and the flame, on its tail, gave off intense heat. Trevor's grin grew wider, as he heard a low cry from the Genetic Pokémon.</p><p>"You may start, Ritchie," Trevor said to his opponent, allowing him to attack first.</p><p>"Flamethrower, Zippo!" Ritchie shouted out with determination in his voice.</p><p>"Gregor, redirect that Flamethrower with Psychic, and then, use that same attack on Zippo!" Trevor commanded.</p><p>Zippo released a red-orange stream of fire, from his mouth, towards the Genetic Pokémon, but only for it to be redirected by Gregor's Psychic and hit the stadium wall instead. Zippo's body is then encased with a light blue aura, as it is being lifted up high into the air by Gregor.</p><p>When the flame Pokémon reached a certain height, Gregor then waved his hand, the one that was glowing in a light blue aura, downward in a swift move. This forces Zippo to crash into the ground very rapid, while causing a big dust cloud to cover the battlefield. Ritchie, coughing due to the dust cloud, calls out to his Pokémon, to see if it survived the crash.</p><p>As the dust cloud settled down, the crowd gasped in shock and horror, as the fading dust revealed a knocked out Charizard lying on the ground.</p><p>Ritchie returned his loyal fire type back to its Pokéball while expressing a horrified look in his eyes. <em>Th-That Pokémon, it took out Zippo with just one move! How am I going to beat that monster with only one Pokémon remaining!</em></p><p>He bent down to his Raichu, to ask if it was ready to battle.</p><p>"You ready, buddy?" Ritchie asked the mouse Pokémon.</p><p>Raichu nodded as sparks fly from its cheeks.</p><p>"You're my last hope, Sparky! Let's do our best!" Ritchie shouted as his last Pokémon headed out onto the battlefield, to face its opponent.</p><p>Sparky let out a low growl with sparks began to fly from its cheeks. Gregor turned back to his trainer, waiting for him to call out the next attack.</p><p>"This is it, Ritchie," Trevor began saying to his opponent, with enthusiasm in his voice. "Your last attempt to beat Gregor! Show me what you got!"</p><p>"I will!" Ritchie responded. "Why don't you start things off, this time?"</p><p>"Alright then," Trevor stated as he called out the first attack of this round. "Use Aura Sphere!"</p><p>Gregor forms a ball of blue energy with one hand, and then, fires it towards the opponent.</p><p>"Quick! Dodge it, Sparky!" Ritchie shouted.</p><p>Sparky jumped out of the way of the fighting type move, as the ball of blue energy hits the wall instead. Sparky, thinking that it avoided the attack, notices Gregor suddenly appearing right next to the mouse Pokémon, while still in midair.</p><p>The Genetic Pokémon gave a smirk as he heard his trainer's voice.</p><p>"Iron Tail!"</p><p>Even though Sparky dodged the initial attack, he has left himself open to another attack from his opponent's tail, which was right next to him. Gregor's tail glowed white as he twisted his body and connected with the electric type's mid-section.</p><p>Ritchie looked on in frustration as his companion was sent crashing down onto the ground. Sparky grimaced as he got up to his feet, but sparks still flew from the yellow pouched on his cheeks.</p><p>"Fight back with Volt Tackle!" Ritchie pressed on.</p><p>Sparky gave a small jump into the air, before being encased in electricity and speeding toward his opponent. Ritchie growled as Gregor quickly used his Psychic powers to hover itself above the battlefield, and away from the mouse Pokémon's attack.</p><p>"Follow Gregor, and then use Iron Tail!"</p><p>Sparky jumped at his opponent. His tail began to glow white, as he maintained the yellow aura around his body.</p><p>"Time to finish this! Gregor, use Psystrike!" Trevor countered.</p><p>The Genetic Pokemon smirked as he gave an extra push, through his Psychic powers, which causes Sparky to flip in the air while exposing his back to the Genetic Pokémon's attack. The Psychic-type creates a white force field that's expanding rapidly from around it and explodes upon contact with the defenseless electric type, causing a scream to come out of its mouth.</p><p>Ritchie watched as his Raichu plummeted towards the ground. He had to think quickly.</p><p>"Sparky, use Dig and go underground!"</p><p>Sparky regained composure, just before hitting the ground.</p><p>"Oh no, you don't! Gregor, use Psychic! End this now!" Trevor countered Ritchie's move.</p><p>Sparky's falling body suddenly froze in midair, as a light blue aura surrounded its body. The trapped Electric-type turns and gazes upon Gregor, expressing fear in its eyes. The Genetic Pokémon smirks, before slamming the Electric-type into the ground with its Psychic attack, causing the whole battlefield to be covered in a cloud of dust once again.</p><p>The stadium fell into an eerie silence, as those watching the battle, wait for the dust to settle, to see if the mouse Pokémon survived or not. Ritchie watched as he felt a lump come into his throat. He was completely silent. He couldn't even think of a strategy. He felt helpless as his loyal Pokémon was smashed into the battlefield, without any warning from their opponent at all.</p><p>The dust and debris quickly settled to reveal Gregor, standing over is the unconscious opponent. Gregor, after making sure that Sparky was down for the count, turns around and walks over to where Trevor was standing.</p><p>"That'll do, Gregor, that'll do," Trevor said to the smiling Genetic Pokémon as they walked over to Ritchie, who was embracing his fallen companion. "It's clear that you truly care for your Pokémon with great love and attention."</p><p>Ritchie looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Trevor." He responded as Trevor extended his hand out to him. Ritchie then reached out to grab his hand, and then, shook it. "Hey, good luck in the Semi-Finals. That Aaron is no pushover."</p><p>Trevor chuckled as he let go of his opponent's grip. "Yeah. That's for sure." He replied as his eyes, with a determined look, made their way to the elite suite and Ash and his Lucario, who was also looking at him and Gregor, with the same determination burning in their eyes. As they both looked back at each other, they knew that their upcoming battle will be one for the ages.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Perfect Night for a Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance stood in the back of the box, as he took in the aftermath of the heated battle between Trevor and Ritchie. He felt a tug on his arm. He turned and gasped, silently, at what he saw.</p><p>Sabrina's normally cool and collective demeanor, which could send chills down the spines of even the champions, was shattered. She held a terrified look in her eyes, as she panted, attempting to catch her breath. Lance took a quick glance over his shoulder. An annoyed grunt escaped his mouth, as he saw Cynthia was staring back at the two Kanto natives, with a curious expression across her face.</p><p>"Come on, Sabrina," Lance said.</p><p>He motioned for Sabrina to follow him, out the door, and into the atrium of the stadium. The atrium wasn't crowded. The only life, that walked its halls, was the two powerful trainers, along with a few scattered fans, who were heading to get snacks.</p><p>Lance saw a look in the wall, of the atrium, which would provide the champion and Gym Leader some privacy. He turned as he stepped into the small space and saw Sabrina also stepping into the shadows.</p><p>"This had better be good, Sabrina," Lance said annoyed. "Your little appearance caught Cynthia's attention. We don't want anyone else knowing about our little investigation here, especially her."</p><p>"Oh trust me, Lance. It is well worth your time." Sabrina stated to the Kanto and Johto champion.</p><p>"Spit it out, then!" Lance snarled.</p><p>He could feel his frustration beginning to boil over. After witnessing Aaron's display of power, he had begun to feel more pressure to find out the identity of the two mysterious trainers. He was, after all, the champion of not one, but two regions. Despite that, he had felt powerless as he could do nothing about them.</p><p>Sabrina hesitated, as she sensed the annoyance and anger growing in the Kanto and Johto champion. She shook it off, as she began to choose her words carefully.</p><p>"I know who our two mystery trainers are." She answered.</p><p>Instantly, Lance's demeanor changed. A small smile began to appear on his face, as his wish seemed to have finally come true.</p><p>"Very good, Sabrina," he stated, before asking Sabrina the question that's been on his mind, ever since the tournament began "So who are our two mysterious competitors?"</p><p>"Ash Ketchum and Giovanni." Sabrina kept her composure, as Lance's demeanor changed again.</p><p>"Is this some kind of a joke, Sabrina?!" he spat.</p><p>"They have both retu-" she was interrupted by the now screaming Kanto and Johto champion.</p><p>"Both of them died five years ago in Kalos!" Lance exclaimed. "You expect me to believe that two people could have survived the explosion that enveloped the Rocket Kalos HQ? Impossible! The very foundation was obliterated, and you expect me to believe that two people, who were closest to the detonation, survived that? Although Ash and Giovanni have escaped death before, there's no way that they could have survived that!"</p><p>Sabrina closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before exhaling, and then, looked back at Lance. Her gaze didn't falter.</p><p>Lance, I'm telling you the truth!"</p><p>Lance shook slightly, as the psychic specialist had found her nerves, once again.</p><p>"Ash and Giovanni have returned! They're currently on a crash course, for the tournament finals, as they both seek to finish what they started five years ago."</p><p>"How do you know that they are, who you say, they are?"</p><p>"Please Lance!" it was now Sabrina, who was annoyed. "That fire, burning within his eyes, as he battled against Paul, no one has that kind of fire, except for Ash. Then add that with the hatred, which both Aaron and Sakaki hold for each other; and the fact that they both have memories of an explosion, it doesn't get much more obvious than that."</p><p>Lance began to muddle through the facts, presented to him by the Saffron City Gym Leader. It was starting to make sense, but something was still not adding up here.</p><p>"But you said that you couldn't find anything. You stated that they were hiding their true identities from you. How did you come to this conclusion?" Lance questioned.</p><p>"During his battle with Paul, Ash finally let go of his emotions," she answered. "He didn't hold back when he released his Charizard. He let his battling spirit finally come out. That was when I recognized him, from his time in Kanto, twelve years ago. Not many people have that kind of fight."</p><p>Lance chuckled, as he remembered his encounters with Ash.</p><p>"Yeah, that is true," he said. "Any more proof?"</p><p>Sabrina smiled and nodded. "I checked the minds of his friends, specifically Serena, as they were exiting out of the suite, while I was heading towards the elite suite, to get you. Serena knows it is him, along with one Gary Oak and Trevor."</p><p>Lance lifted an eyebrow at this new information. "How do Gary and Trevor know that Aaron is really Ash?"</p><p>"I believe Gary knew that it was Ash, who stole his own Pokéballs five years ago. As for Trevor, he found out a few nights ago when he accidentally listened in on Ash's conversation with Giovanni through his Mewtwo's telepathy." Sabrina shrugged and continue, "but I didn't investigate any further. I just wanted to confirm if it was Ash. When I got what I needed, I stopped."</p><p>Lance hummed. His gaze shifted to the ground, as he nodded his head. His mind was rapidly racing through the many options, which he was now presented with. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sabrina spoke up.</p><p>"Huh? What was that?" he muttered, as he lifted his gaze to meet the green-haired Gym Leader's own.</p><p>"I asked, what should we do now?" Sabrina repeated.</p><p>Again, Lance's gaze shifted to the ground. "Right now, I think it's best if we keep tabs on them both. Whatever is going to happen, it's obvious that it'll take place during the finals. Tell me, Sabrina, will Ash, being here, put people in danger?"</p><p>Sabrina was now the one, who had a confused expression across her face.</p><p>"Well, not inherently. No. But as I have said before, Giovanni is here and it's clear that those two want nothing more than to battle each other. Who knows how much damage those two could cause during their confrontation. But if you're asking if he's a threat in, and of himself, then I would say no." Sabrina answered. Lance closed his eyes and nod. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"I think it's time to speak with him, myself."</p><hr/><p>"Well, that was very anti-climactic," Max stated as the group exited out of the elite suite and into the atrium.</p><p>"That's for sure," Dawn added. "Besides Trevor and Ritchie's battle, along with the first part of Paul's battle with Aaron, the rest of the battles were kind of boring. Tobias and his Darkrai are stronger than ever." She shivered as she visualized the pitch-black Pokémon standing in front of his shadowy trainer.</p><p>"Yeah, no joke," Brock interjected. "Something snapped in Sakaki's head too. He crushed his opponent. Their battle and Trevor and Aaron's will be very interesting tomorrow."</p><p>"It should be," Trevor responded while carrying a sleeping Ashley, on his back, with Pichu, Eevee, and Charmander, following behind them. "Although, I do hope that Aaron can handle an opponent like me."</p><p>"Hey, you never know," Max responded. "That's what we said about Aaron when he faced Iris, and now, she's back in Unova and he's in the Semifinals."</p><hr/><p>The group was now walking through the Silph Village, along a lighted pathway that leads them to the hotel, which stood above the path and shined in the dark. Whispers could be heard from various conversations, from other small groups, that walked along the path, that's surrounding the friends. They continued to walk along until May noticed something.</p><p>She turned and noticed that the group was missing someone. "Hey Dawn, wasn't Serena walking right beside you?"</p><p>Dawn looked to her right and noticed that Serena was nowhere to be seen. She yelped as she turned and scanned the crowd, for their missing friend. "Where could she have gone?"</p><p>The rest of the group turned and also began to frantically search for their missing friend, but only to hear the laughter of two professors, along with Trevor and Angela, towards the front of the party.</p><p>"Guys, this isn't something to laugh about! Serena could be in serious danger!" Clemont snapped.</p><p>"Come on, guys. Where do you think she would be right now?" Gary asked as a grin appeared across his lips.</p><p>The group continued to glare at the young professor before Professor Oak decided to step in. His laughter died down. He took another breath, to control himself.</p><p>"What Gary is trying to say is that Serena will be just fine. Take a look for yourselves, if you don't believe me." He then turned and pointed to a spot, further down, in front of them.</p><p>The group look passed the group of four, in front of them, and smiled at what they noticed. Standing toward the edge of the pathway, was Serena, with her arms behind her back. She was swaying, back and forth, on her feet. From their angle, they could barely show a small blush on her face. Standing across from her was Aaron, dressed in his normal attire. He had a hand in his pocket, while the other one, was waving to and fro, as he talked. On his shoulder, Pikachu could be seen with a smile, while Lucario was leaning on a lamppost, that was a little behind his trainer. The Aura Pokémon was also seen smiling, as he took in the view of the couple before him.</p><p>The group made their way to the trainer and performer. The pair didn't notice the group approaching them, as they continued talking until finally, Dawn let out a soft cough. Both Ash and Serena jumped a little, before turning to the group.</p><p>"Oh! Hey guys," Serena said as she took one hand from behind her back and waved. "What's up?"</p><p>"Well, besides worrying sick about you, we're doing fine!" Dawn said firmly before a playful tone arose into her voice. "But not as fine as you two seem to be doing." The rest of the group laughed. Both Ash and Serena's heads fell to the ground in embarrassment.</p><p>"It's fine," May interjected. She shifted to Serena's side away from Ash and intertwined her arm with Serena's. "It's alright, as long as you invite your new boy toy to dinner. We're headed to that cute café, which we ate at on the night that we first arrived! You'll love it, Serena!"</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Plus, it will give us time to get to know Aaron more. I'm sure you have more stories, like one of you and Lucario. We'd love to hear more of them!" Clemont exclaimed.</p><p>"Well I-I . . . "Ash stuttered while trying to find a way out of this invitation. He had already eaten, for the night. Also, he really wanted to spend more alone time with Serena.</p><p>"Now hold on there, guys!" Trevor announced.</p><p>The group looked at him, with confused eyes, as he moved in front of Ash, with only one hand up, since the other hand was still holding onto Ashley, who was sleeping on his back.</p><p>"Don't you think that these two might want some time alone?" Trevor suggested to the group.</p><p>He turned and gave Ash a wink. Ash took a sigh of relief, as Trevor turned back to the rest of the group.</p><p>"Now, come on," Trevor said. "Let's get something to eat and give these two lovebirds some peace and quiet for a change."</p><p>Dawn and May groaned as they saw the rest of the group nod. They looked at each other and sighed again, before turning back to Serena.</p><p>"Fine, but we expect you to tell us everything, this time!" May said in a playful, but serious tone.</p><p>"Yeah," Dawn said while pointing to Serena. "No more leaving us in the dark. Especially about something as important as this."</p><p>May let go of Serena and the two coordinators quickly ran, to catch up with the group that had started walking to Saffron City. Ash and Serena laughed at the two coordinators, as they watched the group turn a corner, and now, were out of sight.</p><p>Ash turned back to see Serena, who was now staring at him. His heart skipped a beat, as he noticed her blue eyes shining, thanks to the lamppost that they were under. He snapped back to reality and took one of her hands in his.</p><p>"Come on. Let's go for a walk." He turned to his faithful Pokémon. "I assume you guys know how to use this." he turned to Lucario and handed him the electronic key card, to their room, "and I also trust that you two will stay out of trouble. Got it?"</p><p>Pikachu and Lucario gave a chirp and a bark of approval. Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder to Lucario's, as the pair turned and walked toward the entrance of the hotel.</p><p>"Those two are something else, aren't they?" Serena giggled at the two Pokémon.</p><p>"Yeah. They're quite the team." Ash chuckled. "Pikachu's job was to basically make sure that Lucario stayed out of trouble when he was a young Riolu. He now has his work cut out for him, but now, I would say that they're more like partners in crime."</p><p>The young couple began to walk from the path and into the forest. Serena dug her head into Ash's shoulder, as her outside arm hooked with Ash's. Ash's thumb gently went back and forth, over the top of Serena's hand, which was still intertwined with his own. The pair walked in silence, while often letting out a sigh of content. They didn't need to say anything. The fact that they're able to hold each other again, was more than enough for them both.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, they reached the same clearing, which they had met in, twice before. Ash chuckled, as he noticed the view it gave. Serena felt the vibration of the chuckle and looked up.</p><p>"What's so funny?" she questioned.</p><p>Ash kept his gaze on the scenery. He stopped chuckling and gave another sigh of content. "It's just funny how we always seem to find ourselves at the same clearing, over and over again."</p><p>Serena chuckled as she began to think about the different times that they had been to the clearing. "Well, of course," she said playfully. "We are a couple, after all, and this is a very romantic location." She yelped softly, as Ash pulled his arm from her grip.</p><p>He slowly made his way behind her, He wrapped his arms around the front of Serena's shoulders, and then, pulled her close to him.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right," he whispered softly into her ear. "It's really beautiful out here. Almost as beautiful as you."</p><p>Serena giggled softly. She brought both hands up and gently grabbed onto his arms, before resting her head back against his chest. "I missed you so much, Ash."</p><p>"I missed you too, Serena."</p><p>The couple stood in the clearing, for what felt like hours. Both were feeling comfortable, until a gust of wind came by, which made them realized how cold and late it was.</p><p>"I guess we have to go back, huh?" Serena asked disappointed that their alone time, together, had to come to an end. She didn't want it to be over. For once, she felt happy and serene.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess we do." Ash looked down and could notice the disappointment, in his lover's eyes. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. "Hey, you want to do something fun?"</p><p>"What do you have in mind?" Serena asked perplexed. She looked up and saw a smile, dancing in Ash's eyes.</p><p>"This," Ash threw a Pokéball in the air to reveal his loyal bird Pokémon, Pidgeot.</p><p>The bird squawked, before landing in front of the couple. Ash could hear Serena squeal a little, as she watched the Pokémon come out, and now, she was beginning to jump up and down.</p><p>"You did want to go for another ride again, so why not now?" Ash chuckled, remembering her request from the letter she gave him, along with the box of macaroons.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes!" She shouted.</p><p>Ash let her go, as she took a step toward the Kanto bird before another gust of wind came. She stopped and shivered.</p><p>"It's freezing out here," she said as she rubbed her arms, while her teeth chattered.</p><p>Again, Ash had an answer. He took off his jacket, to show the black shirt that he wore underneath, and his raven hair, which was under his hood. He took the jacket and slipped it over Serena's shoulders. "Better?"</p><p>Again, Serena giggled, as she slipped her arms into the sleeves and zipped the jacket up. It was big for her, but it kept her warm. She looked at Ash. "Almost," she said. She reached up and slid his mask down, before kissing him, once more, on the lips. "There, now I'm better."</p><p>Ash smiled as he passed the performer and jumped on Pidgeot's back. He turned and offered his hand to Serena. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"</p><p>Serena grabbed his hand, as she ascended onto the bird and took a seat behind Ash. She wrapped both hands, around his waist, and rested her head on his back. She smiled, as she felt one of his hands lightly gripping the top of her own.</p><p>Pidgeot soared to the sky and glided smoothly through the air. After a bit, Serena could see the hotel come into view, and her heart sunk in her chest. She grabbed Ash a little tighter. "Please, can we keep going?"</p><p>"Will, that make you happy?" Ash responded.</p><p>He smiled, as he felt her head nod into his back.</p><p>"Yes, it would," she answered.</p><p>Pidgeot continued to fly around the skies of Saffron City, effortlessly gliding through the air, as the couple, on his back, enjoying the peaceful ride. For Ash, he felt all the anxiety of the tournament, of Giovanni and Team Rocket, and of the last five years, disappeared into the night.</p><p>
  <em>I can't wait to do this, every night.</em>
</p><p>He lightly tightened his grip, on Serena's hand, and heard a sigh of content, from behind him. He smiled, as he turned back and witnessed the moon shining brightly in the night sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Demonstration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And Darkrai goes down!" the announcer blasted through the intercom system. "And just like that, Tobias and his team of Legendary Pokémon have been defeated! Sakaki moves on to the Finals, without losing a single Pokémon!"</p><hr/><p>"H-How did he manage that?" Max asked. He was shocked and petrified with fear, at what he had just witnessed on the battlefield below.</p><p>Around the room, the same shock and awe could be seen on everyone's faces. Even the champions, themselves, were expressing shock and awe, along with trepidation, across their faces.</p><p>"Cynthia," Dawn started weakly, "Haven't you faced Tobias before?" Cynthia nodded, as she kept her gaze on the mysterious figure. standing below them. "H-How did you do against him?"</p><p>"It was a tough battle," she spoke softly. "I ended up winning, 6-3, but it was much closer than that." The rest of the group shuttered, as they heard the tone, which she spoke in. The normal cool confidence and self-assurance had been replaced with fear and uncertainty. "Even so, Sakaki dismantled him in every shape and form. H-He looked like he still had power left over. I've never seen a display, like that, before in my life."</p><p>"Look at him," Angela commented. "He doesn't even look happy about his victory. He just looks angry."</p><p>"Who is he staring at?" Brock questioned.</p><p>The group again looked and saw Sakaki glaring into the stands. Disdain and hatred were painted on his features, while his body was tensed. The group turned to where the victor was staring and gasped, as they noticed the person that was standing there.</p><p>"It-It's Aaron." Diantha managed to get out. "He isn't flinching, not even a little."</p><p>"No, that's fighter look, which he's giving back." Alder chimed in. "He's not impressed. And look at his Pokémon. They almost seemed to be bored."</p><p>"Of course, they do. They've always known about his true power."</p><p>The rest of the group turned and saw Lance, standing in the back, with his arms crossed in front of him. He didn't hold the same shocked expression that the rest of them did. His features only showed anger and annoyance towards the carnage that he had just witnessed.</p><p>"Who are those two?!" Cynthia shouted.</p><p>"How should I know?" Lance brushed off the Sinnoh champion.</p><p>"Because you and Sabrina have been nosing around!" she spat back. The rest of the group recoiled at the outburst, from the usually calm champion. Angela turned to Ashley, who sat next to her mother, covering her ears with her hands, fearing that the outraged Sinnoh champion would use foul language soon. "This isn't a game, Lance. You can't just go around and keep secrets from the rest of us! So tell us, what the hell is going on here, Lance?!"</p><p>Lance turned and headed to the doorway. "I'm going to go and find that out, for myself." With that, he opened the door and walked out into the atrium.</p><p>The rest of the group turned to the champions. The champions looked at each other, before turning to the only other person, in the room, who wasn't fazed. Sitting in the far corner, where he had sat, throughout the entire tournament, was Drake, from the Orange Islands. He was not staring at Giovanni, but at Ash and his Pokémon.</p><p>"Do you know who he is?" Cynthia demanded.</p><p>Drake shrugged. "I know this much: Sakaki doesn't scare him because simply put, he can't defeat Aaron."</p><p>"Even after that tour de force?" Wallace questioned.</p><p>Again, Drake shrugged. "We'll see if Aaron puts on his own show."</p><hr/><p>Giovanni didn't hear the announcement that the ref had just made. He knew the call before Tobias' last Pokémon hit the ground. Persian was breathing heavily, but he knew that it could go another round if it had to. All if his Pokémon, which he used, could. He snarled, as the crowd roared.</p><p>The roaring crowds would have filled him with pride and a sense of power, not a day earlier, but things had changed. He no longer had the upper hand in the tournament. He cursed himself that he had allowed Ash, to finally see him in fear. The trainer had gotten to him, earlier than before the competition began, but yesterday, he finally showed it.</p><p>His eyes glanced over the crowd, before having located their target. Standing in the middle of an entryway, was Ash, with his Pikachu on his shoulder and Lucario leaning against the wall. They stared at each other, and again, Giovanni snarled.</p><p>
  <em>That fool! He doesn't even look intimidating. I'll show him, </em>
  <em>I'll</em>
  <em> show them all that I'm this world rightful king! Then, he will bow before me!</em>
</p><hr/><p>"You really rattled him, Master," Lucario smirked, as he watched Giovanni below.</p><p>"Yeah, I suppose that I did. Didn't I?" Ash mused. He was enjoying the sight of Giovanni, who's now shuddering at his stare. "Although, you have to admit, that the show he put on, was pretty impressive."</p><p>"Pika pika pi, Pikapi," Pikachu commented from his perch.</p><p>Underneath his mask, Ash's smirk turned emotionless. "Yeah, that Persian is his strongest Pokémon. It'll be tough to beat, but right now, let's worry about our own semifinal match-up."</p><p>The trio turned to the tunnel that led to the atrium, once they saw Giovanni's platform descend. They walked in silence, as they walked down the stairs and made their way to their locker room. In the corridors, they passed Giovanni. Neither trainer made eye contact, but instead, simply passed by each other. All that needed to be said, between them, had already been said.</p><hr/><p>The trainer and his Pokémon opened the door to their locker room. To their surprise, the Kanto and Johto champion stood, in the middle of the room, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, as he was waiting for them to appear.</p><p>"Hello, Ash. We need to talk. Close the door."</p><p>"Well, hello to you too, Lance," Ash responded, as he closed the door and looked back to the champion. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"I'm here because your little game of cat and mouse is over," Lance answered. "I could have both you and Giovanni arrested, for endangering the public. Whatever you two have planned, it ends now."</p><p>"I can't do that, Lance," Ash spoke calmly and evenly. "You know, as well as I do, what he is capable of."</p><p>"Yes, I do." Lance still held a harsh gaze. He eyed the young man, up and down.</p><p><em>He would never hurt anyone, but who knows how much he's changed. Can't be too careful. </em>He thought to himself, before responding.</p><p>"That's why, during the finals, whether or not you make it there, the G-Men and myself will arrest him."</p><p>"In the middle of the battle?!" Ash asked shocked.</p><p>"Correct. With his mind busy, focusing on you or Trevor, we'll be able to subdue him, and finally, bring him to justice." Lance stated as Ash does a face-palm, out of frustration and annoyance, in response to Lance's plan.</p><p>"Giovanni is smarter than that, you fool!" Ash yelled back. "He has managed to escape detection for five years. That takes skills, like being able to think about one task while keeping an eye out for all possible threats." Ash began to calm down, as he reeled in his emotions. He took one more deep breath, before continuing. "If Giovanni gets spooked, then he'll use any means necessary to escape. More lives will be put in danger if you, or the G-Men, get involved."</p><p>Lance raised an eyebrow, at the response that Ash had just given. <em>He has really matured in the last five years.</em></p><p>Lance then questioned Ash, "What are you suggesting here?"</p><p>"Giovanni has only used six Pokémon, throughout the entire tournament," Ash began. "I believe that he will allow those Pokémon to take serious damage and get knocked out, in order to hide his true potential."</p><p>Lance nodded. "That's true. Those Pokémon he used were also seen earlier, as they got knocked out. But what does that prove?"</p><p>"It proves that without those six Pokémon, he has no exit strategy." Ash continued. "If they have been defeated and knocked out, then he could be taken down, much more easily. Even if that Persian was the only one left standing, I wouldn't risk anything. He would still be a threat."</p><p>"Although this sounds like a good plan, Ash, I still don't see your point here."</p><p>"Let me battle him, in the finals. Straight up, man-to-man. I want to finish what I started, five years ago. He has threatened my friends and family. I won't stand by anymore and let him do it."</p><p>Lance looked into Ash's eyes and saw defiance and determination. The way Ash spoke, made Lance shiver. He spoke with the authority of a champion.</p><p>"This battle is mine, Lance! Mine and mine alone! Once he is defeated, then you and the G-Men can come in and take care of him from there."</p><p>Lance smiled. "On one condition," Ash looked at him with a confused expression, in his eyes. "I need a demonstration. He showed a lot of firepower out there today, and I need to be sure that the person, who I'm trusting the lives of millions to, is able to actually beat him. To really convince me; however, you have to defeat Trevor! If you can do that, then I'll trust you."</p><p>Ash smiled, as he heard his alias being called to report to his platform. He turned to open the door. He then stepped out of the room. Ash walked to the platform, and then, turned around, once he was on it.</p><p>"You've got yourself a deal, Lance!"</p><p>Lance nodded back to Ash, with a small smile appearing on the dragon trainer's face.</p><p>Ash turned and looked straight up, as his platform began to rise. His thoughts were running like crazy, as he thinks about his upcoming battle with Trevor.</p><p>
  <em>Trevor, I hope you're ready because I'm about to give you a battle that you'll never forget!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Shocking Flames of Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash ascended, as he heard his name being called by the announcer. The crowd, who weakly cheered for him, early in the tournament, has now erupted into a deafening roar. Ash could feel the excitement and adrenaline beginning to flow through his veins. What made this feeling, even more, exacerbated, was the person across from him.</p><p>Standing on his own platform, was Trevor, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest, as he waited for his opponent to appear. Ash began to feel nervous, as he and Trevor had only battled once before, which Trevor won.</p><p>"Master, you must control yourself," Lucario said calmly. "Your aura is going berserk. You must calm yourself if you're going to prove to Lance, that he has nothing to worry about."</p><p>Ash took a deep breath, as his eyes danced their way to the elite suite and the Kalos Queen, who was inside.</p><p>"You're right, Lucario. I need to focus my energy towards this battle." he smiled and gave a thumbs-up to Serena, who returned it with one of her own.</p><p>"Pikapi pipi chu. Chu Pikachu pi chu ka Pikachu," Pikachu chirped, enthusiastically, while jumping off of Ash's shoulder. He landed on the ground, with sparks already flying.</p><p>"You're right, buddy," Ash said as he turned back to his opponent. "I've been waiting for this rematch for a long time too. We owe Trevor a good battle; after all, we did make a promise to him that we would give him a one in this tournament. Now, he's getting one."</p><p>Like Ash, Trevor's eyes also made their way to the suite, but instead of them meeting Serena, they met Angela and Ashley, who were also in the suite. He smiled and gave a thump-ups to them, which they both returned it with one of their own. Trevor then turned back to his opponent.</p><p>"Well, Aaron." Trevor began. "I'm glad to be facing you, in the Semifinals; unfortunately for you, that's as far as you will get here!"</p><p>"We'll see about that, Trevor!" Ash shouted out, in response to Trevor's comment. "Prepare yourself, for a battle that's you'll never forget!"</p><p>"I hope so. Now then," Trevor stated as he reached down to his belt and unclipped a Pokéball. "Let's get this battle underway, Aaron!"</p><p>"Agreed!" Ash shouted out as he reached down to grab his first choice, for the round.</p><p>"Jolteon, I choose you!" Trevor yelled as he threw the Pokéball into the air to reveal his first choice.</p><p>Standing before Trevor, was his Jolteon. It let out a roar, filled with determination while positioning itself in a battle stance, to show that it's ready for battle.</p><p>Ash chuckled at Trevor's first pick. "Big mistake there, Trevor!" Ash shouted out to his opponent, who had a confused look on his face."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Because" Ash began as he extended out his right hand, which hold a Pokéball, straight towards his opponent. "You're about to face one of my original Pokémon! Come on out, old friend!"</p><p>When the light, from the Pokéball, faded away, it revealed the final evolution form of the grass and poison type starter from Kanto. Venusaur is a squat, quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, blue-green skin. It has small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and four in the lower jaw. On top of its head, there are small, pointed ears with reddish-pink insides. It has three clawed toes on each foot. The bud, on its back, has bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower is supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds. The seed Pokémon let out an intimidating roar, to show that it's ready for battle.</p><p>Trevor grinned at Ash's Venusaur. He recognized the seed Pokémon when it was just a Bulbasaur. Ash's Bulbasaur was one of Ash's most loyal and trustworthy Pokémon.</p><p><em>This should be interesting.</em> Trevor thought as he viewed the grass-type Pokémon that stood across from him.</p><p>The ref then signaled the trainers, to start the match. The battle got underway, with Trevor calling out the first attack.</p><p>"Jolteon, use Pin Missile!"</p><p>The Eeveelution Pokémon's fur suddenly became spiky, and then, it proceeds to fire multiple yellow needles, from it, towards the seed Pokémon.</p><p>"Venusaur, use Razor Leaf to counter that Pin Missile!" Ash commanded.</p><p>The grass Pokémon launches multiple razor-sharp leaves, from the leaves on its back, at the incoming yellow needles. The leaves stopped all the needles from reaching its target.</p><p>"Jolteon, use Dig!" Trevor shouted out as the lightning Pokémon dug its way underground, using its paws while leaving Venusaur with an uneasy feeling.</p><p>The grass Pokémon didn't know where Jolteon would come out of the ground.</p><p>"Remain calm, Venusaur!" Ash told the seed Pokémon. "Once Jolteon reveals itself, use Vine Whip to toss it away from you!"</p><p>The grass Pokémon nodded to its trainer, as it continues to be on the lookout, for his opponent.</p><p>Suddenly, the Eeveelution Pokémon jumps out from the ground, behind the seed Pokémon, with its mouth opened, ready to bite his opponent. Its fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. Jolteon then bites down on the seed Pokémon's left side and they both become surrounded in yellow sparks. Venusaur screams out in pain.</p><p>All of a sudden, two dark green vines came out from under the leaves, on Venusaur's back, then they grabbed the lightning Pokémon and pulled it off the grass type's side, which it had bitten into. The vines then threw Jolteon across the battlefield, but only for it to regain its composure and land on its feet.</p><p>Trevor smirked at Ash's move. "Nice, but that won't help you win this fight, Aaron!" He yelled out, while Ash gives a frustrated groan at the damage that his loyal grass Pokémon has just taken.</p><p>Suddenly, an idea came into Ash's mind, which he grinned in response to it.</p><p>"Let's end this! Jolteon, Pin Missile! Go!"</p><p>"Quick! Use Vine Whip to knock those needles down, then lift and hold onto Jolteon, up in the air!" Ash countered.</p><p>The lightning Pokémon fires the yellow needles, from its spiky fur, but only for them to get knocked down by the two dark green vines. The two vines proceed to wrap around the body of the Eeveelution Pokémon, and then, lifted it up into the air, while retraining the electric type, preventing it to escape from whatever attack Venusaur may use against it.</p><p>"Alright, use Solar Beam., Ash called out his next attack.</p><p>The seed Pokémon obeyed its trainer's commands, as the inside of the flower, on Venusaur's back, began to glow white, as sunlight is gathering in it.</p><p><em>It's going to take some time for that Solar Beam to be ready. So right now, let's inflict some damage to it</em>! Trevor thought as he looked up to his restrained Pokémon and noticed Jolteon struggling to get out of the vines that are preventing the electric type to escape out of before the Solar Beam is ready to fire.</p><p>"Stay calm, Jolteon, and use Thunder!" Trevor commanded.</p><p>Although restrained in the air, by the grass Pokémon's vines, Jolteon manages to fire a massive beam of yellow electricity, from its body, towards Venusaur, causing it to let out a cry of pain.</p><p>Ash looked at his Pokémon, as it's taking damage from the powerful electric type attack, with a nervous, yet determined, look in his eyes.</p><p><em>Hang in there, old friend. You're almost there.</em> He encouraged his loyal Pokémon on.</p><p>When the electric attack was finished, there were sparks of electricity flying around the seed Pokémon's body, but Venusaur managed to not lose its consciousness, despite that shocking attack inflicting so much damage to it.</p><p>Jolteon gasped at the sight of his opponent, still standing up, while Trevor gave a soft frustrated groan. All of a sudden, the whole flower glowed completely white, which meant the beams ready to be fired. Ash smirked towards the trainer, across from him, when this happened.</p><p>"Now, Venusaur, Solar Beam!" Ash shouted out, with spirit.</p><p>The seed Pokémon then fired a white beam, from the flower, towards Jolteon, who was still restrained, in the air, by the vines, and made contact with the lightning Pokémon's body.</p><p>Once the attack was finished, Venusaur then slams Jolteon into the ground with its vines, which were wrapped around the Eeveelution Pokémon's body, causing dust to cover the battlefield.</p><p>When the dust settled, it showed an unconscious Jolteon, laying on the ground. Upon seeing the knocked out Eeveelution Pokémon, Ash praised his grass Pokémon, for doing such a great job during the battle. He then returned Venusaur back to its Pokéball, so that it could take a good rest. It might have to come back out to battle again if necessary.</p><p>A red light hits the knocked out Jolteon, as Trevor returns the lightning Pokémon to its Pokéball while praising its effort in the fight.</p><p><em>Good work, Jolteon. You did what I wanted you to do.</em> He thought as he looked at his opponent, with a smirk across his face.</p><p>"I'm impressed, Aaron," Trevor began to compliment his masked opponent, who was looking back, as a small smile appeared, underneath his mask, across his face.</p><p>"No Pokémon had managed to remain to stand after a direct Thunder attack from my Jolteon. Venusaur was trained well."</p><p>Ash shrugged his shoulders, in response to the compliment, before replying back, "Thanks. Although It was clever to have Jolteon use Thunder, while it was trapped by our Vine Whip, as Venusaur was charging up its Solar Beam attack. Good strategy, even though you were at a type disadvantage there."</p><p>"Well," Trevor responded as he reached down to grab his second Pokémon. "You'll find that my next Pokémon is no pushover! Braviary, let's go!"</p><p>Trevor tosses the Pokéball into the air and out came a large, avian Pokémon with dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside. Its tail feathers are red, turning to yellow, and then blue at the tips. Braviary's legs are long and thick with yellow feet that each have a digit facing backward, and three facing forward. Each digit is tipped by a short, thick, black claw. It has a long, thick beak with a blue cere. On either side of the cere, there are Braviary's eyes, which are black with small white pupils. Sprouting from above the eyes, there are three large, white feathers. At the base of the feathers, there's a red, three-pointed design that is spread across all three feathers. On each side of Braviary's face, sprouting out from behind the feathers on its forehead, are an additional three white feathers pointing horizontally and downward. Behind the three feathers, on its head, is a large plume of white feathers, extending most of the way down its neck. The valiant Pokémon squawked a frightening cry, as it's gazed at his opponent.</p><p>"A Flying-type. Huh?" Ash stated as he reached down for his second Pokémon. "In that case, I'll go with a flying type, as well! Staraptor, I choose you!"</p><p>Ash threw his Pokéball into the air to reveal his next Pokémon. When the light, from the Pokéball, dimmed, a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon had appeared, hovering in front of its trainer. It has small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip. There is a circular white patch on its forehead, which meant that it's a male. Larger white markings cover the front of its throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling the shoulders. A red-tipped, black crest extends over its head, nearly reaching the tip of its beak. Staraptor is fussy about the shape of this comb. It has large wings, five black-tipped tail feathers, and yellow feet with black talons. The predator Pokémon squawked an intimidating cry, as it eyed its flying opponent with a determined look, in its eyes.</p><p>Both flying Pokémon gazed at each other, with nor fear being expressed in their eyes. They were ready to battle, as Ash called the first move.</p><p>"Staraptor, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled out.</p><p>Staraptor began to fly towards Braviary, at a fast speed, as a white trail of energy is forming behind it. Braviary didn't seem intimidated by the fast incoming attack.</p><p>"Stay still, Braviary!" Trevor commanded, which surprised Ash.</p><p>Following its trainer's instructions, Braviary didn't attempt to dodge the Quick Attack and allowed Staraptor to tackle it. As the attack made contact, both the valiant Pokémon and its trainer smirked and chuckled. Ash then realized what they are about to do.</p><p>"Staraptor, get out of there!"</p><p>"Superpower! Go!" Trevor shouted out.</p><p>Suddenly, Braviary's body became surrounded in a light blue aura. It stroke a blow onto the predator Pokémon's head, with its wings, which sent the Pokémon crashing down into the ground, while causing dust to cover the battlefield.</p><p>"Staraptor! Are you alright?!" Ash shouted out, looking to hear a listen from his flying type.</p><p>When the dust settled, it revealed a still conscious predator Pokémon, as it let out an intimidating cry that's echoing throughout the stadium.</p><p>"Good, Staraptor! Can you still battle?" Ash asked, as the predator Pokémon turned back to look at its trainer, while giving him a nod, to show that it still wanted to battle. Ash nodded back as they both turned back to their opponent.</p><p>"Your Staraptor is gutsy." Trevor compliments his flying foe. "But guts won't help you win this fight, Aaron!"</p><p>"We'll see about that!" Ash responded back, as he's about to call out his next attack. "Quick Attack again, then into Close Combat!"</p><p>"Dodge that!" Trevor commanded.</p><p>Braviary flew upward to avoid the incoming speed attack, but only for the predator Pokémon to chase after it.</p><p>When Staraptor got into a striking range between it and its opponent, the white trail of energy, behind the flying type, vanished and Staraptor began to repeatedly kick, peck, and hit the valiant Pokémon with its wings, at a fast speed. The final blow hit the opponent, in the chest, pushing it backward, but only for it to regain its composure in the air.</p><p>Trevor grinned at Ash's move, as both trainers called out their next attacks at the same time.</p><p>"Brave Bird, Braviary!"</p><p>"You too, Staraptor!"</p><p>Both flying types pulled in their wings, as they dive down towards each other, like a missile, their bodies were bursting into flames. Then, they pulled out their wings, their bodies became surrounded by a blue aura. The attack collided, resulting in an explosion that sent both Pokémon flying across the battlefield.</p><p>When the cloud of smoke vanished, it showed that both flying types had light blue sparks running upon their wings, as they each took recoil damage. They were breathing heavily, out of exhaustion. Both trainer's thoughts were racing about the condition of their Pokémon.</p><p>
  <em>If we get hit with one more attack, Braviary will be knocked out. Our next attack needs to be a strong one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever attack that Trevor may throw our way, we'll need to dodge that and strike back with a counterattack.</em>
</p><p>"Giga Impact! Finish this!" Trevor shouted out.</p><p>"Staraptor, use Quick Attack to dodge. Then, use Brave Bird!"</p><p>The valiant Pokémon flew into the sky and its body became surrounded by orange streaks. Purple energy then appears from the top of the streaks and envelops Braviary's body. It then flew towards the opponent, but only for Staraptor to quickly fly upward, while leaving behind a white trail of energy.</p><p>Watching the predator Pokémon dodged their strongest attack, both Braviary and Trevor gasped in shock.</p><p>"Now, do it!" Ash commanded his flying type.</p><p>The predator Pokémon then dive down, while its body was covered in a blue aura, and made contact above the body of the motionless valiant Pokémon, as it slammed Braviary hard into the ground.</p><p>As the predator moved away from the crash site, it showed a knocked out Braviary.</p><p>"Awesome! Great work, Staraptor!" Ash praised his Pokémon, as the predator Pokémon landed in front of its trainer. Light blue sparks were running upon its wings, taking recoil damage from using that risky flying type move. It let out a soft cry of victory while breathing heavily.</p><hr/><p>The group was watching the battle, at the edge of their seats because of intense battling that has been displayed so far in this match-up. Everyone couldn't turn their eyes away from the battlefield below. Even the champions found the ongoing battle to be intense too.</p><p>Serena was smiling at the fact that Ash took out Trevor's second Pokémon, and he hasn't lost one yet.</p><p>"Looks like Aaron's doing well against Trevor. Isn't he?" Serena stated turned to Angela, who was sitting next to her.</p><p>"Maybe, Serena. However," Angela began to respond. "What Aaron doesn't realize that those two were just warm-ups. Now, the real battle is about to begin."</p><p>Her comment changed the expression on Serena's face, from happy to worried, as she turned back and looked down upon the battlefield below. Her eyes made their way to the masked trainer, as thoughts of concern appeared in her mind. <em>Don't get cocky, Ash! Trevor is no pushover! Please, be careful.</em></p><hr/><p>Trevor returned his fallen flying type back to its Pokéball while praising it for the effort that the valiant Pokémon put up, during the battle. Trevor then unclipped a Pokéball from his belt, before hearing his opponent's comment about him.</p><p>"You don't seem that tough! I just defeated two of your Pokémon, while I still have all of mine!"</p><p>Trevor smirked and chuckled at Ash's remark. "Oh Aaron, you seem to be confident that you'll beat me here today. However, don't get too confident, just because you knocked out my first two Pokémon! Like what happened to Macbeth, overconfidence can lead to one's downfall."</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Now then, bring out your next Pokémon!" Ash shouted out.</p><p>Trevor grinned as he extended his right hand while holding a Pokéball in it, out, which was pointing towards Ash and his Staraptor.</p><p>"My next Pokémon is my most trusted partner!" Trevor yelled out, as Ash and Staraptor felt a lump in their throats about the Pokémon that Trevor is going to use next.</p><p>"And now, you're about to face him! I'm counting on you, Charizard!"</p><p>Once the light, from the Pokéball, faded away, it revealed Trevor's loyal partner who he started his journey with. Standing before Trevor, was his own Charizard. When the flame Pokémon came out, it let out a powerful and loud roar that sent chill up the crowd's veins, as they witnessed Trevor's long time and strongest partner appeared, right before their eyes.</p><p>Ash and Staraptor stood in shock at the beast, right in front of them, as it gazed towards them. Ash took a back down, due to feeling a bit nervous about facing Trevor's powerful partner that began his journey with.</p><hr/><p>"Charmander! Char!"</p><p>The lizard Pokémon, who sat on Ashley's lap, shouted out, as it began to cheer for Trevor's Charizard, who had made his appearance on the battlefield below.</p><p>Ashley giggled at her Pokémon's response to its father showing up on the field. "You're excited to see your daddy battle, Charmander."</p><p>The lizard Pokémon nodded to the little girl, as it turned back to watch the battle and begin cheering for its father, so was Ashley.</p><p>"Go, Daddy! Go Charizard! You both can do it!" The little girl shouted out, as she cheered for her father.</p><p>As for the rest of the group, most of them were stunned by the flame Pokémon's power expressed through its roar.</p><p>"There he is," Max began his statement. "Trevor's ace Pokémon."</p><p>"I'll say," Clemont responded. "Those two have always been together from the start."</p><p>"Yeah," Brock replied as he viewed the battle below. "It'll be interesting to see what Aaron does to combat against that Charizard."</p><p>Angela turned to Serena, who sat next to her, and noticed a worried look in the Kalos Queen's eyes</p><p>"Hey there," Angela said as Serena turned to look at her friend, sitting next to her. "You worrying about your boyfriend down there?"</p><p>Serena nodded, before replying. "Yeah, a bit."</p><p>Angela grinned at her friend's response. "Don't worry about him. I'm pretty sure Aaron can deal with Trevor's Charizard; after all, he has one too."</p><p>Serena gave a small smile to Angela's remark before they both turned back to watch the battle start up again.</p><hr/><p>Ash gazed down upon the mouse Pokémon and noticing sparks flying off of its cheeks. Pikachu really wanted to battle against Trevor's Charizard, as it has lost to it before. Pikachu looked up, at his trainer, with a determined and serious look in its eyes.</p><p>Lucario noticed this too, as he turned to look at Ash, before saying, "Master, it seems that Pikachu really wants to battle that Charizard."</p><p>Ash turned to his Lucario and shook his head, before answering, "Yeah, I know, but Pikachu may have to wait for that rematch."</p><p>Pikachu was shocked at his trainer's response, as it gave a frustrated grunt towards that decision.</p><p>"Sorry, buddy," Ash stated as he turned to look back on the battlefield, in front of the trio. "If the rest of our team can't take down Charizard, then I'll use you next."</p><p>Pikachu felt nervous about that strategy, but he agreed to go along with it.</p><p>Ash smiled at the mouse Pokémon, for understanding his decision, before gazing back to his Staraptor. There was a concerned look in his eyes, as the predator Pokémon was heavily breathing for air, while looking exhausted, especially after its battle with Braviary.</p><p><em>I know Staraptor took some hits from that last battle. I just hope we could at least inflict some damage to Charizard before Staraptor goes down. </em>Ash thought as he looked at his opponent, across the battlefield, who was waiting for him to attack first.</p><p>"So, Aaron, what's your plan in dealing with my Charizard here?" Trevor questioned the masked trainer, standing across from him, as his face expressed curiosity.</p><p>Ash gives a grunt, before calling out the first attack, of the round, "We'll attack head on! Staraptor, Aerial Ace!"</p><p>The predator Pokémon obeyed its trainer's command, as it started to fly towards its opponent. It does back-flips in the air, then dives down at the flame Pokémon, as Staraptor's body became surrounded by white streaks. However, Charizard doesn't try to dodge the incoming attack. It's just standing still, waiting for its opponent to get closer to the fire type.</p><p>"Here we go, Charizard!" Trevor yelled as the predator Pokémon got closer to his loyal partner, and then, he gave Charizard a command. "Now, catch it!"</p><p>Charizard extended his arms out, as the bird got closer until he caught both wings. When he did, the flame Pokémon was pushed back, a little; however, it managed to stop the attack from hitting it directly, as the white streaks, surrounding the flying type, vanished. The flame Pokémon had the predator Pokémon, right where he wanted it to be.</p><p>Both Ash and Staraptor gasped in horror and shock towards Charizard stopping their Aerial Ace, with his own bare hands. Trevor smirked, before calling out the next attack.</p><p>"Alright, use Thunder Punch," Trevor responded calmly.</p><p>Charizard removed one of his hands, which was holding onto Staraptor's wings, as it becomes a fist. All of a sudden, the fist becomes surrounded by yellow sparks, which grew into a ball of electrical energy. Charizard then releases his other hand, as he executes an uppercut punch, underneath the predator Pokémon's chin, sending Staraptor flying up into the air.</p><p>There were sparks flying around the flying type, which prevented it from moving a muscle. Charizard then flies up to the altitude, where the defenseless predator Pokémon had flown up to, before hitting it with another Thunder Punch. That second punch sent Staraptor crashing into the ground, with great force, causing a cloud of dust to form, which covered the spot, where the predator Pokémon crashed.</p><p>As the dust settled, they revealed an unconscious Staraptor. Ash stared at his fallen Pokémon, with horror in his eyes, before returning it back to its Pokéball for a well-deserved rest, as well as praising the predator Pokémon for its hard work and effort during the last battle. As he grabbed his next Pokémon, Ash looked back at Trevor, who was smirking about his win just now.</p><p>"So Aaron," Trevor responded, as his eyes made their way towards the masked trainer, with a calm, yet serious, look in them. "Who will you call upon to fight my Charizard now?"</p><p>Ash, while still looking at Trevor with frustration in his eyes, was thinking about his next Pokémon real hard. <em>If I could get Leech Seed to work on Charizard, it'll weaken him throughout the next battle. Although Venusaur would be at a disadvantage here, it just might be worth it!</em></p><p>"Venusaur, I need your help again!" Ash shouted out as he threw his Pokéball into the air, with the seed Pokémon, appearing in front of the masked trainer.</p><p>The grass type still looked tired after its battle against Jolteon.</p><p>"I know you're feeling tired right now, Venusaur, but I need you to stay strong for one more round!" Ash stated to his loyal Pokémon, as he responded back with a nod and roar.</p><p>"Use Leech Seed!" Ash called out his attack.</p><p>Just as the seed Pokémon was about to attack; all of a sudden, yellow sparks of electricity were flying off the grass type's body, making it hard for it to move or attack.</p><p><em>Perfect timing.</em> Trevor thought as he watched Venusaur struggling to make its move.</p><p>Ash was shocked at the sight of his Pokémon not being able to move a muscle. His thoughts were beginning to panic, as he ground his teeth, out of frustration. <em>Venusaur's paralyzed?! How the hell did he get paralyzed?!</em></p><p>Ash gasped in shock, as he realized what happened. He remembered that before Venusaur fired its Solar Beam to defeat Jolteon, the lightning Pokémon fired a Thunder attack towards Venusaur, which might have caused Venusaur to become paralyzed. <em>Of course! Jolteon's Thunder paralyzed Venusaur! But if Venusaur can't move a muscle, then that makes him a sitting duck out there for-!</em></p><p>"Flamethrower! Go!"</p><p>Trevor's command caused Ash to snap back into reality. He stood there, motionless, as he watches his loyal seed Pokémon being engulfed in flames, while it's screaming out in pain.</p><p>"Venusaur! NO!" Ash screamed out, just as the flames, engulfing the grass type, vanished and the seed Pokémon collapsed to the ground, with swirls in its eyes.</p><p>Ash was horrified to see one of his original Pokémon get defeated, so quickly. A red light hit the knocked out Venusaur, returning it back to its Pokéball. Ash then praised his loyal Pokémon for its hard work and effort in its previous battle.</p><p>Ash then gazed towards Trevor's Charizard, as it lets out a victory roar that echoed through his head. In response to the roar, Ash gave a frustrated grunt, while his eyes still express determination, despite having lost two Pokémon in a row.</p><p><em>Trevor's Charizard may be strong, but that doesn't mean it's invincible! </em>He thought as his eyes then turned towards Trevor, who was chuckling.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Ash questioned the chuckling trainer, across from him.</p><p>"I can't believe that you would call out a Pokémon, who was clearly at a disadvantage, just to use one specific attack!" Trevor shouted out, as Ash let out a grunt.</p><p>"I figured that your Venusaur may have Leech Seed as one of its moves." Trevor began to explain. I knew that you were going to use that move if it went up against either my Charizard or Gregor. To make sure that wouldn't happen, I was hoping that Venusaur would get paralyzed from one of Jolteon's electric attacks, and luckily for me, that's what exactly happened! Now, you've lost one of your strongest Pokémon, Aaron! What will you do next?!"</p><p>Ash reached down and grabbed a Pokéball, which contained his third Pokémon, before looking back at his opponent, while grinning.</p><p>"Simple," Ash began his response. "Fight fire with water! Samurott, I choose you!"</p><p>The masked trainer tosses his Pokéball, and from it, out came a quadruped, blue, sea lion-like Pokémon. It had two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Long, white whiskers extended from its snout and head. It had a red nose and eyes. On the back of its head, is a large, rounded beige helmet-like shell, with spikes, and a spear-like pointed protrusion in the front. A dull bluish-gray seashell-like carapace covers its underbelly, while its limbs are covered with beige, sectioned bracer-like coverings, which seemed to be comprised of seashells. The forelimbs' bracers are actually swords called seamitars. The lower two segments, of these bracers, are the scabbards for the two swords, while the upper segment and spike make up the seamitar and its handle. Samurott possesses three black digits on each limb and a fin-like, splayed tail with the innermost section being beige. Its cry signaled his opponent that it's ready for battle.</p><p>"Hydro Cannon! Go!" Ash called out his first attack.</p><p>"Sunny Day!" Trevor countered, which puzzled Ash in why Trevor called out that attack.</p><p>Charizard's body became surrounded by golden energy. He then raises his head up towards the air. From its mouth, it fires multiple golden, ring-shaped energies into the sky, which caused the sky to become sunny and clear.</p><p>However, that didn't seem to help the flame Pokémon out, as Samurott opened its mouth. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appeared, in front of Samurott's mouth, and the formidable Pokémon fires it towards Charizard. The water attack made contact with the fire type; however, it only pushed the Kanto starter back a little. It seemed that it didn't take much damage, despite it being super effective against it.</p><p>Ash and Samurott gasped in shock, as they just witness their powerful attack not having inflicted a huge amount of damage to the fire type.</p><p>"But how? Charizard was supposed to have taken a lot of damage from that attack!" Ash asked, with a dazed look on his face, as Trevor started to give him a response to that question.</p><p>"Well, you see, Aaron," Trevor began his explanation. "Sunny Day not only increases Charizard's fire type attacks, but it also weakens all water attacks!"</p><p>Ash ground his teeth, out of frustration, as he realized that all his water attacks will be weakened, while Sunny Day remains active on the field.</p><p>"Not only that," Trevor continued. "It allows Charizard to use this attack right away! Charizard, use Solar Beam!"</p><p>"Quick Samurott! Block it!" Ash countered.</p><p>Samurott proceeds to take out his seamitars and formed an x-shaped with them, across his chest, as Charizard fires a white beam, from his mouth, towards the formidable Pokémon. The beam collided with the seamitar, as they tried to prevent the beam from hitting their user. However, the result of the seamitars blocking the beam causes the sea lion-like Pokémon to slowly be pushed back a bit, as it struggles to overpower the grass type attack.</p><p>"Hang in, Samurott! You can do it!" Ash shouted out while encouraging his water type on.</p><p>Samurott managed to redirect the beam towards the side of the stadium wall, which it hits instead. However, as soon as the beam hit the wall, Samurott turned and noticed his opponent was missing.</p><p>"Huh? Where did Charizard go?!" Ash asked as he and his water type began to frantically search for the missing flame Pokémon.</p><hr/><p>The group was also puzzled on the whereabouts of Trevor's Charizard, as they too were looking for him.</p><p>"Where the heck did that Pokémon disappear to?" Bonnie questioned, hoping for an answer from someone in the box.</p><p>Sadly though, before anyone could say anything, Trevor's Charizard suddenly passes by the elite box, as it was going for a dive straight towards Samurott. Serena was the only one that noticed one of the flame Pokémon's fists was surrounded by yellow sparks and Aaron didn't seem to notice it from above.</p><p>"AARON, ABOVE YOU!" She shouted out, hoping that Aaron would hear her.</p><hr/><p>Ash managed to hear Serena's comment but was confused by it. "Above? What did she mean by-?"</p><p>Suddenly, Ash looked up and noticed the flame Pokémon descending down towards Samurott, as it's about to use Thunder Punch on his puzzled opponent, with hopes of finishing off the water type right now.</p><p>"SAMUROTT! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Ash screamed, at the top of his lungs, hoping for his Pokémon to quickly dodge the incoming attack from above.</p><p>However, it was too late. Just when the formidable Pokémon was about to quickly move out of position, Charizard suddenly appeared right above the water type. The fire type then slammed Samurott's head with a punch that was covered in a ball of electrical energy. The attack slammed Samurott into the ground, causing the ground, underneath the sea lion-like Pokémon, to crack.</p><p>After the attack, the formidable Pokémon seemed to be still standing. However, once Charizard flew back to his trainer, everyone knew that the round was over. Just like that, Samurott collapsed to the ground, with swirls appearing in its eyes.</p><p>The sight of Charizard descending down sneakily, from the sky, and the image of the flame Pokémon striking the head of his water Pokémon with one of his fists, gave Ash the chills. He gazed at his knocked out Pokémon, while his features were in shock and awe at the brutality that just occurred.</p><p>He returned Samurott back to its Pokéball, before thanking and reassuring the fallen Pokémon that it did the best it could out there.</p><p>Ash then turned back and looked at Trevor, who was rubbing underneath his Charizard's chin, which made the flame Pokémon happy, and telling his partner that he did a great job out there. Ash smiled at this interaction between trainer and Pokémon; however, as Trevor returned his partner back to its Pokéball, his expression changed to a serious tone.</p><p>"You know, that was sneaky! I didn't expect that from someone like you!" Ash complimented, as Trevor turned and gazed at the masked trainer, with a smirk across his face.</p><p>"Thanks, Aaron," Trevor responded. "After all, you can't judge a book by its cover. Am I right?"</p><p>"Yeah. You're right." Ash stated as his platform descended down, while the ref was calling for a 15-minute intermission so that they could clean up the battlefield.</p><hr/><p>The group felt surprised and stunned by Serena's sudden outburst, as she tried to warn Aaron about the sneak attack from above. The performer took deep breaths, as she tries to calm down. She then turned and noticed the stunned looks on everyone's faces, as they were focusing on her, especially.</p><p>"What?" The confused performer asked her group of friends.</p><p>"Nothing. It's just that-" Clemont began to say his statement, before being interrupted by his younger sister, who finishes his thoughts.</p><p>"We've never seen you shout like that before."</p><p>Serena was shocked and embarrassment towards her outburst, that happened right in front of her friends. She gave a nervous chuckle and her face turned red.</p><p>"You feeling alright, Serena?" Angela asked her performer friend, as she helps the embarrassed performer sit down in her seat while comforting her friend. "You're worried about Aaron, aren't you?"</p><p>Serena nodded, before responding, "Yeah, but only a bit. I'm glad that he's at least focusing on the battle, this time, unlike his last match."</p><p>"Yeah." Brock responded to Serena's comment, "Aaron does seem to be focused on the battle here; however, he's currently behind by one Pokémon, right now."</p><p>"I guess Trevor might be a bit too strong for Aaron," Dawn stated.</p><p>"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, guys," Angela responded. "It does look like Aaron is losing right now, but that could change in the next round. Nobody can predict a winner by that's the score is now, all that anyone can do is hope that the person, who they're cheering for, can somehow make a comeback, after the break. We'll just wait and see what happens after intermission."</p><p>Everyone nodded, except for Lance, who was staring down at the battlefield. He was deep in his thoughts.<em> Ash, you better have a plan, to get yourself out of this. If you don't, then you will lose your only chance of facing Giovanni and getting your life back. You said you would give me a demonstration, so where is it?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Going All Out!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After intermission was over, Ash, once again, stood in his box eyeing the opponent that stood across from him. Although Ash was behind right now, he still didn't look fazed by his current situation. It didn't shock Trevor in the slightest.</p><p>They were the best trainers, of their generation, to come from Kanto and Ash respected Trevor as both a friend and rival. However, he was here to win, not revisiting the past.</p><p>"You ready for round two?" Ash questioned the trainer across from him.</p><p>"Yeah! Show me what you got!" Trevor responded back.</p><p>Ash turned to his loyal mouse Pokémon, who was standing by its trainer and then bends down, on one knee, to meet Pikachu's eye level.</p><p>"Ready, buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu, who nodded back in response.</p><p>Ash also nodded, as he lifted himself off from the ground, before sending Pikachu into battle.</p><p>"Pikachu, I choose you!"</p><p>Pikachu gave a chirp, before leaping onto the battlefield. He crouched low, while sparks were flying in anticipation, for the upcoming battle.</p><p>Trevor grinned while looking at the mouse Pokémon that Ash started his journey with.</p><p><em>Pikachu seems to really want that rematch against my Charizard. However, I am about to disappoint him. </em>He thought as he unclipped a Pokéball from his belt.</p><p>"You're up, Empoleon!" Trevor called out as he threw his Pokéball into the air to reveal his fourth Pokémon.</p><p>When the light, from the Pokéball, vanished, a large, navy blue, penguin-like Pokémon was now standing before its trainer. It had a wide, yellow beak with three pointed horns that form a trident-shaped crest and small, blue eyes. There's a blue marking, resembling a crown, over its eyes and a white, lacy marking running down its chest. A blue, fin-like projection forms a collar, around its throat, and runs down the length of its chest and belly. On its back, there are two raised, gold bumps and a second blue fin that forms its tail. It was wide, flipper-like wings, rimmed with blue, along the tips, and three golden claws. Its yellow feet were webbed with three toes each. As soon as the emperor Pokémon appeared, it got into a battle stance.</p><p>Ash and Pikachu were surprised that they weren't facing off against his Charizard in this round.</p><p>"Huh? No Charizard?" Ash asked puzzled about why Trevor didn't send out Charizard, to continue battling.</p><p>"I'm saving Charizard, for later," Trevor responded to the masked trainer while motioning him to make the first attack.</p><p>"Alright then," Ash said, before calling out the first attack, to start the second half of the match. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"</p><p>"Empoleon, use Steel Wing on the ground!" Trevor countered.</p><p>Both of Empoleon's wings glow white and one of them hit the ground, while the other was pointing upward to the sky. Pikachu released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity, from its body, and launched it towards the motionless water type. Despite a type advantage, Empoleon didn't seem to be taking damage from the electric attack.</p><p>Ash immediately knew why. He noticed the Steel Wing was acting as a lightning rod, similar to how Winona, Gym Leader of Fortree City's Gym, did it with her Pelipper when it went up against Pikachu during that gym battle.</p><p>"Pikachu, stop your attack! It isn't doing anything to Empoleon!" Ash commanded as the mouse Pokémon heard and immediately stopped its attack.</p><p>The emperor Pokémon, standing in front of Pikachu, smirked at the electric type, as it lifted its wing up from the ground. The mouse Pokémon didn't flinch at all towards the water and steel type.</p><p>"Good work, Empoleon!" Trevor complimented his water Pokémon, as he's about to call out the next attack. Now, Hydro Cannon!"</p><p>"Use Quick Attack to dodge!" Ash countered.</p><p>Pikachu began running at a fast speed, towards the emperor Pokémon, while a white trail is forming behind it.</p><p>Empoleon opened its beak and a blue flash of light appeared, in front of it. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appeared, in front of Empoleon's beak, where the flash was, and then, Empoleon fired it towards the incoming mouse Pokémon. But only for it to be dodged by Pikachu, as it jumped over the blue ball of water through using the speed gathered in the Quick Attack, before continuing charging towards the defenseless water Pokémon.</p><p>"Alright, now Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled.</p><p>With that command, Pikachu continued running towards Empoleon, with the increased speed from the Quick Attack. Suddenly, the mouse Pokémon's body became surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackled the penguin Pokémon, causing it to let out a cry of pain, as it falls over and landed on its back.</p><p>"Empoleon! You alright? Can you still battle?" Trevor asked his fallen Pokémon, as it struggled to get back up.</p><p>Trevor grunted with frustration, while his thoughts began to race, as he gazed towards Pikachu. <em>Ash's Pikachu has gotten a lot stronger than before.</em></p><p>Trevor then grinned, before continuing his thought. <em>It should be interesting to see how it'll do against Charizard. For now, let's see if we could weaken him a bit.</em></p><p>Trevor escaped from his thoughts, as he noticed Empoleon getting up, but is breathing heavily.</p><p><em>One more attack and Empoleon would go down. Well, better make this next attack count then! </em>He thought as he planned out his next attack.</p><p>"Empoleon, use Rock Tomb!" Trevor shouted out.</p><p>Empoleon followed through the command, as its body became outlined in white energy. As it raises its head, multiple gray rocks, outlined in white energy, then form around its head in the shape of a ring. The glow, around the emperor Pokémon, then fades, causing the rocks to fall down upon the mouse Pokémon, who calmly stood there.</p><p><em>Big mistake there, Trevor.</em> Ash thought as he knew how to counter their Rock Tomb. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail to climb that Rock Tomb!"</p><p>"What?!" Trevor said as he was shocked by Ash's move.</p><p>He then witnessed Pikachu using its tail, as it glows white, to jump on and avoid being hit by the falling rock. This caused Trevor to suddenly remember that this countermove was the same one that Ash used in his Gym Battle against Grant, during his Kalos Journey. Empoleon was too stunned to notice Pikachu, up in the air, as Ash called out its next attack.</p><p>"Now, Pikachu! Thunder!"</p><p>Suddenly, from the sky, came a large bolt of thunder that struck down and hit the Sinnoh Pokémon. Empoleon cried out in pain, as the image of the emperor Pokémon vanished in the yellow lightning.</p><p>When the attack finally died down, the penguin Pokémon could be seen smoldering. Empoleon gave a groan, as it fell to its knees, and then, to its side. When it hit the ground, it was obvious that it wasn't getting up.</p><p>Trevor stood there, while looking at his knocked out Pokémon, shunned, yet amazed by the display of power within that Thunder attack.</p><p>"That power...I've never seen anything like it before." He stated, as he gazed towards the mouse Pokémon, who fired that electric attack that knocked out his Pokémon. He grinned at it, while he was deep in his thoughts. <em>I should have expected 'Rock Tomb Climb'. I won't make that mistake again!</em></p><hr/><p>The group heard a whistle and turned to see Drake, smiling in his seat, with his arms crossing his chest. He laughed as he turned back to Wallace. "I told you that Aaron would put on a show for us. Didn't I?"</p><p>Wallace nodded his head, before turning to the leader of the Orange Crew. "That you did Drake. It doesn't even surprise me anymore. After seeing what Aaron did to Paul yesterday, that little performance, just now, didn't seem so shocking. Still, it's bewildering to see how much power that Pikachu has stored up in its body. I've never seen such a Thunder attack, like that, before."</p><p>"What do you think could possibly make Aaron flip a switch and finally show off his Pokémon's true abilities?" Brock asked. "It was clear that just by looking at his Pikachu and noticed how strong it was. It has a healthy shine to its fur and its pouches let out small sparks, every now and then, but why show it now in the Semifinals?"</p><p>"Because he wants to put Sakaki in his place," Cynthia responded.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Bonnie interjected.</p><p>"Why don't you ask him? He seems to know all the answers," Cynthia said while motioning to the smirking Lance. Lance was again standing in the back, of the elite suite, with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders while maintaining his smile. "If you're asking my opinion, then I think he's making a statement to his upcoming opponent, for the next round. Sakaki had clearly tried to intimidate him with his earlier performance against Tobias, and now, I think we're witnessing Aaron's response."</p><p>"Oh. Is that all?" Cynthia said, while still glaring at the Kanto and Johto champion, before sighing and turning back to the battlefield below.</p><p>The rest of the group, including the champions, shivered at the tension between the two powerful trainers. It was clear that they were both becoming aggravated with each other.</p><hr/><p>Trevor returned his unconscious Empoleon back to its Pokéball, before thanking it for doing the best it could in that battle against Ash's Pikachu. He then reached down to grab his fifth Pokémon, as he gazed at the smirking masked trainer, across from him, who was also staring at him, both expressing determination in their eyes.</p><p>"So who's up next? I'm waiting." Ash responded as Trevor grinned at his question.</p><p>"Your Pikachu is really strong." Trevor began as he complimented the electric type's performance during its battle. "However, it won't stand a chance against my Sceptile!"</p><p>With that, Trevor threw his Pokéball into the air and out came the forest Pokémon. Sceptile got itself into a battle stance, as it motions for Pikachu to battle against it. Pikachu seemed to be ready to battle until Ash called back the mouse Pokémon.</p><p>"Pikachu, return!"</p><p>As soon as the electric type heard its trainer's command, it quickly ran back to where the masked trainer and his Lucario were standing. Pikachu's trainer scratched behind the mouse Pokémon's ears, earning a coo from it.</p><p>"Master, who will you choose next?" Lucario questioned, while standing next to Ash, as he reached down to grab his next Pokémon.</p><p>Ash smiled, as he unclipped his next choice. "I think I know a friend of ours that would really like to battle, right now. Come on out, Charizard!"</p><p>Ash tosses his Pokéball, into the air, to reveal his own Charizard. Ash smiled his Charizard let out a roar. The flame Pokémon then circled, in the air, before finally landing on the ground, in front of his opponent. It eyed the forest Pokémon, in its battle stance, before letting out another deafening roar, to show that it's ready for battle.</p><p>Trevor smiled at the appearance of Ash's strongest fire type, right in front of him and his Sceptile. His thoughts began racing. <em>Finally, I knew you would show up in our battle. This just keeps getting more interesting by the minute.</em> Trevor snapped out of his thoughts, as he waits for Ash to make the first move.</p><p>"Charizard, Flamethrower! Go!" Ash commanded.</p><p>"Sceptile, counter that with Dragon Pulse!" Trevor responded to Ash's attack.</p><p>The flame Pokémon released a red-orange stream of fire, from its mouth, towards the forest Pokémon, who reacted to the attack by firing a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy, from its mouth, towards the incoming fire type attack. The two attacks collided, resulting in an explosion, that caused smoke to cover the battlefield.</p><p>As the smoke faded away, Ash called out the next attack.</p><p>"Use Dragon Claw!" Ash commanded.</p><p>Ghostly green claws extended from his natural ones, as Charizard took flight towards the Hoenn Pokémon.</p><p>"Quick! Dodge it!" Trevor shouted.</p><p>Charizard attacked the forest Pokémon, who barely managed to avoid the initial strike. Charizard then gave a smirk, as he heard his master's voice.</p><p>"Dragon Tail! Now!"</p><p>Even though Sceptile dodged the first attack, he had left himself wide open to an attack from his opponent's tail, which was right next to him. Charizard's tail glowed green as he twisted his body and connected with the grass type's mid-section.</p><p>Trevor looked on in frustration, as his grass type companion was sent careening across the stadium floor. The forest Pokémon winced, as he got up to his feet. However, the grass type looked ready to continue on fighting in this battle.</p><p>Trevor nodded, before giving a command to the forest Pokémon.</p><p>"Fight back with Leaf Blade!"</p><p>"Intersect it with Dragon Claw!" Ash countered.</p><p>When the forest Pokémon's glowing green arms made contact with Charizard's ghostly green claws, they were at a stalemate, until Charizard, with another smirk across its face, heard his trainer's voice.</p><p>"Use Flamethrower!"</p><p>As soon as the flame Pokémon heard that command, Charizard threw his head forward and let out the fire type move. The flames struck the defenseless grass type, who was right in front of the flame Pokémon, at close range, causing a scream to come out of its mouth, as it's being sent flying towards the wall. When it hit against the wall, a cloud of dust covered the section of the wall, where Sceptile crashed into.</p><p>"Sceptile! Sceptile, can you hear me!?" Trevor yelled out, hoping for a response from his grass type.</p><p>He then heard a groan, coming from the cloud of dust. When the dust settled down, it revealed a still conscious Sceptile, but he was breathing heavily. Unfortunately for the grass type, he didn't have enough time to catch his breath, as Ash calls out Charizard's next attack.</p><p>"Finish it off, with another Flamethrower!"</p><p>Trevor quickly responded, "Sceptile, use Dig to dodge that Flamethrower!"</p><p>The forest Pokémon began to dig into the earth below, avoiding making contact with the fire type attack.</p><p>"Charizard, follow Sceptile, down there, with Dig! Then, finish it off with Seismic Toss!" Trevor looked at Ash, with a stunned expression on his face. Charizard roared, before diving into the ground below.</p><p>The stadium fell into an eerie silence, as those, watching the battle, awaited what would come out of the ground next. A roar shook the stadium floor before it was busted open, revealing Charizard flying through the air, with Sceptile in his clutches. Charizard ascended further, into the air, before doing loops. After a few loops were made, he dived to the floor below.</p><p>Trevor watched, knowing that his Sceptile wouldn't survive this attack, as the two Pokémon smashed into the battlefield, causing dust and rocks to fly everywhere.</p><p>The dust and debris quickly settled to reveal Charizard, standing over his unconscious opponent. He roared and let loose flames, into the air, again, as it looked for another challenge.</p><p>"What a show-off," Lucario muttered to Ash.</p><p>"Yeah, it was a bit much this time," Ash commented, as he returned the Kanto native to his Pokéball. "But you have to admit, he did well out there."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever." Lucario shrugged, as his trainer chuckled at the Aura Pokémon's response.</p><hr/><p>"Poor Sceptile," Ashley stated.</p><p>She felt bad for the forest Pokémon getting defeated by a Pokémon that her father also had.</p><p>"Don't worry, Ashley," Angela comforted her daughter. "The battle isn't over yet. I'm sure that daddy can pull off a win from this."</p><p>Ashley's expression, on her face, changed from sad to happy, as she, along with her Pichu, Eevee, and Charmander, who were standing in front of the little's girl feet, continued to cheer on her father below.</p><p>Angela chuckled, before hearing a response from Brock, who sat on the opposite side of the elite suite.</p><p>"Maybe," Brock began his response while thinking his words carefully. "After all, Trevor's last two Pokémon are his strongest. While Aaron still hasn't used Lucario yet, his other two Pokémon hadn't taken much damage from their previous battles. So it's tough to say who's got the upper hand, right now."</p><p>"Come on," Dawn said while looking at Serena, who sat in front of the Sinnoh coordinator. "It's clear that Aaron is winning right now, by one! So no need to worry, Serena, your boyfriend will be alright."</p><p>Serena gave a nervous chuckle to Dawn's remark. She knows that Trevor is no pushover. She remembered Trevor's battle against Ritchie and how his Mewtwo had easily beaten the rest of Ritchie's Pokémon, without a single scratch on the Genetic Pokémon. The memory of that battle made her shivered. She shrugged the feeling off, as her eyes gazed upon the masked trainer, who had just send out his Pikachu once again. Her thoughts began racing, as she had a concerned look in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Ash, please, be very careful out there.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Good work, Sceptile. Take a good rest." Trevor stated to his fallen grass type, as a red light hit the forest Pokémon and returned Sceptile back to his Pokéball.</p><p>Trevor then turned to look at his masked opponent, showing him that he wasn't afraid of him, with a smirk across his face.</p><p>"I'm really impressed, Aaron!" Trevor began to say to Ash. "And that's something I don't normally say to trainers, who challenged me to a battle."</p><p>"Thanks, Trevor!" Ash replied back, with a smile on his face, which his mask hid from his opponent's eyes. "That really means something, coming from a someone like you."</p><p>"I would hope because Aaron," Trevor responded while reaching down and unclipping a Pokéball, before turning back to the mouse Pokémon, who was now standing in front of the masked trainer, as sparks were flying off from its cheeks. Trevor smiled, before continuing his statement, "I thought it would be a good idea for our starters to battle against each other, right now!"</p><p>Ash chuckled, before answering back, "Sounds fun! Then, let's do this!"</p><p>"Pi-ka!" The mouse Pokémon shouted out with determination.</p><p>"Alright, Charizard! I choose you!" Trevor yelled, as he threw the Pokéball into the air and out came his longtime and strongest partner, who was standing in front of his trainer when the light, from the Pokéball, faded away.</p><p>When it appeared, the flame Pokémon let out a deafening roar, before turning to look at his next opponent. Charizard eyed his opponent before he came to a realization. His eyes danced from the mouse Pokémon in front of him, and then, back to Trevor.</p><p>Trevor smiled and nodded at his loyal Pokémon. Charizard smiled and turned back to let loose another deafening roar, before baring teeth at the mouse Pokémon. Like Pikachu, he also wanted to have this rematch for a very long time, and now, it was apparent that their trainers were giving them just what they asked for.</p><p>"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," Ash called out the first attack.</p><p>"Counter that with Flamethrower!" Trevor shouted.</p><p>Pikachu released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity, from its body, and launched it towards the flame Pokémon, who responded by throwing his head forward and letting out the fire type attack to counter the incoming electric attack. The two attacks collided, resulting in an explosion at the center of the battlefield. A cloud of smoke engulfed the field.</p><p>"Quick Attack! Go!" Ash yelled out.</p><p>All of a sudden, as the smoke began fading away, Pikachu came out of the smoke, while running at a fast speed, and then, hits the flame Pokémon, pushing the fire type back a bit.</p><p>"Strike back with Thunder Punch!" Trevor commanded.</p><p>"Counter it with Iron Tail!" Ash countered Trevor's move.</p><p>Pikachu's tail glows white, while one of Charizard's fists became surrounded in a ball of electricity. As the flame Pokémon's fist collided with the electric type's tail, the collision caused sparks to be flying off from the center of it.</p><p>"Thunder Punch again!" Trevor shouted out</p><p>"Pikachu, fight back with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.</p><p>The two starters were combating with their fists and tail with repetition flowing within the blow, as neither couldn't land a blow to the other. Their exchange of moves really shows how they're both equally strong, in their own right. Neither Pokémon didn't want to lose to the other in this fight.</p><hr/><p>"This match-up is very interesting, indeed," Wallace commented, as Brock turned and looked at the Hoenn Champion, with a confused expression on his face.</p><p>"What do you mean, Wallace?" Brock asked.</p><p>"Those two Pokémon," Wallace began his statement while pointing to the two Pokémon, out on the battlefield below. "seem to be equally matched."</p><p>"How so?" Max questioned, as he comes into the discussion.</p><p>"That Pikachu was the first Pokémon that our masked friend started his journey with, while Charizard was Trevor's first."</p><p>"Well, yeah," May said, as she also joined in on the conversation. "but what's does that have to do with this battle?"</p><p>"Simple," Angela answered. "it's a battle between their very first Pokémon."</p><p>"Exactly, Angela," Wallace responded to the young woman's response. "Since those two had traveled and battled by their trainers' sides the longest, their power and strength would be nearly equal to each other. That's why this match-up is interesting right now, because of the significance in it, for both those starter Pokémon. They're expressing their well-established bond with their trainers, as they exchange attacks against each other. It's truly remarkable to watch and enjoy these two battling it out to the finish."</p><p>"I'll say," Serena spoke up. "However, Aaron's Pikachu has the type advantage here."</p><p>"True," Angela replied to the performer's statement. "but Trevor's Charizard is unlike any other Charizard out there. It won't be taken down, so easily."</p><p>Serena turned at the young woman, next to her, before looking back to watch the ongoing battle below, with tensed eyes, as she witnesses the two starters Pokémon's attacks collided once more.</p><hr/><p>As Charizard fist's made contact with Pikachu's tail again, Trevor's thoughts were running wild. <em>Alright, it's time to show our true firepower to Ash and his Pikachu!</em></p><p>He gazed towards his flame Pokémon, who's trying to block the mouse Pokémon's attack with his fist, as the fire type turned his head around, a bit, to view his trainer. Charizard noticed Trevor nodding and he noticed back, before turning back to the electric type with a smirk on his face.</p><p>Ash saw it and realized that Pikachu was in grave danger by being so close to his opponent, at this moment.</p><p>"GET OUT OF THERE NOW, PIKACHU!" Ash screamed out Pikachu's next move, at the top of his lungs.</p><p>The mouse Pokémon heard his trainer's command, as he broke off his attack that collided with the fire type's first and attempted to flee from the Kanto native; however, it was too late. Trevor started to call out Charizard's next attack.</p><p>"BLAST BURN! GO!"</p><p>All of a sudden, the flame Pokémon's body became engulfed in light blue flames. It then punched the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth, which then moves underneath the still running Pikachu. The energy the suddenly bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames, with the mouse Pokémon at the center of it, with no hopes of surviving that massive attack.</p><p>"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted out, as he watched, with fear and horror in his eyes, his loyal electric type gets toasted alive by the powerful fire type move.</p><p>The explosion sends Pikachu flying towards the wall, as a huge cloud of smoke covers the entire stadium. Both trainers were coughing and shielding their mouths and eyes from the smoke. While coughing, Ash tries to call out for his loyal Pokémon.</p><p>"Pikachu! Pikachu, can you hear me? Pikachu!"</p><p>As the smoke cleared away, the crowd gasped, in shock, at what they were seeing. The smoke revealed Pikachu, still conscious, yet struggling to remain awake. There's determination burning in his eyes and sparks flying off from his cheeks.</p><p>"Pika!" The electric type responded, as the expression, on his trainer's face, changed from horror to joy, at the sight of his loyal Pokémon, surviving that massive explosion.</p><p>"You're alright, buddy! I knew you would survive that blast!" Ash shouted out in delight, as the mouse Pokémon turned around and gave his trainer a thumbs up, before turning back to face his opponent.</p><p>"Impossible..." Trevor said, while in shock and awe towards Pikachu surviving Charizard's most powerful attack. "How could your Pikachu survive that?!"</p><p>"Well, Trevor," Ash responded back. "My Pikachu is unique! He can endure whatever attack you may throw our way!"</p><p>"Pi-ka!" The mouse Pokémon shouted, agreeing with his trainer's words.</p><p>"We'll just see about that!" Trevor replied as he's about to call out his next attack. "Charizard, use Flamethrower! End this!"</p><p>"Pikachu, dodge with Quick Attack!" Ash countered.</p><p>Pikachu ran at a fast speed, with a white trail of energy forming behind him, as the mouse Pokémon sidestepped the incoming fire attack while continuing charging towards the Flame Pokémon.</p><p>"Fly up, Charizard!" Trevor commanded his loyal partner, as the fire type flew up into the air, to avoid a speedy tackle from the electric type, who was now standing underneath the Flame Pokémon.</p><p>Gotcha! Ash thought, before giving Pikachu another command. "Now, Pikachu! Thunder! Go!"</p><p>Suddenly, from the sky, came a large bolt of thunder that hit the hovering flame Pokémon, causing a scream of pain to come out of the fire type's mouth, as it descended to the ground while breathing heavily. Standing in front of Charizard, there was the mouse Pokémon, who was also breathing heavily.</p><p>Both Pokémon were at the point of near exhaustion, as their trainers, after noticing this, gazed at their own loyal partners, while in deep thought.</p><p>
  <em>Charizard's almost out of energy! We need to put everything we have into one final attack!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pikachu's almost out of steam. I just hope that he could manage to survive long enough, for our next attack!</em>
</p><p>"I think it's time that we wrap this roundup!" Trevor shouted towards his opponent, who stood across from him, as his Charizard let out a roar, agreeing with his trainer.</p><p>"I think so too!" Ash answered back.</p><p>"Pi-ka!" The mouse Pokémon replied in agreement.</p><p>"Charizard, let's end this with Blast Burn!" Trevor commanded.</p><p><em>Perfect!</em> Ash thought, as a smirk formed across his face, before giving Pikachu his next set of instructions.</p><p>"Pikachu, use Magnet Rise!"</p><p>The mouse Pokémon began to hover, as the ground beneath him began to burst upwards. This time, however, the electric type was able to avoid getting caught within the blast by hovering above the battlefield.</p><p>Trevor and his Charizard both gasped in shock and stared in disbelief at the mouse Pokémon hovering over them.</p><p>"Alright, now Volt Tackle full power!" Ash exclaimed.</p><p>Pikachu began running diagonally, while still hovering, towards the shunned flame Pokémon. Its body suddenly became surrounded by golden electricity, and tackled Charizard, right in the stomach, causing the flame Pokémon to cry out in pain. The attack sends the fire type flying across the field and crashing against the stadium wall while causing a cloud of dust to form around the area, where the Kanto starter crashed into.</p><p>When the dust faded away, it revealed an unconscious flame Pokémon. Pikachu had finally done it. He finally took down Trevor's loyal partner, who the mouse Pokémon had lost to before, in the past.</p><p>"You did it, buddy!"</p><p>Pikachu heard his trainer and ran towards him, before stopping him in front of him, so that he could receive his praises.</p><p>"You have defeated Trevor's Charizard. I'm so proud of you, buddy." Ash commented his loyal partner.</p><p>"Pi-Pikachu!" The mouse Pokémon chirped in delight and gave his trainer a thumb's up, before turning to the Aura Pokémon, who was standing next to Ash.</p><p>"Well done, Pikachu." Lucario congratulated his fellow colleague, before continuing to speak, in a serious tone. "However, this battle isn't over yet."</p><p>Both Pikachu and Lucario looked up and noticed Ash, as he gazed at Trevor, while the trainer returned his fallen partner back to its Pokéball, with cautious and tensed eyes. The masked trainer was in deep thought. <em>Lucario's right. This battle isn't over yet. Although we're ahead now, Trevor's last Pokémon, Gregor, is no pushover. I need to be extra cautious from here on out.</em></p><p>Ash then looked down to his two loyal companions, before turning back to his opponent, across from him, while still deep in his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>This is it. If we lose here, then it's all over.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Gregor Strikes Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Charm..." The lizard Pokémon said in a voice of disappointment, as it watched its father getting beat by the mouse Pokémon, who was his opponent, on the battlefield below.</p><p>"It's alright, Charmander." Ashley comforted the frowning fire type. "Your daddy fought his best out there against that very strong Pikachu, and that's what matters. You should be proud of him!"</p><p>"Charmander! Char!" The Kanto starter exclaimed, while its frown now became a smile. Its friends, Pichu and Eevee, who stood next to the lizard Pokémon, smiled, as it felt glad for its friend being happy again.</p><p>Ashley smiled at her Pokémon, before turning to her mother, who sat next to her.</p><p>"Hey, mommy." She said to get her mother's attention.</p><p>"What is it, honey?" Angela responded to her daughter's voice, as she turned and made eye contact with the little girl.</p><p>"Do you think daddy still have a chance of winning this battle?" The little girl asked with a worried look in her eyes.</p><p>"Well," Angela hesitated, but quickly came up with an answer. "It all depends on his last Pokémon, honey."</p><p>"I hope it's Gregor! It can help daddy win this fight! It always does!" Ashley stated with excitement in her joy, which caused her mother to giggle at her reaction.</p><p>"She's right, you know," Brock spoke up, as the mother and daughter, along with Serena, turned to Brock, before he continuing his thought. "Trevor's Mewtwo has never lost a single battle before. It's just too powerful for anyone to face. I'm not even sure if Aaron stands a chance against it."</p><p>"What are you saying, Brock?" May asked, with a curious look on her face.</p><p>Brock took a deep breath while choosing his words carefully, before responding, "What I'm saying is that Aaron might not stand a chance against Gregor."</p><p>"You don't know that!" a voice cried out, as the group turned and realized that it was Serena, who reacted towards Brock.</p><p>"Get real, Brock!" Serena began, as the expression, on her face, became serious. "Aaron has three Pokémon remaining, while Trevor only got one left. Besides, we don't know if Trevor is even going to use Gregor, anyway!"</p><p>"He is, Serena," Gary said as the performer turned to the young professor, with a puzzled look on her face. "Gregor is Trevor's next Pokémon because he wants to battle against Aaron's Lucario!"<br/>Serena was shocked, as she suddenly remembered what Angela told her and Ash, during Trevor's match against Ritchie.</p><p>
  <em>I'm guessing your Lucario is Gregor's rival then.</em>
</p><p>Serena stood there, with a stunned expression across her face, as Gary continued his explanation. "The other day, I heard Trevor talking to Aaron about the fact that Gregor really wanted to battle against his Lucario. They've decided that if they were ever going to face each other, during the tournament, their last Pokémon would be Gregor and Lucario. It's a battle that'll decide who faces Sakaki in the Finals!"</p><p>Everyone, in the suite, was awe shucked towards the upcoming battle between two powerful Pokémon. However, Serena wasn't feeling the same way.</p><p>Her thoughts began to chase, as she recalled how Trevor's Mewtwo easily defeated Ritchie's Pokémon, without a scratch, before her eyes made their way towards the masked figure below. Her face expressed worried and concerned for her loved one. Her body was shivering, due to the fear of her losing Ash if he loses this battle.</p><p>
  <em>Please, Ash! Win this! You have to!</em>
</p><hr/><p>"You've fought well, old pal. Now, take a good long rest." Trevor stated to his fallen partner's Pokéball, as he clipped it back onto his belt, before grabbing another one. Trevor has only one Pokémon left, while his opponent, across from him, has three remaining.</p><p>After picking his last Pokémon, Trevor turned and gazed into the masked trainer's eyes. Despite them being covered by a mask, he knew that Ash had a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Trevor," Ash spoke up, while his arms were crossed, in front of his chest. "You're down to your last Pokémon! Better make it count!"</p><p>Trevor grinned, before responding, "I must say, Aaron, I'm at a loss of words here. Your Pikachu should have been defeated, after getting caught in that Blast Burn! However, it survived and managed to take down one of my strongest Pokémon!"</p><p>"Well," Ash began his response. "I trained my Pokémon to have strong endurance against any attack, no matter how powerful it might be!"</p><p>"Pi-ka!" The mouse Pokémon chirped.</p><p>Trevor chuckled, before extending out his right hand, which held a Pokéball in it. "Well, let's just see how strong that endurance really is, when you go up against the most powerful Pokémon in the world!"</p><p>Ash and his two companions gazed towards the trainer, across from them, with cautious eyes, as they already knew who would be Trevor's final Pokémon.</p><p>"It's time! I choose you!" Trevor exclaimed as he threw the Pokéball into the air, revealing his sixth and final Pokémon for this battle.</p><p>When the light, from the Pokéball, faded away, standing before Trevor, was Gregor. The Genetic Pokémon then let out an intimating and powerful cry that vibrated throughout the whole stadium, as the crowd erupted in a deafening roar towards Gregor's appearance. The expression, on his face, informed his opponent that he was ready to battle. The Genetic Pokémon motioned the Aura Pokémon, who stood next to Ash, to come and challenge its power. Lucario was about to enter the battlefield, until his trainer placed his hand, in front of the Aura Pokémon, as he didn't want him to battle yet.</p><p>"Master, let me battle against Gregor, right now!" Lucario exclaimed, with a frustrated tone in his voice, while the mouse Pokémon ran back to Ash, as he had called him back so that he could take a rest, before battling again.</p><p>Ash shook his head towards Lucario's suggestion. "No, Lucario, not yet." He responded as the Aura Pokémon let out a sigh of disappointment.</p><p>"You'll get your battle with Gregor, buddy; but right now," Ash reasoned with Lucario, who was standing behind its trainer. "We'll use everything we got, to try to weaken it, for you!"</p><p>Lucario nodded, as Ash grabbed one of his Pokéball and threw it into the air.</p><p>"Charizard, I need you again!" Ash exclaimed as his loyal fire type appeared right before him.<br/>The flame Pokémon let out a roar, before eying the opponent that stood across from him. He then turned back and stared at his trainer, waiting for a command.</p><p>"Use Dragon Pulse!" Ash shouted.</p><p>From his mouth, Charizard fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy towards the genetic Pokémon, who appeared to be not attempting to dodge the incoming dragon attack.</p><p>"Alright, use Psychic on that attack!" Trevor exclaimed.</p><p>Suddenly, Gregor's eyes and body glow light blue. The beam of energy then became surrounded by a light blue, freezing the motion flow of the attack. Now having control of the Dragon-type attack, the Genetic Pokémon gave a smirk to the Flame Pokémon, who responded with a gasp, as it knew what Gregor was about to do now.</p><p>"Now, send it back!" Trevor called out his next attack.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Gregor redirected the beam of energy, and with its psychic powers, the attack was then launched towards the surprised Charizard.</p><p>"Quick! Intersect that attack with Flamethrower!" Ash countered.</p><p>Charizard threw his head forward and let out the fire-type attack, which collided with the incoming dragon attack, causing an explosion that pushed the flame Pokémon back a bit.</p><p>"Charizard! You alright?" Ash asked his loyal fire type.</p><p>When the flame Pokémon turned to give its trainer a thumb's up, his body had suddenly started to glow light blue, while it's slowly being lifted up into the air. Ash was puzzled by this sight until he realized that Gregor was using Psychic on Charizard, just as the smoke faded away.</p><p>As the Genetic Pokémon slowly lifted the Flame Pokémon up more, the hand, which he was controlling Charizard's body with, crunched into a fist. When it did that, Charizard began gasping for air. It appeared that Gregor is using Psychic to strangle the life out of Charizard, while lifting it up higher.</p><p>Ash looked on with fear, horror, and shock at what Gregor was doing to his beloved fire type. Gregor was chuckling at the hurting Charizard. Ash then turned and gazed upon Trevor's eyes, which showed no fear or mercy towards his Pokémon's opponent.</p><p>When Charizard reached at a certain altitude, while still gasping for air, Trevor finally gives his Psychic-type the next set of instructions.</p><p>"Gregor! Now, throw Charizard down to the ground, and if he gets up, then use Shadow Ball!"</p><p>The Genetic Pokémon then waved his hand, the one that's glowing in a light blue aura, downward in a swift move, throwing the Flame Pokémon to the ground at a very fast speed, causing a big dust cloud to cover the battlefield. Then, Gregor rushes into the dust cloud, to get ready to attack the defenseless fire type.</p><p>Both Ash and Trevor gazed at the dust cloud, in silence, as they wait to see who comes out of there alive. All of a sudden, an explosion appeared where Charizard has crashed. When that explosion occurred, it blew away the dust cloud and revealed Gregor, standing on top of an unconscious Charizard.</p><p>Ash was at a loss of words. He stared at his fallen Pokémon with penitence in his eyes. He silently returned Charizard to his Pokéball, before thanking it for all its hard work in the battle. Ash clipped the Pokéball back onto his belt, before staring at Trevor and Gregor with vigilant eyes. One of his hand turned into a fist, as the masked trainer's body began to shake.</p><p>"Man, Gregor's tough," Ash stated, as he looks at the Electric Mouse Pokémon below him. Their eyes were burning with passion and determination.</p><p>Ash then scratches behind the Electric-type's ear, obtaining a coo from the Pokémon before exclaiming. "But, so are we! Pikachu, let's go!"</p><p>"Pi-ka!" The Electric Mouse chirped in delight, as he rushes onto the battlefield with sparks flying off its cheeks.</p><p>Trevor and Gregor chuckled when Ash sent out Pikachu, which the trainer gave a frustrated grunt towards their reaction.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Ash questioned his chuckling opponent.</p><p>"Nothing," Trevor answered as he stopped chuckling. "It's just funny that you would call upon Pikachu, who's still exhausted from its previous battle, and expect him to fight against Gregor!"</p><p>Ash groaned at this remark, before making the first move. "My Pikachu is something else, you know. As you're about to see now! Pikachu, Iron Tail!"</p><p>"We'll use Iron Tail as well!" Trevor countered.</p><p>Both Pokémon's tails glow white, as they collided with each other. However, Gregor's tail proved to be the strongest, as it sends the electric type crashing down onto the battlefield, causing a cloud of dust to cover over the crash site.</p><p>"Pikachu! Pikachu, can you hear me?" Ash cried out, hoping to hear a response from his loyal partner.</p><p>As the dust cleared away, they revealed the Electric Mouse Pokémon struggling to get up; however, there was no time for him to recover, as Trevor calls out the next attack.</p><p>"Psystrike! Go!"</p><p>When Ash heard that command, his face was expressing shock and fear, as Gregor gets ready to fire a devastating attack at the weakened Pikachu.</p><p>"PIKACHU! RUN!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs.</p><p>When Pikachu attempted to flee, it was then suddenly slammed into the ground by Gregor's tail. The Electric-type struggles to get out. Sparks were flying off its cheeks, but it was too late. The Genetic Pokemon creates a white force field that expands rapidly from around it, and then, explodes upon contact with the trapped Pikachu, causing a loud cry of pain to come out from his mouth.</p><p>"PIKACHU! NO!"</p><p>As the smoke cleared away, they revealed Pikachu, lying on the ground, with swirls in his eyes. Ash walked over to his fallen companion, then cradled the mouse Pokémon, and finally, walking back to his box, while praising Pikachu for its hard work and effort, as well as him finally being able to defeat Trevor's Charizard. Pikachu nodded, before falling asleep in the masked trainer's arms, as they walked back to the trainer box.</p><p>When they entered, Ash turned to the Aura Pokémon, who was standing in front of his trainer, and asked him, "You ready?"</p><p>Lucario gave a grunt, before leaping into the air and doing a front flip. He landed gracefully on a knee before rising. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. The Aura Pokémon let a battle cry, as he threw his arms back, releasing a blast of aura. The wave of energy created a wind that raced up the stadium while sending chills down everyone's spine.</p><p>Ash slowly puts down Pikachu, on the spot where Lucario once stood, so that he doesn't interfere with the electric type's well-deserved rest.</p><p>The masked trainer then turned back to his Lucario, who was ready for battle.</p><p>"It's all up to you, Lucario! Let's win this!" Ash exclaimed as the Aura Pokémon responded with another battle cry.</p><p>"About time you show up, Lucario!" Trevor responded at the sight of Ash's Lucario, in front of him and Gregor. "The party couldn't start without you being here! But now, it can."</p><p>Gregor lets out an intimidating cry towards Lucario, who didn't seem fazed by it. In the sky, there were dark clouds, hovering over the stadium. All of a sudden, there was a loud thundering sound, which came from the sky, as it soon began to rain over the battlefield. Lightning and thunder were crashing above the stadium, as these two Pokémon stared at each other, with eyes of burning passion, determination, and power. Both Pokémon looked as if they were ready to fight to the death here.</p><p>"This is it, Trevor!" Ash shouted with authority. "My Lucario against your Mewtwo! We will take you both down!"</p><p>"I like to see you try, Aaron!" Trevor responded as both trainers were ready to have their final battle.</p><hr/><p>"At last," Lance said. "Aaron's Lucario faces off against Trevor's Mewtwo. Both Pokémon are extremely powerful. There's no telling who'll come out victorious in this clash of titans."</p><p>The rest of the group, in the suite, watched the battlefield below, with great concentration. Nobody wanted to miss this battle at all. It hasn't even started yet, as some of them were already at the edge of their seats. Everyone felt excited about this clash of titans, all except for one.</p><p>When Gregor and Lucario both let out another deafening cry, it made the Kalos Queen shivered. The look on Serena's face expressed anxiety and apprehensive towards the climax of the battle below. She was intimidated by the overwhelming display of power, that's being expressed from the two powerful Pokémon, on the battlefield. It made her worried about Ash and how he would fight against that kind of power.</p><p>The thought of Ash losing this battle worries her. She feared that If Ash lost and didn't fight Giovanni in the finals, then she'll lose him forever. When she heard the battle cries again, her body began shaking, out of anxiety, as her features become tensed.</p><p>The anxious performer then felt a hand, touching on one of her tensed shoulders. She turned and noticed that it was Angela, who had placed her hand on her shoulder.</p><p>The young woman started to massage Serena's shoulders, to help ease her anxiety. As she's going this, Angela whispered in the performer's ear, at a volume that only she could hear. "Don't worry, I'm sure that Ash will be alright."</p><p>The young woman then turned back to watch the battle below, while leaving a stunned look on Serena's face.</p><p><em>Wait! What?! Angela knows about Ash too?!</em> She thought, before gazing her eyes back onto the battlefield below, as the battle between the two powerful Pokemon was about to begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Power That's Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain continues to pour down upon the stadium, as the two Pokémon, standing across from each other on the battlefield, are expressing tension through their features.</p><p>The Aura Pokémon's eyes are burning with fierce determination, as he wasn't intimidated by his opponent. Lucario had been eager to face it, ever since his trainer made that promise to his friend, who they are battling against right now.</p><p>Lucario was Ash's last Pokémon and the pressure was all on the Aura Pokémon, to win this last battle and secured their place in the finals.</p><p>The Genetic Pokémon had a killer look in his eyes as if he was about to go for the kill. Gregor also has a bone to pick with Giovanni. The Team Rocket Boss killed Trevor's father, Michael, about 18 years ago. Michael saved Gregor from becoming Team Rocket's slave and he was the only human that the Genetic Pokémon could trust before meeting Trevor. Not only that, five years ago, Giovanni tried to control another Mewtwo, who was Trevor's Mewtwo's half-brother, and it nearly destroyed Kalos, but Ash was able to save its brother. However, that same incident, was when Gregor's trainer lost his good friend, as well as his pride and passion for battling. But now that Ash has returned, so has Trevor's battling spirit.</p><p>This last battle, between two good friends and rivals, began with both Pokémon letting out one more deafening battle cry that shook the whole stadium. They were now patiently waiting for their trainers to give a command.</p><p>The eyes on both trainers' faces were glowing with fierce determination. Their eyes showed a burning passion and tension between the two strong trainers. They knew that this battle would be interesting since Gregor and Lucario were their strongest Pokémon and both shared a rivalry with each other, which had formed as soon as Lucario had been called out during Ash's first battle in the tournament.</p><p>At last, both trainers called out their first attacks of the final round in this match-up.</p><p>"Shadow Ball!" Trevor called out.</p><p>"Aura Sphere!" Ash shouted.</p><p>Lucario puts its hands together and created a blue ball of energy. Gregor also puts its hands together, as it formed a black ball of energy. Both Pokémon then fired their respective balls of energy towards each other, as the attacks collided, causing an explosion, at the center of the battlefield. Their powers were equally matched.</p><p>Ash then noticed something strange going on with Gregor's tail. There were sparks of electricity flying off from the Genetic Pokémon's tail. He smirked, before looking down at his Pikachu, who was resting next to him after he got knocked out in the previous battle.</p><p><em>Thanks, buddy. Because of you, we might have a chance of winning this.</em> Ash thought, before giving Lucario his next set of instructions.</p><p>"Lucario, use Metal Sound, and then, Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded.</p><p>Lucario puts the spikes, on its paws, together, producing white sounds waves, accompanied by a high pitched ringing, to emit from the tips and spread towards the Genetic Pokémon, causing him to cover his ears in pain. Lucario is also howling, in unison, with the ringing. With Gregor still covering his ear, Lucario fires another blue ball of energy towards the psychic type.</p><p>"Dodge it!" Trevor called out.</p><p>But when Gregor was about to move out of the way; all of a sudden, yellow sparks of electricity were flying off from its body, which made it hard for Gregor to dodge the incoming Fighting-type attack. The blue ball of energy hit its target, while only pushing the Genetic Pokémon back a bit.</p><p>After it recovered from that attack, Gregor began to feel the effects of its paralysis, as it started to groan in pain.</p><p>Trevor was surprised and confused, as he pondered on how his Pokémon got paralyzed. <em>Gregor's paralyzed?! But how did he-?</em></p><p>Suddenly, Trevor knew the answer, as his eyes made their way to the resting mouse Pokémon that was beside his opponent's feet. He gave a frustrated grunt towards it, before continuing his thought. <em>Oh shit! Pikachu's Static ability! I forgot about that! It must have happened when Gregor trapped Pikachu in its tail, before using Psystrike on it! However, it's going to take more than a status condition to beat us, Ash!</em></p><p>As Trevor's Pokémon was feeling the pain of its paralysis, Lucario slowly walked towards the groaning Gregor, while communicating with the Genetic Pokémon through the aura.</p><p>"Do you feel it?" Lucario asked the paralyzed Gregor, who stood in front of him. "That's fear."</p><p>Gregor then turned and stared into his opponent's eyes with defiance. He replied, "I don't feel fear!"</p><p>"Of course, you can't feel," Lucario replied as Ash and Trevor called out their next attack.</p><p>"Me First!"</p><p>"Close Combat!"</p><p>Lucario was about to punch Gregor, but only to be blocked by his arm. Me First was copying the attack that Lucario was using right now, except it was a bit stronger than Lucario's. Their faces were close enough that Gregor was able to hear the Aura Pokémon's last comment.</p><p>"Pokémon, born in this world, can feel."</p><p>Upon hearing that remark, the expression on his opponent's face was now anger and hate. Gregor wasn't born a Pokémon, he was created by humans. The Genetic Pokémon was pissed off by his opponent's insult, as he punched Lucario's side, using its free hand, before unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks onto Lucario, who tried to counter the psychic type's assault with his own barrage of punches and kicks.</p><p>Each time a punch or kick was blocked by another or strikes a blow to one of the brawlers, sounds of thunder and lightning could be heard throughout the stadium. The rainfall suddenly became heavier, making it difficult for the crowd to see what's happening out on the battlefield. Gregor and Lucario were battling like warriors out there. They both had a purpose to win this fight, but they knew that only one could win.</p><p>Although Lucario managed to block some of the attacks, while also striking blows to the Psychic-type. It became clear that despite being paralyzed, Gregor was winning in this hand-to-hand confrontation. As soon as Lucario dropped its guard while dodging another punch from his opponent, the Genetic Pokémon used that to its advantage and delivered a kick towards that unguarded area of the Aura Pokémon's body, causing him to fall over and land onto the muddy ground, face down.</p><p>Lucario was feeling the pain from that blow, as he's breathing heavily while struggling to get up. When Lucario started to rise off the ground, Gregor began to jump up into the air and was about to deliver the finishing blow, until Lucario heard his trainer's orders.</p><p>"Lucario, slide away, and then, use Dark Pulse!" Ash commanded.</p><p>The Aura Pokémon obeyed its trainer, as it uses the muddy ground, to slide away from its current position, dodging the incoming punch from the Genetic Pokémon. Once the Genetic Pokemon landed, after having missed its target, Lucario then formed a ball of black and purple circles in each hand. He combined them and fired the beam of circles towards the Psychic-type and landed a critical blow onto his target, sending Gregor flying into the wall.</p><p>The crowd gasped, as they watched and saw Trevor's most powerful Pokemon being sent flying across the battlefield. Upon this unbelievable sight, the crowd began to roar loudly, expressing their joy in watching the intense battle below.</p><p>Trevor was shocked to see his Mewtwo being sent flying across the battlefield. His thoughts began racing, as he watches Gregor slowly recover from its crash, while still feeling the side effects of the paralysis. <em>Lucario is stronger than I thought! No wonder why Gregor was amazed by this Pokémon. His power is equally strong as Gregor's.</em></p><p>He grinned as his eyes made their way to the Aura Pokémon, who was waiting for his opponent to stand right back up. However, Lucario was also breathing heavily. <em>Let's hope that they don't get cocky right now, or this battle is over!</em></p><p>Ash realized that Lucario was almost out of steam. He thought now would be a good time to have his Pokémon use his healing move.</p><p>"Lucario! Heal Pulse!" Ash called out.</p><p>All of a sudden, Lucario begins to glow, as waves appeared that had originated from the point on its chest. The wave soon disappears, after healing the Aura Pokémon. Lucario then let out of satisfied cry, while also telling his paralyzed opponent that he was still raring to go.</p><p>The Genetic Pokémon finally got up on his feet, as he stared down the Aura Pokémon with the eyes of a killer. Gregor still felt angry towards Lucario's comment from earlier. The two battlers gazed at each other with no fear in their eyes, as the rain continues to pour down upon them.</p><p>"Me First!" Trevor shouted out his next attack.</p><p>"Extreme Speed!" Ash called out.</p><p>Both Pokémon ran so fast that their legs became a blur. Their bodies were surrounded by a white and clear aura while charging towards each other at a fast speed. When the two attacks collided, it pushed both Pokémon back a little, causing them to let out a frustrated grunt at the same time.</p><p>"Enough fooling around! Gregor, Rapid-Fire Shadow Ball!" Trevor exclaimed.</p><p>"Lucario, charge in and counter with Bone Rush!" Ash countered.</p><p>Lucario put its paws together and spread them apart, creating a light green bone of energy, before starting to charge towards the Genetic Pokémon, who stood across from him.</p><p>Using only one hand, Gregor fired smaller black balls of energy at the charging aura Pokémon, but only for them to be knocked down by Lucario's staff.</p><p>"Quick! Use Psychic to get out of there!" Trevor shouted.</p><p>Gregor was about to use Psychic on himself; however, yellow sparks of electricity, once again, were flying off from his body, causing him to groan in pain and unable to dodge Lucario's attack. Trevor gave a frustrated grunt towards Gregor's paralysis.</p><p>Once Lucario got close to Mewtwo, he then proceeded to hit the genetic Pokémon repeatedly with his bone staff of energy. With each blow inflicted upon him, Gregor let out a cry of pain he felt from both the paralysis and the Aura Pokémon's assault.</p><p>Trevor looked on in horror and frustrated, as he watched his paralyzed Pokémon getting beaten up by its opponent.</p><p>The attack finally ceased when Lucario gripped the staff, with both paws at a single end. Then. it raised the staff, above its head, and swung down. The attack struck the Genetic Pokémon in the back, causing Trevor's Pokémon to fall down to the muddy ground. Lucario then just stood there, waiting for the Psychic-type to make a move.</p><p>As Gregor lifted himself off the ground, still conscious, but barely. He began gasping for air, before spitting blood out of its mouth. Gregor, as he gazes down upon its reflection, appearing on the surface of the puddle, he closed his eyes. All the emotions Gregor is feeling right now are excitement, anger, and pain. Eventually, the Genetic Pokémon stands up and lets out another deafening battle cry, accompanied by the sound of lightning crashing above the sky. It shook the whole stadium. Gregor was ready to battle once again.</p><p>Lucario took a step back, as he was in shock to witness such power being expressed through that battle cry. He shrugged off the feeling, before maintaining a battle stance. He waits for his trainer's next command.</p><p>Ash didn't flinch from the battle cry; instead, there was a smirk across his face, which Trevor couldn't notice because of it being hidden by the mask.</p><p>"Lucario, use Dark Pulse!"</p><p>"Gregor, use Shadow Ball on the ground!" Trevor countered.</p><p>The Genetic Pokémon took the black ball of energy and slammed it into the ground. The ground shook and a wall of earth protruded from the stadium floor. The wall prevented the beam of circles from hitting Trevor's Pokémon.</p><p>Ash let out a frustrated grunt. He recognizes that defense strategy since he used it with Lucario, during their battle against Paul's Magmortar.</p><p><em>That copycat! He stole my combo move! </em>He thought, before hearing Trevor calling out his next move.</p><p>"Psystrike! Go!"</p><p>Gregor, behind the wall of earth, produces a white force field that expands rapidly from around him and explodes on contact with the wall of earth. The blast sends pieces of rock and mud flying towards Lucario.</p><p>"Lucario, Bone Rush! Knock them down!" Ash responded.</p><p>Lucario put its paws together and spread them apart, creating a light green bone of energy. He then swings his staff around, like a baton, and knocks the pieces of rock and muddy down.</p><p><em>Gotcha!</em> Trevor smirked before calling out another attack. "Gregor, get in close and use Psystrike!"</p><p>Gregor, suddenly, appears in front of Lucario, as he creates another white force field, which explodes upon contact with the Aura Pokémon, standing in front of the genetic Pokémon. It sends him flying towards the wall stadium wall.</p><p>When the debris faded away, it revealed the Aura Pokémon, lying on the muddy floor, but still conscious, as it struggles to get up.</p><p>"Come on, Lucario! Get up! Please!" Ash pleaded to his loyal companion to get up and continue battling.</p><p>Lucario managed to stand up and looked ready to battle once more.</p><p>"Tough guy, are you?" Trevor responded to the Aura Pokémon's endurance, before shouting out his next attack. "Me First!"</p><p>"Close Combat!" Ash called out.</p><p>Both Pokémon came up to each other before they began to inflict a barrage of punches and kicks towards one another. Both battlers were getting hit by the other's attack, as the sounds of thunder and lightning are echoed throughout the stadium, causing some members of the audience to scream, out of fear towards the sound of lightning.</p><p>The punching and kicking between the two competitors continued until they each grabbed hold of the other's hands. Both Pokémon struggled to overpower the other in this battle of strength and willpower. They were at a stalemate here.</p><hr/><p>The group, in the elite suite, was completely silent than normally. Their focus was all concentrated on watching the intense battle below. Everyone was at the edge of their seats, even the champions were.</p><p>"It's incredible," Max commented. "Their power is almost equal to each other. There's no telling who will come out of this brawl alive."</p><p>Everyone nodded at Max's statement, before turning their attention back to the battle below. Almost everyone, in the group, felt excited about the intense battle.</p><p>As for Serena, however, she sat in her seat, with her hands clasped against each other, while a look of anxiety is expressed through her features. She prays that Ash would come out of this battle, a winner.</p><p>
  <em>Ash...please win.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Suddenly, an idea came into Ash's head and decided to act upon it.</p><p>"Lucario, use Metal Sound, then Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed.</p><p>Lucario followed his trainer's command, as he broke off from the stalemate and jumped back to get away from his opponent. Lucario then puts the spikes, on its paws, together, producing white sounds waves, accompanied by a high pitched ringing, to emit from the tips and spread towards the Genetic Pokemon, causing him to cover his ears in pain. Lucario then fires a beam of circles towards the dazed Psychic-type and hitting him, sending Trevor's Pokémon flying backward and crashing against a wall</p><p>Gregor quickly recovers from that impact and looked as if it was still able to battle.</p><p>"Shadow Ball!" Trevor called out.</p><p>"Aura Sphere!" Ash countered.</p><p>Both Pokémon fired a ball of energy at one another; but this time, the attacks didn't collide against each other and managed to hit their targets, at the same time. The attacks both caused their victims to be standing on their knees, as they're breathing heavily and near exhaustion. It would seem that if one of them gets hit with one more attack, then the battle could end there.</p><p>Ash and Trevor thought deeply about their final attack, before finally deciding on what they'll go with.</p><p>"It's time to end this once and for all!" Ash shouted out with determination.</p><p>"I couldn't agree with you more, Aaron!" Trevor responded, with determination burning in his eyes.</p><p>"Now, Lucario..."</p><p>"Gregor,"</p><p>"HYPER BEAM!" Both trainers exclaimed in unison.</p><p>Both Pokémon began charging up for their final attack, as an orange orb began to appear in their mouths, while staring into each other's eyes, noticing the passion and determination burning within them. Both trainers gazed upon their Pokémon with tensed and anxious eyes, as they wait for them to fire their last attack.</p><p>Finally, Lucario was the first to fire the beam from his mouth. Gregor was about to fire; but all of a sudden, yellow sparks of electricity were flying off from his body, causing him to groan in pain and unable to counter or escape Lucario's attack.</p><p>Trevor gasped in shock and horror, upon seeing Gregor struggling to attack. Trevor knew immediately that the battle was over.</p><p>He sighed before his eyes made their way to the elite suite and met Angela and Ashley, who were sat in their seats, realizing what's about to happen. He smiled at them, before giving them a thumb's up, telling them that he's going to be alright. They smiled back, while also giving Trevor a thumb's up too.</p><p>He nodded at their reaction, before facing back and watched, as the beam of energy comes towards the defenseless Genetic Pokémon.</p><p>Gregor, after coming to a realization about its current situation, closed its eyes, and sighed. He's accepting the fact that he cannot dodge the attack. The Pokémon realized that it was all over.</p><p>As the beam was coming closer toward the Psychic-type, Gregor was thinking about its life, up to this point. The memories of the important battles he had won for Trevor, in the past, begin to play in his mind. He helped Trevor win multiple Pokémon League Conferences.</p><p>Staring right at the incoming beam, Gregor stands firm without fear. He's ready to accept defeat, for the first time in his life.</p><p>The moment that the beam hit Gregor, he proclaimed, "This battle...was...incredible...."</p><p>Then, everything, from Gregor's point of view, turned white.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beam of energy hits the Genetic Pokémon, causing him to let out a cry of pain that echoes across the stadium. Once the beam vanished, it showed a motionless Mewtwo still standing, but its eyes expressed defeat. The crowd gasped in shock, as the powerful Psychic-type collapsed to the ground, while the rain had finally ceased. Everyone knew, at that moment, the battle was finally over.</p><p>Then, the ref made the call. "Mewtwo is unable to battle! Lucario wins, and the match goes to Aaron Tajiri of Shamouti Island!"</p><p>The moment that the ref made that announcement, the crowd's expression changed from shock to pure excitement. They erupted into a thunderous roar that echoed throughout the whole stadium, as they applauded the trainers, on the battlefield below, for giving them an intense battle to watch. Everyone, in the audience, was cheering.</p><hr/><p>The group, in the elite suite, were awestruck at what they just saw on the field below. Nearly, everyone's mouths were opened wide in shock. They were all stunned to see their friend's most powerful Pokémon, one that no other trainer has ever beaten before in battle, losing a battle. Even the champions were surprised that Aaron had done something that no one has ever done before, which is defeating Trevor's Mewtwo. The whole room was completely quiet, until...</p><p>"I can't believe it..." Brock began to say. "Aaron actually defeated Trevor and Gregor."</p><p>"That's impossible," Misty commented about the battle they just witnessed. "How could Aaron manage to beat Gregor, just like that?"</p><p>"It's because of teamwork," Angela responded, as everyone turned to the young woman and her daughter, who aren't looking upset by Trevor's defeat. "Aaron's Pikachu helped Lucario defeat Gregor.</p><p>"What do you mean, Angela?" Bonnie asked Trevor's wife.</p><p>"Simple," The young woman began to explain. "When Aaron's Pikachu was trapped in Gregor's tail, it activated Pikachu's Static. Aaron managed to paralyze Gregor before his Pikachu was knocked out of the battle. The paralysis then made it difficult for Gregor to move or use any of his attacks. That's why he wasn't able to use his Hyper Beam because of the paralysis. Basically, Pikachu made it simpler for Lucario to fight Gregor. That kind of teamwork was what helped Aaron win this battle today."</p><p>"But shouldn't you two be upset by Trevor's defeat, right now? I thought that Ashley would be really upset about her dad's losing." Max questioned the mother and daughter, as the young boy looked at Ashley's face, which didn't show any signs of tears or sadness towards her father's loss.</p><p>"Why be upset?" Ashley asked, before continuing with excitement in her voice. "The battle was great! I was so excited</p><p>Angela giggled at her daughter's energy, as she tries to explain to a puzzled Max on why she wasn't saddened by her father's defeat.</p><p>The young woman then answered, "You see, Max, Trevor informed Ashley that no matter who wins or loses in a Pokémon battle, the important thing is to have fun. By the looks of it, she really enjoyed watching that battle today, despite having to witness her father lose."</p><p>"I don't believe that one bit," Max responded, with his arms crossed in front of his chest in disbelief, to Ashley's reaction towards her father losing. "How could she possibly understand that? She's only 3 ½ years old."</p><p>"Oh, knock it off, Max!" May told her little brother. "At least she's taking her father's loss extremely well. Unlike you, when our father lost to Ash in a Gym Battle. After the battle, you took Ash's badge away, locked yourself in the greenhouse, and cried about our dad's defeat that day! Ringing any bells?"</p><p>"Oh...well...shut up, May!" was all that Max could say to his older sister, as his face became red like a tomato, causing the group of friends to erupt in laughter at the young boy's reaction, towards his older sister's comment about him.</p><p>Angela then turned to see Serena, smiling and breathing a sigh of relief, as the Kalos Queen was expressing happiness for Ash's win against Trevor and Gregor.</p><p>Angela sat back down, to make eye contact with the smiling performer, and whispered, "You see, Serena, I told you there's no need to worry about him. He put up a great fight against Trevor. I'm sure he'll win the next round, as long as you cheer him on. Everyone needs somebody to bring them happiness in their life, just like how Trevor brought me great joy when we first met. It's the same between you and Ash, Serena. Never let go of that happiness. It's what allows our loved ones to be able to express their true power, during a battle. Never forget that, my friend. Ever."</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks, Angela." Serena responded as Angela nodded back, before getting up and walking to the exit with Ashley and her Pichu, Eevee, and Charmander, by her side.</p><p>Serena turned around and stared at the walking out mother and daughter, before questioning them, "Where are you two going?"</p><p>"Well, someone got to treat my husband's Pokémon. I am a Pokémon doctor, after all." Angela answered back, before leaving the room to head to Trevor's locker room.</p><p>Serena looked back to the battlefield below, as the trainers came out, on the field, to get their Pokémon. She smiled upon Ash, as he's praising his Lucario for a job well done. Her thoughts were racing.</p><p>
  <em>One more, Ash. Just one more to go, and then, things can go back to the way they were before the incident happened.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"You've done it, Lucario! You beat Gregor! Well done!" Ash exclaimed, as he hugged his loyal Pokémon, who was feeling exhausted from the intense battling that it had just gone through.</p><p>"Thank you, Master," Lucario responded while trying to catch his breath. "That was one very intense battle there. I'm glad that I won it, for you."</p><p>"Yeah," Ash said, as he petted the Aura Pokémon's head. "I'm proud of you, for doing that, buddy."</p><p>"Pika?" Pikachu stated, as the mouse Pokémon woke up and rushed over to where the masked trainer and Lucario were positioned on the field.</p><p>"Of course, Pikachu," Ash began to say, as he chuckled at his starter coming up to them. "You were an amazing help in our battle against Gregor."</p><p>"Pikachu!" The mouse Pokémon chirped in delight.</p><p>Ash chuckled as he walked over to Trevor, who was cradling his fallen comrade.</p><p>"Gregor," Trevor said to his fallen companion. "You did great out there, today. You should be proud of that."</p><p>"Yeah, but I failed you, Trevor. We've lost." The Genetic Pokémon replied through telepathy.</p><p>"That doesn't matter," Trevor assured his Pokémon. "What matters most is that we had a great time battling against a worthy opponent today. Did we?"</p><p>"Yeah. It was the most fun we had in years. I'm glad to have a battle against such a worthy opponent." Gregor responded to Trevor's statement, with a smile forming across his face.</p><p>"Our loss, today, will strengthen our bond and makes us even stronger," Trevor stated as the Psychic-type nodded in agreement with his trainer.</p><p>Trevor smiled at his Pokémon, before looking up and noticing Ash and Lucario, standing in front of them, smiling.</p><p>"You've trained your Pokémon very well, Trevor, especially your Charizard and Mewtwo. You should be proud of them." Ash commented as Trevor helps his Pokémon stand on its feet while getting up from the ground.</p><p>"I am proud of them, Aaron, that I am," Trevor answered while smiling at the Genetic Pokémon. "That I am."</p><p>He then turned back to the masked trainer and saw him holding an Oran berry in his hand. Trevor reached out and took the berry. He examined the blue piece of food, before looking back to his opponent.</p><p>"Thank you," Trevor responded to Ash's generosity, before questioning his reason behind it. "But why are you giving this to me? Shouldn't Lucario eat this too?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I got plenty back in my locker room," Ash responded. "I know how hard it is to see your Pokémon in pain. If Pikachu, here, was in pain, I would do anything to heal him."</p><p>Pikachu cooed as Ash scratched behind his ears. Trevor gave Gregor the Oran Berry. It helped restore a bit of his strength, as he is able to stand on his own now.</p><p>Ash then continued his comment towards Trevor. "It's clear that you deeply care for your Pokémon a lot, and I couldn't just sit back and watch you worrying about their condition."</p><p>"Thanks, Aaron," Trevor replied, as he extended out his hand to shake his opponent's, while Gregor did the same thing with Lucario. "Maybe, after the tournament, we could battle again."</p><p>Ash smiled and answered, "I would like that."</p><p>"Good luck in the Finals, Aaron. Make sure you win." Trevor stated as he let go of his masked friend's grip.</p><p>"I will," Ash promised his friend, as he turned to Lucario after the Aura Pokémon just finished shaking hands with Gregor while thanking it for giving him an amazing battle.</p><p>Ash bent down, so Lucario could, once again, be carried on his back.</p><p>"You know, a guy could get used to this," Lucario chuckled from his position on Ash's back. "Now I know why Pikachu always sits on your shoulder."</p><p>"Hey now, don't get too comfy back there!" Ash responded. "Once we get a couple of Oran Berries in you, you're walking back on the ground." The trio laughed, as their platform began to lower them down to the corridors, below the stadium.</p><p>Gregor smiled, as he begins walking back, slowly, to the platform, along with his trainer. Trevor was helping his Pokémon walk by holding the Genetic Pokémon's right hand on top of his shoulders.</p><p>"Come on, Gregor." Trevor proclaimed. "Let's get you to Dr. Angela."</p><p>"Oh good!" Gregor responded to Trevor's plan. "I always like it when she treats me. Angela knows how to heal my injuries well."</p><p>"Yeah," Trevor replied, before continuing. "Especially when she gives you a poffin for good behavior. Am I right, pal?"</p><p>Gregor's face became red in embarrassment, as he turns to Trevor, who was laughing at his reaction.</p><p>"She told you, didn't she?" He asked his trainer.</p><p>"Yep," Trevor answered. "Don't forget, we don't keep secrets from each other."</p><p>"That explains why you told her about Ash. Even though he clearly told us not to tell anyone else about this." Gregor stated.</p><p>Trevor was hesitant to answer because if he had kept it a secret from Angela, then she would think he couldn't trust her with a big secret. Thankfully, she managed to not tell the rest of Ash's friends about Ash still being alive. Trevor didn't doubt that Angela would spill the beans.</p><p>"Yeah, I did, Gregor. You know why?" Trevor responded as the duo got on the platform. As it began to lower them down to the corridors, Trevor finished his statement.</p><p>"Because I trust her."</p><hr/><p>Lance looked down on the battlefield with a smile, imprinted across his face. <em>My, my, he performed beyond my expectations! He actually managed to beat Trevor's Mewtwo! I'm really impressed. After watching that intense battle, I'm now convinced that Ash can keep up with Giovanni. </em>Lance continued to smile, until he noticed a person, standing next to him.</p><p>He let out an annoyed grunt, as he turned to see the blonde Sinnoh champion had placed herself next to him. She turned and gave a smirk.</p><p>"What's wrong, Lance? Not happy that I'm invading your personal space?" Cynthia asked sarcastically.</p><p>"No, I'm annoyed because you made me lose my train of thought," Lance answered back.</p><p>Cynthia took some time before she decided to speak again. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately," she began. "It gets me thinking about what exactly is going on at this tournament. It's obvious that you know the answer; but the real question is, why aren't you telling us, especially your fellow champions."</p><p>"We aren't at a PLA tournament," Lance answered. "We are at a tournament that's held outside the PLA's reach; and therefore, it goes, without saying, that the champion, of the region, is responsible for what happens. You are a guest here, Cynthia. Let me and my G-Men deal with the issue. Personally, I would be more worried about what you'll be eating later, rather than what's going on here."</p><p>"Your eyes betray your words, Lance," Cynthia replied to the Kanto and Johto champion's response to her question.</p><p>Lance remained silent, as he watched the Sinnoh native return to her seat. <em>Man, I hate it when she's right. Ash may be strong, but so is Giovanni. It's a crap-shoot between who'll win in two days . . .</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gary smiled, as he looked into the conference room and noticed Ash, sitting at a table in front of hundreds of reporters. Ash was never the best with the media. He has a tendency to either brag about himself, too much, or would sit awkwardly, as he was bombarded with questions. To Gary's amusement, it was the latter.</p><p>Gary made his way through the reporters, who were just now filing out of the room, until he finally reached the table and saw Ash, with his head on the desk and arms over his head.</p><p>"You look more tired than when you battled against Trevor, out there today." he teased to his old rival.</p><p>Ash grunted, as he took his hands off his head and looked up to the smirking professor.</p><p>"You try being asked the same question, in twenty different ways, and then we'll talk!" he said, with a tone of annoyance in his voice.</p><p>"I heard that the last question was about your match-up on Saturday. That seemed new." Gary pointed out.</p><p>Ash chuckled while scanning the now empty room. "Yeah, but you missed the first dozen or so. They were all the same. 'How would I deal with his Persian or if I suspected that he has more powerful Pokémon in his arsenal?' You know, stuff like that. Just rehashing the same old question."</p><p>"Well, the media likes to be thorough." Gary teased.</p><p>"Either that or they like to hear themselves talk." Ash joked.</p><p>Gary laughed, as he saw Ash shake his two Pokémon awake. Pikachu and Lucario had dozed off, in the background, while Ash was tackling questions for roughly thirty minutes. They groaned and yawned, as they woke from their nap.</p><p>"Come on, Aaron," Gary used Ash's alias, in case anyone was around. "Let's get going. We're meeting up with Trevor for some ice cream. As well as seeing if any vendors have leftovers, for us to grab along the way."</p><p>"What about Angela and Ashley?" Ash asked with a curious look in his eyes.</p><p>"Angela's busy with treating Trevor's Pokémon, and Ashley wanted to watch her mother work. It'll be just the three of us." Gary responded.</p><p>"Alright. Let's go." Ash replied.</p><hr/><p>The two childhood friends exited out of the conference room, where they saw Trevor, waiting for them, by the door. The three friends walked around the atrium until they managed to find an ice cream vendor, who was cleaning, and asked if he had any ice cream left. The vendor smiled and handed the three young men some sea-salt ice cream, that was all that they had left, for today. Pikachu smiled, when he saw Ash grab a few extra ketchup packets, for the road, from another vendor, as they stopped and managed to get some hot dogs, French fries, and pretzels, that they had remaining. The group found a bench, outside the stadium, that was lit by a lamppost, but still gave them a sense of privacy.</p><p>"Is Serena with the others?" Ash asked, between bites of food.</p><p>Gary nodded, before wiping off some mustard from his lips. "Yeah, I convinced her to head back with the others. She seemed disappointed, but knowing her, she'll probably try and see you tonight."</p><p>"Thanks for doing that for me, Gary," Ash responded.</p><p>"Sure thing, Ash," Gary said, with food in his mouth. He swallowed, before continuing. "So you said that you wanted to talk to us about something."</p><p>"Oh yeah." Trevor joined in, after swallowing the French Fries in his mouth. "I forgot about that. So what's up?"</p><p>Ash made a sound of realization, before coughing and swallowing what was in his mouth. He turned to his backpack and dug through it, before taking out three Pokéballs. He turned to Gary, with a serious expression on his face, and wordlessly handed the three miniaturized Pokéballs to his longtime friend and professor. Trevor looked on with a puzzled look in his eyes.</p><p>Gary looked down in shock, as his fingers traced over the Pokéballs. "Ash, what is this?" he asked while looking back at Ash with a confused look on his face.</p><p>"It's the Pokéballs of my Venusaur, Floatzel, and Infernape," Ash said, in a serious tone, which sent shivers down his friends' spines. "I've told them to listen to you, no matter what, for the time being."</p><p>"Ash, that doesn't explain anything!" Gary was now panicking. "You can't be thinking about leaving now, Ash! You're so close! Serena would be devastated!"</p><p>"Yeah, Ash!" Trevor responded, while also panicking. "What's going on here?! Why are you giving Gary a few of your Pokémon?! Explain!"</p><p>Ash shook his head, as he turned forward and seemed to stare off into the distance. "It isn't anything like that, guys." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his two friends relax a little. "Listen, I talked to Giovanni, earlier in the tournament." Again, Gary and Trevor tensed, as Ash spoke more solemnly than ever before. "He claimed that he wouldn't try anything because he didn't have the pull, that he once had, over the PLA and police force, but I can't take that risk. I can't stay near Serena all the time, so I need you two to stay as close to her as possible, until the day of the battle."</p><p>Gary shook his head, once again. "But Ash, wouldn't it be easier for you to do that?"</p><p>Ash sighed and looked at the ground, in front of him. "Gary, if this doesn't work, if I can't stop Giovanni here, then I'm going after him, following the tournament. I don't know what will happen, but maybe, with three of my strongest Pokémon, along with Trevor's Pokémon, you guys will be able to protect yourselves and the others."</p><p>"Come on, Ash! Don't be talking like this, man!" Gary began to feel his voice rise, as he felt his body beginning to shake.</p><p>"You're this close!" Gary began to yell, "You are Ash Ketchum! You've always come through in the clutch when you really needed to!"</p><p>"That's right!" Trevor shouted. "You've proven that today by defeating me and Gregor! You can get through this challenge and come out as a winner! No matter how many times you have fallen, you always get right back up and continue to fight for the people you love!"</p><p>Ash chuckled, as his eyes rose to the sky above them. He took in the stars, while silently sitting next to his friends. Gary then took a closer look at Ash and went silent. Trevor saw it too. There was sadness in Ash's eyes, no longer excited or enthusiastic. Gary and Trevor began to shake, even more, when they noticed another expression that they've never seen before in Ash. Fear.</p><p>"Ash . . ." Gary whispered.</p><p>"Listen, guys, I don't know what will happen in two days," he sighed, as his gaze fell back on the shaking friends. "I'm scared as hell. Last time I faced him, I nearly died in an explosion; but this time, there's much more at stake here."</p><p>This time, Gary chuckled, as he began to relax again. "I don't know, Ash. The fate of the world is pretty high stakes."</p><p>Unfortunately for the young professor, no one was laughing.</p><p>"This isn't something to be joking about, Gary, and you know it!" Trevor responded, with a tone of annoyance in his voice, as they saw Ash shake his head while turning to Lucario and Pikachu, who was sitting and joking around a few yards away.</p><p>"Trevor's right," Ash responded as he turned back to his two Pallet Town natives. "This isn't a joke. We've have lost so much, last time. Trevor lost his father because of Team Rocket when he was little. We aren't fighting for just the outcome of the world anymore; no, it's so much more than that. We're fighting for our very lives, in order to return to those things that we hold very dear to us. With stakes that high, anything can happen."</p><p>Gary began to speak but was interrupted by Ash. "I know I'm asking a lot from you too, but just promise me that you'll both take care of everyone if things don't go the way we want to. Promise me that."</p><p>Gary and Trevor turned to each other, before nodding and looking back at Ash, with a smile. Gary then placed an arm around Ash and playfully shook him.</p><p>"For the great Ash Ketchum, I'd face all the champion at once!" Gary replied.</p><p>You can count on us, Ash, to protect our friends and family from any threat!" Trevor responded.</p><p>Ash chuckled, as he looked into each of his friends' eyes. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it."</p><p>"Sure thing, Ash," Gary replied.</p><p>"Yeah. And now," Trevor began to speak. "I think it's time for a little icing on the cake!"</p><p>The two Pallet natives were confused by their friend's statement until they noticed the young man giving them their sea salt ice cream. The trio then began to eat them.</p><p>"It's salty," Gary began to say, after taking a bite out of the blue ice cream.</p><p>"But sweet!" Ash finished the young professor's thought, as it seemed that they both enjoyed the ice cream flavor.</p><p>"That's usually the reaction I see on people's faces when they first try it," Trevor responded as he had eaten this kind of ice cream before. Angela introduced it to him when they first met, and it has been Trevor's favorite since.</p><p>After eating the ice cream, Gary was the first to get up from the bench that they had been sitting on.</p><p>"Come on, guys. Let's head back. I'm sure Serena will want to talk to Ash before it gets too late."</p><p>"Agreed," Trevor replied.</p><p>The three friends got up and walked to the hotel, with Lucario and Pikachu following right behind them.</p><hr/><p>Giovanni rustled through his pocket until he got hold of an electronic key card. He swiped the card and opened the door. When he heard the beep, indicating that it was unlocked, he opened the door and walked in, with his Persian following closely behind. He sighed, before slumping into a chair, in the corner, and turning on a little lamp, which was positioned on the adjacent table.</p><p>He could hear Persian purring, as she climbed into the bed and curled up in a ball, leaving him with the other half of the bed, whenever he decided to call it a night. He smiled weakly, as his eyes danced across the faintly lit room. His gaze moved from the window, which displayed the brightly shining Saffron City, in the distance, to the peaceful classy cat Pokémon; until finally, coming to a rest on a small picture frame that was on the table next to him.</p><p>He slowly moved his hand, until he grabbed the picture frame while bringing it up, in front of him. His smile grew, as he took in the image.</p><p>The picture showed him sitting in his plush office chair, behind his desk, with his Persian on the ground, with a paw on his lap. They were genuinely smiling at the camera, but it wasn't their image that made him smile.</p><p>Standing behind him, on the left, was a young blonde, with about shoulder-length hair, which was stylishly curled. She wore a unique uniform with a white and pink cap, long white gloves with a black shirt, along with a pink R in the middle. She wore a white skirt that had a pink line, on the bottom of them, along with white boots that ran up to her thighs, with a pink ring, on them, at the thighs.</p><p>Behind and to the right of him, was a man with grey hair, which was curly and fell past his ears, along with a thick mustache of the same color. He wore a purple shirt, under a white lab coat, with brown pants and shoes. What stood out about the older gentleman, was a monocle that he wore on his right eye.</p><p>Although he didn't like to admit it, Giovanni had grown close to the two members of the Team Rocket staff over the years. Domino was a bright and beautiful young girl, who had become one of, if not, his top agents. He considered her as a daughter, more than anything.</p><p>As for Dr. Zager, he was a friend that went way back into the Team Rocket history. In the early years of the organization, Giovanni had found the great scientist, out on the streets, at a rather early age. The scientific community had blacked ball the young inventor because of his rather eccentric and inhumane methods of Pokémon control. Giovanni had found and given him the job as a lead scientist for Team Rocket.</p><p>Since the two had worked so closely together, for many years, they had developed a close friendship. They were the closest thing to a family that he ever had.</p><p>A few months after the explosion, once the heat had died down, he started looking into what had happened to his two friends. Dr. Zager was executed for his crimes of inhumane treatment against Pokémon, after a quick trial. Domino had gotten a luckier break, if there was such a thing, for her role in the organization. She was never someone that was sent on hits, so she wasn't given the death sentence, like many of his other elite agents; but instead, she was sentenced to life imprisonment, which wasn't much better.</p><p><em>At least, I can get her out, once all this is over. </em>Giovanni thought as he felt a few tears, beginning to fall from his cheeks.</p><p>He let out a low growl while wiping the tears away with his hands, before slamming the picture frame face down, causing the glass to break.</p><p>He was silent, for a bit, before feeling something rubbing against his hand. He looked down to see his Persian gently rubbing his hand. He smiled and chuckled softly, before petting his last remaining friend, behind the ear, while earning a purr of content from the normal type.</p><p>
  <em>The boy will pay for what he has done, and soon, Team Rocket will rise again to its rightful glory!</em>
</p><hr/><p>Serena tossed and turned in her bed. She grunted as she was being serenaded by the sound of snoring, coming from the other three girls, in the room. She wished that she could have joined them, in slumber, but she was a wreck of nerves. The day had been a peculiar one.</p><p>It had started off well by being able to finally sleep in. Ash had said that he would come and wake her, after his morning training session, for lunch. While she enjoyed the time with him, she could tell that his mind was elsewhere. He was uncharacteristically quiet, for himself, along with Lucario and Pikachu, who mirrored his attitude. Then, there was Gary, Trevor, and Angela. They had stayed closer to her than usual, but this, she figured, had something to do with Ash. He had probably asked for his old friends to keep an eye on her, so she just brushed it off.</p><p>She had watched his news conference during the media frenzy, which followed Tobias and Trevor's third-place bout. He only gave one sentence and one-word answers, throughout the entire interview. He rarely rose his head to meet the eyesight of the countless reporters that were in the room. She had hoped to see him, as soon as he returned from the interview, which ended around eight that night. She waited in the lobby for a few hours, but he never came. She had spent the last hour tossing and turning, in her bed, trying to sleep.</p><p>She looked at the digital clock, which rested on the table, between her and Bonnie's bed. She groaned when she saw that it was already midnight.</p><p><em>Maybe he's in his room right now. </em>She thought, as she gingerly got out of her bed.</p><p>She tiptoed through the darkened room, before reaching the door. She grabbed the doorknob and slowly pulled the door open, while being careful not to let in too much light from the hallway, and slipped out.</p><p>She walked over to the door, that was across from her. She took a peek down both sides of the hall, to make sure that she was alone, before knocking on the door. She waited for a few moments, before deciding to try again. She knocked louder, before putting her ear up to the door. She keenly listened for any signs of life on the other side. She backed up and sighed, as she came up empty in her search for Ash.</p><p><em>Where could he be? He hasn't come back from the press conference. </em>She smiled when a thought dawned on her. <em>I'm sure he's there!</em></p><p>Serena quickly opened the door to her room. Without the lights, she managed to find her way to her bag. After a few minutes of rummaging through her belongings, she came across a pair of long socks and a sweatshirt. She threw them on, along with a pair of shoes, and exited out of her room. She quickly made her way through the halls, until she arrived at the elevator. She got in and descended down to the lobby. Once the doors opened, she rushed out and into the crispness of the night.</p><hr/><p>She found her way into the forest. She ducked past limps and through bushes, while letting the light of the moon, screening above, guide her path. She came out into the same clearing, which Ash and she had encountered each other there, so many times before. Her heart skipped a beat, as she saw him sitting there, in the glow of the moon. The light was dancing off his ebony hair that was freed from his hood.</p><p>Ash sat there in silence, before being startled, as he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a body pressed against his. His shock dispersed into happiness, when he smelled a flowery perfume, lingering behind him. He chuckled, as he felt a cheek rubbed up against his.</p><p>"Hey there, stranger," he said softly.</p><p>"Stranger? I better be more than just a stranger to you." Serena teased. "I mean, after all, we have kissed before. I don't know what type of girl you think I am. Just going around kissing strangers." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever," Ash responded.</p><p>He quickly turned in Serena's arms and tucked his arms around her. He rotated Serena and twisted his body so that Serena was now sitting in his lap.</p><p>Serena gave a small yelp at the sudden action. She began to chuckle, before playfully hitting Ash in the chest.</p><p>"You jerk!" The chuckling performer responded.</p><p>The two continued to laugh before Serena turned sideways and rested her head on Ash's chest, while one of her hands played with the Pokéball, around his neck.</p><p>"So, may I ask why you're out here?" she questioned softly.</p><p>"Just thinking," Ash responded quietly.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>Ash took a deep breath, before exhaling. Serena noticed a deep breath and took her head off his chest, in order to see his face. She viewed the trainer, who had his mask off, with a worried gaze.</p><p>Ash saw the uneasiness, which her eyes were expressing, and averted his gaze, before talking. "About tomorrow, and if I'm ready for the battle. I've been waiting five years for this moment, and now that it's here, . . ." Ash's voice began to trail before he let out another sigh. "I don't know if I'll be able to finally beat him."</p><p>Serena gently placed her hand on the side of Ash's face, while her thumb gently ran over his cheekbone.</p><p>"You remember the night before the Lumiose Conference Finals?" Serena asked her loved one.</p><p>Ash kept his gaze away, as he nodded his head. Serena began to grow frustrated.</p><p>"Ash, look at me!" Serena ordered, which Ash responded to her demand by tilting his head so that their eyes met. "Do you remember that night?"</p><p>"Of course I do, Serena. I was a nervous wreck, just like what I am now." Ash said as he remembered that night.</p><p>She smiled and nodded. "It was also the first night that we kissed. I never told you this, but I couldn't sleep that night either."</p><p>"You couldn't?" asked Ash, with a confused look on his face.</p><p>Serena shook her head. "No, I couldn't."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Serena tossed and turned in her bed, before having felt a cold wind blow against her body. She shivered, under her sheets. She then turned her head and noticed the sliding glass door, which leads to a balcony, was opened, along with Ash's bed empty, except for a little yellow ball of fur, who was curled up on one of the pillows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She got up and went to the door. She stuck her head out and noticed Ash, leaning up against a railing, as he was staring out into the night sky. She quietly walked up next to him and leaned on the railing, so she could see his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, you feeling alright?" Serena asked, which seemed to have shaken Ash out of his thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh? Oh. Hey, Serena." Ash responded as he turned to the girl that stood next to him. "Yeah, I'm fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Serena looked at him with skepticism. "I'm not buying that, for a minute. Tell me, what's wrong?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash sighed, before turning back to the view, that the balcony gave them. "I've never been this close to my goal before. I mean, I've gone far in various conferences before, but not like this. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you've worked so hard, Ash," Serena was shocked at what she was hearing. The ever-confident Ash Ketchum was doubting and questioning his own abilities. "I'm sure that you'll win."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I always felt before I lost. I mean, I should have beat Ritchie, but Charizard wouldn't listen to me. Then, Charizard finally does, but I couldn't get past Harrison and his Blaziken. It was the same deal with Tyson and his Meowth. After that, I finally get over the Quarterfinal hump by beating Paul, but only to come face to face against a team of Legendary Pokémon. Finally, I lose in possibly the most embarrassing fashion yet: I lost to Cameron, who came to the battle with only five Pokémon!" He sighed again, as the weight of so many close calls has finally taken their toll on him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ash, you can't let those defeats, from the past, bother you," Serena said. "That was then, and this is now. They don't have anything to do with tomorrow's battle. Sure, you've learned from them, but it won't make a difference, whether you won or lost in those conferences, tomorrow in the Finals."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How can you be so confident, Serena?" Ash questioned his performer friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she saw Ash turn to her, Serena began to blush. She had always been there for him, while he was in Kalos, but this seemed different somehow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gulped, before continuing. "Because . . . Because I'm talking to the most amazing person that I've ever met," she said sheepishly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked up, from the ground, to meet Ash's gaze. </em>
  <em>He's not stopping me! That's good, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt confidence beginning to grow inside of her. "You've always inspired me, ever since we were younger. Then, you came to Kalos, and now, my entire world has changed. You've opened the doors that I never knew existed. If you had told me, last year, that I would be performing, in front of thousands of people, I would have laughed; but because of you, I was able to realize a dream that I didn't even know I had. You've always been there for me, Ash, always encouraging me by telling me to never give up. When you win tomorrow, I'll be there to cheer you on."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They stood in silence for what felt like hours to Serena. She felt the beating of her heart racing, as she waited for Ash to respond. All of a sudden, she stood in shock, as Ash wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. She tensed at his touch, but slowly melted into it. She then buried her head into his chest, while wrapping her arms around his back. She soaked in every second of the embrace, while her crush was holding her in his strong arms, his head resting in the crook of her neck, and the texture, of his shirt, on her cheek. They finally let go of the embrace and looked into each other's eyes, Auburn eyes meeting blue eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, Serena. That means more to me than you know." Ash said, with a small smile forming on his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Serena tilted her head, as she took in his smile. </em>
  <em>Well, it isn't his adorable toothy grin, but it's better than nothing</em>
  <em>. She thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're welcome." She responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. She had said so much tonight already and he had hugged her in a way that he had never done before. Should she risk it? </em>
  <em>This is Ash. I may never have another chance as good as this!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"One more thing!" she exclaimed louder than she wanted to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh?" Ash responded as he looked at her, with a confused look on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have one more thing to help inspire you tomorrow," Serena stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's that?" He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gently gripped Ash's shirt, before softly pressing her lips against his. She felt her heart burst, inside of her chest. It felt like she had always imagined it would be; electric. She began to feel a tingling sensation that started from her lips, and then suddenly, began racing through the rest of the body, while carrying a warming feeling with it. She parted from the kiss, with a smile on her face, which only grew when she saw it mirrored on Ash's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow," Serena whispered. She backed away from Ash, before turning and walking into the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, she felt a grip on her arm and was spun back around. Before she could say anything, she felt his lips against hers and his arms around her waist. Her shock lasted only a moment before she closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around Ash's neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again, they broke the kiss, but Ash didn't move back. Instead, he whispered, "Best piece of inspiration ever."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"You see, I was feeling nervous about you too, just like how I am today." Serena smiled, while she spoke. "And just like that night, you're letting the past affect the present. So what if you didn't stop Giovanni, five years ago? Tomorrow, it won't matter. All that will matter is what happens when the battle begins."</p><p>Ash sat there, pondering what the performer had just said to him. Had he let the last five years really affect him that much? Of course, he had. Why wouldn't those years have put any pressure on him? Still, with Serena in his arms, he began to feel her confidence rubbing off onto him. He grinned his toothy smile that she loved so much.</p><p>"What's going through your head now?" she asked while being hopeful that her words made an impact on her loved one.</p><p>"Just wondering if I could get a little 'inspiration' tonight, just like the one that I received, back in Kalos," he said playfully.</p><p>"Why didn't you ask that earlier?" Serena teased, before leaning in and placing her lips on Ash's.</p><p>Ash felt the warmth radiate from her kiss, as well as the tingling sensation of her hands while being wrapped around his neck.</p><p>
  <em>All that matters, right now, is tomorrow. The past is the past, and tomorrow is a brand new day.</em>
</p><p>He smiled to the kiss, as once again, the Kalos Queen has caused all his anxiety to slip away into the majestic night sky.</p><hr/><p>Ash finished the last notes of his song, which he played on his ocarina, before opening his eyes and viewing Pikachu and Lucario. They were ready. Silently, they rose and made their way out of their locker room. They had stepped onto their platform, before hearing a voice behind them. Ash turned to see Serena, standing there, with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Why are you here?" he asked, as she approached the masked trainer.</p><p>"I felt like a thumb's up wasn't going to be good enough, for today." She slipped off his mask and placed a quick kiss on his lips.</p><p>Ash smiled, as they parted from the kiss. "Thanks." he said, "I needed that."</p><p>"So did I," Serena responded sheepishly. "Now go out there and do your best, and when you win, I'll be right there, next to the stage, waiting for you."</p><p>"I'll see you there," Ash replied.</p><p>Ash took one last glance back to Serena before his platform began to rise and the roars, of the crowd, began to drown out his thoughts.</p><p>Beside him, Lucario was growling, while Pikachu sat, atop his shoulder, with sparks flying. Standing across from him, on the battlefield, Giovanni held a Pokéball in his hands, while Persian crouched, as she was mirroring her master's tensed frame.</p><p>Ash enlarged a Pokéball, in his hand, with only one thought running through his head.</p><p>
  <em>This ends now!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash held a Pokéball in his hand, as his fingers traced the button that would enlarge the device and begin the battle. The whole world seemed to stop, and all noise disappeared into a void while leaving nothing, but silence. He took in Giovanni's demeanor. He was tense, muscles shaking, while his eyes exhibited anger and hatred in them.</p><p>Ash's breathing intensified, as he faintly heard the words of the ref, telling them to reveal their first choices. He had made his game plan for the battle, but he knew that it would all go down the drain, once the battle had started. This was it! Everything would be finished within the next few hours. He was ready to battle.</p><p>
  <em>This ends now!</em>
</p><p>Giovanni let out a grunt, as he threw his first choice into the air. The light dimmed to show a Kalos dragon type. The dragon Pokémon stood tall while being predominantly black with a purple belly and purple on its outer wings. It had a red V shape between its eyes that shown bright yellow. White fur could be seen sticking up from his back. In place of ears, there stood two large speaker-like appendages that were teal colored. The dragon and flying type let out a deafening roar at a high pitch. Ash grabbed his ears, as the roar caused his ears to ring with the loud cry. As he turned back, he saw Giovanni smirking at him.</p><p>"What's wrong, Aaron?" he asked sadistically. "Can't handle Noivern's loud roar? Well, his bite is worse than his bark."</p><p>Ash regained his composure. His finger moved gently over the button, before clicking it and expanding the device in his hand.</p><p>"You haven't heard an actual roar, Sakaki!" Ash yelled back. "Now, it's my turn to show my own dragon!"</p><p>Ash threw his Pokéball with force. Landing with a thud and roar out came a predominately navy-blue Pokémon. Its slender frame betrayed its strength. On its back, there was a fin, which resembled that of a shark. On its legs and arms, there were two spikes, a piece, that showed white and was mirrored by the claws at the end of its wings and feet. Its chest was red, while its belly was white. On its muzzle, there was a yellow star, while two torpedo-shaped appendages came from either side of its head. It let out a roar, as it swung its tail.</p><p>Giovanni snarled. His plan to use Noivern's loud cry, to disrupt his opponent, didn't work. He felt his body shake at the Garchomp that stood before him.</p><hr/><p>"Wow! Two powerhouses to start! These guys are going for broke!" Max exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, they're really going for it!" Bonnie added.</p><p>"Well, of course, they are," Trevor interjected. "After all, this is the Finals. They both want to leave it all out on the battlefield."</p><p>"Yeah, I can remember my first Grand Festival Final Stage," Dawn said. "I left it all out against Zoey. It's obvious that both these guys are doing the same. They want to win no matter what, while leaving it all out on the battlefield." The rest of the group hummed in agreement.</p><p>Cynthia looked down to the dragons, as once again, she felt her belt begin to shake. Her own Garchomp was pleading to be let out so that it could battle. She looked back and froze, as she saw Lance. He held a serious expression, one that he had never worn before. He had always looked serious, but there was always a lighter side, in his eyes; however, not today. Sure, the two competitors had frustrated him, but the expression showed her that they were battling for more than just a championship. Her eyes shifted, as she saw a figure fly past him. Serena came to a stop, with both her hands clasped in front of her chest. The worry on her face was evident but was quickly whisked away as she took in a deep breath, before yelling her heart out.</p><p>"Go Aaron!" she hollered at the top of her lungs. "You can do it! I believe in you!"</p><p>Serena let herself go light-headed. The mixed feelings of fear and anxiety, along with shortness of breath, made her nearly stumble over. but she caught herself.</p><p><em>Who are these guys? </em>Cynthia's mind began to race, as she turned and saw that the battle had begun.</p><hr/><p>"Garchomp use Stone Edge," Ash commanded.</p><p>Garchomp roared, as he leaped into the air, while circles of small rocks appeared around him, before being sent at its opponent.</p><p>"Noivern use Hurricane to deflect the attacks! Then, follow it up with Boomburst!" Giovanni retorted.</p><p>Suddenly, the sound wave Pokémon was enveloped in high force winds, causing dust and rocks to be kicked up from the stadium floor into the air. The rock type move was sent cascading away in differing directions. Some rocks hit the stadium wall, as others found their way into the stands, causing shrieks to come from the onlookers, who were near the impact, while others hit the light fixtures, causing explosions.</p><p>Ash looked on, as suddenly the winds were sliced through with sound waves that hit his Pokémon, causing Garchomp to scream in pain, as it was sent flying into the wall of the stadium.</p><p>"Dragon Rush! Let's go!" Ash responded, without hesitation.</p><p>Bursting from the dust, came to the Mach Pokémon, as its entire body was covered in blue energy.</p><p>Giovanni didn't falter. "Hurricane again, and then, use Dragon Claw!"</p><p>Again, the dragon and flying type summoned hurricane-force winds, which caused Ash's Pokémon to lose balance, as it traveled through the air. Using the opening, the sound wave Pokémon hit the dragon and ground type, under the chin, with green glowing claws.</p><p>Ash responded quickly on his feet. "Dragon Tail into Stone Edge! Now!" he yelled.</p><p>Garchomp quickly composed himself, as he swung his tail, which had also begun to glow green. His tail struck his opponent in the head. Noivern cried in pain, as it hit the ground with a thud. Garchomp spun around again while sending a volley of rocks at the shaken Pokémon.</p><p>Noivern vanished into a dust cloud. "Noivern! Fight back with another Boomburst!" Giovanni pushed on.</p><p>The dust quickly dissipated, as sound waves raced toward the hovering Mach Pokémon while sending the Sinnoh native flying into the adjacent wall.</p><p>"Dragon Rush!" Ash countered.</p><p>Again, without hesitation, the powerful dragon encased in blue appears. This time, Giovanni hadn't expected such a quick reaction. Noivern took the attack in the chest and gasped, while not being able to muster the power for a scream, as the dragon and ground type propelled him into the wall. Garchomp flew from the wreckage. He did a backflip, before coming to a stop, in front of Ash, as it began panting, but still ready for battle.</p><p>Noivern groaned while pulling himself off the wall and flying back to his starting position, in front of his master. Noivern winced, as he landed, going to a knee briefly, before pushing himself back up to a full standing position. Giovanni snarled, as he took in the situation. <em>Noivern has taken a lot of damage from a lot of effective attacks, more than Garchomp.</em></p><p>Ash was also assessing his own situation and the battle strategy that Giovanni had come up with. <em>Giovanni doesn't want a straight-up battle. He's using Hurricane to keep us at bay; but once we get in close enough, he sends us back, while also countering. </em>He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist while eyeing his opponent.</p><p>The stadium fell into an eerie silence, as the crowd had calmed themselves with the pause in the action.</p><hr/><p>"Fascinating!" Wallace exclaimed.</p><p>"What is it?" Brock asked.</p><p>"Both of these trainers are only feeling each other out." the occupants looked on the Hoenn champion in shock, while he continued. "They came in, looking to get a beat on each other. Aaron wanted to see how Sakaki would deal with a fast-paced battle, while Sakaki wanted to see how Aaron would react to a counter. They're playing this like two masters in a game of chess."</p><p>"Who's winning then?" Ashley questioned Wallace.</p><p>"Still too early to tell," Wallace answered. "But we'll find out soon who has gotten more from that little scrape."</p><hr/><p>Giovanni looked on and smiled, as Noivern seemed to have finally caught his breath, before making his next move.</p><p>"Use Dark Pulse, Noivern!"</p><p>Noivern shot a beam of dark, intertwining circles at his opponent.</p><p>"Garchomp, Sandstorm!" Ash countered.</p><p>Garchomp jumped into the air and summoned a column of sand that encased and shielded him from the oncoming attack. The dark type move hit the column of dust and sand, causing a minor explosion. When the dust settled, Garchomp was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Giovanni growled, as his eyes began to scan the skies, above the stadium. To his dismay, he couldn't find any sign of the Mach Pokémon. His eyes quickly moved the floor of the battlefield, as the ground, in front of Noivern, began to shake.</p><p>"Get out of there, Noivern!" He yelled, but it was too late.</p><p>"Dragon Rush, Garchomp!"</p><p>The ground gave way to the Mach Pokémon, who had wrapped himself in blue energy. The attack again hit the sound wave Pokémon in the chest, but the Sinnoh Pokémon wasn't done yet.</p><p>"Garchomp, use Dragon Tail, then into Stone Edge!" Ash encouraged his Pokémon, as he pushed his advantage on.</p><p>Garchomp jumped back a bit, causing the blue aura to disperse before an empowered tail hit his opponent. The attack hit home and sent the Kalos Pokémon skidding across the ground, for only it to disappear in a barrage of rocks.</p><p>"Noivern, use Giga Impact!" Giovanni roared.</p><p>His roar was mirrored by a shriek of acknowledgment from his Pokémon. Noivern launched himself, from the ground, toward the shocked Pokémon.</p><p>Ash stood in amazement, as the bat-like Pokémon nailed his dragon, in the chest, with the powerful normal type attack. Garchomp and Noivern slammed into the stadium wall before Noivern made a quick jump back. The stadium wall began to crumble, as Garchomp fell to the ground.</p><p>Giovanni smirked, as he thought the first round had gone to him; but much to his dismay, the dragon and ground type rose onto shaking legs, before shaking his head and letting out a roar. His eyes then moved to his temporarily immobile Pokémon. Noivern was gasping for breath at this point. It seemed that it had been pushed to its limits. Both Pokémon seemed to be standing on willpower alone.</p><p>Ash shook himself out of his shock, before continuing his attack. "Garchomp, end this with Stone Edge!"</p><p>Again, Garchomp leaped into the air, as the rocks appeared around him. He let a roar, before launching the attack towards his opponent.</p><p>"Hurricane into Boomburst, Noivern!" Giovanni countered.</p><p>Noivern summoned the powerful flying attack, but unlike before, a few of the rocks were able to cut through the strong winds. One rock struck its stomach, causing it to stagger forward, before another came in and contacted its head, forcing it to stumble backward. It regained its footing and send the normal type attack. The attack struck Garchomp, while forcing it back, but with less force than previously.</p><p>Ash gritted his teeth, as Garchomp fell to a knee, before standing once again. <em>I must end this now, but I can't get in close! All my straightforward attacks are being sent back! </em>Ash winced, as a ray of sunlight hit his eyes. He covered his eyes and looked up. <em>That's it!</em></p><p>"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor, and then, attack with Dragon Rush!" Ash commanded.</p><p>Garchomp nodded. He began to focus energy in his chest, which glowed orange. He turned his head to the sky, before shooting an orange ball of energy into the air. The ball traveled high, above the stadium, before exploding like a firework. The explosion sent dozens of small spheres, plummeting to the earth below. Garchomp, after seeing that his first attack was successful, leaped at his opponent, using the next dragon type move.</p><p>"Dodge that, Noivern!" Giovanni implored his Kalos Pokémon.</p><p>Noivern frantically spun to and fro, in its attempts to dodge the meteors that struck the stadium floor. With its attention on the falling spheres, it didn't notice the Garchomp that was closing in.</p><p>Garchomp struck the Pokémon, in the chest, while its wings wrapped around the reeling Pokémon's body. Garchomp then threw his opponent to the ground, before rolling away from his opponent. Noivern opened its eyes, but only to close them again, as it saw a sphere colliding with the sound wave Pokémon.</p><p>The dust settled, after the collision, to reveal a knocked out flying and dragon type. Garchomp roared with pride, as Giovanni silently returned his fallen Pokémon to its Pokéball. He snarled while gazing towards the still celebrating Sinnoh Pokémon.</p><hr/><p>Serena jumped and shouted with glee, from the front row of the elite suite. She had managed to sneak her way into the front row and sit next to Gary.</p><p>"Go, Aaron! You can do it! Woo!" she shouted with all her might.</p><p>Gary smiled when he saw his friend, jumping up and down, next to him. "It seems Aaron has gotten the better of Sakaki."</p><p>However, his smile didn't last long.</p><p>"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Diantha spoke. The rest of the group turned to the champions, who were all nodding their heads, in approval of the Kalos champion's comment.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Serena questioned. "Wallace even said that it would be clear who got more out of their first engagement, and it was Aaron."</p><p>"I did say that," Wallace answered, "but Diantha is right. Even though Aaron did manage to win this round, the battle could still go back and forth, until the very end."</p><p>"That's right," Trevor responded as he turned to the performer, as he gives her an example of that scenario. "It's what happened in my battle against Aaron. Although he won the first two battles, he then loses three battles, before the intermission. After the break, he managed to win three battles, then losing two more, before finally claiming victory in the last battle. You see, Serena, the winner of the match isn't determined by just one battle. It takes at least six battles and how many Pokémon a trainer has left remaining, by the last round of a matchup, to determine a victor. Aaron may have won this round, but the battle is far from over.</p><p>"What does that even mean?" Serena asked.</p><p>"It means that these two titans are just warming up." The group turned to Lance, who stood in the back. The Kanto and Johto champion didn't look impressed. He just stood there, emotionless, as his eyes gazed down upon the battlefield below. "Remember, these guys have a long fight ahead of them. Things are just getting started."</p><hr/><p>Giovanni snarled, as he enlarged his next choice. He had been outdone. His strategy, to stall until a mistake was made, had backfired. He looked to Ash, who was smiling under his mask. <em>The boy had better not get used to being in the lead because it's my turn.</em></p><p>Giovanni quietly threw his Pokéball into the air to reveal a water and fighting type. The Pokémon stood tall and was primarily blue with a round body. It's arms and legs were blue, along with its feet. Its arms were white and resembled boxing gloves, while a big, white circle was on its stomach. In the middle of the circle, there was a continuously growing swirl that moved counterclockwise. The Pokémon let out a grunt, before lifting his hands into a boxer's stance.</p><p>Ash looked at his ground and dragon type, who had started the match for him. Garchomp's breathing had become labored. Ash could tell that he was struggling and needs a rest. Ash raised his Pokéball and Garchomp disappeared in a red beam.</p><p>Ash thanked his loyal Pokémon, as he clipped the device back to its original spot, before enlarging a second. Ash smiled at the Pokéball, before looking up at his opponent.</p><p>"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw the device.</p><p>When the light from the device faded, there stood Sceptile. He gave a smirk, before opening his mouth and inserting a twig. He saw his opponent and matched its intensity.</p><p>"Leaf Blade, Sceptile!" Ash commanded.</p><p>Sceptile's two leaves on his arm began to glow green, before enlarging. He launched himself, at incredible speed, towards his opponent. He pulled an arm back, as he prepared to throw his arm forward. He threw the attack forward but was stopped in mid-swing. Ash and Sceptile stood shocked, as Poliwrath held the glowing appendage with one arm.</p><p>"Ice Punch," Giovanni smirked, as he heard the cry of pain come from the forest Pokémon.</p><p>Sceptile skidded back, before being hit again; this time, under the chin. He flew up into the air, before landing on his back. He quickly rolled to the side, to avoid yet another punch. He pushed himself off the ground and jumped back, to create space between him and his opponent. Ash's mind began to work, at a mile per minute, while trying to figure out a strategy.</p><p>"Ice Beam!" Giovanni ordered as he sensed the slight hesitation in Ash's commands.</p><p>"Dodge it, then follow it up with Bullet Seed!" Ash countered.</p><p>Sceptile jumped and ran to the side of the incoming light blue beam. The beam followed the forest Pokémon. Sceptile opened its mouth, releasing small, glowing seeds. The glowing seeds hit the water and fighting type, but the weak grass attack seemed to have little effect.</p><p>"Jump, then use Slam!" Ash began to press on further.</p><p>Sceptile gathered himself, before leaping into the air, just as the beam of ice came to his position. He did a graceful front flip, before bringing his large tail down, hoping to strike his opponent's head. Again, the Kanto Pokémon caught the incoming attack.</p><p>Giovanni smirked. "Seismic Toss."</p><p>Poliwrath jumped into the air with Sceptile's tail, still within his hands. Once it got to the apex of its jump, it brought its hands above its head and threw the Hoenn starter to the ground. Sceptile rapidly spun, before striking the ground with powerful force.</p><p>Ash quickly retrieved Sceptile's Pokéball from his belt, as he heard the next command.</p><p>"Ice Punch, Poliwrath," Giovanni commanded calmly. Poliwrath plummeted to the ground with a glowing fist, prepared to finish his opponent. He threw his fist forward, just as his opponent disappeared beneath him. Giovanni looked to Ash and snarled, as he saw the trainer return the device to his belt.</p><p>"Coward!" he spat.</p><p>"I pick my battles, Sakaki," Ash responded, "and that wasn't a battle to continue! But don't worry though, I'm not backing down! Pikachu, it's your turn!"</p><p>Pikachu cried out, as he leaped forward onto the battlefield, with sparks flying from his red cheeks.</p><p>"Fine by me! It'll be better to get your best out of the way, early!" Giovanni exclaimed. "Poliwrath, use Focus Blast!"</p><p>Poliwrath put his hands together and began to form a white shining ball between his hands. He threw his hands forward, releasing the attack.</p><p>"Quick Attack into Iron Tail!" Ash countered.</p><p>Pikachu sprinted at the attack, with white streaks following him, before vanishing and appearing above his attacker. He threw his glowing tail down, hitting the vulnerable Pokémon in the head.</p><p>"Now Thunderbolt!" Ash continued his commands.</p><p>Pikachu bounced off the water and fighting type's head and released the powerful electric type attack, which caused an explosion. Pikachu jumped out of the smoke, to be clear of any possible incoming attack.</p><p>"Wood Hammer!"</p><p>Ash was stunned by the attack called. Suddenly, from behind the smoke, came a glowing green arm that connected with the electric mouse's stomach, causing it to crash into the stadium wall. Ash turned back to the battlefield, once he saw that Pikachu could still compete.</p><p>When the smoke cleared, the Kanto Pokémon had been replaced with a Kalos ghost and grass type. The Pokémon resembled a giant tree. For its feet, it had six root-like legs. Its arms were large branches with grass at the wrists. The bark of the Pokémon was separated at two places on its trunk, with both showing a black center. The top served as its mouth with a black circle, with a red light above it, for its eyes. On its head, there was what appeared like a crown, with the three small branches and a tuft of grass in the middle.</p><p>"And you're calling me a coward, Sakaki!" Ash growled.</p><p>"You take your advantages when you can get them," Giovanni said amused. "You, of all people, should know that by now."</p><p>"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted.</p><p>Pikachu cried out, as he became enveloped in a yellow aura. He took off at his opponent, as the ground shattered around him.</p><p>"Fool! Trevenant, use Wood Hammer again!" Giovanni ordered.</p><p>The elder tree Pokémon's arm began to glow green, before slamming it into the ground.</p><p>Ash smiled, as he saw his opening. "Pikachu, jump and spin, then use Iron Tail!"</p><p>Pikachu jumped and spun, as the attack hit the ground. He had managed to dodge the attack and the spin caused him to stay close to Trevenant. The electricity, encircling his body, quickly dispersed, as he twisted his body and struck the ghost and grass type, in the head, with his empowered tail.</p><p>Trevenant yelled in pain, as it hit the ground. It shook its head and rose again, with a mighty roar.</p><p>"Pikachu, return!" both Pikachu and Giovanni looked over to the mask trainer with curiosity, when he gave the command.</p><p>"Sorry buddy," Ash explained to the mouse Pokémon. "but most of your attacks won't be too effective against Trevenant."</p><p>Pikachu lowered his head, as he scampered back to the trainer's box, to take a seat next to Ash and Lucario. Ash reached down and unclipped another Pokéball, before expanding it.</p><p>"Garchomp, I need you again!" Ash yelled as he threw the device to reveal the Sinnoh Pokémon again.</p><p>Garchomp came out with a roar, but Ash saw the pained expression, in the Mach Pokémon's once mighty cry.</p><p>"Garchomp, I need everything you got!" Ash exclaimed, as Garchomp turned and smiled while nodding his head, before turning back to face his opponent.</p><p>"Trevenant, use Shadow Ball!" Giovanni shouted.</p><p>The elder tree Pokémon created a black ball, in one of its arms, before launching it at his target.</p><p>"Dodge, then use Draco Meteor!" Ash ordered.</p><p>Garchomp flew into the air, before releasing the attack, high above the stadium. The attack exploded, causing more meteors to plummet to the ground. Trevenant then vanished, as multiple spheres collided with the grass and ghost type.</p><p>Garchomp lowered itself, before suddenly being wrapped in green glowing vines and crying out in pain, as they constricted. He fought and struggled to escape, but to no avail.</p><p>"Wood Hammer!" Giovanni commanded.</p><p>From the dust, came the Kalos Pokémon with a glowing green fist.</p><p>Ash had to think quickly. "Garchomp, Crunch! Let's go!" he pleaded.</p><p>Garchomp's teeth began to glow white, as the attack hit its chest. As his head shot forward, he buried his teeth into the bark that made up the Pokémon's arms. Trevenant cried out in pain, as he began to try and shake loose the ground and dragon type.</p><p>"Dragon Tail! Go!" Ash commanded, hoping his Pokémon had managed to maintain consciousness.</p><p>Garchomp's tail began to weakly glow green, before letting go of his opponent and twisting his body, as his tail collided with his opponent's head. Ash looked in horror, as he saw Garchomp's body go limp and fall to the ground.</p><p>"Trevenant, finish it off with Wood Hammer!" Giovanni shouted in frustration.</p><p>"Garchomp! No!" Ash yelled as he watched the attack land before the Sinnoh Pokémon even had a chance to hit the ground.</p><p>Garchomp was sent careening into the stadium wall and it was clear that he had been unconscious before the last attack had even hit.</p><hr/><p>Serena felt a lump, in her throat, form, as she heard Ash cry out to his Pokémon.</p><p>
  <em>No. No! This can't be happening!</em>
</p><p>She lifted a trembling hand to her lips, before shuttering at a gentle touch. She turned to Gary, who gave her a smile.</p><p>"Sit down, Serena," he said calmly. "The battle is still young. Garchomp took heavy damage in his first fight. I'm sure Aaron knew that and had wanted to save his other Pokémon, for later."</p><p>"Y-You sure?" she managed to mutter.</p><p>Gary nodded. "Trust me, Aaron will be alright."</p><p>"He's right." the pair turned to where the reassuring voice came from. Trevor sat calmly on the opposite side of the aisle of them. "Garchomp knew that he didn't have much energy left, but he still pushed on. That just goes to show how much Aaron's Pokémon really love him. He'll be fine. As Gary had stated before, 'the battle is still young.'"</p><p>Serena sighed, before allowing herself to relax and finally sit down in her chair. She still held a closed fist against her chest, but Gary and Trevor's words had helped her to somewhat calm down. Even if it was just a little.</p><p>
  <em>Please. Pull this out, Ash.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Giovanni looked on, as Ash released his next choice. The ground shook, as a large, blue alligator-like Pokémon landed on the ground. The Pokémon stood tall with three red spikes, coming from its head, middle of its back, and the end of its large tail. The bottom part, of its jaw, was a tan color that was matched by a V-shaped tanned area on its stomach. It showed large white claws on both its hands and feet, along with its jaws. Much to the surprise of the audience, it began hopping from one leg to the other, while crying out happily, as it did a dance.</p><p>"Feraligatr, let's begin!" The short statement was all Ash had to make, for the whimsical look to be quickly replaced with seriousness.</p><p>The big jaw Pokémon suddenly took a battling stance, before letting out a roar.</p><p>"Trevenant, use Wood Hammer!" Giovanni started the attack.</p><p>The ghost and grass type rushed forward with a green glowing arm.</p><p>Ash and Feraligatr waited patiently, for the slow-moving Pokémon. Ash waited, as the Pokémon was in mid-swing to call his counter.</p><p>"Protect into Ice Beam, Feraligatr!" he shouted with force.</p><p>Feraligatr let out a roar, before placing both hands, in front of its body, while encasing itself in a yellow shield.</p><p>The attack hit, but bounced off, causing the elder tree Pokémon to lose its balance. Feraligatr broke the barrier when it saw its opportunity and released a beam of light blue and fired it towards the opponent. The attack hit, causing a cry a pain to come out from the Kalos Pokémon's mouth. Trevenant skidded across the battlefield, before coming to a stop. It grimaced, as it pulled itself off the floor of the stadium.</p><p>"Shadow Ball!" Giovanni pushed forward.</p><p>"Hydro Pump!" Ash countered.</p><p>The two attacks collided in midair, causing the mist to be sprayed everywhere. Ash and Giovanni watched the mist, for any possible attack, coming from their opponent.</p><p>Ash went on the offensive. "Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump again!"</p><p>Feraligatr arched its head back, before throwing it forward towards a shadowy object hidden in the mist. The stream of water busted through the mist, as a cry came out from the attack, indicating that it hit its mark.</p><p>Giovanni snarled again, as he saw the mist that hasn't yet settled. "Trevenant, use Phantom Force!"</p><p>"Protect, then use Ice Beam again!" Ash responded.</p><p>Again, a shield formed around the Johto starter.</p><p>Suddenly, Trevenant appeared next to Feraligatr with dark energy in its hand. Ash and Feraligatr stood in shock, as the ghost and grass type shot its arm forward while connecting the attack with Feraligatr's ribs and sending the Pokémon skidding across the ground.</p><p>Giovanni could now see the surprised look on his opponent's face. He began to laugh, which caused Ash's gaze to shift from his reeling Pokémon to him. His brows furrowed, as he took in the sight of Giovanni laughing.</p><p>"Sorry to disappoint you, Aaron, but Phantom Force isn't affected by Protect," Giovanni said amused. "Your plan to stay behind your little defense won't work."</p><p>Ash began to feel his heartbeat increase at what the man said. His eyebrows shot up, as his mind began to race. <em>What do I do now?</em></p><p>"Wood Hammer, Trevenant!" Giovanni commanded.</p><p>"Feraligatr, Protect!"</p><p>Giovanni smiled, as he saw his Pokémon closing in on its target. "Quick! Change to Phantom Force!"</p><p>The previous attack was stopped, while in mid-swing, before the ghost and grass type vanished, but only to reappear again beside Feraligatr.</p><p>Ash growled, as his Pokémon let out a cry, before being sent skidding across the battlefield. Feraligatr pushed himself up off the ground while grimacing with every small action it took. Ash gritted his teeth, as he saw Giovanni again using the same combination.</p><p>Suddenly, an idea came to Ash's head.</p><p>"Feraligatr, Protect again!" Ash commanded his water type.</p><p>Giovanni smirked, as he watched the shield go up. "Finish it with Phantom Force!"</p><p>Once again, the Kalos Pokémon vanished. Giovanni's smirk then turned to a shocked expression, as soon as he heard Ash's next command.</p><p>"Maintain Protect, while spinning and using Ice Beam!" Ash shouted.</p><p>Feraligatr nodded and began to fire the beam of ice, just as Trevenant appeared within the barrier. The ghost and grass type cried out in pain, as the attack hit home, causing the Pokémon to crash into the inside wall of the shield.</p><p>Giovanni and Ash both looked on, as the half-shaped dome became a swirling force of ice and wind. Suddenly, a large crack appeared in the shield, that ran across the surface, before exploding, while causing the icy winds to blow across the battlefield, in a beautiful array of different blue and yellow hues.</p><p>Ash didn't waste any time in calling out his next attack. "Hydro Pump, then follow it up with Crunch!"</p><p>Suddenly, from the blue and yellow cloud, came Trevenant. The Pokémon cascaded into the wall, followed by the big jaw Pokémon with its teeth glowing. The Johto starter grabbed the reeling Pokémon, by the wrist, causing a faint scream of pain, before swinging the Pokémon, above his head, and smashing the Elder Tree Pokémon into the ground.</p><p>Feraligatr put a foot on Trevenant's neck, as a jet of water shot up, from its tail, in a spiral fashion. Its breathing was heavy and multiple scratch marks could be seen on its body; but underneath, its foot laid an unconscious Kalos Pokémon.</p><p>Feraligatr again hopped on one foot and then another, in celebration, once his opponent had vanished in a beam of red light. It was happy that it managed to win the difficult fight.</p><hr/><p>"Wow, that was beautiful," May muttered through her astonishment. "I'll have to remember that for an appeal round."</p><p>"Not if I use it first!" Dawn blurted out, with a smile on her face.</p><p>In the front row, Serena sat in her chair, as she began to stomp the floor, excitedly, with her feet. She allowed the excitement to overwhelm her. She wanted to jump and run out onto the battlefield, even though she knew that the fight was still going on.</p><p>
  <em>Come on, Ash! Keep going! You're almost there!</em>
</p><hr/><p>Giovanni, wordlessly, tossed his Pokéball back onto the battlefield, to reveal his Poliwrath once again. Ash grunted in frustration, as Feraligatr seemed to be in worse shape than the water and fighting type. Feraligatr demeanor again turned from one of playful innocence to that of a hardened veteran, as he eyed his next opponent.</p><p>"Poliwrath, use Focus Punch!" Giovanni commanded. Poliwrath's fist began to glow white before he rushed towards Feraligatr.</p><p>Ash didn't hesitate, before responding.</p><p>"Superpower into Aqua Tail!"</p><p>Feraligatr began to glow blue, before raising a foot up and smashing it into the ground. A giant rock came up from the ground. Feraligatr punched the rock at his opponent.</p><p>Poliwrath reared back and punched the rock, destroying it. The rubble was a distraction, as Poliwrath was then smashed by the powerful water attack. Poliwrath managed to stabilize itself and throw his body back at Feraligatr, with a still glowing hand. Much to Feraligatr's surprise, he was struck in the stomach and sent flying into the stadium wall, which began to crumble.</p><p>Feraligatr threw off the rubble, as he managed to stand right back up. He grimaced, as it became obvious that he had taken damage from the altercation. Suddenly, he vanished back into his device, which Ash held in his hand.</p><p>Giovanni again growled. "Stop substituting and stand and fight like a man, Aaron!"</p><p>Ash brushed off the comment, as he replaced Feraligatr's Pokéball for a different choice.</p><p>"Worry about your own strategy, Sakaki, while I'll worry about mine!" Ash threw his next choice in the air, to reveal Sceptile once again.</p><p>"I see that you still have that stubborn streak in you," Giovanni remarked.</p><p>"Some habits die hard." Ash smiled. "Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!"</p><p>Sceptile encased himself in a tornado of leaves, before sending the attack towards the Tadpole Pokémon.</p><p>"Use Ice Beam!" Giovanni countered.</p><p>Poliwrath let the light blue beam go against the powerful grass attack. The attack went through the leaves, causing a mist of green and blue to cover the battlefield.</p><p>"Now, Leaf Blade, Sceptile!" Ash exclaimed.</p><p>Sceptile cried out and dashed through the mist of green and blue, as he charged towards his opponent. He closed in, as his leaf appendages began to glow green. He pulled back and threw his arm forward, targeting the back of the Kanto Pokémon. Before the attack could land, the appendage was grabbed by Giovanni's Pokémon.</p><p>"You'll never learn, Aaron!" Giovanni spat. " Poliwrath, use Seismic Toss!"</p><p>Like what happened earlier, the fighting and water type leaped into the air and threw Sceptile to the ground.</p><p>"Now, Focus Punch!"</p><p>Poliwrath began to fall, as his fists began to glow white.</p><p>"Sceptile! Get up and launch another Leaf Storm!" Ash pleaded.</p><p>Sceptile managed to open his eyes and unleash the attack, straight into the air, at the incoming attacker. Poliwrath was struck with several leaves, as it began to fall. The Tadpole Pokémon came crashing to the ground, just a few yards away from Sceptile.</p><p>Both Pokémon groaned as they pulled themselves up from the ground. Sceptile winced, as he fell to his knee, while Poliwrath grimaced and grabbed the arm that had hit the ground hard.</p><p>
  <em>I've got to end this now! But how?! He'll just catch every attack that we send at him, from up close!</em>
</p><p>Ash took a quick glance and noticed the glowing yellow seeds on Sceptile's back, and then, he smiled. <em>Well, it's worth a shot!</em></p><p>"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Ash shouted.</p><p>Again, Sceptile's appendages glowed green. He rushed straight towards his opponent, while throwing all he had into the attack, but only for it to be caught again.</p><p>"Now, throw the other arm!" Ash countered.</p><p>Sceptile responded by hurling his second glowing arm, but only for that to also be caught.</p><p>"So stubborn!" Giovanni stated as he laughed at his opponent's persistent personality.</p><p>"And you're so easy to fool!"</p><p>Giovanni's laughter stopped, as the words ran through his mind. He quickly looked at his Pokémon and realized what Ash had planned, but it was too late.</p><p>"Alright, Sceptile! Solar Beam!" Ash shouted.</p><p>A bright white ball appeared, in the forest Pokémon's mouth, before firing a large beam of blinding white light. Ash and Giovanni had to cover their eyes, from the bright ray, as the wind kicked up dust and small rocks, from the wreckage that was on the battlefield.</p><p>Poliwrath cried out in pain, before vanishing in the white light. The beam struck the stadium wall, causing a massive explosion. Onlookers were yelling, in panic, at the massive explosion that took out the wall. The wall, which the attack had hit, was reduced to rubble.</p><p>When the rubble began to move, Ash and Sceptile looked on in horror. Poliwrath pushed a rock, from atop its position, and slowly stood itself up. Poliwrath was breathing heavily. It slowly took a step out of the rubble, but cried in pain and hit the ground, with swirls in its eyes.</p><p>Ash and Sceptile let out a small sigh of relief. Sceptile looked back and smiled at his trainer, before vanishing in a red beam of light.</p><p>"Great job, Sceptile," Ash said, with a small smile on his face.</p><p>Ash's smile vanished, as he turned back to see Giovanni, glaring at him. He matched the glare, as the platforms, that they were on, began to lower. Before they lowered, he could see Giovanni, as he began to shake in anger, which caused the masked trainer to smirk.</p><hr/><p>Lance felt a cold stare, coming from behind him, that sent chills up his spine. He turned to see Sabrina, standing there, with her arms crossed.</p><p>"You seemed pleased," she said coldly.</p><p>"Yes, but it isn't over yet," Lance replied with hesitation in his voice.</p><p>"You don't think that he can do it?" she asked while looking surprised at the Kanto and Johto champion's response.</p><p>Lance shook his head, before looking her back in the eyes. "He's a strong trainer and that was shown out there, in the first half of the battle, but he still has a long way to go," Lance stated. "With that said, it's not a bad idea to always have a backup plan."</p><p>"So that's why the Elite Four are hiding in the stands," Sabrina said with a smirk.</p><p>Lance chuckled a bit. "How long did you know?"</p><p>"Well, besides Agatha, they aren't necessarily the subtlest group of trainers out there," Sabrina answered. "They were easily spotted in the crowd, along with your G-Men."</p><p>Lance took his eyes away from Sabrina, when he heard cheers, coming from the front of the suite. There stood Serena, who was yelling her heart out to her beloved one below.</p><p>"Let's just hope, for everyone's sake, that he'll be able to put an end to this, once and for all," Lance responded.</p><p>"You mean, for her sake?" Sabrina stated while pointing out to the cheering performer.</p><p>"Yes, for her sake; and unbeknownst to the others, it's for their own sakes as well." Lance's tone turned somber. "They've all missed him so much. You can tell, whenever they speak of him."</p><hr/><p>Ash sat, in the middle of his locker room, with a smile on his face.</p><p>"I must say, not a bad start to the Finals."</p><p>"Pika pipi Pikachu chu pi, Pikapi," Pikachu responded somberly.</p><p>"Very true," Ash answered, with more reserved.</p><p>"We're up 5-3, Master!" Lucario nearly shouted. "We're in the driver's seat. All we have to do now is to put him out of his misery!"</p><p>Ash let out a sigh, as he stood up from his chair.</p><p>"Lucario," Ash began to communicate with the Aura Pokémon, through the aura. "you'll soon find out that numbers don't mean anything in a Finals' battle. This thing is still up in the air."</p><hr/><p>Giovanni let out a roar, as he threw a fold-up chair across the room. He then yelled out again, as he balled his hands into fists and threw them into the lockers while leaving a dent upon where they impacted.</p><p>"That punk thinks he can just show me up like that and get away with it?!" Giovanni yelled out. "Well, he has got another thing coming to him! We'll show him what true power is all about!"</p><p>Sitting in the middle of the room, while curled up in a ball, was Persian. She lifted her head and stretched when she heard the loud clangs. She purred, as she brushed up against Giovanni, to ease his rage.</p><p>Giovanni smirked, as he took in his classy cat Pokémon. He scratched her head, which earned a purr from the normal type. He began to let loose a maniacal laugh.</p><p>"He called me a coward," Giovanni proclaimed, with a sense of disturbing creepiness in his smirk. "but we'll show him who's the real coward here. It's time to raise the stakes up a bit." He laughed again, while Persian purred with content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. I Can Never Get You Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash's eyes adjusted to the sunlight, as his platform rose from the corridors below. He felt Pikachu release a few bursts of electricity and Lucario's body stiffen next to him. Ash's eyes shifted to Pikachu, on his shoulder, before moving to Lucario, who sported a scowl on his face, as he bared his teeth.</p><p><em>What's gotten into these two? </em>Ash thought, as his eyes moved across the field.</p><p>He gave a soft gasp, as he saw the expression on Giovanni's face. The Pallet Town native was confident that he wouldn't be seeing the confident smirk, which his enemy was known for, but he was wrong.</p><p>Ash felt a jolt go up against his spine, as Giovanni's cold eyes settled on his auburn gaze. Something had changed. The angry and confident look, in the ex-boss of Team Rocket's eyes, had turned emotionless; expectant, as if he knew something that Ash didn't.</p><p>
  <em>The last time I saw that look was. . .</em>
</p><p>Ash had to shake his head, before enlarging his next choice.</p><p>"You ready to go down, Sakaki?" he challenged.</p><p>A low hum began to start in Giovanni's throat. His head turned down, as he tried to hold the laugh that was slowly growing in his chest. He threw his head back, as he cackled. Ash took a step forward, before fortifying his gaze again, and taking another step forward.</p><p>"What's so funny?" he asked the still laughing trainer.</p><p>Giovanni's cackle began to die down, as his eyes returned to the masked trainer across from him.</p><p>"You've never had the guts to do what's needed," he responded with venom in his voice. "We've been here before, but the same thing will happen. You'll watch me walk through your fingers, as you stand there, too scared to move." Again, a maniacal chuckle escaped his lips. "Do you remember that day, boy?"</p><p>Ash's eyes widened, as the images of the encounter began to flash through his mind. He felt his body begin to shake. He closed his eyes and breathed in a big breath of air, before releasing it and opening his eyes again.</p><p>"That was then, and this is now!" Ash yelled. "Things have changed, and now, I'm going to finish you!" Ash tossed his first choice, for the second half of the match, in the air, to reveal his Sceptile.</p><p>"Open your eyes, you fool!" Giovanni said coldly, as he unclipped his choice. "Things don't change that easily. If you never had the guts to finish me before, then you won't have them now! Come to this reality, right now, and your defeat will only be easier to come to grips with!"</p><p>Giovanni tossed out his device, to reveal a monstrous purple Pokémon. The chest and torso of the Pokémon was a grey color, which was matched by the claws on its feet and hands. Purple spikes ran down its back to the base of its spine, where a big purple tail protruded. On top of its head, there was a large purple horn. The ground and poison Pokémon let out a roar, showing its sharp, white teeth.</p><p>"Nidoking, use Sludge Bomb!" Giovanni commanded.</p><p>The drill Pokémon let loose large, purple projectiles toward the forest Pokémon.</p><p>Ash didn't waver at the incoming attack. "Quick Attack into Slam!"</p><p>Sceptile gave a quick nod of acknowledgment, before darting to the side of the attack, as white streaks appeared behind it. Quickly making his way over to the Kanto Pokémon, Sceptile twisted its body and slamming its tail into the gut of the beast.</p><p>Giovanni growled as he watched his Pokémon skidding across the stadium floor, but it kept standing.</p><p>"Earthquake into Sludge Bomb!" he quickly pushed on.</p><p>Nidoking let out a roar, as his feet slammed into the ground, causing tremors to shake the battlefield.</p><p>"Quickly Sceptile! Use Dual Chop on the ground, then dodge by sitting behind the rocks!" Ash commanded.</p><p>The ground began to shake, as the Hoenn starter's arms turned green and punched the ground in front of him, causing multiple large rocks to be sent flying up into the air. With quick reflexes, the forest Pokémon began to jump from one rock to another, to avoid the incoming poison type attacks.</p><p>Giovanni continued to press on. "Thunder Punch through the boulders!"</p><p>Nidoking roared, before using its tail to propel itself into the air, much to the shock of Ash and Sceptile. It brought its arm back, as sparks began to fly around the clenched fist, before throwing it forward and destroying the boulder that Sceptile was hiding behind.</p><p>Ash grunted in frustration while watching his Sceptile being pelted with the debris, before taking a Sludge Bomb to the chest and crying out in pain. Sceptile fell on the ground and bounced off the surface. Ash slowly looked upon his loyal Pokémon, before forming a faint smile across his lips. Sceptile silently opened an eye, which was hidden from Giovanni, and gave his trainer a wink.</p><p><em>You were always a fighter, buddy. </em>he thought, before calling out his next attack.</p><p>Ash picked his time perfectly. The sound of the ref making the call caused Giovanni to drop his guard, for about half a second. "Sceptile, Leaf Blade! Let's go!"</p><p>Before Giovanni could respond, Sceptile was racing past his Nidoking, after already slashing the ground and poison type across the chest. Nidoking gasped for breath, as one of its hands came to its chest While the other was placed on the ground, as it fell to its knees. Sceptile gave a smirk, before grimacing. Its entire body quickly flashed purple, before he too fell to his knees. He looked over to Ash and gave a soft smile, before succumbing to his injuries and passing out, defeated.</p><hr/><p>Lance looked down on the battlefield, with a scowl etched upon his face. He turned to see the powerful psychic Gym Leader, with a smirk on her lips.</p><p>"What is so funny?" he spat.</p><p>Sabrina let out a soft chuckle that she had been holding in. She eyed the champion, before turning toward the door and began walking out.</p><p>"I find it funny. You allowed the boy to fight, and yet, you still have no faith in him." Sabrina responded to the Kanto and Johto champion's question.</p><p>"Well, right now, it's anybody's match!" Lance exclaimed. "So, excuse me if I'm feeling a bit nervous. He could very well lose, and then, Team Rocket will rise again."</p><p>Sabrina stopped at the doorway that led to the atrium. She turned and gave him a knowing smile. "He'll not lose. His fighting spirit will keep him going." The psychic Gym Leader responded.</p><p>"You saw his pause when he appeared, before his opponent, and that was with him in firm command of the battle," Lance responded. He felt annoyed towards the calm demeanor of the Gym Leader. "What makes you so sure that he won't choke out there?"</p><p>"The answer is right behind you." Sabrina cooed.</p><p>Lance spun around to see Serena, as she's being, forcefully, pulled down by those, behind her, complained that they couldn't see. Lance heard a chuckle before he turned back to the green-haired woman.</p><p>"He went to such lengths for her, the last time. Do not doubt that he won't do it again. That's where his true strength lays." Sabrina looked at the trainer, with softness in her eyes. "He fights to protect those he cares about. If they are still alive, then he'll still fight. Giovanni lost this match before it had even begun. Now Lance, if you don't mind, I need to get back and feed my Pokémon, for the day, and take care of the gym."</p><p>Lance waved, as the Gym Leader vanished, before turning around and looking at the battle that was unfolding before his eyes, once more.</p><hr/><p>Ash sighed, as he looked down at the Pokéball of his fallen friend. "You did good, Sceptile. I am very proud of you."</p><p>He miniaturized the device and returned it to his belt, before looking to his side. "Lucario, you ready?"</p><p>Lucario smirked, as he turned to stare down the ground and poison type, who was pounding its chest, in the middle of the battlefield.</p><p>"I'd thought you never ask."</p><p>With those words, he bent his legs, before rocketing himself into the air and gracefully performed a front flip, before landing on one knee. He slowly rose with a look of determination on his face.</p><p>"Lucario, use Extreme Speed into Bone Rush!" Ash called out.</p><p>"Nidoking, use Earthquake!" Giovanni commanded.</p><p>Lucario dashed toward his opponent but was unable to get to him before Nidoking had hit its tail against the ground. Thinking quickly, the aura Pokémon created the glowing staff between its paws. Acting quickly, it hit the ground with one end of the staff, to launch him into the air.</p><p>Giovanni growled in frustration, as the fighting and steel type struck his Kanto Pokémon repeatedly. Lucario finished the onslaught by hitting the drill Pokémon in the chest and sending it careening into the wall.</p><p>Ash pushed his advantage. "Lucario, Dragon Pulse! Let's go!" he yelled.</p><p>The staff disappeared from its grasp before a blue with a yellow interior was formed and launched at the purple Pokémon, as it began to get up from the rubble of the battered wall. A scream of pain was heard again, as an explosion enveloped the ground and poison type.</p><p>Lucario's smirk turned into a frustrated scowl, as the drill Pokémon was somehow still conscious. Breathing heavily, the Kanto Pokémon stood itself up, but only for it to disappear into a red beam of light.</p><p>Giovanni sighed in both frustration and relief. He was frustrated that he was too slow in returning his Pokémon and it cost him dearly, but he was more relieved that his Nidoking had managed to maintain consciousness.</p><p><em>You will pay for that one, boy. </em>He thought as he enlarged his next choice. <em>You'll pay, dearly.</em></p><p>"Go Arcanine!" he roared, as he threw the Pokéball onto the battlefield.</p><p>When the light dimmed, a quadruped, wolf-like Pokémon stood on the battlefield. The Pokémon had predominantly orange fur with black striped that ran across its body. On all four knees, they were patched of lighter orange hair. The same color hair made its tail and main that covered most of its face, save for the eyes and ears. The fur also ran down its chest. The Pokémon glared at its opponent, before growling and baring its teeth. It lowered itself, readying itself for the coming engagement.</p><p>"Lucario, use Extreme Speed!" Ash called out.</p><p>"Follow it, and then, use Fire Blast!" Giovanni responded, without hesitation. <em>Fool! How predictable can you be?</em></p><p>Lucario moved faster than most could see; but before he could slam into his opponent, the wolf-like Pokémon vanished. Lucario's eyes widened, as his body froze from shock. He had never been bested in speed before. He barely turned his head, as the Kanto Pokémon suddenly appeared, behind him, with a smirk on its face. Before Lucario could act, Arcanine's jaw opened to release the powerful fire attack.</p><p>"LUCARIO!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs, as he heard his companion scream out in pain.</p><p>Lucario flew into the wall with a thud. The flames slowly died down, as Lucario hit the floor of the stadium. Giovanni let out a growl, as Lucario began to pick itself up off the ground. Smoke was coming from the Aura Pokémon. Lucario winced, as pain shot through his back from the super-effective attack.</p><p>"I'm alright, Master." Lucario communicated through the aura. "I can keep going."</p><p>Ash nodded. He turned back to view his opponent. His mind began to work, a mile per minute, as ideas began to flow through his mind. <em>I can't go speed for speed. Lucario is already hurt and he wouldn't be able to keep up. I'd rather not use Heal Pulse quite yet.</em></p><p>Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. Ash smiled, as he made his move, which involved waiting.</p><p>An eerie silence, once again, fell across the stadium, as the spectators awaited the next move from the competitors.</p><p>Giovanni felt his heart begin to pound harder and harder, with each passing second. He began to rack his brain, as the silence was starting to unsettle him. <em>Why hasn't he made his next move yet?! He must be allowing his Pokémon to recover. I can't let that happen!</em></p><p>"Arcanine, use Extreme Speed into Fire Blast again!" Giovanni commanded.</p><p>Arcanine crouched low, before launching himself by using his hind legs, as a jet stream began to move around him.</p><p>Lucario braced himself while being ready for Ash's command.</p><p>"Patience Lucario," Ash said softly. "Close your eyes and stay calm."</p><p>Lucario looked back but did as he was told. He relaxed and closed his eyes, as his opponent circled him. Arcanine's movement began to slow down, in Lucario's mind, as he calmed his rapidly beating heart. Suddenly, the fire type stopped and released the torrent of flames.</p><p>"Spin and use Bone Rush!" Ash quickly countered.</p><p>Lucario kept his eyes closed while making the staff in his hands. He spun and was enveloped in a dome of fire. Giovanni's smirk quickly turned to shock, like the dome, which was created, suddenly broke and flames were set everywhere while revealing an untouched Lucario, whose eyes were still shut.</p><p>Arcanine closed his eyes, as the flames were shot back, and Ash capitalized on his opening. "Now Lucario, Bone Rush! Go!"</p><p>Lucario's eyes shot open, as he moved to the occupied Pokémon's side and took an uppercut swing at the underbelly of the wolf-like Pokémon. The fire type was launched into the air, where Lucario suddenly appeared above its position. Lucario brought the staff, above its head, and swung down, while contacting the spine of the immobile Pokémon.</p><p>Arcanine hit the ground and was enveloped into dust but wasn't given a chance to recover. As he descended, Lucario began to spin, before coming out of the spin and striking its opponent, in the back, once again, causing a yelp of pain to come out from his opponent's mouth. Lucario leaped backward, as the dust settled.</p><p>Giovanni smirked. <em>We'll see how cocky you are after this, boy! </em>He thought as he called out his next attack.</p><p>Both Lucario and Ash froze at the command. Disbelief cemented their minds, as a blur of orange appeared from the dust and connected to the chest of Lucario. Unable to let out a cry of pain from the shock, Lucario was sent tumbling backward.</p><p>The sound of Lucario hitting the ground woke Ash's mind from its shock-induced slumber.</p><p>"Lucario, get out of there!" The masked trainer yelled out.</p><p>Lucario was right in front of Ash's position, and somehow, managed to barely get out of the way, before Arcanine could release the fire type attack.</p><p>Lucario looked back in confusion, as he saw Arcanine still releasing the attack, even though it was clear that he had dodged it. Lucario followed the trajectory of the attack. A look of horror crossed his face, as he saw where the attack was directed.</p><p>"MASTER, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Lucario shouted, through aura, at the top of his lungs.</p><p>Again, Ash froze in disbelief. He knew Giovanni was crafty and twisted; but what he was staring at, was low, even for him. Arcanine had continued the attack, even though it was clear that Lucario wasn't in his path anymore, but the look, in the Pokémon's eyes, told Ash that it didn't care.</p><p>The fire type and opposing trainer made eye contact. Time seemed to slow down for Ash, as the fire type opened its mouth and released the powerful fire attack. Ash stood still, frozen in fear, as the attack made a direct line for him. The flames glistened, in his auburn eyes, as the attack closed in. Instinctively, Ash's arms crossed in front of his chest, while his legs bet a little and eyes closed, bracing himself for impact.</p><p>The attack hit at his feet. An explosion covered the area, where he had been before he was sent flying from the cloud of smoke, dirt, and debris. He hit the floor of the stadium and rolled to a stop, ten yards from where he had stood in his trainer's box.</p><p>The crowd went silent. Their voices were taken away by the incident that they just witnessed. No sound was heard, except for the horrified screams of a certain blue-eyed girl.</p><hr/><p>The look of determination, on Serena's face, turned to horror, as she saw the battle play out in front of her. She began to tremble when she saw Arcanine release the attack toward Ash and held her breath. Her heart began to break at the sight of Ash's body, flying out of the smoke. She blinked several times to fight back the tears that threatened to escape, but to no avail.</p><p>The sight of his motionless body finally broke her from the fear that gripped her.</p><p>"ASH!" she screamed, as she shot up from her chair, with tears now cascading down her face.</p><p>She gripped the railings of the box, as she leaned over the wall while screaming her heart out.</p><p>"ASH, GET UP! YOU'VE GOT TO GET UP, ASH!"</p><p>Gary watched the scene and was finally pulled out of his disbelief by the shouts from the girl, next to him. Trevor and Angela were witnessing the event unfold, from the opposite side of the elite suite, with a horrified look in their eyes, as they were shocked by the screams coming from the Kalos Queen.</p><p>"Oh no..." was all Trevor could have muttered, as he and his wife get up and rushed over to where Serena was.</p><p>Gary instinctively reached out and grabbed Serena, by the waist, in order to pull her back from the edge. Trevor and Angela arrived there to try to comfort the teary performer.</p><p>Serena felt the tug on her waist and fought harder. Every bit of her body fought the unknown force. She finally broke out of the grip that held her back, but only for her to return to the edge of the box.</p><p>"GET UP! YOU CAN'T DIE, ASH! YOU JUST CAN'T!" she yelled, as her cries turned into sobs.</p><p>Again, she was grabbed across the chest with her arms held against her body.</p><p>Gary and Trevor were shocked at the fight that the girl showed in her desperation. They went to grab her, more forcefully. Gary took hold of her across the chest, while Trevor was holding her arms against her body, to minimize the fighting. She screamed again, as Gary lifted her and Trevor grunted, as she began to kick. Gary forcefully sat her down, on the chair, and moved into her view, meeting her tear-stained gaze with his.</p><p>"Calm down, Serena!" he pleaded as he looked into her eyes. "Ash is going to be fine! Trust me, he has been through worse. He's going to be fine."</p><p>"Yeah, Serena," Trevor stated as he and Angela got closer to the sobbing performer. "Ash's not one to die so easily. He'll be alright."</p><p>"Serena," Angela added to the comfort. "Ash needs you to believe in him. Believe that he'll recover from that blow. You must believe,"</p><p>Serena began to shake, as she took in the words from her three friends, before breaking down again. She threw her arms around Gary's neck and clung to him like he was a lifeline. She closed her eyes and buried her head into his neck, while the sobbing began to rack her body.</p><p>Gary sat, in shock, at the sudden outburst. He began to softly pat her back, trying to comfort her. "Shhhh. It's ok, Serena. Ash is going to be alright."</p><p>The rest of the group sat and watched the scene play out, before them. Their hearts broke with the screams of their performer friend, but it wasn't until Gary spoke that the shock of what Serena had shouted, truly began to set in.</p><p><em>No. That can't be him, can it? </em>Brock thought, as his eyes darted to the motionless figure on the stadium floor. <em>He's . . . he's grown so much.</em></p><p>"Gary, did you just say that was Ash?" Brock's voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>His mind still couldn't fully comprehend what was unfolding, in front of him.</p><p>"No. No! That can't be him!" the shaky voice of May rang out. "We saw him die, back in Kalos! That can't be him!"</p><p>"It is," Gary responded, with the Kalos native still held in his arms. "I don't know how, but he survived. He was the one that stole his Pokémon, and now, he's fighting to finish what he started."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Brock questioned.</p><p>"He's finally going to bring down Giovanni," Angela said coldly.</p><p>Trevor stood up and looked at the shunned group, with a serious look in his eyes.</p><p>"That's right." Trevor begins his speech as he stands in front of the shunned group. "I know what emotions are going through each of your heads right now. Sadness, surprise, frustration, betrayal, and fear. But now, let's not allow those emotions overtake us. Our friend has been alive, for the last five years. He's been training so that he could take back the life he lost. He has seen all our accomplishments. From Max and Bonnie's first league conference to Serena becoming Kalos Queen, he couldn't have been prouder than what he felt, after watching us accomplish our goals. Sure, he wasn't present at the most important ones, but that doesn't mean that he has forgotten about us. He could never abandon Serena. Now that you guys know the truth, he's going to need us to cheer him on, as he battles against Giovanni. Right now, at this very moment, our friend needs us, more than ever before in his life! So, who's with me?"</p><p>Silence fell among the group. The only sounds, escaping the suite, were the muffled sobs of Serena. Thoughts were racing through everyone's heads. The last time, they saw Ash, was playing through their minds, along with all the great times they had shared with their traveling companion. Tears began to escape from the different people, around the group, as the realization hit them.</p><p>"Stand up please, Ash! Stand up!" Ashley broke the silence, as the group turned to Trevor's daughter and stared at her and her two small Pokémon, while they cheer for Ash to stand up.</p><p>"Chu Chu-chu!" Pichu shouted in determination.</p><p>"Eh-Voi!" The Evolution Pokemon barks with encouragement.</p><p>"Charmander!" The lizard Pokémon cried out, as the rest of the group joined in on the cheers.</p><p>"Get up right now, Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted as she shot up from her seat. "If you don't, I'm going to come down there and hit you with my mallet until you do!"</p><p>"Come on, Ash!" Max jumped up and began to shout. "You're the best! you can do it!"</p><p>Suddenly, the entire group was up on their feet, as they cheered for their friend, to get back up on his feet.</p><p>Trevor then remembers a word of advice that his father used to give him when he was little.</p><p>
  <em>Why do we fall, Trevor? So that we can learn to pick ourselves up.</em>
</p><p>Trevor smiled, as he turned to his wife, who was smiling back at him before they joined in the group's cheers.</p><p>"We all believe in you, Ash!" Angela shouted.</p><p>"That's right, Ash! Now, get up and wipe the smirk off that jerk's face!" Trevor yelled out.</p><p>"Look!" Brock began to announce, as the rest of the group turned and saw what Brock had just noticed. "He's moving!"</p><p>Serena's tears stopped, as her head moved from Gary's shoulder. Gary whipped around and saw the figure, below, begin to stir. Serena jumped to her feet. She began to laugh hysterically when she saw the figure began to lift himself off the ground.</p><p>Soon, she joined her friends in their shouts, to try and encourage him to get up.</p><hr/><p>Ash felt a ringing in his ears, as he began to return to consciousness. He fought to open his eyes. His already shaking vision was blurred, as a groan escaped his lips. In front of him, he could barely make out the image of Pikachu and Lucario huddled over him. He could faintly pick out the movement of their lips but could only hear the ringing that had captured his ears. The cries of his Pokémon began to fight through the ringing, their voices becoming more audible every second.</p><p>"Pika pi! Pikapi, pi pika Pikachu!" the yellow mouse Pokémon shouted, as he heard the grunts, coming from his lifelong friend.</p><p>He skirted to his side and began pushing Ash, helping his friend to get up.</p><p>Still dazed and confused, Ash brought both hands up to the ground by his shoulders and started the painful process of pushing himself up off the ground. He managed to get to his knees when a sharp, hot feeling hit his chest. He coughed harshly, as he finally realized the choking sensations that captured his lungs. Each breath he brought in, it came with dust and further burning. He reached up and tore the mask from his face, as he gasped for air.</p><p>With his mask off, each breath came easier than the last. His vision and hearing began to slowly come back to him, while he stayed on his knees. Suddenly, the screams of familiar voices rang in his ears. He slowly turned his head to the elite suite, where his friends sat in. Each of his friends was standing up from their seats, as they were screaming their hearts out, for him to get up.</p><p>A soft chuckle escaped his lips before a grimace of pain replaced it. He managed to pull himself up to a single knee. His eyes moved from his friends to his opponent, who stood in his box, laughing.</p><p>Giovanni looked on with amusement at the struggling figure, before him, and the shouts from his friends above. The smile grew with every gasp of air, that Ash took in, and every expression of pain that moved across his face.</p><p><em>I finally broke him. Whatever confidence, that he may have felt, has all but vanished.</em> Giovanni thought before he stopped laughing and spoke up.</p><p>"I can see it in your eyes." Giovanni purred out. "You know you can't win! How it must feel to come so close to finally bringing me down, twice, and coming away empty-handed Tell me, how does it feel, Ash Ketchum!"</p><p>Ash took in the words from his opponent. Was he right? Had he come so far, gotten so much stronger, abandoned everything for five years, only to come up short again? Ash closed his eyes and his face fell to the ground, while the memories played through his mind, once more.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Ash fell to the ground, like the hallway, he was running through, began to shake. </em>
  <b>
    <em>This isn't good! I don't have much time!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>He got up and continued his journey through the hallway. He had climbed the stairs of the Team Rocket HQ and was nearing his destination.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash paused, as he finally got the door that he was seeking. Taking a deep breath, he placed a hand on the doorknob and swung it opened, to reveal an extravagantly decorated office.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah! I see you finally made it! Took you long enough!" Ash's eyes shifted to the chair, behind the large wooden desk, to see it turn to reveal Giovanni. "I was wondering if you were ever going to get past my guards."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash snarled at the comment. "Where is she, Giovanni?! WHERE IS SHE?!" he snapped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Giovanni chuckled, as he slowly rose from his chair and began to make his way to the far end of the room. He was stopped, as a hand grabbed his arm firmly and spun him around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You aren't going anywhere, you son of a bitch!" Ash roared. "It's over! You'll tell me where Serena is and surrender now!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, how wrong you are, boy." Giovanni purred. "You'll let me walk out of here, without so much as a scratch."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And why is that?" questioned Ash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Turn around and see for yourself," Giovanni responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash tentatively turned around. His eyes widened at the sight that he took in. Sitting in a chair, leaning against the glass window, which looked out over the fifth story view, was Serena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was wrapped in ropes, to constrain her movements. Ash began hearing the muffled screams that the restrained girl tried to let out through the roped, which prevented her from speaking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YOU BASTARD!" Ash turned around to see Giovanni smirking. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yes, I will." Giovanni retorted. "You have two options here, boy. Either you stop me or save your girlfriend. You see, there's a box, right behind her chair. It's set to detonate, not enough to blow this place up, but enough to shatter the glass, while allowing her to fall to her death!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash turned to see that what the man said was true. "So, either we duke it out here," Giovanni continued, as he enlarged a Pokéball from his belt, "which would take some time, something which she doesn't have much of, or you let me walk out of here and save her life, instead."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash didn't hesitate. He quickly turned and ran to Serena's side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good boy." Giovanni laughed. He entered an elevator and began to descend to the lab, located in the basement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash ran and slid until he came to a stop, in front of Serena. Not wasting time, he quickly grabbed the chair and moved her away, from the glass, and then, untied her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ash!" Serena gasped, once she was able to talk. "You shouldn't have saved me! You sho-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was interrupted, as Ash crashed his lips against hers and wrapped her in a warm embrace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can stop him any day," Ash said, as he broke the kiss. "but I can never get you back. Now, come on! We aren't done here yet!" He grabbed Serena's hand and led her quickly to the computer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash sighed in relief, as he noticed the computer was still on and logged in. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a black flash drive, which he then proceeded to connect it into the computer. Serena looked on in confusion, as a black screen suddenly appeared on the computer. Stars began to appear, as Ash's fingers glided over the keyboard. He pressed enter; and suddenly, a loading bar came on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ash, I don't understand. What is this?" Serena asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a code that Clemont wrote, the other day," Ash explained. "He made it, in order to download all the information, in the Team Rocket mainframe, including deeply encoded information. This will allow us to get the identity of every single bank account and agent used by Team Rocket."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Serena was going to respond, but her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, piercing noise. Before she could react, she was brought into a protective embrace, as Ash moves in front of her. There was a loud bang and the sound of shattered glass filled the office.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you ok?" Ash asked, as he looked down at the girl, who was still in his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Serena looked up from the embrace, that she was in, to see the glass, which she had been leaning on earlier, had shattered. She looked back into Ash's caring brown eyes and nodded slowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash smiled. He bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good." He said to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She returned his smile, before hearing a beeping from the computer. Ash glanced at the computer and quickly removed the flash drive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Perfect timing! Now, let's get out of here!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash grabbed Serena's hand and the two ran out of the office.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Ash opened his eyes. The voices of his friends snapped him out of his flashback. He turned to see them all standing up and encouraging him. His eyes danced across them, each friend had a look of determination in their eyes, allowing him to get up. His gaze finally ended on Serena.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I can stop him any day, but I can never get you back.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>He smiled, as his own words played through his mind. <em>This will finally be the day that I stop him and get her back!</em></p><p>With one last glance up to his friends, he forced himself back onto two feet. He stumbled a little bit but was caught by Lucario.</p><p>Lucario looked upon him with guilt and sorrow. "Master, I'm sorry. This is all my fault."</p><p>Ash looked over and gave the aura Pokémon a shake of the head. "No, it isn't Lucario. How could you have known that he was going to pull a stunt like that?"</p><p>Ash groaned, as he straightened back up and continued to his trainer's box.</p><p>"Now, come on. We've got a match to win."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Don't Give Up Until It's Over!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, you've decided to keep fighting this pointless battle, huh?" Giovanni chuckled.</p><p>"Funny," Ash responded while enlarging another Pokéball. "I was about to ask you the same question."</p><p>Giovanni was about to respond but was interrupted by the referee.</p><p>"This is an official warning to both trainers!" he began. "Another attack that lands within the trainer's box, of either side, will result in the immediate disqualification of the offending Pokémon and its trainer. Understand?" Both trainers nodded. "Good! Battle resume!"</p><p>"Lucario, return, and get some rest! I'll need you, for later." Ash commanded.</p><p>Lucario nodded and returned to Ash's side. Ash looked from the Pokéball, that he held in his hand, to his opponent. A smile slowly made its way across his lips.</p><p>"No more tricks, no more games! This ends now! Go Feraligatr!"</p><p>Feraligatr let out a roar, as he eyed his opponent for the round. Giovanni's Arcanine gave a growl, as it lowered itself to a fighting stance.</p><p>"Extreme Speed!" Giovanni commanded.</p><p>In a blink of the eye, the Kanto Pokémon disappeared. Feraligatr let out a grunt, as it was pushed, onto its back, and skidded across the battlefield.</p><p>Ash didn't hesitate. "Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!"</p><p>The big jaw Pokémon quickly turned onto its stomach, while sliding and firing the water attack. The sudden attack caught Giovanni off guard. Arcanine let out a yelp. The water attack sends the fire type flying into the stadium wall.</p><p>"Arcanine, Dig!" Giovanni commanded.</p><p>The wolf-like Pokémon responded quickly. Its claws dug into the ground and quickly disappeared into the earth below.</p><p>"Ice Beam on the ground, under you, Feraligatr!" Ash responded.</p><p>The Johto starter let out the light blue beam, just as Arcanine appeared. The attack slowed the Pokémon down, but it still managed to connect its claws to the chin of the water type.</p><p>"Iron Tail!" Giovanni commanded.</p><p>Arcanine's tail began to glow white, as it was still in the air. It twisted its body and slammed the empowered tail into the momentarily stunned alligator Pokémon.</p><p>"Fire Blast! Go!" Giovanni yelled out.</p><p>Arcanine didn't let its opponent have a moment of rest. As soon as it landed, the fire type attack was already released.</p><p>"Quickly now, Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" Ash encouraged.</p><p>Feraligatr barely managed to find its footing before unleashing the water type attack. The stream of water was so strong that it pushed the large Pokémon onto its back.</p><p>The two attacks passed each other. Giovanni growled in frustration, as his Pokémon took the full brunt of the blow again, while his opponent had managed to somehow dodge the torrent of flames.</p><p>Ash sighed in relief. They had gotten lucky. With Feraligatr, on the ground, the fire type attack had past innocently overhead, while Arcanine was sent flying into the adjacent wall. The lucky break would buy them a little time, but not much.</p><p>Both Pokémon pulled themselves up. Their labored breathing was being drowned out by the crowd's roars. Both trainers felt their blood begin to pump at an accelerated pace. The crowd and intensity of the battle were finally beginning to break their stoical exterior.</p><p>"Extreme Speed!" Giovanni commanded.</p><p>"Aqua Jet! Meet it head on!" Ash shouted.</p><p>The two combatants let out a battle cry, as they flew towards each other. They collided head-on. Neither of them was budging, as they pushed their foreheads together. Each growled, as their gazes met. Suddenly, both Pokémon were sent flying back from their collision.</p><p>"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!"</p><p>"Arcanine, Fire Blast with everything you got!"</p><p>Feraligatr turned, once it hit the ground, before letting out the massive stream of water. Arcanine landed from his backflip, before also releasing its attack. Again, both attacks crossed paths but didn't connect. Both Pokémon took the brunt of the attack and were sent flying into the adjacent stadium wall.</p><p>After a few seconds, a groan of pain could be heard, as Feraligatr appeared with burn marks all over its body. It looked over and smirked, as the figure of Arcanine laid on the floor of the stadium, with swirls in its eyes.</p><p>Giovanni felt frustration take control of his actions again, as he eyed his knocked-out Pokémon. He wordlessly returned Arcanine, before tossing out his next choice, to reveal his Nidoking. Nidoking let out another roar when he appeared on the battlefield.</p><p>"You ready for round two, Feraligatr?" Ash asked his loyal water type.</p><p>The big jaw Pokémon looked back and gave a thumbs up. Ash nodded, before starting off the next confrontation.</p><p>"Feraligatr, Ice Beam!"</p><p>The Johto starter let out the light blue beam of ice towards its opponent.</p><p>"Earth Power! Stop that attack, and then, follow it up with Sludge Bomb!" Giovanni countered.</p><p>The drill Pokémon began to glow yellow, before slamming its foot on the ground. The ground began to crack before a large rock suddenly stuck up from the earth and blocked the attack. As quickly as the rock appeared, it was destroyed by a purple projectile.</p><p>"Dodge that, Feraligatr!" Ash shouted.</p><p>The water type grimaced, as it barely managed to sidestep the large projectile, but only to be hit with a second shot. He cried out in pain, as it hit the ground. It slowly lifted its head, before groaning and passing out.</p><p>Ash sighed, as he returned his fallen Pokémon. <em>Well, that went quicker than I thought it would.</em></p><p>He gave the device, in his hand, a soft smile, before replacing it with his next choice. The soft smile disappeared, and then, it was replaced by a look of fierce determination and fire.</p><p>"Charizard, I choose you!" he called out while throwing the device into the air.</p><p>Charizard appeared on the battlefield, but there was a difference this time. Instead of flying and releasing flames while roaring, it stood silent and tense. Every so often, its tail would twitch, waiting to strike, while its claws clenched and unclenched.</p><p>"Nidoking, use Sludge Bomb!" Giovanni called out.</p><p>"Dodge, and then, use Flamethrower, Charizard!" Ash countered.</p><p>Finally, Charizard pulled its head back and let out a deafening roar, before launching into the air, to avoid the incoming attack. It skillfully rolled and spun away from the volleys of attacks, that were sent into the air after it. After a barrel roll placed him above his opponent, it unleashed his attack. Nidoking roared in pain, as it vanished in a column of flames.</p><p>"Dragon Claw! Go!" Ash commanded.</p><p>Charizard descended and began to turn in a circle, around its opponent, while its claws began to glow green. Once it built up speed, it cut from the circle pattern and flew towards the reeling Pokémon. It threw its arm forward and connected the attack to the chest of its opponent but was shocked when Nidoking managed to grab a hold of its forearms.</p><p>"Gotcha now, Ketchum!" Giovanni purred. "Nidoking, use Hyper Beam!"</p><p>The purple Pokémon grimaced. Using what little strength, it had left, it formed a yellow ball in its mouth. It finally released the attack and let go, as Charizard was sent flying into the air above.</p><p>Giovanni smirked, as he saw the fire and flying type Pokémon sent skyward above the stadium. Even if his own Pokémon was barely conscious, it wouldn't matter, if it had managed to deal with the beast that so many believed to be Ash's strongest Pokémon.</p><p>"Flare Blitz!"</p><p>Giovanni's smirk turned to horror, as the flame Pokémon turned out of the blast and dove into his vulnerable Pokémon. Charizard roared, as it closed in, while its body was suddenly enveloped in blue flames. The Kanto starter collided with the drill Pokémon, driving the Pokémon into the ground, as a shock-wave ran from the impact zone, carrying dust and debris with it.</p><p>Ash opened his eyes to see Charizard, as it was standing over the unconscious drill Pokémon. It roared and let out a flame; before suddenly, turning purple and grimacing in pain.</p><p>"What?!" Ash yelled out, with a stunned look on his face.</p><p>"Don't tell me that you've forgotten about Nidoking's ability?" Giovanni said, through his laughs. "You haven't changed one bit. You're still the same stubborn and stupid trainer that you were before. Nidoking's ability, Poison Point, has the effect of possibly poisoning its opponent if it's hit with a physical attack. Looks like finishing off that beast of yours, will be much easier after all."</p><p><em>Damn it! I thought, with only a 30% chance, that I could have avoided that!</em> Ash looked over to his Pokémon and smiled, as it seemed Charizard hadn't taken much damage from the poison.</p><p>
  <em>I know Charizard can handle a lot. I could still finish this battle with him! We just have to be a little more cautious now.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Lance couldn't help it but allowed a sneer to come across his face.</p><p><em>Careless. Absolutely careless! If he isn't careful, that lead, he has accumulated, will quickly vanish. Damn it, Ash! Wh-. </em>Lance was quickly taken out of his thoughts when he saw Cynthia approach him.</p><p>"That Ash," Cynthia chuckled. "He sure knows how to make an appearance, doesn't he? After five years of being dead, he shows up to one of the biggest tournaments ever held and is in the Finals no less!"</p><p>"Did you expect anything less?" Lance muttered, not taking his eyes off the battlefield.</p><p>"From Ash? Not a chance." Cynthia's jovial disposition quickly changed to seriousness. "But from you, I expected a hell of a lot more."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Lance asked while trying to pretend that he didn't know what Cynthia was talking about.</p><p>"Don't play dumb with me, Lance!" Cynthia finally let the frustration, that she had been holding in, throughout the whole tournament, boil over. "You knew this whole fucking time and you kept it from us, from them!" She pointed to the group of people that were standing and cheering on their long-lost friend.</p><p>"I had my reas-" Lance began, before getting interrupted by the angry Sinnoh champion.</p><p>"Cut the crap, Lance! You had no right to keep that information from us. Especially considering who his opponent is down there! It doesn't take a genius to piece it together. If that's Ash, then that's Giovanni! You may think that just because we're in Kanto, you have the lead in this investigation or incident, or whatever you want to call it, but you're wrong! Remember, Team Rocket and their antics have plagued all our regions! The second you knew it was Giovanni, out there, it became more than just a Kanto and Johto problem! It became everyone's problem! The worst part, of it all, is that you're too damn stubborn to realize it!"</p><p>Lance glanced out, from the corner of his eyes. "Are you finished?"</p><p>Cynthia gave one last huff, before nodding her head.</p><p>"Good. Now then, let me tell you why your outburst was out of line and childish." Lance began. "First of all, it wasn't confirmed that it was Ash or Giovanni until the Quarterfinals when he faced Paul. Had I acted earlier, or told anyone, other than Sabrina, my thoughts, I would have been ridiculed and been made a laughing stock. Next, it came to my attention that Giovanni was still a very dangerous man, willing to go to greater lengths, in order to get what he wants. His little antics earlier demonstrated that. If I had acted earlier, especially within the stadium, I'd be putting innocent lives in danger. Now, what if I had told you about it? What would have been your first course of action?"</p><p>"To get my Elite Four over here, as fast as possible?" Cynthia answered, with a touch of confusion in her voice.</p><p>"Exactly. That would raise red flags, and possibly, spook Giovanni into actions that would, again, put innocent lives on the line. It's easy for the Kanto Elite Four to show up, after all, it's in Kanto; but for the Elite Four, of the other regions, to suddenly arrive here, would be too suspicious. No, it's better for it to play out down there. Ash's more than capable of defeating Giovanni by himself."</p><p>Lance's brows furrowed, as he finished his last statement. Although he said he had confidence in the young man, his voice betrayed him. Deep down, he had the nagging feeling that Giovanni was far from finished.</p><p>Cynthia grimaced, as she saw her pride slowly being ripped apart with every word of Lance's argument. He had been right after all. She was the one, who was acting childish and stubborn. She took her eyes away from the caped champion and focused them back on the battlefield.</p><p>"I hope you're right, Lance," Cynthia responded.</p><p>"Me too, Cynthia. Me too." Lance stated as they continue to watch the ongoing battle below.</p><hr/><p>Giovanni looked at the Pokémon, who sat at his side, and smiled, as the classy cat Pokémon rubbed its head, into his hand, before strutting out into the middle of the battlefield. The cat stretched out as if it had just woken up from an afternoon catnap. It opened its mouth, and, to the surprise of the onlookers, it yawned.</p><p>Charizard's flame, on its tail, exploded, as it roared at the normal type, who seemed to show no interest in the fight. Both Pokémon strengthened their gazes, as the memories, of their last fight, played through their minds.</p><p>Persian finally lowered itself, onto the ground, and showed its claws. Charizard roared and jumped into the air, circling his opponent, like a hawk eyeing its prey.</p><p>"Charizard, dive, and use Dragon Claw!" Ash commanded.</p><p>The fearsome orange Pokémon rolled and began to dive, as its claws began to turn green. It let out a roar, as it closed in on its target.</p><p>"Power Gem! Now!" Giovanni yelled out.</p><p>Persian purred at the order. Its focused energy into the gem, on its head, before launching a red beam at the diving Pokémon. Giovanni smiled, as he watched the attack closing in on the vulnerable Pokémon.</p><p>Ash chuckled. <em>Got you!</em> He thought, before calling out his next attack.</p><p>"Aerial Ace!" he shouted.</p><p>Persian saw a small smirk, on Charizard's face, before the flame Pokémon suddenly vanished into thin air, avoiding the attack. Charizard then appeared to the side of the normal type, as it buried its shoulder into the stunned Pokémon while sending it across the arena floor, before ascending into the air again.</p><p>"Persian! Get up and use Power Gem again!" Giovanni yelled.</p><p>The classy cat Pokémon quickly got up from the ground and fired the attack up towards the ascending Pokémon, once again.</p><p>"Turn to dodge, and then, use Flamethrower!" Ash countered.</p><p>As Charizard began to turn; but was stopped, as a spasm took over its body, while also quickly turning purple from the effects of the poison. The red beam hit its mark, causing an explosion in the air above. Ash growled as Charizard appeared to fall from the cloud of dust. He watched, as the Pokémon got closer and closer to the ground.</p><p>"Charizard, snap out of it!" Ash yelled out.</p><p>Charizard's eyes shot wide open, upon hearing his longtime friend's voice. It let out a roar, before spinning and remedying itself while flying across the stadium floor. It opened its mouth and sent out the fire type attack. Persian made a jump up, into the air, to avoid the attack.</p><p>"Water Pulse!" Giovanni yelled out.</p><p>"Dodge, and then, use Dragon Claw!" Ash countered.</p><p>The classy cat Pokémon began to form a condensed sphere of water, in its mouth, before sending the attack at its opponent. Charizard made a quick upturn and made a giant flap of its wings, causing him to travel slightly backward while avoiding the attack. Without wasting time, it darted to its target and connected, under the chin of the normal type. Persian grunted in pain, as it was sent flying into the air, followed by the flame Pokémon.</p><p>"Iron Tail! Let's go!" Giovanni commanded.</p><p>"Dragon Claw, Charizard! Go!" Ash encouraged.</p><p>Charizard raced upwards, with its claws still glowing green. It unleashed the attack, but only for it to be deflected by the glowing white tail of Persian. The two combatants continued the onslaught, with claws connecting with tail, as they sat in a midair clashing. Both trainers saw their opening.</p><p>"Water Pulse!"</p><p>"Flamethrower!"</p><p>The attacks were called at the same time. The attacks collided in the air, causing another explosion. From the smoke, came Persian landing softly on the ground. Charizard flew above the smoke, before looping and landing across from its opponent. Both Pokémon were smiling and panting, until a grimace passed Charizard's face, as the poison took effect again.</p><p>Giovanni couldn't let the moment pass him up. "Giga Impact!"</p><p>The classy cat Pokémon cried out before pink energy enveloped its body and sprinting at its opponent. Charizard looked up; but was too late, as the attack hit it in the chest. Both Pokémon careened into the stadium wall, as dust enveloped the entire area. Screams of horror came from the onlookers, who barely managed to escape the collision in time.</p><p>Giovanni smiled, as he watched the dust slowly begin to dissipate. His face went from an arrogant smile to a curious expression, and finally, too shocked disbelief.</p><p>"WHAT?!" he screamed out.</p><p>The dust settled to see a still conscious Charizard, barely, while grasping firmly onto an immobile Persian. Persian was glaring daggers at the Kanto starter, who was smirking down at the Pokémon.</p><p>"Charizard, finish this off, once and for all, with a Seismic Toss!" Ash commanded with all his might.</p><p>This is it. This is where he would bring down Giovanni, for good, and get his life back.</p><p>
  <em>Finally, it's over.</em>
</p><p>Charizard roared, as the sound of the command came in. He spread his wings and flew into the air. His flight path was labored, but he still managed the climb. He got to his apex and began doing loops, in the air, before roaring, once more, and diving to the stadium floor.</p><p>Giovanni snarled, as he saw his Pokémon was helpless. Even if it could manage to regain movement, it was held too tightly by the fire and flying type, to get off any type of attack. He saw the dive begin and felt his heart sink. Could this really be the end? How could the little punk have beaten him?</p><p><em>I'm sorry, Domino. I wasn't strong enough.</em> Giovanni thought as he looked back up and his heart jumped into his throat.</p><p>Suddenly, the draconian Pokémon turned purple and its grip loosened just slightly, but enough for an attack.</p><p>"Persian, Thunder!" Giovanni yelled in desperation.</p><p>Ash saw the labored flight of his Pokémon but couldn't help to let a toothy grin become visible on his face. The grin suddenly vanished, as the pair began the dive. He knew immediately that something wasn't right.</p><p>His suspicions were confirmed when Charizard suddenly roared out in pain and turned purple. To Ash's horror, he saw his Pokémon's grip loosen.</p><p>Ash's thoughts began to race while panicking. <em>No! This can't be happening! Not now!</em></p><p>"CHARIZARD!" Ash screamed, at the top of his lungs.</p><p>The pair were suddenly enveloped in a bright, yellow bolt of lightning, at the same time, as they hit the ground. A dome of dust, mixed with electricity, swirled in the middle of the battlefield, before finally unleashing the energy that it had amassed in a gigantic eruption of power.</p><p>Ash brought his arms, in front of his face, as the shockwave, that had carried debris, crashed into him. He felt himself being pushed back by the force of the explosion. He leaned into the explosion, before falling to his knees. He brought his chin to his chest and placed both hands on the ground until everything began to settle down. His breathing was labored, and he felt the effects of the previous injuries that he had sustained.</p><p>He managed to lift his head, in order to view the devastation, that the explosion had caused. The once beautiful battlefield was now a crater, while the sturdy walls, protecting the spectators, were now crumbling all around. His eyes then focused on the middle of the crater. He gasped at what he saw.</p><p>Stumbling in the middle of the crater, was the normal type, while next to it, laid the unconscious form of his precious Pokémon.</p><p>Ash felt anger slowly build up in him. If he had not been so careless, if he had played the battle earlier right, his Pokémon wouldn't have lost. It was because of him that Charizard was unconscious. It was because of him that Giovanni was still free and not somewhere in jail. It was all because of him. He really wasn't strong enough.</p><p>"GODDAMN IT!" Ash cried out, as he brought both hands, above his head, before violently hitting them on the ground.</p><p>He felt tears begin to accumulate, in his eyes, until he felt a paw on his shoulder. He looked up to see the smiling face of Lucario and Pikachu, who sat on the Aura Pokémon's shoulder. His ears then heard something else.</p><p>"GET UP, ASH!"</p><p>Ash turned to see Serena, as she was leaning over the railings of the elite suite.</p><p>"DON'T GIVE UP UNTIL IT'S OVER!" Serena shouted at the top of her lungs.</p><p>He smiled, as his eyes again fell to the ground. He pushed himself back up to his feet and turned back to the blue-eyed performer. He gave her a meaningful smile, before lifting his hand, while showing her a thumbs up.</p><p>He turned back to his two companions. "Are you ready, Lucario?"</p><p>"Thought you'd never ask." The aura Pokémon answered.</p><p>Pikachu leaped from his perch, on Lucario's shoulder, to his normal roost on Ash's. Lucario made his way out into the middle of the crater, where Persian had stopped wobbling.</p><p>He frowned, as he saw his friend disappear, in a red beam of energy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Lucario's thoughts began to race.</p><p>
  <em>This is where I repay you, for all that you have done for me, Master. For all the love you've shown me, for giving me a family once again, for making me stronger, but most of all, for being my friend.</em>
</p><p>He shot open his eyes and let out a pulse of aura that sent chills down the spines of everyone that it contacted. Lucario was ready for the fight of his life.</p><p><em>I will give you your life back, Master . . . Just like you gave me mine.</em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Lucario's Last Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucario stared daggers at his opponent. The classy cat Pokémon had regained its footing. It shook its head and body as if it was getting the kinks out of its muscles. Persian opened its mouth and let out a yawn, before eyeing its opponent.</p><p>Behind his Pokémon, Giovanni smirked. <em>It may seem like Persian took a lot of damage, but it is far from finished. She just likes to put on a show.</em></p><p>Across from the Team Rocket boss, Ash narrowed his eyes and his brows furrowed. <em>Something doesn't add up. Either he's bluffing and took a lot of damage or all those attacks Charizard landed did nothing.</em></p><p>Deciding not to risk revealing his knowledge, he reaches out to Lucario with his aura.</p><p>"Be careful, Lucario. He isn't as hurt as he seems," he warned.</p><p>Lucario visibly flinched at the warning, before widening his stance. "Master, no need to worry. He has taken a lot of damage. I can end this thing in just a few moves." Lucario answered back, with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Damn it, Lucario! Don't get cocky!" Ash fired back, before turning his attention back to his opponent.</p><p>"Are we going to begin or are we just going to hold a staring contest, for the rest of the battle?" Giovanni mocked from across the battlefield.</p><p>He inwardly smirked, as he saw the realization spread across his opponent's. Had he not been in the middle of a fight, he would have been impressed at how much Ash had grown in the last five years.</p><p><em>He's smarter now, but his Pokémon seems a bit overconfident. </em>Giovanni thought, before speaking again.</p><p>"Well?" he purred. "I'm waiting."</p><p>"Lucario, Extreme Speed!" Ash commanded.</p><p>Lucario gave a low growl, before launching himself at his opponent, in a straight line, not bothering with subtlety. Lucario's eyes widen, as he brought both arms up, in front of his chest, as a glowing white tail countered the speedy Pokémon and sent him flying into the stadium wall. He hit the wall and vanished into a cloud of dust.</p><p>"Power Gem!" Giovanni pushed his advantage.</p><p>A red beam shot out of the gem, on the classy cat Pokémon's forehead. The attack careened into the dust of the stadium wall, causing a larger explosion and sending rumbles into the air. A victorious smiled played across Giovanni's face. as the dust began to finally settle down to reveal nothing.</p><p>"What?!" he hollered in rage.</p><p>"Dragon Pulse!"</p><p>Giovanni's eyes turned upward, as Lucario flickered into appearance, above the normal type, with two spheres of blue energy, with yellow in the middle, one in each paw.</p><p>"Dodge it quickly!" he shouted.</p><p>The first sphere was easily dodged by the Kanto Pokémon, but the dust, which it kicked up, got into its eyes. The feline began to paw at its eyes, to remove the dust, as the second attack struck its back and pushed it into the ground, causing a cry of pain to be released from its throat.</p><p>Lucario landed with a little more force on the ground than his usual soft landings. He assumed another fighting stance and began to pant. He had a few scrapes, across his fur, showing that he hadn't completely dodged the second attack.</p><p>Persian managed to lift itself off the ground; and again, shook off the dust that had accumulated on its fur. It hissed at its opponent, before lowering itself while looking ready to pounce.</p><p>Ash's eyes held a concerned look in them, as he stared out onto the battlefield. It wasn't his opponent's Pokémon that he was worried about though. <em>What the hell is going on, Lucario?</em></p><hr/><p>"I don't get it," Max said while having a confused look on his face. "Why would Ash, all the sudden, send Lucario into a straight-line attack like that? He hasn't done that at all, throughout the tournament."</p><p>"Maybe he wanted to change up his strategy?" Bonnie suggested. "After all, Persian took a lot of damage from that last battle; and maybe, he wanted a quick victory."</p><p>"I don't think so, Bonnie," Clemont answered. "Ordinarily, if a trainer and Pokémon wanted to switch up their battle styles, like that, then you would see communication or the command stating that."</p><p>"Well, Lucario wouldn't just abandon Ash's strategy or fighting style that he has held for the entire tournament, would he?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.</p><p>"It isn't unheard of for a Pokémon to push beyond the scope of the command of its trainer," Trevor answered. "Generally, it's when the Pokémon doesn't respect his or her trainer, like Ash's Charizard or Dawn's Mamoswine. Other times, it's because the Pokémon is facing a difficult opponent. That may be the case. Ash didn't command that second Dragon Pulse; however, Lucario still formed and attacked with it."</p><p>"So does Ash even have control of Lucario?" Ashley asked in a panic.</p><p>"As of right now, yes, but their teamwork isn't how it was earlier in its battle against Gregor," Trevor answered. A look a worry crossed his face, as he thought about it some more. "With that said, I don't know how effective Lucario will actually be, for the rest of this battle."</p><p>The box got eerily silent, as those, present, took in what their friend had just said.</p><p>Serena got a determined look, in her eyes, and turned back to the battle below. "Let's go, Ash and Lucario! You can do it!"</p><hr/><p>"Persian, Iron Tail! Let's go," Giovanni commanded, after the brief pause in battle.</p><p>The normal type's tail began to glow white, before it ran towards its opponent, with all the energy it had. It jumped into the air and began to spin to speed up its attack.</p><p>"Use Bone Rush to defend!" Ash countered.</p><p>The staff appeared, above Lucario's hands, just as the glowing tail was sent downwards. Lucario was pushed back slightly a bit, before giving an extra push and sending the cat Pokémon flying off the staff. Persian twisted again and went for the ribs but was met by the ground type attack. Not to be slowed down, it rebounded off and did a back-flip, aiming for Lucario's chin. Lucario bent backward and barely managed to dodge the attack.</p><p>The combatants continued the battle dance, as the sound of metal hitting hardened earth echoed throughout the stadium. Lucario gritted his teeth in frustration and decided to go on the attack. He saw an opening. Taking the staff, in one paw, he lashed out and knocked away the attempt at his ribs. The deflection caused Persian to spin horizontally to the ground. Lucario created an Aura Sphere, in his free paw, and lurched forward.</p><p>Giovanni smirked, as he saw the mistake. "Iron Tail on the ground, then followed by Earthquake!"</p><p>Persian responded by hitting its tail on the ground and propelling itself upward, above the widening eyes of Lucario, who was caught off balance and falling forward. Persian purred, as it fell and brought its front paws down on the back of Lucario while pushing him to the ground. The second Lucario hit the ground, tremors erupted, and he hollowed in pain. Persian continued to purr, as the tremors stopped and he sauntered in front of his trainer, while his tail swished lazily behind.</p><p>A scowl came onto Giovanni's face. A low growl came out of the injured Pokémon, who was lying in the middle of the battlefield. He saw the aura Pokémon push itself up and back into a fighting stance, but it was barely able to stand on its own two feet.</p><p>He snorted with an air of superiority. "Give it up, Ketchum!" he exclaimed. "Your Pokémon can barely stand!"</p><p>Ash smirked, as he saw his chance. "Lucario, use Heal Pulse!"</p><p>Suddenly, Lucario began to glow, as waves seemed to emanate from the point on its chest. Ash took the moment of pause, to reach out and talk to Lucario through the aura.</p><p>"Lucario, what's going on with you? You're not acting like yourself!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Master. I was just excited." Lucario said, with a hint of guilt.</p><p>Ash saw through the lie. There was something that his Pokémon was keeping from him, but he had to just brush it off. He had to worry about the fight at hand.</p><p>Ash continued his thought to the Aura Pokémon. "Well, we need to start working as a team, if we're ever going to finish this now, instead of later! You must trust me, Lucario. Alright?"</p><p>Lucario slowly nodded. "I understand, Master."</p><p>Giovanni shook off his astonishment. He saw, what seemed like, a quick exchange shared by his opponents.</p><p>
  <em>I should have known that idiot would have an ace in the hole. He always comes up with an annoying plan, one right after the other.</em>
</p><p>He took in his own Pokémon and smirked. While Persian was panting heavily, it didn't have taken too much damage, but he needed to end this quickly.</p><p>"Extreme Speed, Lucario!" Ash yelled.</p><p>"Persian, counter with Quick Attack!"</p><p>Both Pokémon vanished from sight, only for the sound of a collision to come from above the ground. Two flashes of white bounced from each other, but only to collide on the far side of the arena, before again vanishing. The sounds of impact appeared rapidly across the stadium. The trainers' heads snapped to and fro, as they followed the hectic battle. Finally, the two Pokémon appeared in front of their respective trainer, each gasping for air. Both covered in new cuts and scuffs from the several encounters, but neither seemed to be willing to go down.</p><p>"Lucario, Bone Rush! Get in close!" Lucario grunted, before sprinting at his opponent, with staff in paw.</p><p>He swung down but was easily dodged by a backflip from the normal type, before barrel-rolling away from the red beam, which was his opponent's counterattack. With the staff in one paw behind his back, he assumed a three-point stance, before again launching himself at Persian.</p><p>Giovanni continued the onslaught of Power Gem. He sneered with every dodge, every deflection, and every flat out miss that proved unable to hit the target.</p><p>Lucario ducked to avoid the first attack and rolled, before using his staff to propel himself into the air, to avoid a second beam. As he had done against Paul, he began to spin the staff, like a fan, and drive off the attack.</p><p>Finally, in close range, he took another swing, but only for it to be dodged again and again. Persian ducked, sidestep, and jumped away from every jab, swing, and hay-maker that came from the Aura Pokémon. The dance continued in a natural rhythm as if they were partners, who had been elegantly moving on ballroom floors for years with each other. Ash noticed as he smiled upon this site.</p><p>"Now Lucario!" he shouted.</p><p>Lucario took a natural one-paw swing with the club but broke the rhythm to form an Aura Sphere. He launched it and made perfect contact with his opponent's chest. Persian heaved and gasped silently while being rocketed in the stadium wall. The already battered wall was enveloped in further debris, as another section slowly crumbled.</p><hr/><p>"It seems Ash and Lucario are on the same page again." Cynthia nearly cooed, next to Lance.</p><p>She would admit that she was disappointed that Diantha was the champion that would have the chance to get challenged by Ash, as he had won the Lumiose Conference, and not the Lily of the Valley.</p><p>"It would seem that way," Lance retorted mildly, "but I'm still not convinced that Giovanni's Persian is down for the count. We saw what it could really do. Throughout the entire tournament, it has been Giovanni's ace-in-the-hole, as it were."</p><p>Cynthia shrugged. "Still, with the Seismic Toss and the Aura Sphere being on point, it had to have taken a lot of damage."</p><p>"A lot of damage is different than enough damage," Lance responded.</p><p>Lower in the suite, the enthusiasm was palpable.</p><p>"Alright! I knew Ash and Lucario would figure it out!" Max exclaimed. "They now looked like what they have been throughout the entire tournament! Suddenly changing the pace and hitting them hard. No way Persian's going to come back from that!"</p><p>"Ash and Lucario have been fighting on a completely different level during the tournament! No one has come close! Finally, Ash is going to bring down Giovanni!" Misty shouted.</p><p>"What kind of stories do you think he has from the last five years?" Dawn nearly squealed. "I bet he met a whole bundle of new legendary Pokémon that people have never even seen before."</p><p>"Knowing Ash, it's probably not that far off," May answered.</p><p>The rest of the group laughed at the comment, before turning their attention back to the battlefield below.</p><p>"It seems Ash is ending this, right now!" Brock stated, with a beaming smile on his face. The same smile could be seen on everyone else, inside the suite.</p><hr/><p>Ash looked on with a smile. Lucario approached the prone figure, lying on the ground, with rubble, covering it, from the destroyed wall, around the combatants.</p><p>"Lucario! Finish this with a Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded his Pokémon, with all his might.</p><p>Lucario's vigorously nodding head was clearly visible to Ash, across the battlefield. The orange ball formed, between the Aura Pokémon's paws, before being sent at its target, but only for the target to suddenly vanish.</p><p>Ash's thoughts began to race, upon seeing their opponent disappear. <em>No. It can't be. Not a Double Team!</em></p><p>"Persian use Power Gem, Earthquake, and then, finish it off with Iron Tail!" Giovanni yelled out, without hesitation.</p><p>Ash silently screamed, as the normal type suddenly appeared to the side of Lucario. Its gem, glowing red, before a beam was sent hurtling into Lucario's side. Ash's heart broke, as it seemed the once conscious form of Lucario collapse, only for the ground to shake. Ash's eyes widened. The shock-waves, created by the ground attack, send the fighting and steel type hurdling into the air. His eyes traced the form of his Pokémon, but only for his head to snap down, after Lucario was sent crashing down by a brutal Iron Tail.</p><p>Ash felt his anger begin to slowly rise; but he wasn't angry at Giovanni, he had done what needed to be done; instead, he was mad at himself. <em>Idiot! You cocky, arrogant idiot! How could you let this happen? How could you just stand by and watch your own Pokémon, someone who put his own life in your hands, be tossed around like a rag doll? How could you be so fucking stupid?!</em></p><p>Ash closed his eyes. His fists clenched, as he heard the ref begin to make the call, while mentally preparing himself for the walk to pick up his friend's unconscious form. He listened as every letter, every syllable stung; until suddenly, the ref stopped. He was confused. Why didn't the ref finished making the call? He opened his eyes and gasped in shock and horror.</p><p>Lucario managed to pull himself from the crater. Cuts and bruises adorned his body, his left arm hung freely, clearly dislocated. Yet, with a clear amount of pain and damage, he managed to rise back up. From where Ash stood, he could clearly see the grimace that never let up. The wince of pain that came with every slight movement, every twitch of any muscle, and every labored breath. He couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Lucario return! You're done, buddy!" Ash yelled, at the top of his lungs, while pleading for his friend to return to his side, even if he had to carry him back.</p><p>But there was no response, no movement.</p><p>"Lucario! It's over! Let Pikachu-"</p><p>"No." The response was barely a whisper, but Ash still heard the faint call.</p><p>"Lucario, you don't have to do this!"</p><p>"I must. For you, Ash." The voice held pain, but it was laced with defiance, along with Lucario's determination to keep on fighting.</p><p>"And I said no!" Ash was now, beside himself, even Pikachu began to plead for the aura Pokémon to quit, to end the slaughter.</p><p>Ash strained to sense a response of any type, before a faint 'I'm sorry' passed, and then, nothing. No warmth could be felt from the Pokémon, who struggled to move. No connection, as he tried to reach out to him through the aura. Their connection had vanished, and for the first time in five years, he could not sense Lucario.</p><p>Lucario felt the darkness envelop him. Cutting himself off from Ash, from the person who meant more to him than anything in the world, was tough. He hadn't felt this loneliness in so long. He had forgotten the pain that came with it. The feeling that there was no one left to love him. He had felt that way once, but he refused to feel it again.</p><p>
  <em>Please, forgive me, Master, but I have lost everything once before. I cannot go through that again.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>There was a bright flash of light. His eyes were shut, but he could tell that his surroundings were different. He felt something cold move across his body that made him shiver. He felt cold and alone until something touched the top of his head.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>It was a soft touch. It lasted only a second, but it had such an impact on him. A surge of warmth washed over him. The feeling was soft and pleasant. It drove away from the cold and the loneliness. He finally opened his eyes, for the first time, and looked up. A smile made its way across his newborn face. He was staring into the eyes of his mother, a fully grown and beautiful Lucario. He felt the feeling strengthen, as he stumbled and was caught by her soft paws. It was her aura that he was feeling, and it made him feel happy.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>On his shoulder, he felt another touch. It was harsher, but not cruel. Firm, but not mean. With this touch, came an almost overwhelming feeling of strength and will. This feeling made him feel safe, secure that nothing could harm him. He turned and gazed up to the Lucario, whose paw was still on his shoulder. The steely gaze of his father met his twinkling and curious eyes. The gaze may have been steely, but he too saw love, like that in his mother's eyes, in his father's. He knew that he would be safe, with him always near. He was happy.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>So, life carried on for the young family. Each morning, he would wake, while in his mother's arms, still sleeping against the wall of the cave, which they called home. He would glance around and search for his father, but never found him. Well, not by sight, of course, but through the aura. He could sense his father away. How? He didn't know. He just allowed this sixth sense to carry him and he always found his father, at the base of a small waterfall, training. He would excitedly jump into the river and attempt to spar with the Lucario. The response was the same. He would smile and play with his son in the river.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>This would continue until he felt the aura of his mother approaching, while she always carried a makeshift basket of berries and nuts in her paw. The small family would sit, by the stream, and munch on the light breakfast, before his father would go back to training, while the youngling and his mother would go walking around the forest.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>His curiosity drove him to interactions with the various forest Pokémon. Each more unique than the last. Some seemed happy with his presence, while others were annoyed, but he always found a new friend to play with. After a while, it would be time for lunch; and again, they would go to the river and have berries and nuts, as a family. Once lunch was done, it was followed by a nap, where he'd be sitting in between his parents and leaning into his mother's soft fur, which smelled of sweet berries.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>They would finish the day with a pleasant stroll through the forest, before returning home to their cave, as the sun would begin to set. This was always his favorite part of the day. His parents would walk side by side, as he ran from one side of the forest to another, zig-zagging in each way that piqued his curiosity. The sounds of his parents' laughter ringing through the forest, and the ever-present security of their aura, made him happy. It was this happy stroll that would prove to be dangerous.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>It was a week after their first walk, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They were starting their route back to their cave, laughter still ringing with their voices: his mother's sweet and soft and his father's husky and prominent. Suddenly, the two older Pokémon's laughter died down; and that's when the little Riolu noticed it, the strange silence. He had never heard such silence before. Their part, of the forest, was always pulsating with excitement and noise.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>A twig snapped and faster than he ever saw his dad move, he was in a defensive stance between his family at the sound of the twig. He bared his teeth and snarled. The young Riolu started to be scared. He had never seen his father snarl, like that, before. He went to grab his mother's leg and noticed her normally soft features were rigid and hard.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Suddenly, multiple people, dressed in military clothing, came out of the tree line. Fierce looking Pokémon, who the young Riolu had never seen, stood in front of them, with their teeth bared. The leader stepped in front, his smile sends chills up the emanation Pokémon's spine.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Now, now, there's no need to be tetchy there, big guy." the man said. He raised his hands into the air, to show that he meant no harm.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The snarling Houndoom and Mightyena, at his sides, said something else. "Why don't you leave this barbarian lifestyle, out here in the woods, and come with us. We'll make sure that your little family stays together. I'm sure someone will pay good money, for a family set."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>His response was a snarl from the older Lucarios. He looked taken back from the insinuation that he was lying. Again, he took a step forward, only for an Aura Sphere to land, at his feet, and caused the man to land on his butt.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He brought his hands up to his mouth, to cover his mouth from the debris, as he coughed. He gave his own snarl.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Fine! I tried to play nice, but the client only called for a Riolu, not two Lucarios, with an attitude problem! Boys!" He gave a motion, with his hand, and all hell broke loose.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Before Riolu knew what was happening, a metal claw grabbed him by his chest and pulled him from his mother's legs. He screamed out and tried to grab for his mother's paws. Both his parents turned in shock, before leaping at their baby. A pack of Houndoom and Mightyena blocked their way, but they wouldn't be denied.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The young Riolu looked on and cheered, as he watched Pokémon after Pokémon, being sent flying by his parents. With each combatant that was sent flying, they took a step closer to where he was. Yet, with each step, another Pokémon stepped up.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Riolu cried out again, as a collar was put around his throat, and chains were tied to his arms. He was thrust into a crate, chained dead center. The sounds of battle could still be heard outside. He continued to cheer, as each passing second his mother and father's auras drew closer and closer. His cheers were cut off, as two loud bangs sounded through the air. His sensitive ears rung, and he felt dizzy.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Once his senses found equilibrium, a sense of dread spread over him. He felt cold and alone. He reached out to where he last remembered the spot of his parents' auras were but could feel nothing. No warmth and softness of his mother. No firmness and security of his father. Nothing. Only the cold bite of darkness met his attempts. He cried out for his parents, pleading for them to come and take him back to their cave, to their home. No such thing would occur, as he felt a lurching sensation take hold of the crate that he was in.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>And so, the young Riolu stayed in that crate, in the darkness of his imprisonment. The only thing he knew of the outside world was that they were moving, to where he could only picture in his nightmares. The darkness that surrounded paled to the darkness that he felt. He was all alone.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Once loved; but now, isolated from everything that he had ever known, even in his relatively short life. He felt his heartbreak and the darkness grow with each passing day. There was no hope at all. How could there be? He no longer sensed the aura of his parents. Without that, how could he keep on hoping?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The days passed. Every so often, he was fed with vile food that made his stomach churn and had him yearning for the delicious berries and nuts, which he enjoyed in the forest. It was on such an occasion that his life again took a drastic turn.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He had been fed his usual meal and slapped around, something that was becoming a norm. He sat in the darkness of the crate, a small light, coming from the crack, that the two men had left. He continued to whimper, before the sound of the crate opening drew his attention, once again.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He looked up to see another human, peering into the crate. He said something that he couldn't understand, before a yellow Pokémon appeared, with its tail glowing white. The tail struck the chains; and immediately, he began to flail around, while attempting to remember the lessons that his father taught him.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The sound of chains hitting flesh reverberated before he was suddenly grasped into a tight hug. He froze immediately. He felt it. Warmth and softness mixed with strength and willpower. He felt his parents' love being poured back into him, as he felt a pat on his back, with reassuring words being said. He broke down and wept. He cried tears of sadness and joy. His heart ached, for the softness and scent of his mother's fur and the strong touch of father's paw. He was happy that his darkness was finally being taken away. He felt love, warmth, and safety, once again, after experiencing such a horror that was beyond hell itself.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He heard more men, coming their way. Before he knew it, the strange person, who held him, ran, while carrying the emanation Pokémon, in his arms, as he went. Left, right, and all over the place, they ran. His grip never yielding from the person, whose arms were around him.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He came into the light and saw the man, who he had first encountered. They were surrounded, but the man, whose arms he was in, wouldn't back down. His will burning bright, just like his father's.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>An explosion and a mass of movement followed; before finally, the sound of attacks and screaming died down and was replaced by the gentleness of a breeze. He looked up at his savior's face and his heart dropped at what he saw; at what he did. Across the man's face, there was a gash that dripped blood, but his auburn eyes didn't show any hatred towards him. Instead, there was love and the promise of protection.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The male talked of family, his own family, and how he could join him. Riolu felt his heart soar with hope and happiness; but still, he saw the wound and the pain that it caused to this person, who had saved him.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Acting on instinct, the young Riolu reached up and began to lick the wound. He promised himself; at that moment, that whoever this person was, he would protect him until his very last breath. He had given him his life back and would forever hold this person close to his heart.</b>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Lucario's eyes shot open. He touched his chest and began to pulse with light. His wounds were slowly healing. He wasn't given much time though, before breaking the move and leaping off to one side. The only noise, that he could hear, was the thumping of his own heart. He howled while lifting his head to the heavens, before taking off, as fast as he could.</p><p>"Dodge it, Persian, and use Iron Tail!" Giovanni commanded, without hesitation.</p><p>Giovanni was enjoying watching Ash squirm, after losing control of his loyal Pokémon. To see his enemies struggle, beneath his power, always brightened his day.</p><p>The normal type sidestepped, before doing a front flip, as his tail began glowing white. The attack met resistance in the form of a single-handed Bone Rush. Lucario gave another push that sent the Kanto Pokémon back a little, but only for the Pokémon to be sent skidding across the battlefield, after having been hit in the shoulder of the Aura Pokémon.</p><p>Lucario winced and fell to his knees while grabbing his bad shoulder, which he used to ram its opponent. He was gasping for air. With each breath, it made him feel the presence of cracked ribs and making the clearly dislocated shoulder move around painfully.</p><p>Again, he howled in pain, as he was hit with another red beam of energy. He hit the wall. His head snapping back and hitting the wall with full force. Using his one good arm, he pushed himself up into a barely standing position. He formed another Bone Rush, in a single paw, and threw himself at his opponent. He thrashed about wildly, to deal as much damage as possible. Every swing was easily dodged by the normal type, while the swings were getting slower and slower with each strike.</p><p>Persian, at this point, had a smile that stretched across its face. It was enjoying watching the Pokémon, in front of him, struggle. He was ignoring his trainer's commands, to finish the battle, choosing, instead, to toy with his opponent. Its smile vanished. Lucario threw an uppercut with the staff, while not fighting in his momentum. He took it into a spin. As his back was turned, he formed a small Aura Sphere in his bad paw. The spinning strike missed, but it gave him the perfect opportunity. With his opponent on the back foot, he went straight, out of his spin, and into a desperate lunge that resulted in a cry of pain, from the target, as it was sent flying across the battlefield.</p><p>Giovanni was outraged at this point. His Pokémon chose to play with his food; normally, this would amuse him, but not today.</p><p>"Persian! End this with Iron Tail! Right now!" Giovanni commanded his Pokémon, with a voice of authority and anger.</p><p>The classy cat Pokémon stood up and shot daggers at his opponent. Its anger boiling over, its pride hurt, from the attack. Its tail glowed, before sprinting at its opponent.</p><p>Lucario watched on, as it was too tired to move, or even form another attack. He grimaced, as he was hit under the chin. He flew into the air, but only to be sent crashing back into the ground. He groaned from the crater that he had created. His vision was shaky and blurry. He pulled himself up onto his knees. He closed his eyes, attempting to find the energy for another Heal Pulse. His eyes shot open, as the voice of his trainer rang out in the stadium.</p><p>"STOP THE FIGHT!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs.</p><p>He had watched the slaughter. Each strike, to his Pokémon, made him grimace. Each show of pain and hurt on Lucario's face was matched in his heart. Enough was enough; he couldn't withstand watching this display of horror and pain any longer. He looked at the ref, who just stood there, with a shocked expression on his face, over the fact that Lucario was still moving. This increased Ash's frustration.</p><p>"Well, are you going to stop this or not?! Look at him!" Ash said while motioning to his beaten and battered Pokémon. "He can barely move! You should have called it earlier! I don't my friend to die out there! So, what are you waiting for? MAKE THE GODDAMN CALL ALREADY! NOW!"</p><p>Lucario felt tears, beginning to well up in his eyes, as the words of the ref seemed to fade into the background. He had failed. The most important person in the world needed him now more than ever, and he had failed him. He closed his eyes and choked back sobs, as tears ran down his cheeks. He felt alone in the darkness, once more.</p><p>He gasped, as he felt his trainer's aura envelop him, once again. He opened his eyes and looked up to see both of Ash's hands on either shoulder. He gazed into Ash's auburn eyes, and again, only seeing love. Ash knelt so that they were at eye level with each other.</p><p>"It's over, Lucario." he said with a rasped voice, "You've done enough."</p><p>Lucario shook his head slowly. "I-I-I . . . I failed you, Master. I wasn't strong enough."</p><p>This time, he couldn't fight back the sobs, as they seemed to overflow. His sobs stopped when he felt Ash, leaning forward, and placing his forehead against his own.</p><p>"You're wrong, Lucario," Ash said. He felt tears, of his own, beginning to well up. "You were strong enough. You did great. You succeeded because you did your best. That's all I have ever asked for. I'm so proud of you, Lucario, and I'll always be, no matter what."</p><p>A faint smile appeared on the aura Pokemon's face. "Thank you, Ash."</p><p>Lucario succumbed to the pain and passed out. His body fell forward, only to be caught by Ash.</p><p>A tear escaped, as Ash held the unconscious form of his beloved Pokémon. His grip tightened the embrace that he held the aura Pokémon in. His anger slowly began to build, as he felt the cuts and scuffs that adorned the once soft and warm fur of his friend. He moved his hands from around Lucario and held him in a bridal style. He slowly picked him up and walked to the wall, behind his trainer's box.</p><p>Ash bent down and gingerly laid Lucario against the wall. His anger came to a head, as he viewed the full state of his Pokémon.</p><p>"I've failed you, Lucario." Ash moved to cup Lucario's cheek. "I promise that once this is all over and we have won, I'll take you to any big city, festival, or party that you want to go to, buddy. With all the food you can eat." He patted his Pokémon's cheek softly, before getting up.</p><p>With his head down, he walked to his box, with Pikachu solemnly waiting. Ash ignored the jeers and insults that were being hurled by Giovanni. He looked to his starter and best friend.</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>A simple nod was his only reply, as Pikachu trotted out onto the field, with electricity flying off from his cheeks.</p><p>"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"</p><p>"Persian, use Power Gem!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. When Titans Collide!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Serena felt tears, welling up in her eyes, as she watched Ash carry the unconscious Lucario out from the middle of the battlefield. Inside, her heart was aching; a sense of dread, building up, began to create panic in her already emotional state.</p><p>She gasped, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Gary softly smiling at her.</p><p>"Hey. Don't worry," the young professor began. "This is Ash we're talking about. He's got this."</p><p>Serena could only muster a nod before she turned her eyes back to the battlefield. Oh, how she wished that she had the confidence that Gary and the others seemed to have. With a shaky hand, she wiped the lone tear that made its way down her soft cheek.</p><p>She looked through the room and could see the tension on their faces, the nervous twitches from May, while playing with her hair, or Max fumbling with his Pokédex, were undoubtedly noticeable.</p><p>Serena turned and silently gasped again. Behind the rest, leaning against the back wall of the suite were Cynthia and Lance. Lance, the man who had been tense throughout the whole tournament, seemed at peace and Cynthia had a smile that adorned her beautiful features.</p><p>The sight caused Serena to relax a bit and finally breathe. Her eyes returned to the battlefield, like a bolt of lightning collided with a beam of red, causing a massive explosion.</p><hr/><p>Pikachu released the massive attack with every bit of energy that he had in his body. The sparks, from his cheeks, created a dazzling bolt that streaked across the battlefield. Not to be outdone, Persian released the fierce rock type attack. The attacks hit in the middle of the battlefield. The attacks created an explosion that ripped through the air in an orange upheaval. The explosions caused Ash and Giovanni to go skidding backward, but neither stopped their attacks.</p><p>"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash pressed on the assault.</p><p>Pikachu responded by lifting himself off the ground, from his own skid, and bursting across the field with everything he has got.</p><p>Giovanni saw this and growled. His competition wasn't pulling any punches.</p><p>"Earthquake!" he commanded.</p><p>Persian slammed its tail down, onto the ground, and created shock-waves to tear into the ground. Pikachu felt his feet begin to slip. In a desperate attempt to land his attack, he lurched forward, throwing his body at his target. He was met with a glowing white tail that slammed him into the ground.</p><p>Pikachu snarled, as he looked up at his opponent. Above him, with a paw on his back, was a grinning Persian. The electric mouse looked up with widening eyes, as the gem on its forehead began to glow red. He reacted quickly, upon command, and created a ball of electricity at the end of its tail. It swung its tail, colliding the ball into the gut of the classy cat, sending it flying. The red beam blasted into the ground near Pikachu, causing it to go flying into the air and landing across the stadium floor.</p><hr/><p><em>Come on, Pikachu! Get up! Please, get up!</em> Serena pleaded, with her hands clasped in front of her, as her body began to shake with anxieties.</p><p>The thought of Ash losing and going away again, made her begin to silently cry. The nightmares began to play through her mind, which she had pushed back by sheer willpower.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>She stood there, dressed in black, tears staining her face. She stood there, chilled to the bone, but she didn't care. She stood there and stared, stared through the tombstone, past the pain, and into the distance, while hoping beyond hope that his figure would appear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The quiet graveyard, on the outskirts of Pallet Town, had a different air to it today. The usually quiet and calm air was saddened, darkened beyond the normal attitude of a place of solemn remembrance. Hundreds came out, traveling from all six regions, and even from the Orange Islands to the funeral of a hero, of her hero. She had cried and cried, friends tried to comfort her, her Pokémon tried to comfort her, but none would help her. Not now, not here. Staring at that tombstone, at his name, brought her so much pain, but she couldn't pull her gaze away from it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. Even the hardened Champions and Elite Four members cried for the boy that they all had come to admire. Even the heavens cried as if Arceus itself was saddened by the loss of this hero while soaking her figure with the cold bite of rain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn't tell anymore between the tears and the water droplets that cascaded down her hair and clothes. This had to be a dream. A nightmare that she'd wake up from and stare into his auburn eyes, his ebony hair, and his dazzling smile. But it wasn't, and she knew it. Her tears had long since stopped. It wasn't that she was fine, she simply couldn't. Her eyes were red and puffy from the constant tears that had dried up already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She heard the splash of footsteps touching the wet surface of the grounds. She turned to see the group of people, who had become her lifeline and greatest support. In their presence, she could feel his warmth. Stories they had told; the past month had brought her faint smiles. They laughed and cried together, but it was the person, at the head of the group, that had kept them emotionally stable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Delia Ketchum stood there in a black dress and hat, with a thin black veil that was turned up, to show her soft brown eyes unimpeded. She took a few steps forward until she was standing in front of the Kalos performer. Without a word, she opened her arms and enveloped the young woman in a hug. Serena felt another surge of sobs racks her body. She returned the hug and held on for dear life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest of Ash's friends, those that had traveled with him on all his random journeys or escapades, looked on. They knew it would be hard to move on; but together, they could accomplish it. They looked to each other, as a silent agreement passed among them. They would stay connected. Across their new journeys, they would stay in touch and help each other overcome the pain of losing their comrade, who had connected all their hearts as one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Serena sighed, as the sobs had ceased. She looked up into the soft auburn eyes of Delia; and for a moment, the pain passed. She was glad to be free from the ache, in her heart, even if it was just for a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you," she whispered softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Delia just smiled and put her arm around the lithe form of the girl, as she began to lead her out of the place of mourning and into her house, for a nice warm meal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Serena paused, a distance away, and turned back to his tombstone. A last look at what could have been.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, Ash," she whispered while hoping her small statement would reach him, wherever he was.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Serena let out a breath, which she didn't know she was holding, as she saw the small electric mouse get up. There was still hope. She knew, deep down, Ash would win; but still, there was a nagging feeling that she couldn't fight, a feeling like this battle had still a long way to go, before finally being over.</p><hr/><p>Ash and Giovanni both hesitated, as they caught sight of each other and; for the first time, looked at who they were fighting. Both saw a man desperate to regain what he has lost, to protect those closest to him. They saw desperation, anger, and sorrow. They also saw a will to win and that spurred a fire within their souls. Neither would back down, not today.</p><p>Pikachu got up and brushed himself off. He had taken harder hits before; but now, he was feeling the effects of his earlier battle as well. His cheeks still sparked with energy that had yet to fail him, but the longer this battle would go on, the less energy he would have.</p><p>Pikachu and Persian started to circle each other. Ash felt a suffocating tension, which bathes the stadium, making him want to gasp for air. He needed to act; but then, images of Charizard and Lucario lying unconscious flashed in his head. He put a hand on his stomach and breathed, while forcing his nerves, as well as his lunch, down.</p><p>Giovanni felt every muscle, in his body, beginning to twitch. The weight of the situation, along with the tension, was driving him insane. He eyed Ash, waiting to counter and a chance to win, anything. Suddenly, he saw Ash move and his mind seemed to have frozen. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he saw the tension of the young man dampen; while at the same time, dampen his own nerves too.</p><p>"Persian, Quick Attack! Go!" Giovanni had had enough of waiting, for his opponent to make a move.</p><p>Persian launched itself, with everything it had, towards the electric mouse Pokémon.</p><p>Ash had a counter already set up. "Pikachu, use Counter Shield, and then, Quick Attack!" he commanded.</p><p>Immediately, Pikachu responded by laying on his back and spinning rapidly, while also sending out a wave of electricity. The play managed to work, as Persian hit the wall of lightning and cried out in pain. It flung off the shield, and before it hit the ground, the classy cat Pokémon was struck again, by the speedy form of the Kanto native.</p><p>"Persian, Iron Tail!" Giovanni yelled out, as panic began to cloud his mind.</p><p>Persian grunted and swung his body, as the connection between the two bodies was lost. The glowing tail met its target, with a devastating blow, across the side of the head. Pikachu hollered in pain, as he too was sent flying.</p><p>"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Now!" Ash shouted.</p><p>"Double Team, and then, use Earthquake!" Giovanni countered.</p><p>Ash's eyes widened, as the singular Persian suddenly multiplied into vibrating copies. The electric type attack slammed into multiple copies, but none were the real McCoy. The real Persian sat back and off to the side. It raised its tail, victoriously, and slammed it onto the ground, causing a massive shock-wave that shook the stadium floor.</p><p>Pikachu was sent rocketing into the sky. He gasped in pain. Time slowed for him, as he turned to his right and noticed the smirking Persian, at his side, while its tail was glowing. He closed his eyes, while mentally preparing for impact. The attack struck him in the stomach, causing a silent cry of pain to come from his mouth, before colliding into the ground below. He opened his eyes and was met with shaky vision. He could faintly hear the cries of his trainer, begging for the mouse Pokémon to get up.</p><p>Ash looked on with a horrified look in his eyes. His hope was beginning to sink, as a feeling of dread began to sit in his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>This can't be happening . . . No. No! Not again! Not if Pikachu and I are standing!</em>
</p><p>A determined look made its way back onto his face. He wasn't done yet. He and Pikachu were the ultimate team and that no one would be able to beat them.</p><p>"Get up Pikachu!" he yelled with everything he had, "You can do it! I believe in you! It has always been you and me, buddy! We can do it!"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Ash woke up to a soft light. He slowly opened his eyes, before shutting them again and grasping his throbbing head. He moved his arms; and suddenly, searing pain shot through his ribs. He grabbed his ribs and began to cough. After the pain had died down and his breathing settled, he began to look around. He was resting with his back against a tree, in a small clearing, on what seemed to be a mountainside. Lying sprawled out, next to him, was his partner, who was battered and bruised, with burn marks covering his body. His mind began to replay the last seconds of his fight, in the lab, before the explosion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes widened at the realization. He wasn't in the lab anymore. Where was he? How did he get here? A black piece of fabric, just beyond Pikachu's sleeping form, caught his eyes. It was a black jacket, with a hood, and on it, rested a black scarf.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something soft landed on his nose. He painfully craned his neck upwards to see the sight of snowflakes, as they were dancing across the grey sky. It was late, in the year, and around the time for the mountainous region of Kalos, to begin getting flurries. A breeze came by, causing the young trainer to shiver. He looked down at his clothes, to see them torn to shreds, beyond any use. The only pieces of clothing, that were barely usable, were his pants and shoes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash, painstakingly, leaned over his partner, and grabbed the jacket and scarf. He used the trunk, of the tree, to hoist himself up off the ground. He slipped the jacket and hood on, so only his face could be seen. He leaned down and picked Pikachu up, while attempting to wake him, but to no avail. He slipped the Pokémon into his jacket, for warmth, and wrapped the scarf around them, with Pikachu's cheek against his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stumbled along until he came to a road. Deciding that descending the mountain was the best choice, he turned left. He continued his trek, as the snowstorm picked up to a near blizzard. The biting wind and ice were making him shiver and shake, for even the slightest warmth. He constantly checked for the steady breath of his starter. The reminder. that he was alright. gave him hope to continue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He trudged on for what seemed like hours; until finally, he could see the dim light of a cabin, in the distance. He quickened his pace, as best he could. He stumbled up the steps of the small cabin before he fell into the door. He slid to the bottom of the door, before hoisting himself up. He leaned against the door-frame, as he frantically knocked on the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please! Open up!" he yelled, while his ribs were aching from the exertion. "My Pokémon needs medical attention! Please, it's an emergency!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He heard shuffling sounds, coming from behind the door, before it slowly opened and revealed an elderly woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was a bit shorter than him, with snow-white hair. Her delicate form was hidden, under her pink dressing gown. She looked at her tired visitor. She eyed him with suspicion, before seeing the small Pokémon in his arms. She gasped at the condition it was in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yes. Quickly, come in," she said, as she motioned for the two to come in. "Please, take a seat here and set your Pokémon on the pillow. I'll be right back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She escorted Ash to a large couch that was near the entrance. He sat down, with a thud, into the soft material, but didn't allow his body to rest. He took one of the throw pillows, which was at the edge of the couch, and place it on the small wooden coffee table, in front of him. Unzipping his jacket, he delicately took his beloved partner out and placed him gingerly on the pillow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as Pikachu was on the pillow, the old woman entered the room with a first aid kit and bowl of warm water, along with a few rags. She began to work on Pikachu's injuries, while using an assortment of ointments and berries, grounded into a salve, to cover the cuts and burns. After a while of constant treatment, she pulled back and sighed, before taking her last clean rag and dabbing it into the warm bowl of water. She gingerly placed it on the small Pokémon's head. She got up, made her way over to a cushioned chair, and sat down, with a thud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you for helping my Pokémon." Ash managed to say. His gaze moved from the injured Pokémon to the older woman. His eyes met a soft gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mind telling me why you were up on the mountainside, this late into the season?" the old woman asked. "After all, most Pokémon goes into hibernation by this time of year and the ice types haven't started to move down the mountain yet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash shifted his gaze from the woman back to his Pokémon. He began to think through his options. Who he could and couldn't trust? The revelations of how far Team Rocket's reach was indeed terrifying. It truly seemed like you couldn't tell between who a member was and who wasn't. As he did this, his eyes danced across the table, until he came upon a newspaper. The title caught his attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The picture depicted a scene that would forever be imprinted into his mind and pang his heart. It was Serena, kneeling on the ground, while crying, over a blue handkerchief, with a smoldering pile of rubble, which was lying in the background. The caption reads:</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>HEARTBREAK: A HERO DIES TOO SOON!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>With shaking hands, he grabbed the newspaper and brought it up to eye level, examining it closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wh-What is this?" he asked, with a shaky voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The elderly woman frowned at the question. "It's sad really." she began, "It seems a young man sacrificed his life while saving the girl, he loved, from the clutches of that despicable Team Rocket. They say he died while trying to free a Pokémon that they had captured, but the building blew up before he could get out. The caption says it right. He certainly was a hero. They say he got information that'll destroy the entire organization." Her eyes softened from the slight exuberance she had shown. "It's really depressing. They said he had just won the Lumiose Conference and was getting ready to face the Elite Four. That girl, you see there, was the person he saved. It seems that she really loved the boy. It's a crying shame."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"D-Did they find any traces of survivors?" Ash asked, with a shaky voice again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can't say for sure. That happened two days ago, but it sounds like the bodies of both him and that bastard Giovanni was too close to the explosion. It's possible that they were incinerated. If that's the case, then I don't think they'll be finding any remains at all."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash's eyes again went back to the newspaper, as he set it down on the coffee table. He felt like throwing up, but nothing was left in his stomach. He was tired and hungry. As if she had read his mind, a bowl of chicken noodle soup appeared before him. He looked up and the woman gave him a sad smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you." Ash managed to say, as he slowly ate his food. Every bit hurt, as it went down his throat; but still, it was warming his insides.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't mention it, young man." the elderly woman said. "It's been my job, for years, to care for the trainers and Pokémon that come up this way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who are you?" The young man asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The elderly woman smiled again, as she moved to a picture frame that hung on the wall, above a small fireplace. "My name is Nurse Joy. I used to live in the ranger station, closer to the top of the mountain," she said, as she took the picture down and sat next to Ash. She handed him the photo and pointed at herself. "It has been a few years since I retired. I decided to call it quits, as both myself and my partner, Wigglytuff, were getting old in our years. So, I came down here to this small cabin. Don't get many visitors, except for my daughter and granddaughter, who live in Cerulean City, but I still have an occasional trainer wander into my neck of the woods, every now and then."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash smiled weakly back at the old woman, who returned it with a warm one herself. "Thank you, again. I don't know what I would have done without you." His eyes returned to Serena's picture, which was plastered on the front page.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm guessing you knew the young man?" she asked, after a while. Ash looked up with a shocked expression. "You seemed to recognize the girl, so I just assumed . . . Was he a good friend of yours?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash slowly nodded. "You could say that. She definitely was."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's your name, young man?" The elderly Nurse Joy questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash hesitated for a bit. There was so much left that was unknown, so many questions that needed to be answered. Yet, there was one that was certain: Giovanni was still out there somewhere. He pondered the question, before turning back to Nurse Joy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Aaron Tajiri."</em>
</p><hr/><p>Pikachu staggered to his feet. He looked over at the classy cat Pokémon, who had also picked itself off the ground. Pikachu's legs were shaking, his lungs burning and head throbbing. He shook it off and lowered himself to the ground, leaning back and getting ready, as if he were a rubber band that was ready to launch.</p><p>Persian was astonished that the little mouse Pokémon was still standing. It was feeling the effects of the two earlier battles. Every muscle, from its head to its tail, was beginning to ache. It spits out some dirt, which caused its mouth, to be encased in a thin layer of mud.</p><p>"Persian, use Power Gem!" Giovanni commanded.</p><p>Persian roared. He leans his head backward, before shooting it forward, accompanied by an intense red beam of energy.</p><p>"Pikachu, Thunderbolt with everything you've got!" Ash shouted, throwing his arm forward.</p><p>His Pokémon responded to his intensity. Pikachu jumped into the air, extending its body, before quickly curling himself into a ball and shooting out a blinding bolt of lightning.</p><p>The two attacks collided in the center of the battlefield. The conflicting energies began to twist and entangle with each other until they came to form a sphere, composed of the two attacks. Powerful winds began to kick up, causing dirt to fly throughout the stadium. The ball suddenly descended and connected to the ground, before exploding into an awe-inspiring mixture of red and yellow colors. The explosion blinded the crowd, who cried out in terror, at the spectacle of power, but the trainers weren't deterred.</p><p>"Pikachu, use Quick Attack and Iron Tail!" Ash called from behind his arm, which shielded his eyes.</p><p>"Persian, counter with the same thing!" Giovanni cried out, with his back turned from the explosion.</p><p>Each Pokémon threw themselves into the epicenter of the massive energy pulse, neither presenting any fear towards the power of the other. Their initial connection was a headbutt, with Pikachu jumping off the ground, causing him to be the higher body. He bounced up into a spin, with his tail glowing white. He swung down for the normal Pokémon to barrel roll out of the attack.</p><p>Coming out of the roll, the classy cat Pokémon spun on his front paws, its tail also glows white. Pikachu ducked, under the attack, before jumping again, at his opponent, with streaks of white trailing him. Persian was in a prone position. It cried out in pain, as the electric mouse struck its vulnerable ribs and was sent skidding across the stadium floor. It quickly found its footing and shot back at its opponent.</p><p>Pikachu managed to jump out of the way. He spun around and swung his tail, aiming for the opponent, who was making a second pass by. Persian jumped, at the last second, to avoid the steel type move. Again, stuck in a vulnerable position, it took a shot to the stomach. It curled its body, to take the hit. With its new position, it was able to grab ahold of Pikachu's tail. It curled around again and fell to the ground, with Pikachu leading the way.</p><p>Ash's eyes widened, as he saw the duo collide into the ground, with Pikachu taking the brunt of it. Pikachu cried out in pain. It twisted its body again with an Iron Tail, at the ready, to shed its opponent. Both Pokémon jumped back into a ready position.</p><p>Persian's front left leg buckled. It winced in pain while catching itself before it was able to hit the ground. It hissed at its opponent. It gazed with one eye closed, as its labored breath brought in much-needed air.</p><p>Pikachu wasn't fairing much better. His body littered with cuts and bruises. With an attempt to take in a deep breath to settle its nerves, a pang shot through its chest. It coughed, as his body shaking with each violent upheaval; and along with it, came splotches of blood. Finally calming down, he looked up to his opponent, while meeting its one observing eye with his own intense gaze.</p><p>They were at their limit and they knew it. Whatever commands their trainers chose next, it would most likely be the last ones of the battle. They stood on willpower; but eventually, they both knew that their bodies wouldn't be able to match their determination. They saw it in the other's gaze. This was the grand finale, the last curtain call, and the last-second shot for it all. They were ready.</p><p>Ash and Giovanni made eye contact, while a simple conversation was passing between the two enemies. The end was now. No holding back. What they had started five years earlier, was now finally over.</p><p>"VOLT TACKLE!!!!!!!!"</p><p>"GIGA IMPACT!!!!!!!!"</p><p>A blood-chilling scream came from both Pokémon before their bodies were engulfed in energy. Pikachu erupted into a brilliant yellow, while his form was outlined by grey. He gave everything he had, as he threw himself towards his opponent. Persian became enveloped in pink swirling energy. It hissed, as it lowered its head, before careening towards the electric mouse Pokémon.</p><p>In their wakes, came destroyed earth with boulders being ripped from the ground. as they passed. The two combatants met at the center of the battlefield. When they collided, there was no immediate explosion. They stood there while pushing on each other. Their eyes locked with each other, as every bit of energy was expunged from their being.</p><p>With one final cry, they gave one final push, causing mayhem.</p><p>The final push caused an initial shock wave of electricity, which resulted in the lights of the stadium to be shattered while throwing the stadium into complete darkness. The darkness wouldn't last for very long, as a column of pink and yellow twisting energy erupted, bathing the stadium and the entirety of Saffron City in a blinding light. The ground shook and winds carried boulders, which crashed into what little of the stadium walls still existed.</p><p>Just as quickly as the column appeared, it vanished. The stadium fell into an eerie silence. The darkness was masking the result of the attack, before the faint clicking of the backup lights turning on and the hum of backup generators being awoken from their slumber.</p><p>Every soul, in the stadium, looked on, as the two forms of the final Pokémon stood mere feet from each other.</p><hr/><p>Sabrina was shaken from her peaceful thoughts by the shock wave that pounded into her head, making her and her psychic type Pokémon to cringe and fall in pain. So, it was finally over, but there wasn't the feeling that she was expecting. Her confidence began to falter. Who had indeed won?</p><hr/><p>Lance looked down, with shock lining his face. He was finally pulled from his stupor, as a sound came over his walkie-talkie. The voice muffled through the static.</p><p>He took the device and pressed the send button. "All agents be ready. We make our move after the ref makes his call . . . no matter what the outcome is."</p><hr/><p>Serena was leaning forward, with hands, steadying herself, against the railing of the suite, as she took in the sight before her. She prayed for the yellow mouse Pokémon, to stay strong, to stay standing, and to win.</p><p>
  <em>Please, Pikachu! Hang in there! You must! I don't want to lose Ash again!</em>
</p><hr/><p>He stood there, barely conscious. Every muscle, cell, and fiber, of his body, told him to go down; but still, he stood. He looked at his opponent, who could barely keep himself up, as well. In his opponent, he had the greatest respect, maybe in a different life, different circumstances, they could have been friends, but he wouldn't change anything.</p><p>He turned to the man, who had given him a home, friends, food, and love. In his eyes, he saw the desperation, to return to everything he had lost, to fill those holes in his life that had been missing, for five long and painful years.</p><p>He winced in pain, as he looked at him. His face was contorted into a look of sorrow, of sadness. He had failed him. He couldn't win this fight. He was done. He looked at his trainer. Their eye contact had said everything that needed to be said. His trainer's eyes flashed back into that loving gaze he was so used to, the one he had missed since this whole fiasco had started, all those years ago. How he missed that loving look that drew him to his trainer.</p><p>With agony, he took a step towards his master, wanting to be in his arms, before finally succumbing to his pain and falling to the ground. With his last bit of consciousness, he looked up to see his master fall to his own knees, in defeat.</p><p>He whispered a faint, 'I'm sorry', before finally succumbing to the darkness. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash stood there, with his mind frozen. He stood there and saw Pikachu, his faithful starter, standing in the center of the crater. He stood there, but with no energy. Any command given would be useless. He couldn't even dodge the next attack. His eyes shot up quickly to see Persian begin to move.</p><p>Anxiety gripped Ash, his stomach drop, and a feeling of dread began to fill him. Then, something happened. Persian turned to view Giovanni. His eyes followed the normal type's gaze. He saw the anger and desperation in Giovanni's eyes vanish, replaced by a look of love. His eyes went back to the Kanto Pokémon when he saw movement.</p><p>The classy cat Pokémon fell forward, after taking a step, and struck the ground, unable to move. His eyes darted back to Giovanni, who mimicked his Pokémon. He fell to his knees. He leaned forward and put his hands on the ground in despair.</p><p>Ash sat there, processing this turn of events before his mind was awakened by the roar of the crowd. He had done it. He had finally won.</p><hr/><p>Serena waited, with her hands clasped over her mouth, while tears raced down her cheeks. She silently urged Pikachu to stay conscious.</p><p>Her anxiety melted away, as she looked to see the normal type pass out. Her hands flew up into the air, as she jumped up and down, screaming her heart out. She was shaking, as her emotions were finally able to completely be let loose. A wave of relief washed over her, as she was hugged from the side. She turned to see Misty, the one person, in the group, who had been the hardest to be friends with, standing there and hugging her.</p><p>"HE DID IT!" Misty squealed, as she began to jump up and down.</p><p>Serena joined her again, as she began to laugh hysterically. She couldn't believe it! The nightmare was over; and this time, she wouldn't wake up from this dream.</p><p>"HE WON! HE DID IT, HE REALLY DID IT! HE ACTUALLY WON!" she screamed, at the top of her lungs.</p><p>May and Dawn were both hugging Brock, as the trio was laughing as well. Relief was washing over them. It had been so long since the entire group had shared in the enjoyment.</p><p>Bonnie was screaming her heart out. Her screams were cut short, as she was grasped by both arms. She squeaked, as she turned and was caught off guard by a pair of lips, crashing into hers. Her eyes widened when she saw that Max had his eyes closed and acted so boldly.</p><p>Max opened his eyes; and immediately, ended the kiss. He backed up to take a good look at who he had just kissed. A faint pink blush made its way across his cheeks. Both teens looked at each other awkwardly, before turning to look at the battlefield and cheer even harder.</p><p>"You did it, Ash," Trevor said as he leans back into his chair, with a sigh of relief that followed. "You've finally got your life back."</p><p>"That Ash," Angela said, as she turned to view her husband's relaxed and peaceful expression. "He sure can surprise us, huh?"</p><p>"You're right. Ash is full of surprises." Trevor answered back, as he gives a quick kiss on the lips to his wife, who was sitting next to him before a certain little girl interrupted them.</p><p>"Did you see that, mommy and daddy?! Ash won with his cute and strong Pikachu! Isn't that amazing!?" Ashley exclaimed, along with her Pichu, Eevee, and Charmander, who both let out of cry of delight.</p><p>Both parents chuckled at their daughter's reaction towards Ash's victory, as the father picked up the 3 ½-year-old and puts her on top of him, with her legs resting on his shoulders.</p><p>"It isn't just amazing, Ashley, it's also incredible," Trevor said, with a smile across his face, as he looked up to his daughter, who smiled back.</p><p>"Are we going to meet them soon, daddy?" Ashley asked.</p><p>"Yes, yes, we are," Trevor responded as Ashley expressed joy through her face.</p><p>With a sigh, Gary crashed into his chair. He didn't feel like cheering, more like passing out from anxiety relief. A soft chuckle caught his attention. He turned to see his Grandfather sitting in his seat with a far-off look in his eyes.</p><p>"Some battle, huh?" he asked, while slightly turning his eyes to his Grandson.</p><p>Gary could only chuckle, as a faint smile formed across his lips. "Yeah. Well, you know Ash, he just has to make things more exciting."</p><p>"Quite true, quite true." Professor Oak responded, with a laugh.</p><p>Gary looked down at the battlefield, before a thought entered his mind, something he hadn't noticed earlier. His mind began to piece together the clues before his eyes widened. He chuckled at his realization.</p><p>"So how long did you know that it was Ash?" Gary questioned the older professor.</p><p>"I had a clue it was him, who stole his own Pokémon, all those years ago." Samuel Oak responded. He paused, before responding. "It was interesting that Noctowl was also gone, considering that he was let out, at night, to enjoy his more natural environment. A few years ago, I realized he wouldn't have gone with anyone that he didn't trust, since he would dodge the beam from his Pokéball if he didn't like the person. So, it became obvious that Ash had taken back his Pokémon and that you had helped him, probably by covering his tracks." Professor Oak was now smiling at his grandson, with a smile on his face.</p><p>"And you're not mad?" Gary asked shocked.</p><p>The Kanto professor shrugged. "He was your friend, your rival. I knew you would want to help him the best you could, so I decided to trust your judgment." His gaze drifted back to the battlefield. "It seems that I made the right choice."</p><p>"Hey! What are you two waiting for?" The two professors turned to see Brock, standing at the door of the vacant suite. "We're heading down with the Champions for the trophy presentation. Don't you want to come?"</p><p>Professor Oak just smiled and nodded. "Very well. Let's get going then. We can't keep everywhere waiting, now can we, Gary?"</p><p>"Not at all, Gramps. Not at all." The young professor responded before everyone exited out of the elite suite, leaving the room completely emptied.</p><hr/><p>Ash began a zombie-like walk out to his partner, who was now sitting on his haunches, breathing heavily. He knelt and placed a hand on his back.</p><p>"You did it, buddy," he said softly.</p><p>Pikachu turned to his best friend, with a tired smile adorning his face. "Pikapi, Pikachu pi pika chu. Pikachu pi chu kachu," Pikachu stammered out.</p><p>Ash laughed slowly before his head snapped up to see Persian vanish into a red beam of light. Giovanni was standing, where his Pokémon once lay unconscious. Their eyes met. Ash hardened his gaze, in front of his archenemy.</p><p>"It seems you have won again, Ketchum," Giovanni said with a sigh. His steel gaze turned sad, as his eyes moved across the crowd. "I miss this. You know, when I was your age, I was a great trainer. I had a chance to be where you were at, but I guess I've lost that view. I was given a chance to have this entire organization at my feet and I forgot what it was like to be a trainer."</p><p>Ash looked Giovanni, then the crowd. His eyes danced through the cheers, before settling on his friend. He gently picked him up and rose. "It was quite a battle."</p><p>Giovanni grunted and snorted at the statement. "More like the fight of the century; maybe, in history, but this isn't over, boy."</p><p>Ash's eyes turned steely again before he noticed the smile on his opponent's face. "Maybe, we can have another fight, like this one, again, but in a more . . . friendly environment."</p><p>"I would like that, Ash," Giovanni said as he stuck his hand out to Ash. "But know that next time, I won't lose."</p><p>Ash smiled, as he reached his hand out to grasp Giovanni's before it was suddenly snatched and roughly placed behind his back. Giovanni grunted in pain, as his second arm was snapped behind his back, his Pokéball was taken from him. Before Giovanni knew what was happening, he was lying on the ground, eating dirt. His Pokémon belt was ripped from him, before being hoisted up into the gaze of the Kanto and Johto Champion.</p><p>"Giovanni," Lance spoke with authority, "you are hereby under arrest for crimes against human and Pokémon alike, during your tenure as the boss of Team Rocket."</p><p>Giovanni lowered his head, before bringing it back up, with a smile on his face. "Well, it was fun, while it lasted." He looked around to see the G-men surrounded the three figures. There was no escape. "At least, I know there's no going back. At least, there's some closure." He looked back over to Ash, who was looking around, just as confused as the crowd. "Hey, Ash. Make sure we have that battle someday." With a nod of response, Giovanni was escorted off the battlefield in custody.</p><p>Lance eyed Giovanni, as he was taken away, before turning back to the tournament winner. "Well Ash," Lance began. "now you can appropriately celebrate."</p><p>Ash's only response was a confused look before several blasts were heard from across the stadium. Ash looked up to see white, blue, and silver confetti flying around. He began to laugh until he felt something wrap around his shoulders. He looked to see Lucario, bruised and battered, smiling up at him.</p><p>"We did it, Master," he said softly.</p><p>Ash smiled, wrapping his own arm around Lucario. Pikachu chirped, as he sat on their arms between them.</p><p>"WE DID IT!" Ash shouted, as threw up his other arm into the air, while his head was shooting back, so his eyes were looking up.</p><p>Lucario and Pikachu mirrored his motions. They screamed. The emotions, from the last five years, were being released in a shout that came out from their hearts.</p><p>They looked at their little group. Their smiles were shining bright, their eyes glistening with happiness. They heard a rumble and turned to see a stage, beginning to rise with the President of Silph Co. and the Champions, standing around a large trophy, with a black and purple Pokéball at the top. They looked at each other, once again, before Ash bent down, so Lucario could jump on his back. With Lucario's head on one shoulder and Pikachu on the other, Ash headed up the stairs of the stage, with confetti littering the ground.</p><p>His gaze drifted across everyone, that adorned the stage. Their smiles spreading from ear to ear, as they eyed the young trio. Drake took a step, in front of the group, and grasped the large trophy.</p><p>"Well, 'Aaron'," Drake said with a large smile. "On behalf of the Silph Company and the six regions, as well as the Orange Archipelagos, I am proud to present you with the Master's Challenge Cup." With a large smile, he hoisted the trophy and handed it to Ash. "Nice job, Ash!"</p><p>Ash grasped it, along with Pikachu and Lucario, both laying a paw of the trophy, as cameras went wild. Caught up in the moment, Ash didn't notice the stampede that was taking place, behind him.</p><p>He gagged when an arm wrapped, around his neck, and knuckles crashed into his head.</p><p>"Nice to see you grew up a little."</p><p>Ash looked up into the squinting eyes of Brock before another body crashed into his right side. Hugging the life out of him, was a teary Misty.</p><p>Brock and Misty let go of him, for Misty to reach back and punch him in the arm. "Ash Ketchum, you son of a bitch, if you do that again, I will hit into next week!" she said with a stern look that quickly turned soft again. She went back in for another bone-crushing hug. "But I'm glad you're back!"</p><p>She let him go for two more bodies, to latch onto either of his sides. He staggered backward, as the two bodies jumped up and down, causing him to lose balance. His ears shuttered in pain, caused by the squeals of the overexcited pair of Dawn and May.</p><p>"Ash! I can't believe it! You're back! It's really you!" May managed to say, through the squeals and jumps.</p><p>"Finally, things can go back to the way they were before!" Dawn shouted. "You'll have to come to all of our contests and cheer us on, just like old times!" The pair's laughter ringing in his ears, before a cough came from behind the trio.</p><p>They turned their head to see Max, standing with his arms clasped, in front of him, and his foot tapping the ground. "You know, we would ALL like to talk to him too!" he said with an annoying voice.</p><p>Both girls chuckled guiltily, as they backed off. Ash walked over but was stopped when Max grasped him in a hug of his own, with his head coming to Ash's chest. Ash laughed and patted the young trainer on the head. "It's good to see you too, Max."</p><p>Max backed up and sniffed. He ran his hand under the nose and chuckled. "Yeah Ash, it's good to see you too. Can we have another battle sometime, and maybe, you could show me how you train?"</p><p>"Sure, Max. That sounds like fun." Ash responded to the young trainer.</p><p>"Hey! What about me?!"</p><p>Ash turned his head to see Bonnie, as she's fake pouting. "I want another battle and training advice too!" When she got a nod, she launched at Ash and hugged him too. "I missed you, Ash! And Pikachu too!" Pikachu leaped into the blonde's arms, who scratched him under his chin. Pikachu cooed in satisfaction as if he was in bliss.</p><p>"Hey, I want some of that," Lucario muttered, as he worked his way over to Bonnie, who scratched him behind the ears. "Ah. That's much better."</p><p>Ash walked to Clemont. Each looked at each other, before clasping a hand together as if they were arm wrestling. Everything, that needed to be said, was communicated between them.</p><p>Ash lurched forward, as a strong pat hit him on his back.</p><p>"Well done, my boy!" Professor Oak said enthusiastically. "Your battling skills sure haven't diminished, during your little escapades, which I'm glad to see."</p><p>Ash laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, we did a little training. That's for sure." Ash responded. "I'm sorry for what I did-"</p><p>"Please. Don't apologize, my boy." Professor Oak responded as he waved off the apology. "You had your reasons. I'm just glad that you're safe. I'm sure your mother will be excited to see you, after all these years. Be sure to visit. Okay?"</p><p>Ash looked beyond the aged professor to see Trevor, standing there with his wife and child. He walked to them, before he and Trevor clasping a hand together, as he pulled Ash in for a hug.</p><p>"Way to go, Ash. You've finally done it. You've defeated Giovanni and avenged my father's death. Thank you." Trevor said, with a smile across his face, as the two parted from the hug.</p><p>"Thanks, Trevor," Ash responded. "For giving me that warm-up of a battle, before mine against Giovanni."</p><p>"No problem, Ash," Trevor replied. "We'll have to have a rematch, at some point, in the near future."</p><p>"I would like that," Ash said while giving a nod of approval from the trainer, before Ashley rushed up towards him, grabbing his legs, and holding them in a big bear hug.</p><p>"I knew you would win, Ash! You and Pikachu are my heroes!" The little girl excited, as Ash chuckled upon her reaction.</p><p>"Geez. Thanks, Ashley. I'm glad that your father told you about me. Maybe someday, when you become a trainer, we can have a battle." Ash answered back with a smile across his face.</p><p>"Really?" Ashley asked, as Ash gave a nod in response, which made her very happy. "Yay!"</p><p>Ash chuckled, as he walked up to Trevor's wife, who gives him a big hug.</p><p>"Thank you, Ash," Angela said. "for bringing back Trevor's passion for battling."</p><p>"You're welcome, Angela," Ash said, as he looked beyond the family and noticed his old rival, standing there, with three miniaturized Pokéballs.</p><p>"I think I may have something that belongs to you, Ashy-boy," he said, as he messed with the Pokéballs in his hands. He walked over and shook Ash's hand, as he gave the Pokéballs to his friend, using his off-hand. "It'll be good to have all your Pokémon running around the ranch again. It's too quiet without those Tauros running around outside."</p><p>"Don't forget about the battle that you asked for," Ash said, with a smile.</p><p>"Hey. How could I forget? Been already planning for it, since we first talked." Gary responded.</p><p>There was a screech from the group. Misty was fuming, with smoke pouring out of her ears. The other girls weren't happy either.</p><p>"What do you mean you've talked before?!" she screamed. "You mean to tell me, Gary Oak, that you knew about this, for the entire time?!" She took a few steps forward, making Gary back up, with his hands held out in front of him.</p><p>"Not the entire time." Ash started. Gary let out a breath of relief, thinking his friend had his back. "He only talked to me after my battle with Iris."</p><p>Gary paled, as another screech came from the three girls. Ash laughed, but stopped the girls, with a question of his own.</p><p>"Hey guys, where's Serena?"</p><p>"Your Queen is waiting for you, over there," Angela said, with a smirk, as she pointed off to the side of the stage.</p><p>At the bottom of the stairs, which were off to the side of the stage, there stood Serena, with her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes glistening with tears of joy. This had been her dream for five years; and hopefully, this time, she wouldn't wake up from it.</p><p>Ash walked down and didn't pause. He cupped Serena's cheeks and brought her into a searing kiss. Sparks flew, this is what she had been waiting for. Just as quickly as it happened, it ended. Ash placed his forehead against hers.</p><p>"Hey," he said with a laugh.</p><p>"Hey yourself." she laughed back.</p><p>They stood there in complete bliss. This is what they had been waiting for. They would begin their lives where they had left off. It seemed like yesterday, to the young couple, that they were doing this same thing at the Lumiose Conference. They smiled and looked into each other's eyes, giggling the entire time.</p><p>Ash was taken out of his blissful state by a deep voice, which resonated in his mind.</p><p>"Thank you, my friend." the voice said.</p><p>Ash looked up to the giant Pokéball, which was above the stadium, to see Mewtwo standing next to it, with a black scarf blowing in the breeze.</p><p>"Thank you, for all you have done. I hope our paths cross again, Ash." Mewtwo said, with a nod, before vanishing. Ash just smiled, as he looked at where his psychic type friend had once stood.</p><p>Serena saw Ash smile, before turning and looking where he looked.</p><p>"Hey. What are you looking at, Ash?" she asked with confusion, not seeing anything there, except the giant Pokéball statue.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking," Ash said, as he hugged Serena from behind.</p><p>Serena squealed with happiness when Ash hugged her. It felt like nothing had happened.</p><p>"Oh yeah? What were you thinking about?" she asked while turning around and placing her hands on Ash's chest and looking up at him.</p><p>"Just about what to do next." He answered back.</p><p>"Oh, and what's that?" she asked, with a worried expression on her face.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking that a Queen needs a Champion," Ash said, with a playful look on his face. "What do you think about that?"</p><p>Serena beamed a smile back at him. "I think that sounds perfect," she said.</p><p>"Yeah. I agree," he said while leaning down to steal another kiss.</p><p>He pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she laced her fingers around the back of her neck. Their hearts exploded with happiness, as they held each other in their arms.</p><hr/><p>They parted from their kiss. Their eyes were half opened in a blissful state.</p><p>"Good luck," Serena whispered up to the Auburn eyed trainer. She rose up and gave him another quick peck on the lips.</p><p>"Thanks. Will you be there, before the match?" Ash asked back, looking at the girl he held in his arms.</p><p>"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled up at him.</p><p>She broke away from his grasp and turned and walked to the stairs. His eyes glued to her with every step she took. She stopped at the stairs and turned around. She blew him a kiss, before bouncing up the stairs.</p><p>Ash waved back with a goofy smile on his face. He turned to his two partners, who were patiently waiting for him, on his platform. He walked up next to Lucario, as Pikachu jumped onto his usual perch on his shoulder.</p><p>"You two ready?" He asked his two loyal Pokémon.</p><p>A bark and a chirp were their response. They took their position on the platform before it rose up. They didn't squint or flinch at the roar of the crowd. They were hardened veterans now.</p><p>Life hasn't slowed down for the trio. They were bombarded with question after question about where he had been, how he had survived, and the next thing he would do. He answered each question with his two faithful Pokémon, next to him, and an arm draped around a smiling Serena. They had gone and visited his mother, where they had stayed for a few months.</p><p>People had traveled, from all over the world, to see him and ask him about his life after the incident. The life and laughter that had been missing, from the group, had finally returned with force. They stayed together, for a few weeks, before they returned to their own journeys, with each now having renewed strength and vigor, to seek out their dreams, goals, and happiness.</p><p>That's when their life began to speed up as well. After two months in Pallet Town, Ash and Serena returned to Kalos.</p><p>Serena returned to competing in showcases, stunning the audience, while glowing the entire way. She felt brand new like life had been breathed back into her performances. She won her first three, without even as much as a challenge. Reporters said that she had never looked better.</p><p>Ash had turned his sights on the Pokémon League. He still has the chance to use his challenge, from the time that he had won the Lumiose Conference, and decided to cash it in. Each fight with the Elite Four was a blockbuster event that was viewed across the world. He had been dubbed a hero and his every step was well documented by the paparazzi.</p><p>As far as the battles were concerned, there wasn't much to see. He had taken his opponents down with ease, but he never once puffed out his chest or gloated in his accomplishments. He wanted to finally become Champion and that's exactly what he set his sights on.</p><p>His gaze danced across the stadium, the one that he had won his life back in until they rested on the elite suite. There, in the box, were all his friends, screaming their hearts out for him. In the back, was his brown-haired, blue-eyed angel looking at him, with a smile adorning her face. He felt a wave of relaxation spread across his body, as their eyes met.</p><p>He turned back, as the roars of the crowds introduced the reigning Kalos Champion, Diantha. She rose, from her platform, with a smile, stretching across her face. She expanded a Pokéball in her hand.</p><p>"Well Ash," Diantha began. "you've defeated my Elite Four, but this battle is going to be on a completely different level! I hope you're ready!"</p><p>Ash smiled back, with a Pokéball in his own hand. "I've been dreaming about this day for my whole life." He looked to Pikachu and Lucario; each had a smile on their faces. "You two ready?"</p><p>"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu yelled.</p><p>"Let's do it!" Lucario answered.</p><p>Ash took one last look at Serena and smiled, as he saw her beaming appearance. He was now ready. He turned back and grasped his Pokéball firmly.</p><p>"Charizard! I choose you!"</p><p>
  <b>THE </b>
  <b>END</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>DIRECTED BY</b><br/>TREVOR HALLETT</p><p> </p><p><b>ORIGINAL STORY BY</b><br/>MIGHTYENA'S SHADOW</p><p> </p><p><b>WRITTEN BY</b><br/>MIGHTYENA'S SHADOW<br/>TREVOR HALLETT</p><p> </p><p><b>POKEMON</b><br/><b>CREATED BY</b><br/>SATOSHI TAJIRI<br/>KEN SUGIMORI<br/>GAME FREAK</p><p> </p><p><b>BASED ON</b><br/><em>BATTLES OF THE PAST</em><br/><b>WRITTEN BY</b><br/>MIGHTYENA'S SHADOW</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANGELA © FAIRYOFTHUNDER22</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>BATTLE SEQUENCES</b><br/><b>WRITTEN BY</b><br/>MIGHTYENA'S SHADOW</p><p> </p><p><b>ASH AND TREVOR'S BATTLE</b><br/><b>WRITTEN BY</b><br/>TREVOR HALLETT</p><p> </p><p><b>PRODUCED</b><b> BY</b><br/>TREVOR HALLETT</p><p> </p><p><b>EXECUTIVE PRODUCER</b><br/>MIGHTYENA'S SHADOW</p><p> </p><p><b>MUSIC BY</b><br/>HANS ZIMMER<br/>SHINJI MIYAZAKI<br/>YOKO SHIMOMURA</p><p> </p><p><b>ADDITIONAL MUSIC BY</b><br/>HENRY JACKMAN<br/>JUNKIE XL<br/>JAMES NEWTON HOWARD<br/>GLITICHXCITY</p><p> </p><p><b>EDITED BY</b><br/>TREVOR HALLETT</p><p> </p><p><b>CASTING BY</b><br/>TREVOR HALLETT</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">CAST</span>
  </b>
</p><p><b>RYAN REYNOLDS</b><br/>Ash</p><p> </p><p><b>ERIN</b><b> MORIARTY</b><br/>Serena</p><p> </p><p><b>ROBERT DOWNEY JR.</b><br/>Trevor</p><p> </p><p><b>EMMA WATSON</b><br/>Angela</p><p> </p><p><b>VERONICA TAYLOR</b><br/>Ashley</p><p> </p><p><b>MARK HAMILL</b><br/>Giovanni</p><p> </p><p><b>RAINN WILSON</b><br/>Gary</p><p> </p><p><b>JARED GILMORE</b><br/>Max</p><p> </p><p><b>MACKENZIE FOY</b><br/>Bonnie</p><p> </p><p><b>HAILEE STEINFELD</b><br/>May</p><p> </p><p><b>GATLIN GREEN</b><br/>Dawn</p><p> </p><p><b>ALYSON HANNIGAN</b><br/>Misty</p><p> </p><p><b>JOHN CHO</b><br/>Brock</p><p> </p><p><b>CILLIAN MURPHY</b><br/>Clemont</p><p> </p><p><b>MINDY KALING</b><br/>Iris</p><p> </p><p><b>DANIEL CRAIG</b><br/>Lance</p><p> </p><p><b>OLIVIA MUNN</b><br/>Sabrina</p><p> </p><p><b>MARGOT ROBBIE</b><br/>Cynthia</p><p> </p><p><b>DWAYNE JOHNSON</b><br/>Drake</p><p> </p><p><b>JOHN GOODMAN</b><br/>Alder</p><p> </p><p><b>ANNE HATHAWAY</b><br/>Diantha</p><p> </p><p><b>HUGH JACKMAN</b><br/>Wallace</p><p> </p><p><b>MICHAEL CAINE</b><br/>Professor Oak</p><p> </p><p><b>JAEDEN LIEBERHER</b><br/>Paul</p><p> </p><p><b>DYLAN O'BRIEN</b><br/>Ritchie</p><p> </p><p><b>ARIEL WINTER</b><br/>Rachel</p><p> </p><p><b>HULK HOGAN</b><br/>Rex</p><p> </p><p><b>IKUE OHTANI</b><br/>Pikachu</p><p> </p><p><b>SEAN SCHEMMEL</b><br/>Lucario</p><p> </p><p><b>KEVIN CONROY</b><br/>Trevor's Mewtwo (Gregor)</p><p> </p><p><b>TOM HANKS</b><br/>Trevor's Father</p><p> </p><p><b>DAN GREEN</b><br/>Mewtwo (M01)</p><p> </p><p><b>MATTHEW BRODERICK</b><br/>Scott</p><p> </p><p><b>LILY TOMLIN</b><br/>Elder Nurse Joy</p><p> </p><p><b>JIM CUMMINGS</b><br/>Poacher Leader</p><p> </p><p><b>JEFF BENNETT</b><br/>Gruff Poacher</p><p> </p><p><b>TARA STRONG</b><br/>Assistant</p><p> </p><p><b>TOM KENNY</b><br/>Rookie Poacher and Chuck</p><p> </p><p><b>JEREMY CLARKSON</b><br/>Announcer</p><p> </p><p><b>FRANK WELKER</b><br/>Referee</p><p> </p><p><b>WALT DISNEY PICTURES</b><br/>Presents</p><p> </p><p>In Association with<br/><b>LEGENDARY PICTURES</b><br/><b>And</b><br/><b>PIKACHU PROJECT</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A DESTINY PRODUCTION</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A TREVOR HALLETT STORY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DESTINY REBIRTH</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>